


Split Obesession (YoongixReader)

by ViKat



Category: Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom
Genre: 21+, Altered Mental States, Anxiety Disorder, Best Friends, CEO, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Parent(s), Luxury, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Medical Conditions, Medications, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Music, Musicals, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Piano, Piano Sex, Puppies, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violins, Wedding Night, Weddings, alter ego, romantic obsession, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 100,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViKat/pseuds/ViKat
Summary: Leading a normal and healthy life, having your work occupy your time and your close friends keeping you company, you never really yearned for more. Until a day came that you met a beautifully mysterious man at none other than a coffee shop. Becoming obsessed with learning more about this man, he, in time surprisingly allowed you to enter his life. Learning more about him, he in your eyes was perfect, probably the most fascinating man you had ever met, but deep down, at times it always seemed as if something was off or troubling him. Leading you deeper into his secrets, you started to feel that what you were getting yourself into might be way too much for someone as simple as you, until it became too late and found yourself to be already invested. Was this side of him going to expand your mind and fall deeper in love with him? Or will it completely ruin you, begging for a way out?
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 87





	1. Americano

It was a quiet fall afternoon in the outskirts of the busy City. You were a 25 year old woman who had graduated College and now living on her own. You lead a very peaceful and quiet life in the countryside, you never did like being in big Cities. Visiting was all you needed, you enjoyed peace and privacy. You had an average sized cozy apartment all to yourself. Both of your parents were deceased and you were an only child. You had a small handful of friends and no boyfriend. You worked part time at a local restaurant, with your parents gone they left you a hefty sum in there will to keep you covered financially. Your life was an average happy one, as much as your life felt like it crumbled to pieces when they died you were all around happy, your life was in ways perfect.

You had plans today to visit a few friends at a Cafe in the City, you made it a ritual to see them on weekends, which were your days off. You very much enjoyed those days, you got along very well with your boss and customers enjoyed your welcoming presence. The thought of having a boyfriend never really crossed your mind. You had a couple in College but they just didn't work out in the end, never on bad terms just simply not compatible. You had no problem with how your life was, you felt that if you are meant to be in a relationship it will happen when it is simply meant to.

Reaching your destination you parked next to an unfamiliar vehicle. Coming to this place regularly you started to memorize all the regulars and the average everyday cars they would drive and the occasional bicycle. But this...whoever this belonged to must have the money. Why would the newest model of a Cadillac be parked in a place like this. You shrugged it off, it wasn't like it was your business anyway.

Looking through the large open windows you noticed your friends were already relaxing in the lounge chairs drinking their coffee, eating there pastries and chatting up a storm. You smiled at the sight, you and your few friends were very close, always had each others backs when needed and always fun to talk to, never a dull moment with them. Getting in line you waved at your small group awaiting your turn to order. You saw that the person in front of you was wearing a very tidy expensive black suit. *Must be the person who owns the fancy car*. Your thoughts wandered, curious on what his profession might be, you don't know why you were so curious but you couldn't help it, living on the outskirts you never saw people like this, it intrigued you.

As you stood behind him he began to order his drink, his voice was rather deep and a bit...i guess emotionless. Maybe that wasn't quite the word...sad maybe? Why did this guy interest you so much, you knew nothing about him, you technically didn't even know what he ACTUALLY looked like, other than the back of his head which seemed to be a grey almost silvery hair color which was a bit odd to see on a guy this young, it was pretty despite it being so different, shiny and soft to the eye.

As he turned you instantly looked up catching his gaze. His features were...well they were flawless. His skin looked so soft, he was a bit on the pale side and his eyes...they looked so... lost. It was like looking into a void of solitude. A beautiful natural shade of brown, not too dark nor too light. You smell the cologne that covered his suit, it was fresh and light, something a real man would wear with good taste.

He looked down at you first with a glare then with a confused expression. "Um....excuse me. Are you alright Miss?" His voice was so husky and low. You zoned out for a good minute that felt like ages but you snapped out of it once you felt a poke on your shoulder, "Uh hey (Y/N), you good?" You heard your friend Cassie ask with a dumbfounded voice.

"Huh...oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry...Sir. Excuse me." You bowed in apology hoping you didn't freak him out too much. He looked at you with a half smirk, "It's quite alright. I'll...just get out of your way, excuse me." He stepped aside awaiting for his order. You went to the front and ordered your own but still caught yourself glancing at him. When it was your time to wait for your coffee you stood as far away from him as possible. You didn't want to embarrass yourself any further.

"One large Americano." You heard the announcer, you went up to the counter and rested your hand onto the cup when you noticed your hand was over his. You immediately removed yourself.

"You ordered one too? I thought I was the only one who liked these." He chuckled lightly to himself. Turning the cup you saw the name ~Yoongi~. Already forgetting that he obviously ordered his drink before you you internally felt like a complete idiot, "I'm sorry, you did order before me, I apologize." You felt like a total fool, you've never acted THIS dumb before but, why now..

"It's quite alright, here, how about you take this one and i'll take yours, it's no problem for me. We did order the same size."

"Are you sure..?" He noticed you seemed nervous which made him giggle."

"Yes, I'm sure." He took it and handed it to you.

"One large Americano!"

"Ahhh, see. Not a long wait." He turned to see the cup. "(Y/N), well, it's been a pleasure. Have a lovely day, enjoy my drink." He gave you a small smile and took his leave. You watched him intently as he exited the Cafe. You slowly went over to your friends and took a seat, they all stared at you like you were crazy. You were in a trance, quiet and still.

As Yoongi entered his car he sat in silence, heaving in and out. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly and took a calm deep breath. Picking up his drink he took a deep gulp then looked at the name written across the cup whispering low to himself..."(Y/N) huh...."


	2. Unexpected Meeting

It was the Monday after the intense weekend, intense to you at least. Your shift had ended and you were home alone lounging around your apartment still thinking of him. You mainly wanted to know why you couldn't get him out of your mind, was it because he was so different or that he was so....beautiful? Maybe it was both... It was pretty rare for anything to really intrigue you but this, this was another case. Your mind was flooded with just him.

Being in such deep thought all your senses shut down until you felt your body jump from a sudden wake up call. Your phone rang loud in the depths of your pocket, actually scare you out of your trance. You saw that it was Cassie...."Hey, what's up Cass? Everything ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine. But how are you? You were really spacey when you saw that attractive guy a couple days ago, I wanted to make sure you were alright, i've never seen you THAT zoned out before." You could tell she was genuinely concerned. She was right, you always had your shit together and was always sensible, "Don't worry, I'm totally fine." You tried to reassure her but she wasn't buying it.

"Hey, did you ever catch what the guys name was by any chance?" She asked, curious but almost like she knew who he was.

"Uh yeah, his cup said his name was Yoongi. Why?" Cassie went silent for a good minute which for some reason intrigued you more.

"So I was right, i knew he looked familiar." You were confused and just waited for her to explain. "So I know who that guy is, i mean, i've never met him or anything but I have seen his face around the City, I'll send you a link." You waited patiently until you hear a ding on your phone, placing your friend on speaker you opened the link quickly reading the article about the famous Min Yoongi, the Top CEO of a landscaping and building exchange. It's no wonder he has money, working national landmarks and landscaping firms. And then there's you... a part timer at a Restaurant... Luckily you did have money, nothing compared to Yoongi but at least you were comfortable.

You were definitely out of his league but what would it matter, it's not like you'd ever run into him again but still, you were more curious about this mysterious man who seemed to be so.. sad.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Cassie’s question didn't make sense to you, the heck did she mean by that..??

"What do you mean 'What am I gonna do'???" You almost snapped in a way but you held in as much as you could to not sound rude.

"Come on (Y/N), you looked like you were in your own void when you saw him, you didn't take your eyes off him once while he was there, maybe you should i dunno, see him?!"

"You mean stalk him!" She felt the irritation in your tone.

"Why so defensive? Come on (Y/N), there's no harm in it." You sighed aloud, you yourself not even knowing why you were acting this way. Why did you feel so irritated, it is harmless, isn't it...?

"I don't know, i'm sorry. There's just...just something about this guy that makes me curious. I don't even know why, i've never been so curious about a guy before but, for some reason i, i want to know why he looks so sad. He's so mysterious and different. I don't even know what i'm saying anymore, I'm not making any sense." Cass slightly giggled at how you were acting, she's known the guys you've dated in the past and not once were you this hung up on a person which made her even curious. "What's so funny?"

"Girl, if you're meant to see him again you will. Maybe you will learn all about him, maybe you saw him for a reason. I know once your mind is set on something you don't give up till you're satisfied, something tells me you'll see him again, ok."

"Ya, maybe... but i don't know why it matters but, whatever. I'll let it go for now, or try to anyway." You chuckled at yourself from your own stupidity. "I should get to bed, i have work early tomorrow." Cassie agreed and said her goodbyes. The hour was growing late and even though your body shut down you laid down in your bed thinking to yourself...*I need to stop obsessing over this, it shouldn't matter, it doesn't matter.* With that thought you managed to shut your eyes and get an in-restful sleep.

~Next Morning~

You woke up early, your sleep was unfulfilling but you managed to gather some energy to slowly get ready for the day. You had lunch shift which was pretty busy most days. After taking your hot shower, dressing and having about 3 cups of coffee you drove into the City and prepared for your 5 hour shift. Luckily it was a short day for you, you could use more rest and more time to really clear your head.

The restaurant was already packed which you were actually pretty grateful for, it would help take your mind off things. Tying up your apron you began to seat the customers taking orders like any other work day. Not paying close enough attention you greeted a man with your head down searching for spare menus. You heard the man sort of giggle to himself, a giggle you were pretty sure sounded familiar. Looking up it was that same shade of silver/lavender hair and pale skin. Making eye contact you dropped the menu in 'awwe'. "Hello again Miss (Y/N)." You couldn't believe he remembered your name.

"Oh...hi." You were speechless, you just kept staring like an animal begging for food.

"Are...you ok?" Snapping out of your gaze you looked away.

"Yep, im fine just..so busy today ya know, mind is spacey." That reply came right out of your ass making you feel stupid. Seating him you hurriedly took his order. You bowed to him and took your leave. Breathing heavily in the kitchen you peeked around the corner catching him stare at you with a smirk which made you hide all over again. *He seems...happy today*, you thought deeply to yourself. But he also seemed....'different' today. But what do you know, this is only the second time you've seen him. You shake your head and get your shit together reminding yourself that you literally have no reason to care. Fetching his drink you went to him as confidently as you could. "Here you are sir."

"No need to be so formal, it's alright, just call me...Yoongi." You lifted an eyebrow at how hesitant he was saying his own name, it was like he forgot what his name was which was weird to you.

"O...k, Yoongi then. Enjoy your drink, your order will be out shortly." His smile never faded, he just gazed upon you with an expression you couldn't quite understand. So without a word you walked off, confused and heart racing. Seeing the line of people you had to kick it in gear and get everyone seated which you did but your mind was so preoccupied it made it difficult to really pay attention. You would randomly glance at him and there was never a time he wasn't looking at you which made you uncomfortable but intrigued you that much more.

Heading to the kitchen his order was ready which made you nervous but a bit eager. Taking his plate to him you placed it in front of him. "Enjoy." As you were about to take your leave you felt a soft warm hand graze your arm. "Thank you." He whispered aloud making you tremble. You nodded and trailed off heaving, hiding in the back you texted Cassie telling her what just happened, you couldn't keep this inside, you needed advice now. But of course she too was at work right now and knew you wouldn’t be hearing from her right away.

It came to that time of bringing him his bill, you gulped and headed towards him. "Here you are." He flicked out his credit card handing it to you without even viewing the price. Taking it he grazed your finger with his. You gave a weak smile and did what you needed before returning back to him. "Here you are." He took out the receipt signing his name.

"Hey, how would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" His question startled you, you didn't know what to say or how to answer. "You don't have to, we don't know each other, I would understand if you're too uncomfortable with going to dinner with a stranger." You felt a lump in your throat finding it hard to find words.

"I...um... i...guess." You wouldn't believe you just agreed but you were put on the spot and freaked out internally.

"Wonderful, what time do you get off?" You gave him the time and he came to the conclusion to pick you up from work and all you did was nod. "I'll see you later then," He winked and took his leave. You stood there in place frozen but you did manage to turn in his receipt, looking at the tip he left you you went speechless. $75....*Is he crazy or something...* You signed to yourself...*What did I get myself into.*


	3. Date?

Your shift was coming to its end and you grew more and more nervous. *Maybe he'll forget...ya! He'll definitely forget, i doubt he'd remember to pick up someone he only met twice, he i'm sure has better, more important things to do*. You tried to convince yourself that none of what happened today ACTUALLY happened and that he would at least just forget about you and move on with your day like you would normally. So you gathered up your belongings and headed to the parking lot, that's when you saw a tall elegant man standing against the same Cadillac staring out into the distance. *Great...i really don't have much of a choice.* You mustered up some courage and approached him. "He....hello." he smiled at your appearance.

"Hello. Ready for dinner?" You nodded but remembered you're car was also here. You looked to your car, he placed his hand on your shoulder, "Don't worry, afterwards I'll drop you off here, ok." Again you nodded, words were not a thing for you right now, the last thing you wanted was to sound like a fool and embarrass yourself. "Then shall we?" Yoongi opened the car door for you, holding out his hand to yours to help you in. You absentmindedly placed your hand in his, nervously taking a seat in his luxurious vehicle.

The car ride was quiet, you would take mini glances at Yoongi, his smirk never faded. You were curious about this side of him, seeing as that the only side you've seen of him yet was sadness, at least, that's what you saw it as. You wanted to learn every side of this man, why...you still didn't quite know but you were willing to find out no matter how nervous the situations could and will make you.

Being this level of blank yet still in deep train of thought you didn't realize Yoongi had already parked and was just looking at you. Turning your head to catch his gaze you flinched in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't want to break you from your thoughts, you looked really serious there for a moment. Are you ready to grab some food now?" He looked at you with a gummy smile, a smile rather adorable and to you a third side of him. So far in your eyes there was sad, mysterious and now cheerful. Was he bipolar or was he just having a bad weekend..?

"Mhm." Was all you managed to respond with, he chuckled at your simple nervous answer and removed himself from the car coming to your side, being the gentleman he seems to be to help you out. Holding a hand to you his lips kept that sideways smirk as he waited for you to take hold of him. Obliging to his sincere gesture you shakily placed your hand onto his as he helped you step out. You attempted to avoid eye contact but his eyes never left you, in fact it was as if he was the one in the trance now, but why..? Removing his hand from yours he stayed inches away from you as you walked to the entrance of what seems to be quite the elegant Restaurant.

Entering through the glass double doors, sweet and savory aromas filling the air, you immediately felt a bit out of place and quite under dressed. Frozen in place you gazed among-st the decor losing yourself in the soft noise of a piano being played in the background. With your lack of attention span you failed to notice the waiter awaiting for you response ask he asked you to follow him to your booth. With Yoongi taking hold of your hand you immediately snapped back into reality, cheeks burning at the feel of him touching you once again. 

Walking side by side feeling his shoulder brush against yours with every step, you grew more and more anxious. At your table was elegant lace place mats and a small real red rose resting in a pure thin crystal vase leaning up against the side of the window that gave a beautiful scene of the outside gardens. And there he was, sitting across in a clean, beautiful pure black tux, hair done to perfection and then you…. In your after work clothes which consisted of tight black jeans, a white tank and zip up jacket. You were beyond under-dressed.

“So, what do you think?” He asked you nonchalantly looking down at you with almost a cocky but satisfied expression. You sat there gazing at him *Now cocky.. How many sides could this man honestly have in one night?* You mentally asked yourself, him still waiting for an answer, “OH, its lovely, really. I’ve...never been to a place like this, nothing ever this...fancy.” You did your best to speak clearly and confidently, voice only shaking at a minimum amount. “Very pleased to hear it. Now, feel free to order whatever you like.” You looked at him a bit dumbfounded, why was he treating you as if you were equals, because clearly in your eyes you weren’t. But you shrugged it off as you glanced down at the menu and of course, the first thing you notice were the ungodly prices. Your eyes widened in shock, no food should ever cost this much! He chuckled lightly at himself noticing your adorable reaction to something that was no issue for him but clearly was for you. Placing his hand over yours, he whispered just high enough for you to catch his words, “Anything you want. Don’t worry.” His actions made you blush, staring down, nose digging into the menu so as to hide your rosey cheeks, you did your best to ignore the prices at the end of every description of all the multiple food options.

Only moments later an older gentleman arrived at your table, wearing a clean cut tux and a small white towel folded over his right arm. He was very formal and professional. Yoongi then immediately requested to bring a bottle of their finest champagne.The waiter bowed before taking his leave, leaving Yoongi with a slight smirk across his lips.  
Lifting an eyebrow you could only think, *Is he trying to get me drunk or something..? Why a whole damn bottle??* Returning to your table the waiter poured you both a glass before placing the remainder of the bottle into a glass bowl full of ice.

“Have we decided what we are having tonight?” He asked waiting to write down your order. Yoongi wasted no time, ordering Mediterranean Rack of Lamb over vegetables. Where as you decided to go with Miso Salmon over White Rice. As he took your order he bowed in respect and left. Yoongi then raised his glass with a slight smile, “A toast!”. You looked up at him confused but played along shakily lifting your glass. “Um...what are..we celebrating..exactly?” He noticed your voice tremble which he saw as something too adorable for words. “To our first date, of course!” You freezing in place he clinked your glass, your arm still in the air, you felt your skin heat up and your cheeks turning the color of perfectly ripe strawberries. He giggled at your response to his “toast”. “Go on, drink up.” As you took a sip all you could think, *What on earth is up with him? This is definitely NOT the Yoongi i met at the Cafe.* 

You both sat in silence as you waited for your meal, him keeping his eyes on you the whole time was starting to make you a tad uncomfortable, not knowing what to say or a proper way to react. You decided now would be a good time to escape if only for a few minutes. “Um, would you..excuse me a moment. I’m going to go use the ladies room.” He only nodded in response, still giving you that sweet but nerve racking smile. You casually stood finding your way as quickly as possible, hiding in a stall you took your phone out wasting no time in calling your friend, Cassie. She answered quite quickly, you heaving over the phone she immediately became worried.

“What's wrong??” You heard the fear in her voice, Cass had never heard you breathe so intensely through the phone before, shaky, trembling, scared even. You explained to her what happened at work today. Running into the infamous Yoongi, being asked out to dinner and all the small details in between. Until it came to saying that he called it a “Date” which left Cass speechless, worried and excited. “A date uuuuhhhh, look at you!!! See, I told you you’d run into him again! It was meant to happen, just roll with it, ok.” You sighed hoping she’d be a bit more concerned instead of excited. “I heard that sigh! Look, he’s out there waiting for you, he seems to be just as interested in you as you are in him, just enjoy it, and if you don’t like it just tell him to leave you alone. That simple!” But was it REALLY THAT simple!? You didn’t know him well enough to say it was ‘simple’, what if he’s secretly some sort of stalker.. Your thoughts only made you more anxious but you knew the only way you were going to get through this successfully was to get your thoughts and emotions in full order. After what seemed like an eternity of silence you let out a deep exhale, “Ya, you’re right, if it doesn’t go well then i’ll just tell him to leave me alone from now on.” “Thatta girl, now go, he’s waiting!” You managed to form a small grin before hanging up. Washing your hands you casually rushed back to your table, luckily you saw that the food wasn’t there yet, you were afraid you were in the bathroom longer than you intended. Yoongi sat, head back and eyes closed as if he were some deep train of thought.

“Welcome back.” He didn’t look at you nor did he open his eyes. He remained the same other than that smirk reforming on his lips. “Um, thank you. Uh...are you..ok?” You started to unintentionally feel worry seeing him sitting like that, like maybe the date to him was getting boring or maybe you were annoying. “I’m great. Can you hear the piano in the background. Lovely, isn’t it?” He said as he finally looked down at you, eyes piercing, expression confident and mysterious. “Yes..it is. Do you play? By...any chance?” You found it hard to get real words out with this man staring at you so intently. His smile grew a tad wider seeing your sudden interest in his life. “I do! Well...did to be more precise.” You tilted your head actually finding true interest. There was so much to this man you didn’t know, a part of you was afraid of him whereas the other half wanted to get down to knowing all of his habits, hobbies, and secrets. He caught the interest in your gaze. “I played when I was a child.” He said nothing after that, no explanation as to why he stopped which you wanted to question but didn’t feel it was appropriate, not if he wasn’t going to tell you on his own volition. With that thought your food had made its way to your table. With the waiter setting your plates in front of you the tray was lifted unleashing the heat and different aromas filling your senses to new heights. This was definitely the best smelling food you’ve ever experienced. “Please enjoy.” With that said the waiter took his leave. 

Before eating Yoongi took out the cold bottle of champagne that resided in the ice filled vase, pouring you both another glass. His smile never leaving him. “Yes, i do hope you enjoy.” He gave a small wink making you gulp. Taking one last sip you slowly dug into your food. And what exquisite food it was! You couldn’t help but enjoy this delicacy no matter how nervous you were. Yoongi didn’t take his eyes off of you as you ate, he took in each bite slowly and gracefully where as you couldn’t help but indulge. With no water in front of you you paid no mind while drinking down champagne. Being on your third glass you’d be lying if you said you weren’t getting pretty tipsy. He was getting quite the kick watching you slowly intoxicate yourself, pouring you a fourth glass you didn’t object. With your now rosey cheeks not from nervousness but instead being drunk he admired your adorable new demeanor. 

Finishing his plate you were brought a dessert menu which, you were always a sucker for sweets. As your plate was removed from your table you looked up at Yoongi, head slightly spinning, your mind for the most part blank, you examined him as he gazed at the multiple options of desserts. He looked so focus and...beautiful. His beautifully radiant pale skin in that perfectly tailored suit. His shiny silvery hair that rests neatly over his forehead, you couldn’t help but accept the fact that he is no doubt the most gorgeous man you have ever seen. And the fact that he saw this event as a ‘date’ blew your mind away. There was nothing special about you, nothing that was any different from the regular average human being. But it wasn’t so much as his beauty that interested you most, it was his mysterious behavior. His flawless...well...everything was mainly just a bonus, but still! 

“What would you like? Personally the Chocolate Souffle sounds quite nice.” You stared at him as if you didn’t hear his question, instead you just watched his slightly wet lips move, drawing you in even more. He grinned slightly, watching the corner of his mouth form perfect points as it merged into a seductive like smile. Resting his chin on his palms leaning closer to you, “Does that sound good to you, or is there maybe something ELSE you desire?” That question you surely didn’t miss, jumping in place from such a question you couldn’t help but look away, his intentions in that question sounded much different than simply wanting to know what kind of ‘dessert’ you wanted. “Um, that sounds..good.” He squinted his eyes at you as he noticed you still gazing upon his lips. As the waiter arrived Yoongi had ordered a single for you two to share. You found it hard to speak or even let alone breathe properly. Pouring himself another drink he sipped on it slowly, watching each small gulp trickle down his throat as his adams apple pulsed, you admitted it was pretty sexy, there were certain things in a man you thought were quite sexy and that was one of them. 

Not long after your stare down the Chocolate Souffle Yoongi had ordered had arrived at your table, being placed in the middle with two separate dessert spoons. Taking one of the spoons, Yoongi slid off a medium scoop to hold in front of your lips. You weren’t sure what to do, you didn’t see him as the ‘feeding someone’ type. Inching closer your lips began to part, as the spoon grazed over your bottom lip he swiftly brought it to his own face sliding the sweet soft Souffle off the spoon as it rested between his own lips. He grinned at you as you sat there wide eyed blushing harder than before. Letting out a slight chuckle from your surprised expression he couldn’t help but apologize, “I’m sorry, I had to see what you would do, here.” He said as he scooped up another spoonful resting it in front of you. You slightly glared thinking the possibility of him pulling that same stunt a second time. Partially separating your lips from one another he slid the spoon delicately into your mouth, the taste was delicious but the second your tongue hit the bottom of the spoon a realization hit you, this same spoon that now resided in your mouth was just in his. The same metal that grazed across his lips, sliding over his wet chocolate covered tongue. Did he do that on purpose or was he really just teasing you?? “Good?” Your head flung up, eyes back onto his lips thinking of how you just shared the same spoon you kind of wanted to melt in place, as he waited for your answer you just nodded making him feel satisfied with his choice. Taking another sliver he casually took another bite like it was nothing, the fact that that spoon was in your mouth didn’t phase him. *This isn’t normal for strangers to do! How can he do that so nonchalantly?* You questioned yourself as he treated the situation as normal and casual. 

As he continued to feed you and himself while the second spoon rest there clean and untouched, the two of you had finished off the bottle of champagne and Souffle. As the check made its way to you Yoongi grabbed hold of the booklet without a second thought. Once again not bothering to look upon the price, he swiftly slid his card within the holder. It didn’t take long for the waiter to return with his belongings. Taking the pen in hand, Yoongi opened up the booklet and you being curious you gazed upon the price with it being a pricey $163$ and leaving a generous tip of $47 to make it even, your eyes widened in disbelief. “Shall we go?” Yoongi stood adjusting his suit jacket before holding a hand out to you. You hesitated at first but felt comfortable enough from the alcohol to clench your fingers around his soft hand. I mean you did just share a spoon, what's the big deal of holding his hand at this point. As he escorted you to his car he helped you into your seat, luckily you weren’t drunk enough to drive your own car home, but still, your head couldn’t help but spin, but was it from the champagne or…. Yoongi. As you now approached the parking lot of your workplace Yoongi exited the car so as to help you out, taking his hand your intentions were to say a quick goodnight and go to your car leaving him behind, but that's just not how Yoongi would have it.

Clasping onto your hand tighter he walked you to your car making sure you were good enough to drive. Reaching your car you turned to him without making eye contact, “Um, thank you for tonight. It was...nice.” Looking down at you he placed a finger under your chin lifting your head up gently. Gazing into his eyes he only smiled. You couldn't tell what he was thinking but he looked as if there was something he wanted to say but hesitated. “Wh...what?” You finally broke, curiousness taking hold of you.

“Ya know, you remind of me a cute lost scared kitten.” Your expression changed from curious to more of a ‘what the fuck’ look. He giggled out with your sudden change. “Don’t worry, it's not a bad thing, if anything, its cute.” Taking your hand he held it to his face placing a soft gentle kiss. “Goodnight (Y/N), my little kitten. I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” And with those last words Yoongi walked away from you, you staring at his back, he swiftly entered his vehicle and left as if he was never even there. You leaned against your car breathing heavily. Attempting to get your act together you stepped into your car and drove home in physical silence where your brain was pretty much screaming until you felt a certain something come over you. *THE HELL DID HE MEAN BY CUTE LOST KITTEN!?!?!?* You found yourself grow a little irritated, unsure if you should take that as an insult or compliment. *Well, he did say ‘cute’ so…* You let out a deep sigh as you entered into your complex, parking your car. Heading into your apartment you didn’t hesitate to bring out your phone as you landed on your couch calling Cassie to let her know about your night.

~Yoongi’s P.O.V~

The drive home was frustrating, normal breathing turning into heavy panting, her face was all that you could think of, not sure of what this feeling was you just wanted to turn around and go after her, unknowing of where she lives.

Pulling into your driveway you hurriedly rushed into your home and onto your couch, loosening your tie you let out a slight hiss feeling your mind grow weak. Falling into an instant trance your eyes shut letting out your last single breath. 

Moments later your eyes shot open in almost a terrified way. Jumping in place you caught yourself, placing your fingers along your lips, “Why do I taste...chocolate.” You questioned yourself confused and now worried. “Aw fuck.” You whispered out as you ran upstairs into the master bathroom. Scrambling through your medicine cabinet you took out a box that resided the amounts of pills you should take daily noticing that today’s slot of pills were still there, pills you should had taken hours ago. You dropped to your knees punching your closed fist onto your stone floors, whispering to yourself with faint tears, “God dammit.”


	4. Not Again...

It has been almost a month since your encounter with Yoongi, you remembered his last couple of words, “ I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” You felt the truth in his words, he sounded, you guessed... determined in a way that you would meet again and you weren’t going to lie, a part of you did want to see him again. You weren’t completely sure as to why but you were curious if you actually WOULD see him again. 

Another weekend was approaching, which means another day to go see your friends at your favorite Cafe. Some small part of you were wondering if maybe this time you’d happen to see his car parked in the parking lot, even though you hadn’t seen it in the past, you were still nervous every weekend just in case. There was always that possibility, unless he lied or something happened and he was trying to avoid you somehow. Maybe you were looking to deep into it but, you couldn’t help it, you were just too curious. 

Entering the parking lot of the cafe you couldn’t help but look around in semi hopes of spotting his luxurious vehicle, but there was no luck. Maybe it was for the best, you didn’t know him anyway, you can't say you ‘missed’ him, you didn’t even truly know him! As you walked into the Cafe you already noticed your friends waiting for you, sitting back with their coffees and pastries, watching them always put you at a bit of ease which you are grateful for. Reaching the counter you ordered your usual, a large Americano. As you stood waiting, Cassie ran to you placing an arm around your shoulders. “Hey, so, have you heard from you know who yet?” You sigh at her question,“What do you mean? I never gave him my number, remember!” She pursed her lips furrowing her eyebrows.  
“I know but maybe he came by your work again or somethin, ya know!” You looked into the distance wondering why he never did show up at your workplace again, maybe you really did do something wrong on your ‘Date’. “Hey, don’t look so glum, like i said before, if you’re meant to see him again you will, ok.” She flashed you a child-like smile which put you in a semi better mood. With your drink being called you picked it up, nonchalantly turning to walk away you managed to bump arms with someone who seemed to be in a hurry. With some of your coffee splashing from the mouthpiece of your cup landing on the person in front of you you immediately sprung into a freak out. 

“Ahh, i am so sorry, please, I'll pay for the dry cleaning.” As you looked up to see the owner of this jacket you noticed wide dark eyes look down at you speechless. “Yoo..ngi..” was all you could manage to whisper out. He stared down at you unsure of what to say, trembling in place you could see fear, sadness, worry deep in his eyes. Deciding to take a chance you placed your hand onto his arm only for him to recoil. “Ahh, im sorry.” He placed his palm over his face, letting out a slight fake chuckle. “No, please. Don’t worry. It's..good to see you again.” Somehow you could feel he was lying, which for some reason saddened you a bit. He noticed the saddened expression across your delicate face immediately throwing him off, causing him to feel bad. “How about i make it up to you?” You looked up at him lifting an eyebrow not knowing what he meant by that, YOU were the one who spilled coffee on HIM! What exactly is he making up for?  
“Um..make up for what? I spilled the coffee…” Somehow with Yoongi acting the way he is you mustered the confidence to actually speak up. He looked at you in a ‘you’re kind of right’ expression. You couldn’t help but let out a very slight giggle. This side of Yoongi was cute to you and kind of hated that you thought so. “How about I make it up to you instead, i did spill coffee on you, I can only imagine how much your jacket costs.” He let out a faint sigh dropping his head, “I..i guess, if you want to. But I'm not going to make you pay for dry cleaning, how about I meet you at your work and you can treat me to a free meal. You nodded with a smile, to you that was a reasonable apology, “I work tomorrow from 8 to 3, if you’re free during those times.” He gave you a very sweet smirk, nothing like how he did during the ‘date’, those smirks were more seductive than sweet. He nodded accepting happily and also kind of, nervously. “Then I'll see you tomorrow.” You bowed again in an apologetic matter. You waited for his next move, curious as to what it may be, all he did was shakily placed his arm onto your shoulder whispering, “Thank you.” You heard the tremble deep in his voice, worrying you. As he walked away from you he ordered his coffee and left in a hurry.

Cass had placed her hand over yours satisfied, “See, I told you you’d see him again if you were meant to, i’m always right ya know.” She stuck her tongue out at you playfully causing a small giggle to escape you. “Come on, let's join the others!” She dragged you to the couches where the remainder of your friends resided and attempted to go about the rest of your day as you usually would.

~Yoongi’s P.O.V~

Rushing to your car you stepped in hating yourself. As much as you were curious about her you hoped you’d not run into her anymore, but going to the same cafe she did it was bound to happen. Perhaps you did it on purpose to see her again… Hitting your steering wheel all you could think of was how dangerous and selfish this was, you shouldn’t see her but you wanted to. Taking out your phone you glanced at a number you hesitated to call, you knew this call would be the deciding factor if you will be in fact seeing her again tomorrow. 

Hovering over the call button something came over you, feeling a chill up your spine, that hesitation quickly left. Holding the phone to your ear it only took two rings for it to be answered.

“Mr. Min sir, what can I do for you?” 

“Yes, Namjoon. I need you to reschedule all my appointments tomorrow for a later date.” Hearing this voice, Namjoon, his advisor and second in charge froze in place, clearing his throat to respond as clear as possible.

“Of course, is everything alright, sir?” Yoongi could hear the shake in his advisors voice, letting out a smirk, he responded with confidence.

“Everything is perfectly fine, thank you.” With that, you hung up placing your phone on your lap, eyes closed you let out a slight exhale as you cracked your neck letting out a low growl. You opened your eyes slowly, your breathing was shaky almost as if you were hyperventilating. Noticing your phone was now on your lap and not in hand you checked your call history with haste, “Fuck!” With that you wasted no time in starting the ignition driving with haste. You soon found yourself outside of a tall luxurious building. Parking quick you ran inside up to the 4th floor where you found a reception desk, breathing heavily you ran to the woman who resided on her chair. Her staring at you with worry, “Mr. Min, right?” Flipping through paperwork her brow furrowed, “Your next appointment isn’t due for another week.”

“I know but, is there any way that maybe i..” “Yoongi?” Turning your head you saw that you were cut off by exactly who you wanted to see. “Come with me.” The receptionist stood ready to object but was instantly stopped. “Its fine, I'll speak with him.” She sat silenced, whereas Yoongi followed to the back of the building and into a small intimate room. Sitting back on a couch, you placed your face in your hands breathing hard. “What’s going on, Yoongi?” 

Lifting your head, hands trembling all you could say was, “Jin ...It's happening again.” 

~End Yoongi’s P.O.V~

The hour was growing late and you had now decided it would be a good time to take your leave, usually your friends and you could stay at the cafe for hours talking about anything and everything, but having work early it was time for some real food, a shower and to turn in early. Excusing yourself from your friends you announce your departure. They said their goodbyes as you walked to your car. You stood there for a good moment waiting for the expected. *3..2..1..*

“(Y/N), wait up!” Cassie’s voice echoed throughout the air as you expected it would.

“What is it, Cassie?” You turned to her seeing the most devious little smile that you’ve ever seen plastered on her face. 

“So, tomorrow huh. You seem pretty confident all of a sudden.” Looking back on it you did, didn’t you.

“I...uh.. I don’t know, he acted differently today. I wanted..to be nice..is all.” You looked down not knowing your own true intentions for wanting to see him tomorrow. Was it really to make up for spilling coffee on him or...did you really just want to see him again that badly. 

“Don’t worry, I got your back, if you need me, i’m here, ok.” You smiled at her seeing how much she cares for you, you were beyond grateful to have her as your friend. You took her into your arms squeezing her tightly. “Ya ya, i love you too.” She chuckled out. “Let me know how tomorrow goes, ok!”

“You know i will!” You both exchanged a smile before parting. Getting into your car you drove through the streets of the City thinking of Yoongi. Not knowing what to expect tomorrow you still found yourself a bit excited, nervousness aside you did in fact enjoy his company, even though he called you a cute lost kitten. The more those 3 words crossed your mind you couldn't help but make you feel a bit flustered. You’ve never been called anything like that before, hell, none of your ex’s even called you babe let alone that! 

Finally making your way out of the busy City you were coming up at your neighborhood, entering your complex you parked in your designated space ready to get dinner out of the way so you could maybe finally get a semi peaceful nights sleep. 

Heating up some leftovers from the night before you curled up on your couch alone still thinking of how good the food was during your ‘date’, not that your cooking was bad, you were actually quite exceptional in your kitchen abilities but still, the taste of what you had that night will never fade from your memory, nor will the fact that it was Yoongi who treated you to such a delicacy. 

With the hour growing late you decided it was time to just get into lounge ware and rest, slipping on a pair of pajama shorts and oversized shirt you plopped onto your bed dramatically stuffing your face into your pillow. It finally hit you that tomorrow you’ll be seeing him again, but will you be seeing the Yoongi you saw today, the shy, bashful, sweet guy or the Yoongi from ‘date night’, the mysterious, snarky, confident man? That made you more nervous than the actual fact that you were going to see him. You weren’t prepared for what to expect from him, what his mood would be, how he would be feeling but you wanted to, you wanted to know everything. Even though what you knew about him was a small amount you were too curious to stop learning now! And with that thought you managed to let your eyes fall shut putting you in a restful sleep.


	5. Piano

7a.m. made its way and your phone alarm was there to let you know it, going off on high volume you groggily glanced at your phone with half open eyes, growling at the fact that it was time for you to wake, you dismissed your irritating alarm to get ready for the day. Slowly sliding out from under your blankets you made your way to your bathroom, taking a relaxing hot shower which only made you more tired, you were prepared to fall back asleep right then and there. 

Exiting your shower you wrapped a towel around you and plopped onto your bed, staring up at the ceiling a thought hit you, eyes widening, you remembered that not only do you have an early work schedule but you’ll also be seeing Yoongi, you blushed at the thought, motivating you to get ready faster, plus you didn’t want to be late for work.

Rushing to get your clothes on, you quickly ate a bowl of cereal and sprinted to your car. Making it to work surprisingly early by 15 minutes you casually walked to the back room tying up your apron and patiently waited for Yoongi’s arrival, unsure of what time he would actually be showing up you already found yourself to be anxious for reasons you didn’t understand. In some way you started to unintentionally like him even though all you knew about him was what he did for a living, he used to play piano and he has multiple moods which, who doesn’t. 

4hrs into your shift You were starting to feel he wasn’t coming, but you still had 3hrs to go, he wasn’t obligated to show up, it's possible something came up, he is a CEO but still. Shaking your head, snapping you out of your slight disappointment you swiftly got back to work, wanting your shift to end so you could go home and take a nap. 

Checking the time on your phone the hours went by faster than you expected, 20 minutes left of your shift you couldn’t help but look towards the entrance of the diner. Sighing aloud it was clear to you that he wasn’t coming, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a bit sad. 

Going to your last table of the day you began gathering the empty dirty plates and glasses slowly, a sigh left your lips as your expression remained blank. Placing the last dish in your tray a tapping on your shoulder startled you, jumping in place you turned and to see none other than a kind smiled, silver haired man wearing tight jeans, white shirt, leather jacket and ankle boots. “Yoongi..” Your eyes went wide at his outfit of choice, this is the first time you hadn’t seen him in a suit, and you internally admitted it was rather attractive, hot even.

“I’m sorry I'm late, i know you get off soon, but I had some things to take care of but I made it.” Looking at your distraught expression, Yoongi couldn’t help but to turn his smile into a look of concern. “Is...everything alright?” You blinked harshly snapping out of your depressed state.

“Oh..uh yeah. Everything is fine.” You flashed a quick smile as to hide your previous feelings. “Can...can I get you something to eat?” His expression turned soft, taking a seat at the nearest clean booth resting his chin on his palm with a small smile. You couldn’t help but feel your cheeks heat up, this was definitely the sweet side of Yoongi, a side you really seemed to enjoy. Returning the smile you walked over to his booth, “So, what can I get you then?”

As you jotted down his order you made your way to the back giving the cook your last order of the day. Making your way out your intentions were to go to Yoongi to join him but were suddenly stopped by another coworker, “Hey (Y/N), what's with the hottie over there? I didn’t know you were dating!” He nudged your arm with a flirtatious smirk. You giggled at his assumption shaking your head.

“I’m not dating anyone, he’s, well, I guess he’s a friend?!” Were you friends? Do you really know him well enough to call him a ‘friend’? As you spoke casually with your coworker, Yoongi couldn't help but overhear your cute laughs. Glancing over, something came over him. Expression going from calm to irritated, he glared at the two of you as you smiled and giggled at whatever this guy was saying to you. Jealousy filled his eyes and he wasn’t afraid to show it. Waving your goodbyes you finally went back to Yoongi. Turning his head he attempted to control his demeanor but still agitated that someone other than him made you smile like that, a sweet, lovely beautiful smile, a smile he had yet to make you show. Sitting across from him you could tell that he seemed a bit off, but why? “Yoongi..?” You waved your hand as to snap him out of his thoughts.

“Hm.. oh, welcome back. So, one of your friends, you seemed happy talking with him.” You sensed a little irritation in his voice, was he...jealous? Nah, that's impossible, letting out an uncontrollable chuckle you gazed at him, “Yes, we’ve worked together for a while, I introduced him to his boyfriend a little while back and we became close friends ever since.” His eyes widened sharply as the word *boyfriend* repeated in his mind. And just like that, it was like his aura went from a jealous angry black to a beautiful innocent light green. “So… what did you have to do today, if you don’t mind me asking?” He looked at you, hesitant about the answer he should give you, should he lie or tell you the truth?

“Oh i… just had a couple of random errands to run, boring work stuff.” His hesitation and shaky voice led you to believe he wasn’t telling you the full truth, but he wasn’t obligated to give you details about his personal life. As you gazed into his lost eyes the bell in the back dinged, signaling you that his food was ready. “Excuse me, i’ll be back in a minute.” Taking your leave he watched you intently, eyeing your lovely figure and adorable walk. Letting a smirk slip on the corner of his lips you carefully returned to him with his plate of food intact. “Enjoy.”

Taking his first bite he seemed satisfied, you couldn’t help but watch him eat so delicately, it was fascinating and cute in your eyes. The first time you ever ate with him he was a confident, snarky man but this, he was just flat out adorable, even when he acted like he might had been jealous. Yoongi looked up at you, mouth full of food, melty cheese dripping from his bottom lip and eyes wide as he watched your cute face gaze at him. He uncontrollably blushed causing you to lightly giggle. Without thinking you unconsciously took your thumb gently swiping the melted cheese off his lip. As his cheeks turned into an apple red your face also returned to the blush. “Uh, sorry.” You put your head down feeling ashamed that your action was way too forward. Yoongi letting out a slight chuckle he grinned. “Don’t be, it was cute.” That was the second time he had called you cute and it still made you nervous, feeling your heart sink to your stomach. 

Finishing his plate he cleared his throat and got comfortable, “So, any plans since your shift is over?” He asked you nonchalantly causing you to look back up at him curious as to why he’d be asking, was he gonna ask you out again or somethin?? “Um, no, not really. I don’t have plans often honestly.” He looked at you surprised, he saw it as something you both had in common. “I don’t really go out much either, once and a while I'll go by a music store near my neighborhood but that's about it.” You instantly grew interested, maybe he was now gonna tell you why he gave up piano, you always loved music, classical specifically, it always knew how to calm you after a stressful day. 

Looking over he noticed you staring at him waiting to hear more. He took in a light gulp not wanting to say the wrong thing, the last thing he wanted was to scare you off. “If ...um..if you don’t mind me asking but, is it maybe cos you’re still interested in piano by any chance?” His eyes shot wide thinking to himself, *Shit, are you serious!* He was close to face palming himself but refrained. “Uh kinda. That’s right..I mentioned i used to play piano, right?” Hearing his hesitation all you could think was, *Does he not remember our conversations during the ‘date’?* Tilting your head in confusion he caught the hint that you were either extremely confused or wanted some sort of an explanation. Letting out a small light laugh he did what he could to try and explain himself. “Heh ya, i quit when i was 11 but i never truly lost interest, there was just… more important things to focus on than piano, ya know. Hey, you wanna maybe… go for a walk with me? You’ve been here since 8, i don’t want to make you stay at your workplace any longer than you have to, and if you hadn’t noticed but, by my attire i'm free for the day.” You tilted your head down feeling a slight blush re approach your cheeks, “Ya..i uh… that sounds nice.” As he stood he stuck his hand out to you with that sweet grin, you shakily took his hand helping you out of your seat. Removing your apron you left it at the front of the diner, at least this time you were wearing something other than your hobo like clothes. Today you actually looked decent for a change, ankle length leggings, black flats, tank top and a light tight jacket.

“I’ll be sure to walk you back so you can retrieve your car.” He flashed you a reassuring smile. You returned the smile thinking of just how much of a gentleman he really is. His cheeks grew rosey at your smile, *What is it about her that’s so damn cute?* He let out a sigh, letting his thoughts take over him. He couldn’t help but remember the last time he truly liked a girl, and that was quite a long time ago. Walking the area you didn’t realize just how many little shops and cafes were around here, that’s what you get for not getting out much. The walk was quiet, you could tell he was a bit nervous, complete opposite of how he acted when he took you to dinner, but what was so different from now? Glancing at you he smirked to make this situation a little less awkward. But looking your way he couldn’t help but notice an old classic vintage music store. Gazing through the window, his eyes widened at the instrument that rested in the middle of the store. You turned your head to the side and knew exactly why his expression switched to surprised. “We can go in if you like, I don't mind.” You smiled at him. “Are you sure?” Asking nervously like he would offend you if you spent your time together gawking at instruments. All you did was nod and slowly ran to the front door opening it for you both. He gave a kind grin and walked in with you.

He walked around slowly, mesmerized by the amount of old vintage equipment wondering why he had never noticed this store before today. You watched him as he had that expression of ‘awe’, you couldn’t help but smile at how happy he seemed. Coming across the grand piano that rested in the middle of the room he grazed his fingertips lightly over the piano keys, flashbacks of his past filling his thoughts. As his expression turned to what seemed like sadness you wanted to try and break him out of his melancholy demeanor. Taking a seat at the bench you decided to take a chance to break the silence. “Ya know, i played an instrument once, but it was the violin, my mom was a teacher and she taught me before she passed 3 years ago.” His eyes drooped, *Another thing we have in common.* “But I haven't touched one since, i really enjoyed playing electric violin, it was fun and relaxing, I always got lost in the sounds and melodies I would create.” Taking a seat next to you he placed his hand over your knee, “I’m sorry about your mother, i… actually lost mine too.” He looked down at the keys, a sad aching grin with half closed eyes took over his expression. You sighed out feeling like you just made his mood 10 times worse. He could tell you were just trying to strike conversation and for that he felt bad for bringing you down. “Hey, how about i play you something, huh?”. You looked up at him actually quite excited, you nodded in approval, “I’d love that!” Maybe you were a bit too excited which made you feel kind of stupid. He grinned as he slid off his leather jacket, popping his shoulder and neck which, to you, you couldn’t help but kind of melt, it was ridiculously attractive and manly watching a guy do that. 

As he did a final crack to his fingers he caressed the piano keys almost sensually, making you blush. Pressing that first key he let the music flow through him, as he went on he closed his eyes and played with utter passion, you could tell that he deeply enjoyed playing piano, a true love for music and what it represented. It didn’t take long for you to recognize that he was playing, ‘All I Ask of You’ by Andrew Lloyd Webber. A song that you deeply loved, it was in your favorite Play after all, The Phantom of the Opera. Slowly letting your eyes shut you unintentionally started to softly hum the song as he played gracefully. Glancing in your direction he smirked hearing you let loose, to him your voice was beautiful and he was excited to see you knew the song he was playing, because in his heart he slowly started to accept the fact that he didn’t just choose this song for shit’n’giggles, he was playing this specific song for you, and seeing that you knew it made it that much more special to him. 

As the song came to an end your eyes slowly opened, a small smile forming on your lips, he gazed amongst your soft features and cute smile. Glancing at him you immediately felt embarrassed. Chuckling to himself, he decided to take a chance, “Don’t worry, you’re voice was lovely, complimented my playing nicely.” You felt your heart skip a beat at his compliment. “Ya know that means you have to play violin for me some time now.” He flashed you a cute gummy smile feeling like you kind of walked right into that one. “I… guess i can do that… some time.” You couldn't help but think, *Does that mean we’ll be seeing each other again…* With that thought in mind you felt kind of excited that this wouldn’t be your last meeting. 

“Ya know.. My mom passed when I was 11, that’s why I stopped playing piano, she was the only one who supported me and after that...well, just kind of stopped.” You felt the sorrow in his tone but you knew how he felt, you too stopped after your own mother passed. “Well, it's never too late to start up again, I'm sure your mom would be proud of you if you did.” Looking to you he was speechless, who knew such simple words could change his perspective. Placing his hand upon your knee he smiled warmly, “Thank you.” You both gazed into each others eyes, feeling as if time froze until your slight intimate moment was stolen from you by a loud buzzing. Jumping in place, Yoongi sighed as he brought out his phone to see none other than Namjoon. “Excuse me a moment.” He flashed you a quick smirk as he answered his phone in irritation. “What is it Namjoon?” He answered with a monotone husky disinterested tone. Expression almost angry to the point where it in a way frightened you but also worry.

“Sir, I was calling to make sure everything was alright. I heard from Jin earlier today that you went to go see him yesterday.” Sighing to himself frustrated, he also couldn’t help but appreciate his worry, not only was Namjoon his second in command, he was also one of his closest personal friends. “Yoongi?” Hearing the worry in his voice as he whispered out his name, “Namjoon, everything is fine, ok. I’ll be at the office tomorrow and explain everything then.” Putting Namjoon at some ease he agreed to Yoongi’s terms, “Good, I'll see you in the morning. Get some rest, ok.” Yoongi’s demeanor then changed from vexed to calm instantly which was a bit of a shock to witness, you’ve never seen someone's mood change so dramatically like that so fast. Grinning to himself, “I will, thank you Namjoon.” With the call being at its end Yoongi sat back down next to you, you only staring at him confused and concerned. 

“Is everything alright?” You hesitated to ask, not wanting to make him feel like he was obligated to explain anything. “Yeah, don’t worry. Just work stuff.” A part of you didn’t fully believe him but, was it really your business? Did you really have any right to ask? With those thoughts you didn’t ask any further about it cos deep down, it wasn’t your business. Glancing at his watch the time flew unexpectedly fast. Frowning at the hour he knew it was probably best if they parted ways.

“Ahh, I hate to have to end our time but, I unfortunately have to be at work early tomorrow and I have one last errand to run before I get home.” Your body frumped, saddened that your time with Yoongi was at a close. “Come on.” Standing he took your hand in his, squeezing tightly you stood close to him as you exited the store. Walking back to your car his fingers never loosened from yours, his grasp was stern and warm, which deep down you enjoyed. You didn’t want his hand to ever let go at this point. 

Sadly it only took moments for you to return to the parking lot of your workplace, seeing your car at a close distance. “I… really enjoyed myself today, thank you. I guess i needed a day to relax.” He smiled down at you, hands still locked as you now stood near your car door. “Ya, I really enjoyed myself too. Thanks for showing me your piano skills!” He blushed slightly turning away from you, it was clear that your comment made him feel embarrassed which caused a light giggle to escape your lips. Attempting to clear his throat, Yoongi gulped nervously, “So, I wouldn't mind doing this again some time. Heh, besides, you still have to play violin for me so if you accept, i’d like to give you my number, if it's ok with you of course.” You felt your heart stop for a good second but nodded in approval. Removing his hand from yours you felt the cold air hit your skin, it was sharp and uncomfortable, like holding ice for too long. “Here you go.” Yoongi handed a small piece of paper he had taken out from his pocket with his number written across it. Taking out your phone you quickly added him as a contact, sending him a random text so he too could contact you at any time.

Taking your hand back he carefully brought it centimeters to his lips, “Well then, I bid you goodnight, (Y/N).” Closing his eyes with a small smile, he grazed his lips over the top of your hand laying a short kiss. “Talk to you soon.” And with that he turned away from you, just like last time. Leaving you behind so mysteriously which only drew you to him even harder.

~Yoongi’s P.O.V~

Driving with haste you squeezed your steering wheel, the leather rubbing your palms harshly like rug burn. Your head was beginning to spin, body twitching uncontrollably, you felt as if you were going crazy. Your eyes watered as you felt your body ache and your head slowly pound. As you intended to drive to your local drug store it was like your body had other desires. Sharply cracking your neck your body loosened, now heading in the opposite direction of your true destination. 

Finding yourself heading home, you picked up speed till you finally get to your driveway and into your garage. Entering your home you threw your keys on a nearby table as you tossed your jacket over your couch. Steadying your breathing you gracefully took a seat, bringing out your phone, you stared at her message. The message that only had an emoji of a smile and nothing else. Smirking, thinking of how adorable she was you didn’t hesitate to surprise her with a response…

~End Yoongi’s P.O.V~

During your drive you couldn’t help but think of Yoongi’s hand holding yours, how his lips grazed over your skin, the feeling he gave you when he remained close to you at all times. He seemed like a totally different person today, your thoughts of him wandered, you loved how mysterious he was but it also drove you a little crazy, you wanted to understand him, to know him and learn more about his life.

Pulling into your complex you made your way to your apartment, deciding to put your pajamas on before making a small dinner, you started to slowly undress as you walked down your hallway. Opening your closet your eyes locked onto a box that rested on a shelf, a box you had been avoiding to touch. Slipping on an oversized shirt you sighed, taking it down you sat on your floor, opening the box rested an old violin case, the same case that stored your mother's old violin that she had given you on your 16th birthday. Your eyes began to tear but your lips managed to form a small smile. You felt as if someone had given you a reason to reopen this part of your life.

With that special person in mind, you heard your phone go off snapping you out of your deep thoughts. Crawling over to your pants pocket, you glanced at your phone screen reading, (1 Unread Message). Curious thinking it was your friend Cassie, you quickly opened your messages only to be proven wrong.

Yoongi: Goodnight, Kitten.

Your eyes widened and your cheeks went hot, frozen as to what you should do with a text like that, your anxiety went through the roof. Breathing in and out heavily you didn’t want to be rude and honestly, you did find yourself a little...flustered. Taking a deep gulp, you let your fingers take control..

(Y/N): Goodnight, Yoongi.


	6. Namjoon

~Yoongi’s P.O.V~

That next morning, driving to work you found yourself sweating at the wheel. Your mind was spinning, your body felt as if it were being weighed down by a ton of bricks. Loosening your tie you mentally and physically attempted to fight all these feelings and urges, wishing so bad you had hit up the drug store last night you started to grow quite angry with yourself. 

Pulling into the parking lot of your workplace you were, at this point not concerned with how you looked. Owning the business no one would question you except for just one person. Entering the building you rushed to the elevator, reaching the 14th floor you migrated to your office and sat harshly at your desk chair. It didn’t take long for Namjoon to burst in worried, “Yoongi!” You waved signaling for him to come in. Namjoon closing the door slowly he grabbed a chair sitting inches away from you, “Yoongi, what's goin on?”

“It's happening again. I found all of my pills missing last night and I haven't been able to pick up a new prescription, it's driving me crazy. Namjoon, if you will, do you think during your break today you could pick up my script. After last night i have a feeling i won’t be able to get them myself.” Namjoon sighed, distraught with this news he became even more worried than he originally was, “Why do you think this is happening again? The last time it got this bad was with your ex 3 years ago!” Staring out the window your eyes drooped, sighing into the palm of your hand, “I’ve...met someone.”

~End Yoongi’s P.O.V~

It was a slow day for you, you had called out of work to take a personal day, you never once took any of your vacation days and you always filled in for your other coworkers when they needed a helping hand but today, you just needed some time to yourself and to get some random things done. It had been a while since you had gone grocery shopping and did a deep clean to your apartment. Knowing you would be working for the next four days you needed this break.

Getting ready for the day you left your apartment and ran some errands, the grocery store being your first stop. Picking up things for dinner for the rest of the week and random snacks you actually felt pretty at peace, life was going unexpectedly well and you kind of had Yoongi to thank for that. Even though you’ve only known each other for a few days he made you feel special in a way no one else ever has. The only people who ever made you feel truly special was your mom and Cassie, no ex had ever given you the true time of day, just treating you like another friend with benefits. So deep down you were actually pretty grateful to know Yoongi.

On your way home you noticed a convenient store on your left hand side, you felt your throat a bit dry and decided to pick up a quick drink before heading home. Humming your way into the small building you picked up a cold green tea and indulged in a bag of truffles. As you walked towards the back of the store you couldn’t help but notice a tall man panicking, curious as to why you lingered in the background watching. Waiting at the pharmacy, your first guess was that he desperately needed his pills or he was having a really bad day, “Hi, I'm here to pick up a script for Min Yoongi.” Your eyes widened in shock.

The Pharmacist looked at the pill bottle then back at Namjoon, “Can I have your name, only he, his doctor and emergency contact have the ability to handle a prescription like this.”

“My name is Kim Namjoon, i should be labeled as his emergency contact.” Hearing that name struck a nerve, you heard this name once before. Thinking back, it was Yoongi who whispered his name while at the music store. Looking at the paperwork his name was easy to find, “Here we are, due to his insurance there is no copay, have a nice day, sir.” Namjoon quickly took the bag containing Yoongi’s pills, twisting his body his movements were swift but his sense of direction was awful, moving too quickly he swiveled managing to bump right into you quite harshly, “Ahh, oh no. I’m so sorry, please, forgive me.” He bowed continuously with you just standing there with an awkward grin not knowing what to say, “Um, no its ok. But uh..did you by any chance say… Min Yoongi?” Taking a chance you hoped you wouldn’t upset or offend him by asking such a blunt and random question. Looking down at you his eyes squinted as his neck tilted in confusion. “Ahh, im sorry. Never mind. That was rude. I’ll just...be going now.” Slowly turning away from him it took no more than a couple of steps for him to try to stop you, placing his hand gently onto your shoulder, “Wait, do you...know Yoongi?” You looked up at him and just nodded.

Walking out of the store side by side you found a nearby bench, he insisted on conversation and you wanting to know more about Yoongi you agreed to his request. “So, how do you know Yoongi, if I may ask. I know all of his friends but he’s never mentioned you before.” Taking a gulp you didn’t know why you felt so nervous all of a sudden, it was just a simple question to a complicated answer. 

“Well honestly, we’ve only known each other for a month, but only physically seen each other a few times. We met at a coffee shop and yeah, just kinda went from there I guess.” He stared at you completely dumbfounded, “Seriously… a coffee shop??” Letting out a chuckle, Namjoon shook his head, “Definitely didn’t expect that.” But remembering what Yoongi had told him earlier in the day he sighed out thinking, *Then this must be the person he was referring to when he said ‘He met someone’’.* You glanced while Namjoon seemed to be in his own trance, looking at the bag of pills you wondered what they might be for. Vitamins maybe? Or maybe..is it possible Yoongi is sick? Namjoon did seem pretty frantic when he came to pick these up after all. 

Noticing you unintentionally stare at the bag in his hands he sighed lowly before clearing his throat, “Don’t worry, these are just for... his anxiety... “ Furrowing your eyebrows you didn’t like how his voice shook so much, it felt like he was hiding something much worse from you. Yoongi being someone you saw as someone special to you you found yourself to worry and it showed. “You… don’t believe me, do you?” You jumped in place, *Am I really that obvious???* “Listen, you seem like a really good person and i actually feel bad lying to you, but if it means anything he does have anxiety but… its not my place to tell you his secrets. That’s for him to say.” He gave you a nervous grin where as you only frowned but you understood, you were willing to wait for Yoongi to be comfortable enough to open up to you more but that didn’t stop you from worrying about him, “I understand, thank you Namjoon.” You grinned back at him, warming his heart for how understanding and sweet you were, “I think you’ll be really good for him.” You lifted an eyebrow in confusion at his strange comment. “Aha, never mind. I’m just thinking out loud.” With that being said an unexpected buzzing vibrated the bench you resided on. Namjoon checking his pockets his eyes went wide as he read the new message.

Yoongi: Namjoon, are you almost here?? Whats taking so long? 

“Shit, I need to go. It was nice meeting you. I’m sure we’ll see each other again at some point since you’re close to Yoongi.” You blushed at the fact that he saw you two as ‘close’, “I… take it that was Yoongi, who just messaged you?” Namjoon looked down at you as he stood sensing this nervousness in your voice. Smirking he patted your head, “Yeah, he’s wondering why I'm taking so long is all.” You smiled cutely with a slight giggle, “Tell him, hi for me?” He let out a chuckle as he gently ruffled your hair, “I think he’d appreciate it more if you told himself yourself.” You purse your lips looking down as you felt your cheeks grow hotter. “Oh, I never caught your name.” Remaining looking to the ground not wanting to reveal your rosy cheeks you whispered just loud enough for him to hear you, “I’m (Y/N), thank you for talking with me.” He smiled at how adorable you were, *This must be why he likes her, she’s so cute.* “Anytime.” With that being said, Namjoon took his leave and rushed back to Yoongi.

~Yoongi’s P.O.V~

As Namjoon pulled up to the building he quickly ran into up to your office, huffing heavily he handed over the bag of pills. Taking a seat he attempted to catch his breath, you just stared at him as if he were nuts, “That took a while.” Namjoon rubbed the back of his head wondering if he should mention that he ran into (Y/N), nervous of what your reaction would be. “Are you ok…?” Looking at Namjoon sternly he could tell something was clearly wrong. 

“I...uh.. I sorta ran into (Y/N) at the store…” Your eyes widened, worried of what their conversation was about, it was obvious they spoke, Namjoon had no clue what (Y/N) looked like, hell he didn’t even know her name! “What do you mean you ran into her?” Namjoon could clearly tell that you were worried and a bit irritated at the fact that something this inconvenient happened at such a bad time. As he explained everything in full detail, Yoongi grew more and more worried about the possibility that Namjoon had told her your biggest secret, “Namjoon, did you tell her?” Yoongi’s voice was deep and serious making Namjoon gulp in almost fear, “No Yoongi, I didn't tell her. I promise, that's something YOU have to tell her if you want her to remain in your life! And honestly, she seems like she would be really good for you.” You turned away blushing staring out the window, your mind wandered thinking about her, how she reacted to all your little comments, her cute walk and adorable giggle, how she made you feel at the music store, the way she held your hand so delicately. You couldn’t help but smile thinking of all the other things you’d like to do with her and possibly…. To her. 

Shaking your head you didn’t want to have such thoughts about her, not yet. But deep down you wondered how her body felt, how she would react to your touch, but you still had a secret you were keeping from her, unsure of how she would react, afraid of losing her you wished so bad that you didn’t have this ‘problem’. You’ve tried so hard multiple times to force it to go away but it always came back, there was no escaping it. “Yoongi…?” Namjoon snapping you out of your deep trance you turned to him, breathing slightly harder than before, Namjoon smirked at you, “And what were you thinking about?” You gave him a sour look, crossing your arms in embarrassment, “Nothing!” Namjoon raised an eyebrow shooting you a devious smirk, “If you say so. Now take your pills, you’re gonna need it!” He winked knowing exactly what you were thinking knowing the pills would help calm you of your… frustrations.

Popping a pill in your mouth you sighed after you felt it slide down your throat, leaning back in your chair you shut your eyes mentally beating yourself up over the dirty thoughts you were already having of her. Feeling ashamed you still couldn’t help wondering what it would be like and the more you thought about it the more… frustrated you became. Letting out a deep husky growl you jumped in place as you felt a harsh vibration on your lap, 1 unread message flashed on your phone screen. Taking a look and seeing her name caused you to freeze up, your body was already hot enough but with these thoughts and now seeing that she was messaging you, it was like she knew she was making you nervous. 

(Y/N): Just wanted to say hi, hope you’re doing well. ^^

“By the looks of it, she messaged you.” Namjoon chuckled with a dirty smirk across his face.” You huffed crossing your legs so as to hide the obvious, “Maybe it’s time you get back to work!” Namjoon couldn’t help but laugh out at your response, “Ya ya, right on it boss.” Namjoon then took his leave letting you sit alone with your thoughts. Adjusting your pants you turned your chair away from your desk facing the window, contemplating what you should say…

~End Yoongi’s P.O.V~

Realizing you had cold groceries in the trunk of your car you decided this would be the only errand you would run today, you knew once you get home you wouldn’t want to leave, you were just too lazy like that, unless you had a really good reason to go out.

Getting into your car you hesitated starting the ignition. Thinking of Yoongi and what might be going on with him you started to care more than you thought you would. You really did care for him and he did give you feelings that you had never experienced before. You’d be lying if you said some of those feelings weren’t a bit… sexual. But you couldn’t really help it, just the way he held your hand was sensual, you’ve never experienced true passion in all your times of sexual interactions but, you did kind of wonder. If someone could be this sensual by just kissing a hand, what else could he do?? Feeling your cheeks flush and your body heat rise to an extreme temperature you quickly started your car and rushed home, silently panting to yourself. 

Reaching your complex you stomped to your apartment in frustration, putting away your groceries you then walked to your room shutting your door harshly. Plopping onto your bed back first, your head slammed onto your pillow thoughts of Yoongi corrupting your mind, among-st other things. Though still worried you felt the need to check up on him. Bringing out your phone you stared at his number contemplating if you should at least send him a message, you didn’t want to bother or annoy him but even if he didn’t respond, you still wanted to try. You took in a deep gulp and took a chance…

(Y/N): Just wanted to say hi, hope you’re doing well. ^^ 

Hoping that that was a decent message you started to feel a bit stupid, *Why am i so lame??* You exhaled lightly not expecting a response to something so dumb, you tossed your phone to the side and shut your eyes embarrassed of your own actions. Minutes into having your little pity party you actually started to feel yourself fall asleep but just as you started to get truly comfortable a harsh vibration shook the whole bed, eyes shot open as your body flinched, *Did he...maybe…?* (1 unread message). Nervous to open this message you took in a light gulp and decided to go for it.

Yoongi: I’m doing better now. What are you up to? 

Being as surprised as you were that he messaged you back you felt your cheeks go hot, *Is he trying to say my message made him feel better?*

(Y/N): Um, i’m just laying in bed after doing some grocery shopping. After pressing send you started thinking, was it really necessary you tell him that your laying in bed.. Maybe that was too much? Little did you know that he happened to be thinking what he’d be doing to you in bed just minutes ago.

Yoongi: I hope i’m not disturbing you if you were napping.

(Y/N): No no, i was just… relaxing. 

Yoongi: Heh, I'm glad. Um, i was wondering when your next day off might be?

(Y/N): I uh, work for the next 4 days then a three day weekend… Waiting for his reply made you anxious, did he possibly want to see you again? You grew nervous at the anticipation, once seeing the signal that he was typing you felt your heartbeat speed up with every second you waited. 

Yoongi: I’d like to see you on your day off, if thats ok.

(Y/N): Yeah, that would be fine. I’d like that.

Yoongi: Great, Text me your address and I'll pick you up, take care, (Y/N).

After sending him your address you held your phone close to your chest, panting at a steady pace you couldn’t help but let your lips form a faint smile. Closing your eyes you let your mind wander about Yoongi, no matter the thought.


	7. Urges

The days felt long and you hadn’t heard from Yoongi once since your short text conversation days ago. Thinking that maybe he had forgotten about you and the plans you have together tomorrow, you sighed as you slowly finished up your shift for the day. Looking forward to going home you wanted nothing more than a relaxing hot bath to get your mind off everything. 

Hanging your apron you finally left your workplace and headed home, driving at a steady pace your mind was pretty blank not wanting to think about the possibility that you might have been forgotten about. It was a fact that he is quite busy, being an owner of one of the most important companies in your city. *Why am i obsessing so much about this*, you started to feel a bit disappointed in yourself, you’ve never been this way towards a guy before, making you sound like a complete creep.

Finally getting home, you sluggishly went straight to your kitchen pouring yourself a large glass of champagne. Taking that first sip you already started to feel relaxed. Migrating your way to your bathroom it was time for that bath. Starting the hot water you slowly started to remove your clothes before stepping into the steamy clear water. Letting out a satisfied sigh you sipped your champagne enjoying the silence that surrounded your apartment. 

Though, even if you didn’t want to think about him, deep down and far back in your mind you just couldn’t help it, having such thoughts of him earlier and now naked in hot steamy water your thoughts wandered even farther. It didn’t help that it had been a good 2 years since you’ve been ‘touched’, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a bit deprived. Remembering how Yoongi’s large soft warm hand felt on yours, the way his lips grazed over your skin, you couldn’t help but wonder just what else he could do with those hands. His touch being so gentle and delicate, those perfect, inhumanly soft lips. Letting out a very soft groan you shut your eyes slowly, unintentionally allowing your hand to wander to the lower region of your body, your fingers grazed down your torso and into the clean steamy water, letting it find its way to your already sensitive pearl. As the tip of your finger grazed over it your body flinched, water now disturbed you tilted your head against the marble walls letting your finger rotate in slow intimate circles. You haven’t bothered to ever touch yourself till now, your last sexual experience was nothing to brag about but for some reason, Yoongi seemed to drive you wild, you started to actually yearn to be touched. Wishing it were his finger and not yours, you imagined Yoongi kissing more than just your hand, to feel his lips kiss your neck, to feel his large hands touch your body softly, and with these thoughts you found yourself rubbing harder, those intimate circles forming more into a hungry desire. Not quite lust, you accepted that you did in fact, like him, which made it even worse. 

You let a small moan escape your lips as you pressed harder on yourself, feeling the sensitivity increase from the slight swelling, not once have you ever been so turned on, not once with any of your ex’s have you wanted someone so bad until now. You felt the urge to feel more, you were close to letting your fingers do more, you wanted to experience that feeling of having a man deep inside of you again, to stretch your tight walls and tease that sweet spot that rested deep inside. You bite your lip as you let your finger travel lower, pressing your palm hard onto your swollen clit you teased your entrance, feeling just how turned on you were you’ve never been this wet, even being drenched in the water of your bath it was clear to you after feeling just how sleek you were. 

Grinding the palm of your hand harshly against your clit your moans became more apparent, you couldn’t hold it back anymore, it was obvious you were close. Sliding half of your finger into you, feeling your sleek walls slightly stretch you panted heavily. Stomach twisting, body trembling you were almost there… but sadly you were startled by a loud vibration, your phone resting on your tile floor only inches from you, you stopped immediately. Breathing heavily, you grabbed your phone to stop the annoying sounds of vibrations that shook against your floor, you looked at your screen to see none other than… Yoongi. Your cheeks flushed, you couldn’t stop panting, honestly you kind of felt like you wanted to throw up. Being so close to a climax, and having the man that you were fantasizing about now calling you in the middle of it, it was almost like he knew! Not wanting to be rude and being happy he was contacting you, you decided to answer, no matter how painful it was.

“He...hello.” Even now you couldn’t stop your panting, the internal pain you were feeling was way too much to bare and you knew the second you’d hear his voice you’d melt right then and there. “Hey!” Hearing your panting Yoongi went silent for a split second, “Are.. you ok, are you sick?” You wanted so badly to just say, *I can’t talk right now! I have to finish something!* But even you knew that sounded too weird. “I uhh ...ya..i’m..i’m ok.” You tried to calm yourself but his voice was just too much, so soft yet raspy and low, talk about ‘drive you crazy’. “Oh, ok. Well um, i just wanted to apologize for not contacting you earlier, work has been hectic but I haven't forgotten about tomorrow, I hope you’re still up for it.” If only he knew, at this point you were up for anything. He could come over right now and you wouldn’t think twice. “Of… of course. Ahh.. what time?” Biting your lips every time he breathed through the phone you were almost tempted to touch yourself again but you knew that would be way too embarrassing and he would definitely hear you. “I was thinking in the evening, perhaps 6, if that works for you?... Are you sure you’re ok? You sound like you might be hurt. What are you up to?” Your eyes widened, all you could think is, *Yes, i’m very hurt actually!* But you couldn’t say that! Attempting to readjust your body you didn’t realize how loud the water might be… “Are you… no… never mind.” You purse your lips, eyes even wider, now you did want this call to end! “Yep, im fine. Not to worry! Evening sounds good.” Yoongi went silent, wondering what he might be thinking you hoped that was enough to have him end the call. “Oh.. ok. I… I was gonna say… wear something nice tomorrow, ok.” You immediately got confused, *Something nice…?* “Ok, well i uhh… I'll see you tomorrow then.” Saying your goodbyes you both quickly hung up the phone, letting out a long sigh you no longer had the mental ability to continue where you left off, you were officially embarrassed, not to mention extremely nervous to see him tomorrow, *Fuck i’m an idiot!* Resting your forehead on the edge of your tub you decided now would be a good time to call Cassie, you needed to vent, and bad!

As you listen to the ringing you grew more and more anxious until finally, “Hey! What up?” Immediately your voice raised, “CASSIE! You’re not gonna fucking believe this!” Your friend went silent for a good moment, “Okayyyy, the hell happened?” As you described the embarrassing situation in good detail all you could hear was a loud cackle. You sat there with an irritated expression even though you kind of expected her response to be like this. “Duuuude, that sucks! But it's kinda funny. Wait, you said he asked you to look nice, right?” You gave out a loud sigh, “Yes, i don’t know what that means, what’s ‘nice’? What is nice??? Also, it's not that funny! Its painful!.” Hearing her snicker, attempting to keep her laughing at bay she cleared her throat before speaking, “Hm, I’m coming to get you tomorrow, noon-ish, be ready! I’ll bring Starbucks.” You lifted an eyebrow confused, “What why??” You could feel a devious smile form on her lips, she was definitely up to something, as usual. “Cos we’re going shopping, he asked for something nice then we’ll get you something nice. I’ll be there by 12, love you bye.” And just like that the phone went dead. You let out a husky groan even more annoyed than you were before. 

~Yoongi’s P.O.V~

Hanging up the phone you took a deep gulp as you sat back on your bed resting an arm over the top of your head, *What WAS she doing?* So curious as to why her voice was so breathy, why it sounded like she was panting, your mind felt like it was going a million miles an hour, among-st other things. Thinking back, you knew you heard water, it had to be. Your thoughts were starting to go deeper and deeper into the gutter, *Was it possible she... * Thinking such things your cheeks grew hot, turning a deep apple red. *No, it's not possible, she wouldn’t*. Deep in the void of your mind, half of you felt differently, you couldn’t stop hearing the faint voice that would whisper just how right you were. With the obvious sounds of water splashing in the background it was completely possible that she was in the bath which meaning, she was naked. Her bare skin drenched in hot steamy water, not to mention the sensual sounds that escaped her lips. The panting she tried to hide, the heavy breathing that she couldn’t help but let out. 

You couldn’t help these urges from making your blood boil. A part of you wanted to just end your night, go to bed early and let these thoughts fade but the thought of the possibility that she was actually touching herself whilst naked in the bath started to slowly feed the beast that rested inside of you. Not to mention, that if she was.. She was doing it with YOU in mind. 

Your body unintentionally shivered with that thought. Closing your eyes imagining what she might look like under those clothes, her skin dripping from the hot water, not to mention how hot it would be to see her touch herself because of you, the fact of you driving her crazy that she had to resort to something so fucking sexy drove you absolutely mad! It didn’t take long to feel your blood rush lower, watching the bulge in your pants rise, your tight jeans pressed against you so hard you winced from the pain. Unbuttoning your jeans you slowly felt your zipper slide down, sighing from the release of pressure you looked down witnessing just how hard you were. Dick pulsing as if it hadn’t gotten off in years, which in all reality, it hadn’t. Not since your last girlfriend 3 years ago. With work being your top priority and too afraid to get into another relationship that masturbation never really crossed your mind. But tonight might be the night all that breaks.

Sliding your boxers down your dick sprung quickly, you could feel the years of build up, and to be honest, it was quite painful and you had her to blame for it. Laying flat on your back you pressed your head hard against your pillow letting out a grown, taking hold of your pulsing erection you squint your eyes from the sudden touch on your sensitive teased skin. Pumping slowly your eyes found their way shut, allowing your mind to focus on her, you imagined how it would feel if it were her delicate soft hand, feeling her lips on yours as she would pump you hard and fast. Biting your lip you hissed as your head slowly tilted back, feeling your dick throb under your hand you squeezed slightly harder pumping faster until you felt your pre cum slowly slide down your tip. 

Bucking your hips matching the movements of your hand, the pre cum causing the skin to be sleek, your hand unintentionally moved at a more ungodly speed. Letting out a gasp followed by a breathy moan, you grit your teeth as you growled deep in the back of your throat. Feeling your climax slowly reach its peak, your breath became heavier and heavier before letting your lips moan out her name causing your dick to explode, cum dripping onto your fingertips.

Panting heavily you took a nearby shirt cleaning yourself off . You lay there a hot mess, thoughts still focused on only her. Smirking to yourself all you wanted now was to see her again. Shutting your eyes you took in a deep breath whispering out her name, *(Y/N)*.

___________________________________________________________________________  
Let me know what you all think so far of this fic, feedback is always welcome.


	8. Music of the Night Pt. 1

With your alarm turned off you didn’t realize just how late it in the day it was. That was one thing that sometimes annoyed your best friend, when it was your day off all you pretty much wanted to do was sleep. You loved sleep more than the average person but it never stopped her from waking you up, no matter how irritated you’d get. 

Stuffing your face into your pillow, you were curled in the warmth of your blanket, comfort almost blissful you hummed as you tighten your grip on your plush body pillow unaware of the hour until a loud thud repeatedly struck your front door. You groaned as you quickly flipped your blanket over your face dramatically, whimpered knowing just who it was. As she slid in the spare key you had given her your door swung open hearing a loud echo, “(Y/N)!” You wanted to cry from being disturbed during your heavy sleep, all you could manage to yell out was, “NO!”. Barging into your room you didn’t flinch, this was pretty normal for Cassie to do, there were no such thing as boundaries in your close relationship. You sighed hard, whipping the blanket off your face, “Do we have to???” You could feel her roll her eyes at you, “Get the fuck up, i got you Starbucks! Hurry up and get ready!” Your lower lip formed a pitiful pout but obliged, slowly getting to your feet you yawned as you stretched your arms into the air. Your coffee being the first thing you needed, you took in a long gulp before sluggishly sliding into a pair of leggings and loose shirt. Grabbing your converse and a jacket you were for the most part ready, “Ok, i'm ready… I think. Where are we even going anyway?” All she did was shake her head with a chuckle, grabbing your purse for you you followed her out your door yawning uncontrollably as you sip your iced white mocha no whip, you couldn’t help but feel grateful, she knew you too well that it was almost scary but you loved her, even if you did want to hit her sometimes for waking you up all the time.

Reaching her car you stared at her with a glare. “You love me!” She flashed you a playful smile causing you to unintentionally smirk, “Ya ya, so are you gonna tell me where we’re going or what?” She shrugged her shoulders with a blank face, “Uhhh, i dunno. Look up some places that sell nice clothes.” You face palmed yourself sighing loudly. Bringing out your phone you looked up places nearby that carried clothing on the more fancy side, “Here’s a place, its only 6 miles from here, its some kind of boutique.” With that said you turned on your google maps and made it there in minutes flat. 

Entering the store you felt completely out of place, “Uh, I don't know man, I don't wear this kinda stuff.” She looked at you a little TOO excited, “You are trying shit on one weather you like it or not!” You slumped uninterested, still being tired and coffee gone you had no motivation to do this right now. But for some odd reason she always had some weird obsession with you trying on new clothes, you never really ever bought yourself new things so when you did she would be more excited than you, it was like you were her personal doll she could dress up and critique. “Ooooh, you’d look hot in this!” It didn’t take her long to start looking, sluggishly following her, she picked out multiple dressed for you to try on, “Oooh, and this one!” Grunting, you rested your forehead on her back, “No more, 5 is enough!” She rolled her eyes dramatically, “Fiiiine, here, go try them on!”

As you went into the dressing rooms you examined your options, you did have to admit Cassie had great taste and she knew your style better than anyone else. Trying on the first 4 you liked them but they didn’t feel quite right. She gazed at the four and felt the same, they all complimented your style but not you as a whole. “Ok, NEXT!” Cassie demanded anxious to see the final dress, which she deep down felt would be perfect. 

Staring at the dress, yes it was gorgeous but you weren’t too sure you’d be able to pull it off. Sliding into the sleek fabric you zipped yourself up before stepping out. A simple long elegant heart shape strapless tight fitted black dress that rested small rhinestones along the waistline. It flowed out just enough that it wouldn’t be hard to walk and fall like the clumsy idiot you were. “YES!” Cassie praised as she intensely checked you out, “He’s going to LOVE it! And, like always, you look damn hot!” You turned your head feeling exposed, but catching yourself in the mirror for a second time you couldn’t help but be a bit impressed. Sarcastically grinning you turned to her being your dramatic self, “I know, riiiiiight! But do you really think he’ll like it, i don’t know what his actual taste is when it comes to women.” You slumped in distraught, you didn’t want Yoongi to think you were trying too hard by getting a dress this exquisite. “Dude, if he doesn’t like it then he ain’t worth it and I’LL take you out for the night!” You just nodded knowing she was right but still bothered you, it did worry you that he would think you were trying too hard or he’d find you looking ridiculous.

Getting back into the dressing rooms you changed back into your normal clothes ready to purchase your new dress. Heading back to Cassie’s car you drove back to your place growing more and more nervous as the minutes went by, Cassie could see the doubt in your behavior, “You’ll be fine! Though, you should probably shave when we get back to your place.” Instantly looking in her direction, you raised an eyebrow frustrated, “What for?” Giving you a devious grin, she batted her eyebrows indicating exactly what she was talking about. Becoming instantly flustered your cheeks grew hot, “You don’t even know if that’s gonna happen! Plus there's just no way, it's impossible, we’re probably just gonna go out to dinner then call it a night.” You crossed your arms not wanting to think of such things again, after last night you didn’t want to have another sexual thought for the rest of your life! “Mhm, you keep tellin yourself that!” 

As you reached your apartment you lay the dress over your couch glancing at the time, “1pm already, i have 5 hours.” Cassie then plopped onto your couch sighing, “Well you better start getting ready! Don’t want him touching prickly legs when he takes that dress off tonight.” Picking up a nearby pillow you chucked it at Cassie, irritated yet anxious, thinking that that COULD happen sent shivers down your spine. “Fine! I’ll go shave, but only because it's been a while and i have time.” Cassie laughed at you knowing full well you were lying straight out of your ass. 

Entering your bathroom you started a shower, stripping down you stepped into the steamy water and began your routine. Washing your hair with your good shampoo then moving onto lathering your body to start your full body shave, taking your time as to not miss any spots you precisely removed every hair from neck to toe following to wash your face. Luckily your eyebrows had already been waxed that all that was left was hair and make up. Checking the time as you stepped out of the shower an hour had already went by. Running out in your towel you caught Cassie lounged on your couch scrolling through random things on her phone, without taking her eyes off the screen she immediately spoke feeling your presence, “Yes…?” Walking over to her you leaned over your couch, “I have no idea what to do with makeup, i haven't truly done my makeup in months.” Looking up at you she squinted her eyes, “Mmmmm, just do a simple cat eye and red lips.” Nodding in agreement you went back into your bathroom slowly applying everything and anything that would hide any flaw, moving onto eyes and last lips, you gazed at yourself thinking you did pretty damn good. You loved doing your makeup but it always took so long so you never bothered much with it, till tonight. But it wasn’t over yet, you still had your hair to do, *This is so fucking exhausting*. Sighing loudly you began styling your hair to perfection, which felt like it took a literal life time. 

Walking out you took hold of your dress and quickly went to go change which was a difficult task all on its own. With showering, shaving, hair and make up time went by faster than your mental clock expected. Being trapped in this tight dress you struggled with the zipper, lightly cursing to yourself thinking how ridiculous this truly was. 

~Yoongi’s P.O.V~

Driving up to her complex, carefully following the instructions you were given you spotted the apartment she resided in. Breathing in deep you approached her door nervously, adjusting your tie you let out a harsh exhale before placing 2 firm knocks. As you saw the door handle slowly twist your nervousness slowly started turning into excitement, panicked expression steadily forming into a smile till you were greeted by a woman you’ve never met, “Umm… Do i… have the wrong apartment…”

As Cassie gazed away from her phone she eye’d you with a slight glare. Staring at your form from head to toe as you slowly started to back away. “Hold up. Min Yoongi, right?” You nodded taking in a light gulp. “So, what’s your intentions with my friend tonight?” Hearing the level of demand in her tone you couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated. Staring at her you knew you’d seen her before, the same woman that was with (Y/N) the day you first met, “I uh...i’m just gonna..” As your words stuttered you caught a glimpse from the corner of your eye, a beautifully done up elegant woman in a stunning black dress. Your eyes widened, fixated on her you found it hard to blink or look away. As you stood there frozen and entranced, Cassie turned to see her walking closer, “DAMN!”

~End Yoongi’s P.O.V~

Flinching from the sound of Cassie’s voice being unexpectedly loud, you looked up to see not just her but Yoongi standing by your front door, immediately making you blush, “Yoo...Yoongi..” As you stand there like a statue, Cassie couldn’t help herself but let out a slight cackle from how disgustingly awkward this all was, “Ok, i’m gonna head out.” Turning to you, Cassie gave you a wink where as turning back to Yoongi, “And you, you hurt her and i’ll kill you! OK, have fun!” And with that she left you there, nervous and alone.

“Ahh, you look… heh, pardon my say but, you look fucking amazing!” You looked down, cheeks a bright red but an obvious smile across your face, “And you… as always look, ugh. You look hot!” He chuckled as he stood there in confidence in his pure black tight fitted suit, hair perfectly parted with that slight hint of cologne, “Shall we then?” Yoongi held his arm out to you, a sexy smirk forming onto his lips. Wrapping an arm around his you nervously followed him to his car.

Settling into his car you were more than curious as to where you were going but were too nervous to ask, all you could think is wherever you were going was most likely out of your league but you knew Yoongi would show you a good time. Glancing over at him you couldn’t help but think how handsome he was, he himself was out of your league! You felt lucky but unworthy to be treated so kindly by someone like him. Catching you from the corner of his eye he grinned at your stare, placing his hand over yours as he continued to drive he didn’t speak, you didn’t need him to, his warm soft hand over yours said it all putting you at complete ease.

Pulling up to a huge extravagant Victorian Opera House you were in awe, you’ve passed by the building multiple times but never had the opportunity to ever come here, even though you have deeply always wanted to. Yoongi examined you seeing the twinkle in your eye, giving him the assurance that his choice was officially perfect, “Excited?” Turning to him you gave him a dramatic childish nod filled with exhilaration. “I’m so glad, come on.” As he parked he gave you an adorable gummy smile, walking to your side of the car helping you out, you took hold of his arm as he guided you to the grand entrance. You had no idea what play you were seeing but you didn’t care, you were too anxious to gaze at the beauty of the decor that it didn't really dawn on you what the performance was going to be.

Finally after Yoongi handed over the tickets you walked in, decor with luxurious Victorian masquerade decorations. You felt your eyes water as you began to realize that finally you would be seeing ‘The Phantom of the Opera’. The closest to ever seeing this performance was sadly only in your dreams, you felt an incredible urge to hug Yoongi for treating you to something you felt you didn’t quite deserve, plus you were pretty nervous to do something so forward, he’d probably think you’re weird if you just randomly hugged him. “Ready to go find our seats?” You flashed a smile in Yoongi’s direction gripping onto his arm tighter causing him to turn away from you, an obvious blush forming on his cheeks that he was attempting to hide.

Being escorted to none other than the V.I.P section of the auditorium, a part of you felt bad, *Why is he doing all of this for someone like me?* As the lights slowly dimmed you felt your hand go warm, Yoongi placing his soft hand over yours he intertwined his fingers with yours gripping gently. Luckily the auditorium was too dark for him to see how red your face is, but you held his hand just as tight. Your eyes were glued to the stage, right now you were in your own personal heaven. Humming to each song as if you were the only person in the auditorium. Yoongi took random glances at you, ecstatic at how much fun you were having. Half way through the show the curtains closed calling an intermission. Yoongi came close to you, his chin almost resting on your shoulder, “Are you hungry?” Feeling his hot breath hit over your cheek you stuttered as you tried to say, ‘Yes’. He chuckled, keeping his fingers locked with yours as he escorted you down the grand staircase and into a hidden restaurant that hid deep within the Theatre. 

Sitting across from him in the booth you were given, he couldn’t help examine how beautiful you were in your dress, thoughts flooding his mind he felt a slight ache pulse his right temple. Wincing at the sudden pain he attempted to hide how uncomfortable he instantly became, digging his nails into his clothed thigh, he bite his tongue trying to fight off what was going on in his head but the pain was too much, the more he fought the dizzier he became which usually always meant, failure. Cracking his neck, his gaze never left your visible form, glancing over at him you noticed a slight change. He no longer came off as sweet and shy, “Are...you ok?” He smirked at you with a light chuckle, “I’m doing great. Are you enjoying yourself?” His voice was raspy, a tone of confidence. “Y..yes, i am. Thank you, Yoongi. This is way more than I could have ever asked for.” Yoongi’s eyes squinted almost with disgust when you said his name, lifting an eyebrow you felt like you said something wrong, *Does he not like his name or somethin..?* Giving each other an awkward stare, luckily the waiter approached you breaking the silence. Taking your orders that silence returned, he could tell it was making you a little uncomfortable, clearing his throat he rested his chin on his palm, “I’m happy you’re enjoying yourself, did you expect he… mmm, something like this?” Furrowing your brows you were now really confused, what was he really going to say? Who is ‘he’? “Um… no. I had no idea, i figured we’d go out to dinner and maybe just a normal movie. This kinda blew me away. I’m very grateful and… uh… a bit overwhelmed to be honest.” Yoongi’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, “What do you mean by overwhelmed?” Giving out a heavy sigh you didn’t want to sound like you were in any way ungrateful to him and his generosity, “Well… I don’t know. I don’t really feel like i’ve done anything to deserve something like this i guess.” Yoongi’s expression faded into a mysteriously sweet grin as his body became more relaxed, “You’re worth it.” Looking down you blushed twiddling your fingers, *But WHY am i worth it?* 

Thankfully moments later your food and drinks had arrived, no longer feeling obligated to continue your nervous conversation, Yoongi drank his beer where as you ate slowly and sipping your glass of wine. You still had 30 mins before intermission would come to its end. You attempted to not look Yoongi in the face, you’ve never been told you were, ‘worth it’ by a man before, but deep down you were glad he thought so. But that didn’t stop him from looking at you, watching you as you slowly ate, sipped your wine delicately it was like you were putting him in some sort of a trance that you yourself didn’t understand. It was like you were this fascinating new toy he found and wanted to observe its every move and trick.

As you both finished your meals, Yoongi, as always, nonchalantly handed over his visa paying off the bill. Taking a stand he lent his hand out to you, placing your hand into his he gripped you tightly, keeping you as close to him as possible as if he were claiming you letting everyone around him know it. Making your way up the grand staircase, Yoongi leaned in close to your ear, whispering, his hot breath grazed over your skin, “Enjoy the rest of your night, Kitten.” Your eyes widened, turning to face Yoongi he placed his hand over his face sighing deeply, “Mmmm, ready?” He flashed you a nervous smile, gripping you softer than before. You nodded feeling concerned for whatever reason.

Re-entering the auditorium you both took your seats, Yoongi’s hand still clasped to yours you glanced at him witnessing his kind smile had returned putting you back at ease. Letting comfort over take you you placed your head against Yoongi’s arm snuggling up to his warmth. Luckily for him the room was dark hiding away his rosy cheeks. As the last half of the play continued, your eyes were glued to the stage, in complete wonderment you hummed lowly to yourself with every song to the very end. 

As the play came to a close, everyone in the auditorium stood and clapped with high satisfaction. Yoongi placing his hand around your waist, you and the crowd of people began exiting the opera house. You clung close to Yoongi as you began to feel the cold draft enter the building. Yoongi looked down at you, feeling your skin shiver against him, he took a sharp halt. Unbuttoning his suit jacket he swiftly wrapped it around your shoulders like the gentleman he is. You blushed not knowing how to react to his gesture, “Thank.. You.” Turning to him you eyed his form, now in just his dress shirt and suit pants you couldn’t help but admire how utterly sexy he was. Curling up in his jacket you silently took in his scent that covered the fabric, it was truly heavenly and intoxicating.

As you approached Yoongi’s car he breathed out heavily taking an immediate stop. Looking to the sky you turned to face him catching the nervousness in his gaze, “Um… Yoongi? Is everything alright?” Eyes still locked onto the stars his lips formed the sweetest smile, a smile you could lose yourself in if you stared at it too long. “(Y/N), have you enjoyed being around me during our meetings together?” Your brows furrowed in confusion, unable to understand why he was asking such a random question, “Well yes, very much actually. I know I'm probably not the best or most fun company but I've really enjoyed hanging out with you, even if it has only been a few times.” Thinking the worst, you felt maybe this was the last time he’d want to see you but seeing the glisten in his eyes said otherwise. Standing in silence anxious for his response, Yoongi’s head tilted, looking down at you, his pale skin almost shining from the moonlight, “I haven’t enjoyed the company of a woman in 3 years till now. I want to keep seeing you, i don’t know how but… you manage to relax me when we’re together and… I'm curious to know even more about you. I know this might sound really forward and probably is way too soon to ask but.. Ahh… you wouldn’t wanna maybe be my… girlfriend… would you?” Standing there like a cold statue your mind raced, *Is he...asking me to be his girlfriend? Or maybe he’s thinking that my hanging out him that my intentions were to be his girlfriend? Is he seriously interested in me? Does he think i’m interested in him???* Inching his way closer to you your body only became more stiff, afraid to move or speak you felt your body heat rise with every step he took, almost as if you no longer needed his jacket, that the cold air might actually be refreshing to your fiery hot skin. 

Grazing the back of his hand down your cheek, he placed a finger under your chin, lifting your head slightly forcing eye contact, “I know that I would very much enjoy calling you my girlfriend.” Peering at his lavish smile and luscious dark eyes you thought back on the night when you craved him, craved his touch, his lips and everything in between. He really did give you a special feeling, there was something about him that drew you in more and more every time you crossed paths. Deep down you did want to say yes but words weren’t exactly your strong point at this time, instead you placed a hand over his chest, feeling the unsteady beat of his heart, the immense amount of body heat that radiated off his shirt. Your eyes didn’t leave his in this moment, giving him a small nervous smile is all he needed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” And with that he cupped your cheek softly, leaning into you placing his warm lips over yours. Clenching onto the front of his shirt you pressed your lips harder against his as you let your eyes fall shut, deepening the tender kiss, Yoongi wrapped his free hand over the back of your waist, pulling you in close turning the sweet kiss into one of the most passionate moments you’ve ever experienced.


	9. Music of the Night Pt. 2

As your lips slowly parted, Yoongi took you into a tight embrace. Wrapping your arms around his firm toned waist you nuzzled your face against his warm chest. Feeling his lips on the top of your head he gave you a light peck before unraveling his arms around you, “C’mon, lets go. Don’t want you freezing to death.” Helping you into the car, Yoongi walked around then seating himself, turning on the heater on low his, intentions now were to drive you home. He locked his fingers around yours with his spare hand as he drove in the direction of your house. 

Moments into the comfortable warm silent ride the sound of vibrations shook Yoongi’s seat causing him to jerk in place. Removing his hand from yours, you gave a small pout as he answered his phone in complete irritation. “What is it?” Hearing a frantic man on the other end, Yoongi slowed his driving, “Namjoon, what is it?” Hearing Namjoon’s breathing slow down, he managed to get his words out as calmly as possible, “Yoongi, the business owner to our next project is coming in tomorrow instead of next week, he wants the paperwork first thing in the morning, I can't give it to him without your signature and you don’t come in until late tomorrow. I know you’re on a date right now but i really need to have you sign these papers tonight.” Yoongi let out a heavy sigh, *It's always something*, “Alright, I can be there in about 15 mins. Make sure the papers are on my desk when I get there.” Namjoon sighed in relief thanking Yoongi like it was his last night to be alive. “I hate to have to do this to you but i have to go to the office for a few. But i’m sure Namjoon would like to see you.” Yoongi turned to you with a smile, you returned the gesture taking his hand back into yours gripping onto him tightly. Letting out a hum of satisfaction, Yoongi drove to his building making it there in record time. 

As you both exited the vehicle you followed after him quickly, the building was huge to the eye, tall and full of clear clean windows. It was quite impressive knowing he owned this business. Heading inside, Yoongi guided you to the elevator and up to the 14th floor where his office resided. “Here, you can wait in Namjoon’s office, I have to fill out some paperwork and i’ll have him join you in a few minutes.” Yoongi leaned down lightly kissing your cheek as he escorted you into Namjoons large office space. You blushed as you examined the room, gazing at Namjoon’s desk it was very organized, from the placement of the pens to the neatly stacked papers, it was pretty surprising considering how clumsy he seems to be. Taking a seat at his chair you noticed a single picture placed in an elegant frame, Yoongi and Namjoon posing together from there graduation. You smiled seeing the two so happy, especially Yoongi. 

The handle began to twist breaking you of your concentration. Thinking it was Namjoon you stood ready to greet him, “Hello again, Namj…” Your brows furrowed as you tilted your head to the side. “Oh, hello. You must be the new assistant Yoongi hired. Namjoon really REALLY needed one. Ahh, my apologies, I’m Dr. Kim. But you can just call me Jin.” He smiled as he went to shake your hand nervously, “Do you think you can do me a favor, I brought these for Yoongi in case he ran out.” He gave you a cheeky cute smile. As you were about to claim that you actually didn’t work here you were of course interrupted. “Ahh, Jin. What are you doing here?” Jin turned viewing the tall man, “Ahh, Namjoon, it's been a while.” The two went in for a friendly hug, Peering over Jin’s shoulder he noticed you in the near distance, “(Y/N), there you are. Welcome to the company building.” He flashed a goofy grin making you chuckle lightly to yourself. “It's about time you hired a new assistant Namjoon, hopefully she’ll be able to handle you better than the last one.” Jin let out a sarcastic laugh. “Assistant.... Oh no, (Y/N) isn’t my assistant..” Jin looked at him and then at you dumbfounded, “Not, your assistant. Is she your girlfriend?” Both you and Namjoon blushed harshly, you look down to the ground, Namjoon shook his hands in the air dramatically, “No no, this is only my second time ever meeting her. She’s actually… uh... “ Clearing your throat you cut Namjoon off with a soft nervous tone, “I’m actually dating… Yoongi.” Jin’s eyes widened intensely, lips forming a perfect ‘O’ shape, “I didn’t realize he was dating someone so soon.” He squinted his eyes forming a large kind but what seemed like a fake smile, “I’m happy for him, you take care of him, he’s a great guy.” You nodded flashing him the kindest smile he’s probably ever seen, *No wonder he feels this way*, Jin let out a sigh eyeing you almost apologetically, “Well then, I shall take my leave, very busy at the office these days. It was nice meeting you (Y/N), i’m sure we’ll see each other again. And Namjoon, we should get lunch soon, it's been too long since the three of us hung out.” Namjoon smiled giving Jin a half hug before Jin took his leave. Namjoon let out a heavy sigh as you turned around glancing at the bottle of pills, ‘Risperidone’. Not having a clue what these were taken for you couldn’t help but be a little concerned, *was this really for anxiety like Namjoon said?* You hurriedly stuffed the bottle back into the bag, “Um, Namjoon… Jin gave these to me to give to Yoongi, should i…” Namjoon waved his arms, flailing to you, “I’ll give them to him, don’t worry.” He flashed you nervous scared smile. “Namjoon, are these really used for anxiety?” Namjoon let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against his desk folding his arms, “(Y/N), there are a lot of things you don’t know about Yoongi, i want to tell you but it's for him to say. Just know that when he does, i promise both i and Jin will be here for you to ask any questions. Don’t worry, he’s not like a murderer or anything, he just, in a way I guess suffers from a lot of past pain. But thats all im going to say.” You didn’t know what to say, what was right and what was wrong, instead you handed Namjoon the pills, understanding how he felt you knew deep down that as you’re relationship grew Yoongi would open up more. Namjoon grinned as he took the bag from you, “Thanks (Y/N). I’ll go see if Yoongi’s done.” Watching Namjoon take his leave you stared out the large windows, gazing down at the brightly lit City, it was quite beautiful. The sky was clear and dark making every star shine brighter than usual, it almost felt like you were on top of the world in this moment. 

As Namjoon made his way back to Yoongi, he was glued to his desk chair, glasses resting on his nose as he concentrated on the packet of paperwork that lay before him. Namjoon shut the door lightly before approaching Yoongi, leaning against his desk he placed the bag in front of Yoongi. “Where’d you get those?” Yoongi looked up at Namjoon, eyes narrow in curiosity. “Jin was here. He went to my office, gave them to (Y/N) thinking she was my new assistant.” Yoongi dropped his pen as his eyes widened. “Don’t worry, she doesn’t know anything. But if you two are dating please don’t wait long to tell her, for both your sake. Besides, I like her, she’s sweet, I'd hate for you to lose such a gem.” Yoongi let out a sharp sigh but knew his best friend was more than right, “Ya, I know.” Placing his face against his palms, he took in a short breath before leaning back on his reclining chair, “I’ll figure it out, one way or another.” Namjoon smiled down at him feeling semi reassured. “Here, the paperwork is complete, everything should be fine.” Taking the papers from Yoongi, Namjoon nodded as the two took their leave.

Swiftly entering Namjoon’s office you didn’t flinch, Yoongi stared at you with a grin witnessing how at peace you seemed. Tiptoeing to you, you felt arms wrap around your waist from behind. Your body tensed as you looked up catching Yoongi gaze down at you. You grinned at each other, leaning down he pecked your lips from above. “Ahem..” Namjoon fakely cleared his throat as he watched the two newly lovebirds have an intimate moment in HIS office! Yoongi chuckled, “Ya ya, we’re leaving. And don’t lose those papers!” Namjoon bowed sarcastically, “Aye boss!” Yoongi rolled his eyes as he took hold of your hand. “See you tomorrow Namjoon.” Namjoon waved at you both until he was left there alone.

Making it back to Yoongi’s car he drove you back to your place, getting into guest parking he turned his car off not knowing exactly what to expect, “I’ll walk you up.” You nodded as you exited, guiding him back to your apartment. Reaching your front door you stared down at the knob unsure of what your next move should be. “Um… would you like some coffee… before you go home.” Yoongi turned away rocking back and forth, “Ye… yeah, that sounds nice.” Entering your home Yoongi removed his jacket laying it over your couch, Yoongi couldn’t help but examine how sexy you were in your dress. Seeing your full body in bright lighting drove parts of him wild. He bit his lower lip thinking how he would like to slide that dress right off your beautifully curved body. As you walked out of sight into your kitchen, Yoongi slightly pouted now that his eye candy was no longer visible, so he decided to wander around your apartment getting a feel of how you lived. You were definitely neat, despite a few clothes here and there, but it was cute, it gave your place personality, plus it gave him more of a glimpse of what's hidden in your wardrobe, until his foot bumped into an antique case, bending to his knees he let his curiosity get the better of him.

“Here you... ``your shoulders dropped as you saw Yoongi holding onto your violin, “I was hoping you wouldn’t find that.” Yoongi let out a slight chuckle, “How could I not when you have it lying on the floor with the case partially open.” You sighed placing both cups onto the coffee table. “You know what this means, right!?” You shake your head dramatically feeling your cheeks rise in temperature. “Oh come on, I know you’ll be great, besides… you owe me, remember?” Yoongi batted his eyelashes giving you a smirk you couldn’t refuse. “Ahh, alright fine.” You took the violin from Yoongi’s grasp. Taking a seat he crossed his legs staring up at you in fascination and of course, that smirk. Clearing your throat you positioned your violin thinking of a song, it didn’t take long for one to hit you, you did just see a play tonight, plus it sounded appropriate in your head. Letting out a smile you closed your eyes and began to play ‘Music of the Night’. Yoongi hummed to the melody, impressed with your skills. His thoughts wandered, remembering how you reacted to hearing this particular song earlier, perhaps this one is her favorite? Deep down it was a very sensual intoxicating song. It sent chills down Yoongi’s spine watching you play, your body swayed to the melody, your expression was beautiful and calming. 

Yoongi stood facing you as your song came to its finish, he lightly clapped only inches away from you, “Best performance of the night.” You blushed turning away from the sheer embarrassment. “Its true, simply perfection.” He looked down at you slowly taking the violin from your hands, and placing it back in its rightful place. You gulped, twiddling your fingers as you watched him bend down putting away your instrument. Oh how you would love to rip his suit off his body and take him right here, he was perfect, every damn thing about him was complete perfection in your eyes. As he raised his body, you were tempted to touch him, *I mean, I am his girlfriend now, so… it's not like it be weird… would it?* Yoongi raised an eyebrow as he watched your hesitation, smirking down at you he decided to make the first move…

Caressing the back of his index finger up the side of your neck slowly, your eyes already starting to feel heavy, you let out a soft sigh. He placed his large hand against your right cheek, leaning into it you rested your face against his firm palm. He placed his forehead against yours gently, attempting to keep his breathing as steady as possible. Sliding his free hand from your hip to your waist feeling your sleek curve, he let out a low hiss as he shut his eyes enjoying himself. You yourself were already in your own trance, you felt as if you could melt at any moment. You had then decided to place your hands onto Yoongi’s perfectly toned chest. Heart once again unsteady, was it because of you that his heart didn’t know what to do with itself or was it… anxiety?

Yoongi leaned his face in closer, his nose brushing against yours, lips only centimeters away. His hand making its way higher up the side of your body, he found his way to his true destination. Finding the edge of the zipper to your dress, he pinched it between his fingertips. Grazing over your lips with his, he lightly pressed onto yours kissing you gently. You took his bottom lip between your teeth as you clenched onto the front of his shirt lightly. Smirking against your lips he began to slowly slide your zipper down till a sharp point poked against his finger. Flinching, his body stiffened as his eyes shot open. Peeking over your shoulder he glanced down at the disturbance. Yoongi pursed his lips as he tried to keep his laughter from bursting. You looked up at him, furrowed brows confused, “Uh, what is it?” Yoongi let out a giggle as you felt him rip something from the back of your dress. Dangling the paper in front of you it was harder for him to contain himself, you on the other hand felt your blushing hit its max. “You forgot to take off the tag. Though i gotta say, i’m quite honored that you’d go out to buy a new dress just for me.” He flashed you a goofy yet sexy grin as he batted his eyelashes. And there you were, embarrassed out of your mind wishing you never bought the stupid dress! 

Cupping your face he forced you to face him, “Don’t be embarrassed, I really am honored. It's adorable that you wanted to look good for me, even though you always look good to me.” Placing his forehead on yours he whispered, hot breath lightly grazing over your face, “But you know what would look even better than you in that dress!?” You gulped at what his answer might be, your body trembled feeling his hot breath hit your skin, a huge part of you just wanted him to take you but the amount of nervousness this man was giving you right now made you want to drop to your knees and melt. He smirked at how your body was responding to him, reaching his arm around you, swiftly gripping onto your zipper, slowly sliding it down just far enough for it slide off your body revealing you in only a black strapless bra and laced panties. Backing away from you he eyed you from head to toe then back to your eyes, “Mmm, i was right. Much better!” Biting his lips he eyed your form, how your slim waist curved into your perfectly round hips down to your luscious thick thighs. Feeling exposed you felt the need to cover yourself, it had been a long time since a man had seen you with this little clothing. And in your personal opinion, your body was average, most men liked the size 0 girls, which was a size you definitely were not! 

Approaching you, Yoongi looked down at you, “Was that too forward of me to do?” Shaking your head, Yoongi could tell that you were nervous, “I’m sorry, I have to admit. I’ve wondered what you’ve looked like under that dress all night. Can’t help but want to see such a beautiful body.” Your head shot up to him, eyes meeting his, “Really?” He let out a short chuckle, “Of course! Look at your curves! I hate it when women feel the need to be twigs, you’re perfect.” You felt your body tingle with heat as he complimented you, forming a smirk you started to feel more confident, “Not gonna lie, I’m pretty curious about what you look like too…” Yoongi then took your face into his hands, staring down into your eyes he lifted an eyebrow, “oh really? And how long have you wondered?” That’s when you felt some slight nervousness re hit, *Can I really tell him I've been curious since like day 1??* “Um… mmmm. A while…” Hearing a satisfied snicker escape Yoongi’s lips you eyed him as his smile went wider, “Can I ask something else?” You hesitated to give him permission but you did wonder, so all you did was nod hoping his next question would be easier than the first. “When i called you, what exactly were you doing?” Your eyes widened, squeezing your lips together all you could think was, *FUCK, i should have said no!* “Ahh, dammit.” You let out a heavy sigh, “Well, I was taking a bath!” Yoongi let out a loud laugh, “What else? You sounded awfully flustered on the phone. Heavy breathing, panting, stuttering.” Leaning down to your ear you could feel hip lips graze over your ear, “Tell me.” Feeling tingles flash down your spine you completely broke, “Ok, i was thinking of you! And… i..”...”Did you finish?” You glared at him as he cut you off, remembering that NO, you didn’t finish! Because why? HE interrupted you! “No actually, because you called right as i was about to!” 

Feeling your frustration build you let everything out with no regrets. He chuckled, dropping his hands a small part of him felt bad but, he couldn’t help but give a sarcastic laugh, “Awe, i’m sorry. Let me make it up to you!” You bit your lip before he gave you the opportunity to verbally respond. Bending to his knees, Yoongi gripped firmly onto the back of your thighs, lifting you into the air you wrapped your legs around his waist, locking your ankles as you rested your arms onto his shoulder. Blushing at the fact that he lifted you so easily. He looked up at you as he slid his hands up to meet your plump round ass, taking a squeeze he bit his lip letting out a husky growl, “Mmm, damn! And to think you’re all mine now.” Feeling embarrassed, you placed your chin on the top of Yoongi’s head, not realizing that in doing so you unintentionally pressed your breasts against his face. Feeling your chest heat up from Yoongi’s breath you could feel his lips form a smile against your bare skin. Your eyes shot wide, as you were about to move Yoongi pouted his lower lip, “Awe, but i was enjoying myself.” Shaking your head smirking, you decided to stay right where you were, loving how much he was enjoying your body.

Slowly and carefully finding his way to your room, he kicked your door shut before gently putting you down. Standing in front of him he cupped your face softly, lifting your face up he didn’t hesitate on pressing his lips to yours, licking across your bottom lip you happily allowed him entrance. With the tip of your tongues meeting, Yoongi quickly deepened the kiss. Tongues dancing around one anothers, your eyes fluttered shut as you unintentionally let a soft moan escape your lips, causing your tongue to vibrate against his. Yoongi couldn’t help feeling that sharp pain hit him, feeling a deep growl emerge from the back of his throat, he gripped onto your hips harder, fighting off his deep mental urges. For the first time succeeding, he smiled against your lips, rubbing up your sides he roughened the kiss, pressing his lips harder, swirling his tongue slightly faster. You reached up to him, leaning closer standing on your toes you wrapped your arms around Yoongi’s neck pressing your body tighter against his. Hands wandering up your bare back softly, Yoongi found your bra clasp, pinching it between his fingers, he flicked his thumb and index finger snapping it apart in one try. 

Allowing it to drop to the floor you no longer cared that you were so close to fully naked in front of him, you wanted him to feel you, to own you. You wanted badly to feel the warmth of his skin to press against yours. With that yearn you begin to run your fingers down Yoongi’s chest, finding the first button to his dress shirt you slowly started to undo each and every one. Slipping the last button off you pressed your hands to his soft toned chest. Rubbing up gently, you could tell Yoongi was getting more and more turned on from the way he gripped your waist, feeling the vibrations of his low growls. You nipped at his lip as you pinched it between your teeth, sliding his shirt down his arms revealing more of his perfect skin. Itching for more you were tempted to aim for his belt next, but you refrained. You didn’t want to seem TOO eager, even though you were. You wanted these moments to last as long as possible, the passion to linger for as long as he would allow. 

Yoongi slid his hands down your back, feeling the urge to grip your luscious ass once more. He lightly gave you a firm squeeze, stepping forward you found yourself backing up as his body slowly pushed you till the back of your legs hit the edge of your bed. Breaking the kiss, Yoongi slowly dropped to his knees, standing over him you watched as he felt up your thighs. Giving you small wet kisses, you bit your lower lip as you watched his lips trail higher and higher. Feeling your core heating up to high temperatures your knees became weak. Wrapping his hands around the back of your thighs, Yoongi laid a gentle kiss over your covered clit making you flinch. You didn’t know how much more you could take before losing all control. Reaching down you couldn’t help but run your fingers through Yoongi’s soft silvery hair. Letting out a soft moan against your clothed heat as he felt your gentle touch swipe through his silky locks, desire overtook him. Clenching onto your lacy undergarment between his teeth, he delicately slid it down your smooth legs. Swallowing a nervous gulp as you felt them hit your feet, Yoongi felt your legs tremble in his tight grip. 

Leaning closer, Yoongi lipped over your clit gently, wiggling his tongue through your folds he flicked your nub, feeling his warm wet tongue finally make contact you couldn’t help but let your knees give out. Landing on your bed, you sat there, fingers remained entangled in hair. Gripping onto your knees, Yoongi opened your legs wider, lapping his tongue harshly against your clit like a hungry predator. Throwing your head back, you squeezed Yoongi's hair tighter, taking in the pleasure he was already giving, he growled roughly against your core, sending harsh vibrations against your already sensitive clit. A light moan escaped your lips, driving Yoongi over the edge, he dived in harder. Circling your clit in rough circles with his wet tongue he could tell that you were starting to truly give in to him. Placing a finger near your core, he swiped up your slit feeling you already drenching his finger. Smirking against you he slowly slid his finger deep inside of you, slightly stretching your sleek walls. Arching your back your moans were becoming more apparent, breath heavy it reminded Yoongi how you sounded on the phone that night. Thrusting harder into you he curled his finger against your sweet spot, playing with it like it was his new special toy, you landed on your back closing your eyes enduring every feeling Yoongi was giving you. 

As his licks became sloppy he swiftly added a second finger into you, stretching your walls even further. Pounding in and out of you at a faster pace, he lapped his tongue over your swollen clit harder sending tingles of electricity up your entire body. Being as long as it was since you’ve had a true orgasm you already started to feel your stomach twist in painfully pleasuring knots. Feeling your sleek walls clench his fingers tighter he didn’t slow his pace with neither fingers or tongue. He yearned to taste you, it was his new goal, to watch you climax and taste every drop. With your moans becoming louder, Yoongi could feel his erection continue to grow in his pants. All he could think was how sexy you sounded, especially knowing that HE was the cause for all of your reactions and noises. Feeling your walls pulse against his fingers you could no longer hold it in, panting in heavy breaths Yoongi could tell you were about to hit your true high. Not only moments later you let yourself release, covering Yoongi’s fingers with your intense climax. Removing his fingers he then licked up your wet slit hard but slow, tasting your sweet cum. He let it linger on his tongue before licking his fingers clean as you lay there a sweaty mess. 

Body trembling you attempted to sit up. Watching Yoongi take a stand, he took hold of his belt undoing it slowly. Looking down at you he gave you a seductive sweet smirk, leaning down he cupped the side of your neck whispering to you softly, “You’re unbelievably sweet.” Feeling a hot blush hit your cheeks, Yoongi let out a small chuckle before pecking your lips softly. Feeling your body spike with energy from his kiss you couldn’t take it anymore. You’ve never wanted someone to fuck you so bad in all your years of sexual contact. Taking hold of Yoongi’s hand that resided on his belt you maneuvered your hands directly to the hem of his pants. Undoing the button you migrated to his zipper, sliding it down slowly you curl your fingers over the hem line, gently attempting to remove his pants. Sliding it down his thighs, Yoongi kicked them off his legs, revealing his large bulge that rested in his tight boxers. Placing your hand over his covered erection you could feel the immense heat, making Yoongi flinch from your touch, you felt his dick pulse behind the fabric. Gripping onto his boxers you began to remove it gently, letting it slide down his legs you took a stand, Yoongi kicking them away from his feet, you placed your lips against his soft chest, giving him small kisses as you felt up his torso. Yoongi hissed at your actions, he was beyond ready to take you, but it was your turn to take some charge. Pushing against him you forcefully switched places, placing your hands on his shoulders you pressed him down. With him now sitting at the edge of your bed you pressed your lips against his roughly as you slowly went onto his lap, a leg on each side of him. Straddling his lap you pressed down hard onto his erection, your soaking core meeting his pulsating dick. Yoongi moaned against your lips as his eyes fluttered, placing both his hands firmly on your ass he began to rock your body. Covering his dick with your wet core, you grind against him slowly, feeling his tip hit your entrance with ever rock of your hips you felt your heat dampen even more so, causing the glides to become sleeker. 

Running a hand up the back of your neck, Yoongi took a chunk of your hair clenching gently, kissing slowly down the side of your neck. You threw your head back as you quicken your hips, grazing his teeth against your skin you lost it, lifting your body his dick sprang up, positioning him right at your heat you dropped down on him slowly, inserting him deeply into you. Yoongi let out a husky moan, gripping your hair tighter he pulled your head further back as he bit down into your flesh. Moans turning into pleasurable whimpers, you bounced on him hard as you felt up his heated chest. Heart beat going at an ungodly pace, Yoongi gripped your hip with his free hand helping you with your motions, forcing you to ride him faster. Your moans were starting to become more in sync with one another's. Sweat protruding from both of you, your body slid against his much easier. As Yoongi suckled on your flesh, leaving small marks on your skin, you bit your lower lip trying to hold back your louder moans. He caught on to your intentions, but he yearned to hear more of you, wrapping an arm around your waist he lifted you into the air placing you on your back. Re entering your wet core he slammed into you roughly, letting out a loud slightly higher pitched moan, you scratched down Yoongi’s fiery hot chest. Leaving light scratch marks down his skin, he leaned down to you, smashing his lips onto yours. Kissing you sloppy, Yoongi rubbed a hand up your torso, finding your right breast he squeezed gently, massaging you before pinching harshly at your nipple. Letting out small whispery screams against his lips, he slithered his body over yours like a snake. Pounding into you harder and deeper, ramming against your sweet spot, Yoongi could no longer hold in his own intense moans. He placed his forehead against yours, eyes shut tight, Yoongi let raspy moans escape his lips, light growls forming deep in his throat. Your moans were like music to his ears, never did he feel so connected with a woman till now, resting his free hand against your throat, he wrapped his fingers around your neck, gently squeezing, light enough that breathing was no issue, but even if he tightened his grip you’d find it to be extremely sexy. Pressing his lips hard onto yours he pounded into you as he felt his release hit him, moaning against each others lips he pounded harder, hips slamming fast, those knots in the pit of your stomach returned. You were close, you didn’t want this to end, you’d let him fuck you all night if he wanted to. Wrapping your arms around Yoongi’s neck, the last few moments of his dick pounding deeper into you, you couldn’t help but throw your head back, moaning out his name, that's when he no longer had control of his body. Shooting his cum deep into you your body followed suit, exploding over his dick, Yoongi collapsed next to you, breathing in and out heavily, bodies drenched in sweat. You turned to face him caressing his cheek, you touched the tip of your nose to his. Giving you a small smirk as both of your bodies trembled from the immense amount of pleasure, you managed to speak in breathy whispers, “You’re lucky I'm on birth control.” Yoongi let out a chuckle, “I should have considered the possibility of you not being on it, but I never carry condoms on me. So i suppose i am very lucky.” Taking you into his arms you nuzzled against his hot chest, holding you tightly, he kissed your temple, “You’re fucking amazing.” Lightly giggling, you looked up at him, “You’re pretty amazing yourself.” Those being your last words for the night you pulled the loose blanket over your bodies, nuzzling against him tightly you shut your eyes as you rested your head against his chest. Running his fingers through your hair he rubbed your head as he began to fall asleep against you.


	10. Risperidone

The next day, you awoke in the late afternoon, Yoongi being the first thing yours eyes met. Lying against your pillow, Yoongi looked like he was in bliss as he slept heavily. Lightly pressing your lips to his cheek, his eyes lazily fluttered open meeting your gaze. Smiling, he pulled you closer to him, cuddling you like you were his personal body pillow. You giggled as you felt his grip on you tighten, he was too perfect for words, you’d stay like this forever if you could. To feel his warm naked skin draped over yours, it was heaven to say the least. “Mmmm, what time is it?” Yawning dramatically, his grogginess reminded you of yourself which was too adorable, Glancing at the clock you sighed, “Its already 12:07.” Pouting, he grunted as he nuzzled his face against the crook of your neck. “I have to be at work in 23 minutes, can I just skip out for the day.” Giggling at his lazy childish attitude, you too wished he could just stay in your bed for the day with you, “Don’t leave Namjoon to do all the work, that could be a disaster.” Yoongi let out a loud chuckle, Ahh, that’s a little too true. Ugh, alright.” As he sat up you took a good look at his naked upper half, popping his shoulders he growled deep in his throat causing shivers all throughout your body, *Damn he’s too sexy*. You watched as he stood, sliding his boxers and dress pants over his legs, you couldn’t help but examine his every move. From tightening his belt to buttoning his dress shirt. Sitting up, you draped your blanket over your naked body, taking a stand you sluggishly cracked your neck before walking towards him. “You don’t strike me as someone who would wear the same suit for two days in a row.” He huffed with a smirk as he looked down at you, “I have you to blame for that, so it's worth it.” You lightly blushed, placing his finger under your chin he leaned down giving you a sweet kiss, “I’ll call you later.” Flashing him a smile you walked him into your living room where he would collect his jacket, escorting him to the door he gave you one last kiss before taking his leave.

Walking over to your couch, you plopped down letting out a low sigh. Glancing over, you spotted your phone lying on the floor. Swiping it your first intention was to call Cassie right away to tell her about your night, of course she would rub it in that she was right but you kinda deserved it. Thumb hovering over her number a thought crossed your mind, *Risperidone*. You felt looking up the medication would kind of be cheating in a way, it was for him to explain, but you let your worries get the better of you. 

Searching the strange medication the first word really peaked your interest, ‘Anti-psychotic’. You gulped harshly, unsure if you wanted to know more, but at this point you felt you needed to. Clicking on the first link you found, all you needed was the first sentence to send chills down your spine, ‘This drug is commonly used for treating anxiety, schizophrenia, bi polar disorder and borderline split personality disorder. Your eyes widened with this new information, sadly all you could think was, *Am I dating a psychopath or somethin??* Frowning, you hated thinking that way, Yoongi was perfect in your eyes, he was like the sweet Suga to your Americano. At this point a simple phone call wasn’t really gonna cut it, your mind wandered and your heart was beating a million miles a second. Rushing to your room, you threw on some random clothes. Grabbing your car keys you drove to Cassie's house quickly. You needed to see her, this was when you needed her guidance more than ever.

Speeding to her house you didn’t bother knocking, using your spare key you let yourself in only to be greeted by a fluff ball of love, “Yeontannnn.” As the little pup hopped around your feet, you picked him up snuggling him in your arms, “How’s my big ball of fluff?” Looking around her house you spotted an attractively tall tanned man in only his pajama pants, slippers and glasses that rested on his nose, lounging on Cassie’s couch. “Hey Tae, is Cassie around?” Taehyung was Cassie’s boyfriend of a year and a half, with him being her boyfriend the two of you were pretty close, so seeing him like this was pretty normal. Giving you a childish box smile, “Heyyyyy (Y/N), Cass is in her bathroom.” Walking to him, you placed Tan on the couch with Tae before heading to Cassie’s bathroom. Yelling her name aloud as you walked into her bathroom, all you heard was, “Whats up (Y/N)?” Entering her bathroom, she focused her face to the mirror as she applied mascara, getting ready for the day. Leaning against the wall, you fold your arms, head looking to the ground, “Cass, I think I might have a problem..” Snapping the cap to her mascara, she turned to you, leaning up against her counter now concerned. “What’s going on?” You sighed, not exactly knowing where to begin…

As you start to get into detail about the night before, knowing she would want to know every detail to your date, she, as usual cut you off at what she saw as the most important part. “Called it! Told ya you would get some! How was it? How was he? How long did he last?” Placing your palm over your face, you shook your head exhaling heavily, “Cassie... “  
“Whaaat? Come on, it's been forever since you’ve been laid! Let me be happy for you!” With her being so loud it didn’t take long to hear a voice echoed throughout the house, “I heard that! Way to go (Y/N)!” Taehyung laughed aloud, causing you to blush, “CASS! I think there’s something wrong with Yoongi!” Without hesitating, Cassie snickered with a sarcastic grin, “Somethin wrong with his dick? Could he not get it up?” You couldn’t help but huff out a bit of laughter to that question, seeing as that had been a problem with one of your ex’s in the past. “No, trust me! He does NOT have that problem!” Cassie let out a dramatic sigh of relief, “Thank god! I don’t think I could handle you dating another dickless wonder!” Just as you were about to respond with your own snarky reply, a deep chuckle from behind interrupted your thought process. “It’s about time you found yourself a man who can satisfy!” You lightly hit Tae in the chest, “Ya ya, shut the fuck up.” Cassie giggled at your attempt to be at all threatening. Taehyung let out a childish laugh, “I’m just happy for you.” Walking closer he snuck a quick kiss over Cassie’s lips, “I’m gonna get dressed and head to work, love you. Catch ya later, (Y/N).” Patting the top of your head, Tae swiftly took his leave from the two of you. Glancing up at Cassie, watching her check out her mans ass before he was no longer in sight, you snickered shaking your head. “Ok, so what’s this problem you think Yoongi has?” Giving a light sigh, you turned, hinting to go to the couch. As she followed, you both took a seat while Tan lay in between you both. “So??” Looking up at her, you were unsure of how to describe your newly dilemma.

As you explained your time meeting Jin and looking up the pills not only an hour ago, the room went silent. “Man, you really know how to pick em’, I mean if he’s just bipolar, it can’t be that bad. Not as long as he takes his meds, right?” Leaning against the side of your face onto the back of the couch, you slightly grunted, “I don’t know, what if its more serious than that? I mean, there was a couple times where he acted..., different.” Peeking her interest further, you could see the concern grow in Cassie’s expression, “Different how?”   
“I mean… eh, it’s hard to explain. I guess it was like, he was a completely different person. What if he IS a borderline schizophrenic or like, split personality. How would i even handle something like that!?”   
“Well, try thinking of it this way, if he DOES have split personality, then that means you’ll have two men!” Glancing at her, she batted her eyes, giving you that devious smirk of hers. “Ha, I don't think I could handle two, I can barely handle one most of the time. But joking aside, if that IS the case, how am I supposed to handle it, i’ve never dealt with something like that before. Maybe I'm thinking too hard into it, it probably just is bipolar anxiety.” Cassie let out a faint sigh as she rubbed Tan’s belly, “You should probably ask him about it, or go talk to his doctor, see if he’ll give you anymore info about it.”   
“I’d feel bad if i went to Jin, it be like i’m sneaking around behind Yoongi’s back.” You let out a heavy dramatic sigh, “I don’t know man, i’m not gonna jump to conclusions, it's probably nothing too serious, I hope.” Placing a hand upon your shoulder, Cassie leaned in giving you a reassuring smile, “I’m sure Yoongi will tell you when he’s ready. Let’s just hope it's sooner than later. And keep me updated! Cos if he turns all psycho i’ll fuckin kill him!” Chuckling at her comment, the funniest part being that you knew she would in fact do it without a second thought or care. “You know i will. You have work today, huh?”  
“Ugh, yeah. Don’t remind me. I have to leave here in a few minutes. Call me later.” Giving Tan some goodbye love before standing, you assured her she’d get a phone call sometime soon, you took your leave.

Getting into your car, you placed your head on the steering wheel, not knowing what to do with yourself. As much as the thought of there being something seriously wrong with your new boyfriend kind of scared you, you still couldn’t help but miss him. To wonder what he was doing at work right now, at the end of the day, you did in fact enjoy him, even when he would act differently. It didn’t really bother you, but you did wonder how he would be if he didn’t take his meds, how bad would it truly get and did you really want to find out. Letting out a sigh, a small part of you did kind of want to go see Jin, but would he really tell you anything? That kind of stuff would be confidential after all. And you already knew Namjoon wouldn’t tell you anything, and even if he would, he worked in the same building as Yoongi. As you were about to start up the ignition, a harsh vibration buzzed deep within your purse. Grabbing it as quick as possible, it was the last person you honestly expected at this hour.

~Yoongi’s P.O.V~

Sitting in your office chair, you swiveled back and forth with her on your mind. Your work day was slow, and having everything done ahead of schedule didn’t help your restlessness. All you wanted was to be with her but tonight was a late night for you. You wouldn’t be leaving the office till 10pm. Always being on some sort of call for emergency or having to help Namjoon was always a problem. Glancing at your watch, it was only 1:42pm, throwing your head back in frustration, you sighed heavily. Contemplating on messaging her, you didn’t want to look too needy, since you only left her place about two hours ago. 

Lounging back, you stared out your window gazing at the busy city as you tapped your fingers anxiously on your arm chair. Cracking your neck, you brought out your phone looking down at her number, hesitating to make any use of it at this time. Grunting under your breath, you let out a harsh growl, lips now forming a devious smirk. Tapping on the call button, you held the phone to your ear, waiting to hear her voice.

~End Yoongi’s P.O.V~

Exhaling slowly, you answered nervously ,”Hey Yoongi.” Hearing his breathing was already starting to give you shivers down your spine, unsure if it was from nervousness or pure excitement. “Hey babydoll, what are you up to?” You felt your heart stop hearing the new pet name, especially since his voice was unusually raspy and slightly deeper than it was earlier. “Im, just on my way home.” The call went silent for a good minute, making you even more nervous than you already were. “Where did you go?” His tone sounded surprisingly irritated, which was pretty unsettling. “I just... went to my friend Cassie’s house for a bit to hang out.” Hoping he wasn’t angered for any reason, you impatiently waited for his reply. “Oh, that sounds lovely, i hope you had a good time with your friend. What are your plans tonight by chance?” Letting out a sigh of relief, you assured him you had no plans but to stay in for the night. “I have a late shift tonight, would you like to come by my office later and spend some time together?” Cheeks going hot, your thoughts instantly went to how you had spent your time with him last night, now thinking how hot it would be if he fucked you over his pristine desk. Unintentionally letting a soft hum escape your lips, you heard Yoongi chuckle low to himself. “Ahh… umm ya. That be fine. What… what time would be good?”   
“How’s 9:30 sound?”   
“Yeah… I can do that.” You could feel Yoongi smile behind the phone, mentally visualizing his lips forming into that sexy grin made your skin shiver. “Good, i’ll see you then, kitten.” As the call ended, your eyes widened as you he called you ‘kitten’. You started to notice that he only called you that when he was having an… off day!? But was ‘off’ really the right word for it? 

On your way home you started to worry about seeing him tonight. Unsure of what to expect, how his mood would be, what his plans were to do with you. It would be a lie if you said you weren’t at least a bit turned on by the thought of all the possibilities he could do to you in his place of work. Shaking your head, attempting to rid yourself of these thoughts, you made your way home slowly.  
~Yoongi’s P.O.V~

Ending the call, you quickly delete your recent call history. Keeping your phone in hand, you took in a sharp breath, shutting your eyes relaxing your body. It felt like you had taken a 5 hour nap, but once opening your eyes you glanced at your phone, noticing it had only been about 10 minutes. Worried that you might have lost control again, you checked your phone seeing that nothing had changed. Exhaling hard from relief, you placed your phone in your pocket, making the final choice to give her some time to herself, you decided it be best to contact her later in the night. And with that, you carried along with the rest of your dull work day.

~End Yoongi’s P.O.V~

Making your way home, you face planted onto your couch. Lost in your thoughts about what truly could be wrong with your boyfriend, you were in no doubt worried for him… and honestly… yourself. What if you really won’t be able to handle whatever it is that’s actually wrong. Sighing into the decorative pillow that lay beside you, you shut your eyes, drifting off as your thoughts raced.

Your eyes fluttered as you felt an intense yawn wake you from your unexpected nap. Glancing at the time, your eyes widened when you saw it was already 8:46pm. Jumping in place, you fell off the side of your couch, crawling, lifting yourself to your feet, you ran to your room to slip on different clothes. Sliding on a pair of tight black jeans, a loose tank, jacket and your converse, you hurriedly grabbed your purse before sprinting to your car. Panting in heavy breaths, you shakily started your car, driving to Yoongi with haste in hopes of getting there by 9:30. 

Reaching the parking lot with just enough time to spare, you sluggishly headed inside to the close to empty building. After getting approval to head to Yoongi’s office, you stood in the elevator twiddling your thumbs. The realization sinking in that you are in fact, about to see Yoongi. Biting the inside of your cheek, your nerves were so shot it were as if they were being shocked with high voltage electricity waves. Making your way down the hall, you stare at a door that read, Min Yoongi, CEO engraved on a silver plated sign. You took in a deep breath, giving the door 3 light knocks.   
“Come in.” Your body flinched hearing his voice, heart racing as you turned the knob. Peeking your head in, you lay your eyes on a sexy, silver haired man lounging at his chair. A leg resting over the other, black rimmed glasses residing on his nose with paperwork in hands wearing the same suit as he did earlier this afternoon. Looking up at you, Yoongi gave you a confused, wide eyed expression. “(Y/N)... what are you doing here?” Lifting an eyebrow, you could tell in the tone of his voice he was actually clueless. “Um… you asked me to be here by 9:30.” Walking into his office, you shut the door lightly before heading to one of the empty chairs, “Do you not remember?” Yoongi squinted his eyes attempting to remember if he did in fact call you earlier, but there was no recollection in his memory of doing so. Bringing out his phone, he double checked his messages and call history, indicating that there was in fact no evidence you ever spoke, *Son of a bitch*. Yoongi whispered under his tongue, unable to make out exactly what he said, his expression said it all. That look of irritation and anger. “I… can go. You do look busy, i don’t want to impose.” As you were about to exit the chair, Yoongi looked up at you already feeling bad. “No no, I just… forgot. It’s been a busy day, i guess it just slipped my mind is all.” At this point you could tell he was lying through his teeth, you wanted to ask what his real reason was, why he was so shocked by your being here but, from all the new information you learned today you had a small idea as to why, he just didn’t want to admit it. Looking down, you unintentionally made a discouraging face, causing Yoongi for a bit of a loop. Zoning out too deeply into your emotions, you lacked to notice Yoongi’s quick transition.

“Don’t worry, I didn't forget about you. I lost track of time is all.” Raising your eyes to him, you tilted your head in suspicion. His demeanor changed TOO quickly, arms now folded, a sharp smirk formed on his lips. You wanted to speak, but what exactly could you say? “What’s the matter?” Your lips pierced tightly before speaking, “Mmm, nothing.” Looking away from him, you found it hard to look him in the eye. Giving out a slight chuckle, “So, what did you do with the rest of your day after seeing your friend?” Playing along, you decided to answer his questions, allowing him his attempt for small talk, “I ended up taking a nap, woke up and drove here.”   
“A nap huh? Must have gotten you pretty good last night if you needed a nap after all that.” You felt your cheeks heat up real fast with that comment, unsure of how to respond. No doubt he did get you damn good last night… but still!!! “Embarrassed?” You listened to the squeaking of his chair as he swiveled back and forth, feeling his stare burn into you.

Crossing a leg over the other, a low grunt was the only reply you were willing to give him. Squeezing his bottom lip between his teeth, Yoongi arose from his chair, now carefully leaning against the large glass window. “Awe, don’t be like that. Though it is pretty adorable seeing you like this. Come here.” Yoongi held a hand out in your direction, hoping you would accept his request. Hesitant on your next move, you took in a light gulp before slowly getting onto your feet. Lightly placing your hand over his, he gripped you gently, pulling you into a tight embrace. Head against his chest, taking in his body heat, his heartbeat was faster than normal. Sighing against his body, Yoongi rubbed up and down your back making your body lean into his even harder out of sheer comfort. Hearing him chuckle under his breath, “Well isn’t someone getting relaxed.” Feeling embarrassed, you lifted yourself from him, turning your body facing the window, “Aren’t I supposed to be relaxed around my own boyfriend!” Feeling his arms wrap around you from behind, his hands resting on your tummy, “Since when did you get so feisty, heh?”   
“Hmpf, i don’t know what you’re talking about!” Feeling his lips touch your cheek, he gave you a small peck as lips grazed over to your ear, whispering softly, “Mmm, you were pretty relaxed and feisty last night too.” Feeling his hands migrate to your hips, he clenched onto you gently, you were at a loss for words. Thinking back on last night, feeling his hands on you again, but it was different, as gentle as it was, it was a slightly rougher touch, manly and stern. It managed to reduce all the tension in your body, loosening your every nerve as your skin heated up. “There ya go.” Feeling satisfied with himself, Yoongi placed his lips to your neck, leaving trails of small wet kisses. At this point, you couldn’t help but give in. Leaning your head back against his chest, unintentionally tilting your head to give him easier access. Feeling him smirk against your skin, you could tell he was craving more, and honestly, so were you. You wanted all of him all over again.

Grazing his teeth against your pulse, he didn’t think twice about unbuttoning your pants. Enjoying your every reaction, he pinched the zipper, sliding it down slowly before snapping the button, hoping you wouldn’t object to his actions. Melting against him, he traced the hemline of your thong. Slightly arching your back, letting out a heavy breath, your body started to crave him and he could feel it. Slipping a hand under the lacy fabric, he placed a finger against your slit feeling how wet he already made you. Growling against your neck, he nibbled at your skin, biting softly as he grazed the tip of his finger to your clit. Rubbing softly, he gripped your hip tighter with his free hand, pressing himself harder against your back, feeling his erection pulse against you, you were ready for him to take you.

Circling your clit harder, you let out a small moan. Yoongi now placing his free hand around your neck, squeezing gently, he tilted your head just far enough for him to be able to place his lips onto yours. You immediately roughened the kiss as you felt yourself get more turned on, moaning against his lips, his tongue finding yours, the kiss became sloppy but exciting. As Yoongi wandered lower, his finger now grazing over your heated core, he was stopped by a sudden presence. Barging into the room nonchalantly…

“Yoongi, i have those pa…” Namjoon’s eyes widened as Yoongi swiftly removed his hand from your pants. Flustered and embarrassed, you attempted to calm your heavy panting. “Oh my god, I am soooo sorry. AH, um.. Here!” Namjoon quickly placed the papers on Yoongi’s desk, Yoongi standing there silent, arms folded in complete irritation. “Ha… have a good night!” Namjoon sped to the door, taking a look back at Yoongi, squinting his eyes. “Goodnight Namjoon!” Namjoon took in a nervous gulp hearing such an angry tone, a tone Yoongi never normally had, “G… goodnight Yoongi… (Y/N).” Taking his leave, Namjoon shut the door lightly, leaving Yoongi angry and you sexually frustrated. 

Yoongi let out a heavy raspy sigh while you stand there re-buttoning your pants. Yoongi’s stature didn’t change, arms still folded, looking away from you, it was as if he was embarrassed for you. “Sorry about that.” Feeling yourself blush, you looked down feeling kind of bad, “Its ok, don’t worry about it.” Hearing him snicker, Yoongi made his way to you, cupping your cheek, he looked down at you, “How about I make it up to you. I’ll take you back to my place and finish what I started, in privacy.” Biting on your lower lip, you found it hard to make eye contact. Nodding in acceptance, Yoongi smirked, taking your hand as he escorted you out of the building.


	11. Suga and Spice

Agreeing to follow him home, you sat behind the wheel of your car nervously excited. You had a feeling this time with him would be… different, which made you a bit anxious. There wasn’t any doubt that you wanted him, especially after touching you like that in his office. But a part of you was a bit scared, if Yoongi did in fact have major bi polar or any kind of mental instability disorder, there was no way you would really know how to go about it. And tonight seemed like one of those nights, you’ve only ever dealt with this side of Yoongi a couple of times, and it always threw you off as how to handle it properly without acting like a nervous wreck.

Approaching his home, your eyes widened at how this luxurious gated almost mansion was, it was almost intimidating, feeling out of place and like someone as low class as you shouldn’t be with someone as high class as him. Parking beside him, you slowly made your way over to Yoongi. Taking you by the hand, he guided you to the front door, fiddling with his keys, entering this lavish estate, you were in complete awe. Walking over into the living room, Yoongi started unbuttoning his suit jacket, “Like it?”  
“It’s incredible! Though, does it not get a bit lonely living in such a large house by yourself?” Tossing his jacket over the couch, he turned to you, leaning against the backing of the couch, “Lonely? I don’t really get lonely anymore, not when it’s all you know.” You looked down, saddened at the new fact that Yoongi had felt alone for so long. “Awe, don’t look upset, I don't have a reason to be lonely anymore.” Looking up at him, he gave you a playful wink making you blush. “I know this is probably a weird question but… how do you manage to clean this place? It looks like it would take 3 days to clean a place this big!” You could tell Yoongi wanted to laugh at you, but he kept his composure quite well. “I have two maids that come by twice a month, i don’t have to lift a finger for this place.” Pursing your lips tight, your eyelids felt heavy, “Maids huh…”  
“Haha, ooooh, what a tone.” Walking over to you, he leaned down giving you a snarky smile, “Is someone jealous knowing two other women are in my house?”  
“NO! Of course not!” You couldn’t help but feel a little insecure, even if they are just maids, Yoongi could obviously have whoever he wanted. It was starting to make less sense to why he chose you. Taking your face into his hands, Yoongi stared down at you, “Awe kitten, you know you’re the only one.” As you stood there like a statue, your cheeks flushed as a certain realization hit you, this definitely wasn’t the normal Yoongi, only this side of him calls you kitten, that you were pretty certain of. As he was about to place his lips over yours, you heard little footsteps in the distance, causing you to step away from him. Thoughts going to the worse case scenario, you already started to feel slight rage, till you saw the source hopping down the stairs.

Your eyes widened as a little brown poodle ran in your direction. Leaning against your leg, you bent down, picking up the cute little pup. “(Y/N), this is Holly. And yes, he’s mine, not my other girlfriends.” You shot a piercing scowl in Yoongi’s direction as you walked away from him. Heading towards one of his couches, now laying on your back, head on a plush decorative pillow while Holly lay over your chest, “Nice to meet you, Holly.” You smiled as he licked your face happily. 

Walking over to you, Yoongi leaned over the back of the couch, staring down at you turning your smile into a scowl. “You're so cute when you’re angry with me, my jealous little kitten.” Giggling at your behavior, you weren’t amused, but looking at that seductive smile, it was hard to stay mad which you absolutely hated! “Hmpf, I'm not jealous! I don’t like you THAT much!” Yoongi’s smirk quickly changed, raising an eyebrow, his expression became quite sour. Feeling a bit accomplished at crushing his ego after making his unappreciated comments. “Oh really!?” Sensing the slight anger in his tone, Yoongi walked around, Holly jumping off of you quickly running out of the living room. “I highly doubt that!” Bending down, Yoongi immediately lifted you into his arms bridal style. Expression hardly changing, you gripped his neck so as not to fall, but looked away as you felt your cheeks blush. Smirking at how easy it was to get you going, “Lets see about that.” With that said, Yoongi carried you up the staircase, giving you anxiety.

Before you knew it, you were now in a dim lit room. Dark wooden floors, light grey walls and what looked to be a king sized bed with a soft black blanket that draped over the entire mattress. Sitting you on the bed, Yoongi bent down to his knees, placing his hands on your upper thighs. You could already feel your body quiver, you couldn’t tell if he was still angry or if he was just trying to prove a point. Rubbing up the sides of your thighs, you could feel the heat from his hands seep through the fabric of your pants, trying your damnedest to keep your cool, you refused to look down on him, imagining that you were anywhere but here! Yoongi slid his hands higher, loving how hard you were trying, hands wrapping around your ass, forcefully pulling you closer to him, “It’s cute how hard you’re trying to resist me.” One leg on each side of him, Yoongi slid a hand up your inner thigh, feeling your slight trembling. “Lets see how long you’ll last.” Giving you a devious smirk, Yoongi aimed for the button on your pants, snapping it loose. Flinching, you shut your eyes, keeping your composure. It only took seconds for Yoongi to take hold of the zipper, sliding it down revealing your black thong. Swiping a finger over the hem, he could feel your skin fill with goosebumps. Taking a stand, Yoongi leaned in, his lips centimeters from yours, “You’re quite good at this game.” Migrating to your ear, he whispered softly, “But I'm far from done!.” 

Placing his lips against the nape of your neck, Yoongi didn’t hesitate to slip a finger under the hem of your thong. Reaching your lips, he pushed his way through finding your sensitive clit. Rubbing softly, you purse your lips tight keeping every noise locked behind your lips. Grazing his teeth against your skin, you could feel your body flare with heat as your core secretly begged for him to do more. You clenched the soft blanket tightly unknowing of how much you’ll really be able to take till you completely lose it. Kissing up to the side of your neck, Yoongi made his way to your lips. Grazing his lips over yours, he pressed his finger against your clit harder, rotating in harsh circles, your eyes shot open as you bite your lip so hard you could almost taste blood. Staring into one an-other's eyes, Yoongi gazed at you, feeling him smirk against your lips, your eyelids drooped. Feeling your breathing become unsteady, body tremble, you were done. His spell had officially taken you over and you didn’t care that he’d be the winner in his little game. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pressed your lips to his roughly.

Grunting deep in his throat, Yoongi gave into his true desire, gently wrapping his fingers around your throat, he kissed you back roughly. Leaning into you harsher, your body felt heavy. Landing on your back, Yoongi squeezed slightly tighter as he shoved his other hand farther into your jeans. Scooting your thong to the side, he roughly rammed a single finger into you causing you to faintly gasp in his mouth. As your body trembled under him, you placed both of your hands onto his chest, clenching tightly at his dress shirt, pulling him even closer. Taking hold of the silky fabric, you snapped every button revealing his bare chest. Loosening his grip, his lips didn’t leave yours, only allowing you to undress him. Sliding his shirt over his shoulders, you rubbed your shaky hands up his warm torso. Quickly removing his hand from you, Yoongi let his clothes drop to the floor.Growling behind his teeth, he lunged at your neck, kissing at your pulse before gently digging his teeth into your flesh making a low moan escape your lips. Hands at the hem of your jeans, Yoongi forced the constrictive fabric down your thighs and over your knees. Sliding it down your legs, tossing the annoying barrier of fabric to the side, not thinking twice, Yoongi swiftly curled his finger under the thin fabric of your thong, moving it to the side he wasted no time in shoving a finger deeply into you once again. 

You tossed your head back at the feel of Yoongi’s long finger stretching your walls once again. Giving the opportunity to ravish your neck, biting into your flesh harshly, feeling your pulse speed up against his tongue. He growled deep as he suckled against the skin, curling his finger at an ungodly pace. Scrunching your hair tightly as he tilted your head down even further as if he wanted to devour you. You could feel Yoongi get harder as he pressed himself against your knees only making you more impatient to feel all of him again. At this rate, Yoongi could feel your impatience, only making the situation funner for him. Unintentionally spreading your legs wider, Yoongi shoved a second finger into you as he felt how much you desired him at this moment. 

Close to losing breath from the roughness of Yoongi’s minor actions, you started to feel something you’ve never felt before, feeling him dominate over you was waking your own animalistic nature that has been locked away. With that urge, you didn’t think twice to aim for Yoongi’s pants, feeling his erection pulsate against you was more than frustrating, it was time to take matters into your own hands and take him. Hands lunging to the button, unclasping it quickly, it only took about a millisecond to slide the zipper down. Curling your fingers under the hem, you swiftly pushed his pants lower letting them drop, Yoongi feeling the release of pressure his pants were causing, he let out a relieving sigh against your flesh. 

Tempted to lunge at him and repay the favor for what he did for you the night before, you were unsure if he’d at this point allow it. He was much more dominant and in control than before but surrender to you, you squeezed your hand slightly tighter as you felt his pre-cum cover your hand making the pumps easy and sleek. Unable to to see Yoongi’s face as he hid against the crook of your neck, he bit his lip hard as to hold in his raspy moans, but you could hear them nonetheless, the deep growls that rumbled deep in the back of his throat were always easy to hear which always manage to put you over the edge.

Yoongi internally feeling himself reach closely to his climax, he clenched his torso, feeling his abs tighten. He couldn’t help but release his pent up frustrations, moaning loudly against you as he leaked over your hand. Even though he had already reached his high, he wasn’t about to let the night end. Feeling his erection remain at full thickness under your hand, you released your grip feeling the slight muscle lightly pulsate from how tight your grip on him really was. Breathing heavily, feeling the sweat on his face from having it shoved onto your neck, he managed to lift himself resting his hands against the bed on each side of you. You both eyed each other for what felt like a lifetime, you couldn’t help but blush at his intense stare making him let out a sexy smirk. Without thought, Yoongi lunged, lips meeting yours. Instantly sliding his tongue between your lips, he licked across your tongue sensually as he took hold of the front of your shirt, yanking you closer to him. Feeling your breast instantly press against him, he immediately removed his lips from yours, clenching onto your shirt tighter, he swiftly yanked it over your head tossing it across the room making you blush even harder. Even though he had seen you naked not even a full 24 hours ago, you still couldn’t help but feel nervous. Licking his lips at such a beautiful sight, he decided to go for your thong next. Slipping a finger under the hem, he ripped it off you, not caring about the consequences for ripping a part of your clothing apart. 

Unable to have an actual reaction to tearing your thong in half, Yoongi went close to your ear, whispering lowly causing shivers down your spine, “Turn over.” Your eyes widened at his request, but decided to oblige. Scooting farther onto the bed, your turned over, knees holding you up as you stare at the headboard of the bed waiting for Yoongi’s next move. Tracing a finger down your spine slowly, you could feel goosebumps cover your entire body. Yoongi smirking to himself, he gazed upon the clasp of your bra, knowing that was the next and last article of barrier that covered you. Leaning in closer, Yoongi placed small light kisses on your shoulder causing your breaths to grow ever so slightly heavier. Grazing his teeth against your skin, Yoongi took hold of that piece of clothing, snapping it apart, pinching the straps as he slid them down your arms delicately as to not destroy another piece of your clothing. Letting it drop, he took hold of it tossing it behind him, now allowing him to reach around to squeeze your now free breasts, which immediately made your flinch. His warm hands massaged your roughly as he harshly played with your nipples. Enjoying your light screams from the minor pain he could no longer hold back, he needed to feel you. Placing a hand against your back, Yoongi pushed you down keeping your hips remaining in the air.

Taking his hand, he swiped a single finger up your slit feeling just wet you were, earning you a loud growl. Taking his dick in hand, he placed the tip right at your entrance, feeling you tremble against him out of anxiousness and excitement, Yoongi pushed himself harshly into you, feeling you instantly clench tightly around his dick, he couldn’t help but let out a loud moan, whereas you, wincing your eyes and letting out a decently loud breathing whimper. Taking hold of your hips, Yoongi’s intentions were to fuck you better than last night, as if he was trying to ‘top himself’. Without hesitation, Yoongi rammed into you repeatedly, hitting your sweet spot over and over again. Moaning with every slam, the two of you become in perfect sync, as if you both were making your own harmonious music. 

Feeling the sweat protrude from your bodies, Yoongi couldn’t help but want more. Leaning over you, his back lay onto your back, Yoongi placed his lips against your ear, feeling his hot breath on your skin, you flinch at the sudden contact. Parting his lips, Yoongi whisper lowly, “Lift your body to me.” Not entirely sure of what he meant, he helped you understand by taking your breasts into his grasp, lifting you up, you caught on to his desire, pushing your arms against the bed, you slowly made your way to now balancing on your knees. With Yoongi pressing his chest harder onto your back, your bodies were sleek. Still ramming into you, Yoongi slid a hand up to your neck, tilting your head back just enough for your lips to touch his. The kiss immediately turned passionate, deep and rough. As your eyes clenched shut, Yoongi couldn’t help but gaze upon you, he could see how much you were enjoying yourself which deep down unleashed an emotion he lacked to understand, a feeling he’s never remotely felt. 

Wanting to see more, to excite you as much as possible, Yoongi took his free hand, trailing down your torso till finding your already swollen sensitive clit. Feeling his finger graze over your nub, you let out a shaky whimper against his lips. You could feel Yoongi form a slight smirk as he clenched tighter on your neck. Pressing harder against your clit, he teased it with light circles as he pressed harder with ever pause. This is when your body was ready to give out, as amazing as your time together was the night before was amazing, you could feel how exhausted your body was going to be after this round. That knot was starting to form in the pit of your stomach, arching your back against him, he made sure you wouldn’t fall onto the bed, you weren’t allowed to escape his grasp. Letting out your final tremble, you moaned harshly, sending vibrations all throughout his mouth. With the feeling of your cum drenching his dick, that's when he felt his second climax of the night. The yearn to cum with you was now his new goal, giving into what his body screamed for, he came deep into you as he gave you one last fast thrust.  
Sliding out, Yoongi rested his forehead against your shoulder, panting harder than he ever has before. Following suit, you too found it difficult to catch your own breath. Never have you been fucked this hard before, but there wasn’t a single part that you regretted. Even though you've only had two intimate moments with this man, neither felt like it was only out of lust. For the first time you finally experienced what it's like to be intimate with actual feeling. You knew it was way too soon to say that you ‘love’ him, but your feelings definitely ran deep.

As you both remained in your positions, you felt arms slowly wrap around your waste. Holding you tightly, it seems Yoongi was at a loss for words for how silent the room was. But feeling the tenderness of his embrace, you decided you place your hands over his, smiling to yourself, “You know i was joking right? What you said downstairs did kind of irritate me, but I like you more than I've ever liked any other guy I've been with.” Feeling his lips form a smirk against your skin, “What you said did manage to get under my skin, but i knew you were lying. How could you not like me!” Chuckling to himself, you couldn’t help but find it a bit humorous, even though his ego was so high. 

Slithering away from you, cold air hit your back harder due to the amount of sweat he caused. Heading to his master bathroom, he held a hand out to you, “Shower with me?” Feeling a heated blush form on your cheeks even though you just had rough sex, you’ve never showered with a man before. Thinking you’d never have the opportunity to experience something this sensual, you actually started to feel kind of embarrassed. But feeling you could trust him, you happily managed to take his hand. Pulling you close to him, he directed you to the shower. As the water turned hot,Yoongi guided you into the large walk in shower. Feeling the hot steamy water hit your skin, Yoongi began to wash his hair before handing you the most amazing scented shampoo you’ve probably ever inhaled. Facing each other, you both stared into each others eyes as you finished up scrubbing your scalp. Only then did you feel Yoongi begin to lather your body gently, the suds covering your skin making you smell like delicious Shea butter. Finishing up with himself, you both rinsed off, but gazing at your wet naked body was putting him in a trance, as if he has never seen anything more beautiful. Catching his gaze, you started to feel embarrassed but happy. Yoongi then took your face in his hands, laying a soft kiss over your lips causing you to feel more at ease.

Exiting the shower, after drying your hair, Yoongi handed you one of his shirts and a pair of soft sweatpants. Secretly holding the fabric to your face, you took in the scent of his fabric softener and light scent of him that ever so slightly lingered on the shirt. Slipping into his own pair, he remained shirtless which was particularly attractive, watching him lounge on his bed in just pajama pants you couldn’t help but stare in awe. “Are you gonna join me, or stare at me for the rest of the night?” Snapping you out of your trance, you gazed at his adorably devious smile. Cheeks going an apple red, you slowly crawled onto the bed, Yoongi biting his lower lip as he watched you gracefully crawl to him. He pulled you in close as he draped the soft blanket over your bodies. Embracing you tightly, he lay a light kiss over your forehead completely content with his life. Taking in a loud yawn, Yoongi closed his eyes ready to give into his exhaustion, “Goodnight, Kitten.” Cuddling up to his chest, your eyes fluttered shut, “Goodnight.”

________________________________

Waking from his deep sleep, the hour was late, but not only did Yoongi feel more rested than normal, seeing you draped over his body, he flinched in surprise. Feeling the instant disturbance, you immediately awoke from your peaceful sleep. “(Y/N)...?” Letting out a loud yawn, it didn’t really surprise you that Yoongi seemed confused by your being here. Hearing his distraught tone, you sighed lightly before speaking up, “Yoongi, i don’t want to force you or make you feel obligated from pressure to open up to me but, this isn’t the first time you've been startled about me showing up. But I can't help but be worried, i… care about you Yoongi. Even though we haven’t been together long, I like you… a lot. You’re the first guy in my life that I would be afraid to lose.” Looking down, you twiddle your fingers hoping that you didn’t make him feel pressured or uncomfortable. Sitting up, Yoongi let out a loud sigh, “I wasn’t planning on telling you just yet but, you deserve to know. The truth is…”

(Thanks to all that has continued reading this fic, i hope you all are enjoying, let me know what you think thus far, i enjoy feedback)


	12. The Tragic Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry to the readers that truly enjoy this story for taking so long. The year hasn't been kind to me, starting it off with one of my brothers passing, not having enough money lately to really survive and my own personal disability being at its worse the last two months, and now this pandemic to top it all off. I haven't been emotionally into writing. No motivation to really care or have any thoughts on how i should even go about this and any other up coming chapters. But i am back and will try my hardest to get out chapters more frequently. I ask you to be patient with me, and thank you for those who understand.

As you sat up, you remained silent waiting for Yoongi’s explanation, no matter how long it would take him. Placing a hand gently on his upper thigh, he managed to feel a tad more comfortable, feeling how much you really do care about him.   
“Alright well… I’m sure by now you’ve noticed I have… I guess ‘off days’ at times. Nodding in understanding, Yoongi began to feel more and more nervous and it definitely showed. “Years ago, I guess in a way i… separated a part of myself mentally due to past trauma. Being as young as I was, I was naive and unknowing of how to handle such emotions. Till one day i… slowly started to separate my anger and depression. Attempting to suppress my emotions and in somewhat violent urges I created a whole other side of me, kind of like storing all my feelings into a folder, but someone or something has to look after those files in order to continue to cope. And that's where… ‘HE’ came into the picture. Separating pieces of myself mentally and emotionally is what created a separate personality, he stores away my anger and stress from me and handles it for me. He in a way is my friend but also my enemy. I know it sounds weird and I'm sure this is way too much for you to take in, especially since I'm sure this would be the last thing you'd expect with getting into a new relationship. I guess it's something that should be talked about before getting into a relationship but, like most people i didn ‘t want you to think i was just crazy. You make me happy, and I guess i was just hoping i could hide it away so you’d never have to deal with it, which I understand that is very selfish of me, and I do apologize.

As he put his head down in pure sadness, you could feel that the last thing he wanted was to scare you or lose you. Placing a hand over his, you gazed at his depressive expression, “Yoongi, i… actually kind of figured that that was the situation.” Sharply looking in your direction, he was hoping that it wasn’t that obvious the few times he had seen her.   
“How did you figure it out? Cos honestly, the times he made himself known I was in a heavy sleep, not allowed to take over.”   
“Well for one, he’s the only one whose gave me a pet name. He has a tendency to call me ‘kitten’, and his attitude is a lot more, i guess, overly confident and kinda cocky. But, I'd be lying if I said he wasn’t a gentleman.”  
“Hmpf, i wouldn’t give him that much credit, deep down he's just an egotistical possessive 'know it all'. But if you ask me, I personally think I'm the sweeter one of the two, I should be Suga, not him". Witnessing his jealous childish attitude, you couldn’t help but giggle,  
“So his name is Suga, huh? That’s an interesting name to choose.”  
“Don’t ask me, it was his idea. You sure do seem awfully fond of him.”  
“Awe, don’t be jealous. Besides, wouldn’t you rather me like you both than hate one or find you crazy!?” Diving into a tight playful embrace to make him feel better about himself, he smirked kindly as he held you close to his chest.   
“I have to admit, I didn't think you’d accept this so easily. I mean, I'm grateful you do, but a normal girl would probably run and see me as a freak.” Sighing against him, you felt nervous at what you knew you should tell him, hoping he wouldn’t get angry. “I’m not gonna lie, I was a bit scared at the beginning. From the first moment I suspected a slight change in your demeanor, seeing Namjoon at the pharmacy. How your mood would sometimes change so dramatically. And because of that fear and worry i… I have a confession.”  
“Wha… What is it?”  
“Well, the first day I ever went to your work and Jin stopped by with your bottle of pills. I sorta took a glance at the bottle, wondering if i had maybe ever heard of the medication before, and realizing that i never had i kinda… grew more worried for you and… myself. So, after you had left my house that morning, the name repeated in my head and I decided to… research it. At first I wasn't sure which of the diagnoses it was, be it anxiety, bi polar, depression or… D.I.D (dissociative identity disorder). I felt really bad researching it, I should have waited for you to open up to me when you felt comfortable. I'm so sorry I went behind your back out of fear, I was just so worried. I hope you aren’t angry with me”. Instantly feeling bad, your eyes began to uncontrollably water. Crying wasn’t really something you ever did, the last time you cried was when your parents passed, this is when you realized you truly did not want to lose this man and be alone again, he was still perfect to you, even with his troubles. He was no doubt still perfect. 

Hearing a low snicker, Yoongi placed a finger under your chin, slowly raising your head to make eye contact. You were surprised to see a sweet smile formed on his lips. “(Y/N), I'm not mad. If anything, I'm mad at myself. That shouldn’t have been the way for you to find out, I should have manned up and told you myself, and at HIM for making it so obvious about his existence but, i guess in a way i should thank him. Because he made it so obvious it makes this conversation a little easier. But I’m sorry I worried you, can you forgive me?” Smiling wide as a single tear trickled, you swiftly wrapped your arms around Yoongi’s neck, lips near his ear, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Feeling the joy over flow within him, he wrapped his arms around you tightly, embracing you as if it were his last time.

“Um, Yoongi…?”  
“Yes?” Hearing the hesitation in your voice, you were too unsure if your next question would be appropriate, “Can… I ask you what it was that… hurt you so much that caused his existence? If you don’t want to talk about it I will completely understand. I just want to learn everything about you, and him. I want to be there for you. Both of you if I can.” Feeling how genuine your concern was, and even though he wanted badly to avoid these past memories, it was time to let someone in, someone other than his two closest friends. Especially if his goal was to keep you by his side for as long as possible.   
“No, it's alright, it's time i told someone what happened. I mean, it's not as bad as it seems but, if i want to keep you in my life, i want to let you in.” You smiled as you felt that this was almost like taking a new step in your fresh relationship. Nuzzling close to him, you were ready to hear your boyfriend's story and finally learn more about his life.

“I guess it all started when I was a young child…  
My Mother had bought me my first keyboard. She too was a teacher, just like your mother taught violin, mine taught piano.. I would always watch her when she would bring me along to her personal studio to teach. I was so fascinated with the sounds and melodies. My mother started teaching me in secret and it was probably one of the best times of my life. On my 6th birthday that's when I had gotten the keyboard, but I was told to only practice when my father wasn’t home and to always hide it when he arrived back from work. I didn’t understand at the time why but I did as my mother said. My father was always strict, I had to be the ‘perfect son’. But I clearly wasn’t, school didn’t interest me too much and it was never easy for me to make friends. My mother was all I needed, her and music. 

As the years went by I moved up to an actual piano, not just a keyboard I could hide in my closet. And I got good, REALLY good, so when i turned 10 that's when i had decided i wanted to make it i guess a career. But instead of being a teacher my dream was to compete. I wanted to travel and be at the top, even so young I was dead set on making sure my dream would come true but… when i told my mother that's what i wanted to do she gave me the most worried expression i’d ever seen. She told me, ‘As much as you love it Yoongi, your future was already decided the day we found out you were a boy and that playing piano for a career would make your dad very unhappy.’ That’s when i asked her why, why do i always have to hide my keyboard, why did it have to be a secret. She sat me down in her studio, taking my hand in hers and told me that my dad would be very unhappy if he ever found out. That boys shouldn’t play music, that it was childish and unproductive. To him it was all about discipline and responsibility. And that apparently i was already set to take over the business once my dad retired which in turn upset me, i had no interest in business management, sitting behind a desk making sure everything was taken care of, and then IT happened…

On my 11th birthday I was home alone for a while. My mother was at work finishing up her sessions and my dad of course was working, working 6 days a week and long hours. We didn't see him too often. So I decided to take out my keyboard and practice, not expecting him home for a while. Sitting on my bed I got so entranced with the new melodies I was creating I lost track of time which royally screwed me over. Whip-lashing my door open, my father was staring at me so angrily I immediately got scared, especially when my mom told me he would get upset if he ever found out. He ripped the keyboard from me and without any second thought it seemed he broke it in half with his knee and threw it back on my bed. I… was in such shock, not knowing what he was going to do next, he started screaming. I tried to block it out, but he went on about how ungrateful and irresponsible I was. How i was nothing, that this is why i failed all my course work, how i would turn out to be just another delinquent in the world and carry a keyboard while roaming the streets cos of how much of a failure i would become. Then he…”

Seeing the level of pain Yoongi was in, feeling how he began to tremble under you, the water forming in his eyes. You knew that the next thing he’d be telling you would most likely be traumatizing. Taking the initiative, you took his hand, clenching tighter as you brought it to your lips placing a small soft kiss. He gave you a kind half smile before letting out a small sigh…

“He… he took me by the hair, lifted me up and tossed me against the wall. The shouting didn’t stop, it threw me into my first anxiety attack, I couldn't breathe. As he yelled and hit me, it felt as if the beatings would never end. He was over strict and set in his ways. I guess in a way ‘luckily’ it only took moments later that my mother came home. She heard the shouting, rushing to my room witnessing what my father was doing. She tried so hard to stop him, but of course he’s a man, stronger and the dominant alpha type. But then he did something that threw me into a rage. I can remember like it was yesterday, these memories will forever stain and linger. Ugh, while attempting to stop him, he backhanded her. She fell hitting her head on the wood floor. Once I saw the blood it was like… all I saw was red, as if I blacked out, I lunged at him knowing that it really wouldn’t do anything or make a difference. And as expected, he threw me to the ground, staring down at my mother and I, he huffed and stomped out of the room. All i could think at that moment was, ‘why is it such a big deal, why does playing piano anger him so much.’ But once I saw blood coming from my mother's head, she was my first priority.”

Wrapping an arm around his waist, you couldn’t help but cut him off. Feeling tears swell up from his story, you squeeze him tightly, “Yoongi… I'm so sorry. I honestly don’t know what to say. Neither of you deserved that.” Glancing up to Yoongi’s face, his skin was paler than usual. His eyes were wide and like he had seen a ghost. Once you notice his eyes watering harder, causing them to go bloodshot, you immediately regretted ever asking him what had happened. Yoongi didn’t strike you as the crying type, which only made you feel even worse. 

Sitting up, you watched as that tear finally made itself known, you gently took his face in your hands, placing a soft kiss over his tear. But he didn’t budge, it was as if he became a statue, allowing all of these memories to flood freely into his thoughts it seemed to have broken him all over again causing him to be in a state of dissociation. Placing your forehead gently on his, you shut your eyes whispering a single word, “Yoongi.”

Just then, you felt a hot breath hit your lips. Letting out a heavy raspy sigh, you opened your eyes meeting Yoongi’s gaze. But his eyes were no longer sadness, just numbness and dark like an endless void. “…Suga?”   
“You catch on quick, kitten” Removing your head from his, your intentions were to back away and give him space, but surprisingly, to you, Suga embraced you. Holding you tightly as he dug his face into your neck. You didn’t dare move, thinking that if you did it would be like rejecting him comfort.   
“Sorry he up and disappeared on you, you’re stuck with me till he snaps out of it.”  
“Don’t be sorry, i never should have asked. I feel bad for reopening such a deep wound.”   
“You needed to learn of my existence at some point, and best learn sooner than later. But this just means that I get to tell what’s left of the story.” Sliding down him, Suga swiveled your body, with you now sitting between his legs, his chest on your back you couldn’t help but blush a little bit. Wrapping his arms around your waist loosely, feeling his chin rest on your shoulder, you remained quiet and content but afraid of how this story would conclude.

“From what his memories portray, after seeing his mom on the ground he crawled to her, crying out into the air. He felt helpless, he was young, what is a child supposed to do when their mom is bleeding out on their floor. So he did what he thought would help, run into the kitchen and grab a whole damn roll of paper towels. Luckily for him it wasn’t as bad as it looked, it didn’t take long for his mom to snap out of it just to see her kid crying out with her blood stained on his hands. After all of that bullshit, Yoongi kept to himself. His parents fought more and more, his dad blaming her for being the one to most likely ruining the family business by tainting their son with nonsense and child's play. To him, Yoongi was already supposed to be acting like an adult.

And not only but a week later, was when Yoongi truly lost everything. He was at home doing his homework while his mom drove to her studio. As the hours went by he constantly glanced at the clock waiting for her to come back. But even in the late hours, there was no sign of her. For the first time his dad came home before her which terrified him, as you can imagine being left alone with that man only fueled his fear and anger.”

“So, I take it this is when… ‘IT’ happened?” Letting out a sarcastic chuckle to your question, “You catch on quick, don’t you.” Raising an eyebrow, you huffed loudly at his attitude towards the matter. Noticing your serious demeanor, Suga playfully flicked your arm, “No need to get huffy my little kitten. I care more than you think I do.” Turning to him, he gave you that sweet half smile that you just couldn’t stay mad at which just caused you to sigh in defeat, “Ok ok, tell me what happened next.” 

“Well, from what his memories portray. It wasn’t long after that police ended up at his door with the bad news of his mother getting into a car accident. Seeing her at the hospital lying there helpless, fading away in front of him. That's when he REALLY lost it. Isolated himself completely from anyone around him. The only thing he got out of it was his grades got better, and his piece of shit ‘father’ made sure of it. Beat him if he brought home anything under an A-. Yoongi was either working on studies, being trained early for his future career or hiding in his closet. His closet was like a second home. The nights his dad would go off on him or beat on him for bringing home less than a perfect grade. It was those times where all he thought about his mother and how much he hated his father. The rage, fear and loneliness drove him insane. Talking to himself, ripping out his own hair, wishing that he would have been in that car and died along with his mom. Contemplating suicide so many times in that closet but, thats when I slowly started forming deep within his mind.”

“So, in a way, you kind of saved him?” Glancing at you, Suga didn’t seem sure of how to respond.   
“‘Saved’”…? “Um, what do you mean by… ‘Saved’?  
“Well, he’s still here which means he didn’t end his life, in a way you’re to thank for that, aren’t you?”  
“More like Blame for it. He wouldn’t have had to carry out any of the responsibilities that were forced on him, go to college to major in something he had no interest in, get stuck in a boring career that he gets nothing out of.”   
“Well, if you ask me, taking on all of his hate, fear and insecurities is kind of sweet. I mean, i know you two are the same person, i'm not entirely sure how the whole thing works but, in any case, i don’t think you are to blame. So thank you, for saving him. Or else I never would have met him, or you.”   
“You do realize I am the epitome of all his hatred. His rage and fear, I am every negative quality, feeling and fiber that makes him.”  
“And yet you still think you are the better half.”  
“Of course i do! At least I know how to handle all of his bullshit, that is what makes me… ME.” 

Chuckling at yet again his overconfidence, you knew this relationship wasn’t going to be anywhere near easy. How it took for such an emotionally damaged but beautifully caring man to show you what true happiness really was. “So, how exactly did you take form? Like, did he just think you up and end up creating you by accident?”  
“Honestly, it's kind of hard to explain. When I told you that he started talking to himself is when he started to separate himself emotionally and mentally, creating me. So, yes, I suppose it was by accident. But as much as he’d hate to admit it, he can’t live without me. Without me, he’d be a complete mess, driven to insanity and maybe even up doing something reckless.” You gulped terrified at the thought of Yoongi ever possibly hurting himself. “But don’t you worry kitten, I'm not going anywhere. Both of you are stuck with me now.” Again with that devious smirk of his, you weren’t sure if you loved his snarky personality or if it deep down annoyed you, but he did come with the package, and even at this point you wouldn’t know if you’d be able to accept if he wasn’t involved. You were already in most ways used to him, except his overconfidence, that part did get a tad annoying but at least it was semi entertaining. 

“Well doll, I think it's time I leave him to you. Let's see how well you console him, heh.” Your eyes widened. As you were about to attempt to surprisingly object, you were too scared that you’d possibly be bad at helping him in this intense situation. BUT, it seems you don’t really have a choice. Since it only took seconds for Suga to up and leave you.

Feeling the hard inhale deep in Yoongi’s chest on the back of your head, You felt Yoongi’s arms around you tighten. Unsure of what to say or do, you were too afraid of possibly saying the wrong thing. As much as you wanted to help him, what all could you really do for him? Suga does more than you could ever do, do you really have what it wakes to properly be there for him.

“Sorry…” The whisper was faint, but the sadness in his voice made your eyes water.   
“Don’t be, I'm sorry for asking, putting you in a spot where you probably felt obligated to tell me in one straight shot so soon. But, I am happy you trust me enough to let me in like that. It makes me feel…. Special. As messed up as that sounds.”  
“That’s because you are special, special to me, and it seems to him as well. I guess you are stuck with us.” Hearing a little giggle escape his lips, you turned to him to see a very small but obvious smile. Even though his eyes were still not clear from the tears, his smile reassured you.  
“Just means the two of you are stuck with me too then.” Giving back a similar smile to him, his expression became soft, comfortable.   
“Let's stay in today, just like this. I’m not ready for this moment to end yet.”  
“Me either.”

Smiling into his chest, holding you tighter to his now steady heartbeat, you both dare not move for the remainder of the day. Taking in each other's warmth.


	13. Apology Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't made to offend anybody, its all fun and inside jokes, this is exactly how my closest friend and i's relationship are, its meant to give all of you a few laughs, so i hope you enjoy and find it entertaining :)

As the hours flew by, you still remained intertwined in Yoongi’s tight hold. Only… it was hitting that time of, ‘im so fucking hungry, but i dont want to move.’ Thinking back, *food?*   
“Is something wrong? You’re kinda trembling.”  
“Um… what time is it?” Hearing the shakiness in her voice, Yoongi immediately grabbed his phone, seeing that it was a little after 1.”  
“1??? Oh fuuuuuuck.”   
“What is it? What’s wrong?”  
Just then, the sound of your phone caused you to jump in place. Hesitating to look at your phone, knowing EXACTLY who the caller was. You took in a deep gulp before answering.

“EXCUSE ME!?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WE HAD PLANS!!! YOU. ME. BRUNCH. AT 10! REMEMBER!?!”  
“Ah, I'm sorryyyyyyy, it totally slipped my mind, last night i went to Yoongi’s and…”  
“OH, so sorry to interrupt your little sleepover! I see how it is!” Hearing the fake weep coming from the other side of the phone, you knew it was time to go.  
“Ok ok. I’ll make it up to you. Give me like 20 mins, ok!?” Waiting for a response, you waited as there was a short silence that felt like hours.  
“Ugh, fine. Hurry up.” Hanging up, you sat there on Yoongi’s bed, sighing feeling bad that you had forgotten about plans you had made a week ago with your best friend. Something you’ve literally never done before.

“I take it you need to head out?”  
“Ahh, yeah. I completely forgot I had plans with Cass earlier.” Putting your head down, Yoongi took your chin between two fingers, forcing you to look back at him.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it, i understand.” Seeing that sweet smile, you knew he wasn’t lying. You did have to go, and there wasn’t any doubt that you wanted to see Cassie, it felt like years since you had seen her.   
“Thanks, Yoongi.” Returning the smile, he pecked your lips softly, causing you to slightly blush. You loved his sweet side, it was so genuine and caring and somehow still extremely sexy.  
“I’ll walk you out, okay.” You nod in approval. Watching him get up from the bed, your eyes couldn’t help but examine his beautiful naked body. But from lack of noticing, he was doing the exact same thing to you, forgetting that you too were completely bare, you caught his eyes shifting up and down from head to toe. Biting his lower lip, he refrained himself from going near you, which only made you giggle, watching him hesitate so badly. 

Taking hold of your clothes, you slowly began to dress yourself, making Yoongi give you a small pout, now that his eye candy was covered. Watching him slide on his pants, he ran his fingers through his hair to remove all the small loose strands that cling to his forehead. You knew he was doing this on purpose, he wanted to fluster you in any way possible, and it was working, and it definitely showed. Smirking in your direction, his shirt still laying on the floor, a part of you couldn’t wait for him to put it on to end your torture, but that other half wished he’d never put a shirt on again.   
“Like what you see?” Turning from him with bright red cheeks, you pouted from his teasing. You knew you had to go, but damn was he making it hard. You’d happily give yourself to him right now if you could. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Glancing at him, you stuck your tongue out in frustration as he started putting his shirt back on, which did sadden you. “Careful, don’t tempt me with that tongue of yours.” Quickly sliding your tongue back into your mouth, you stood there stiff. Inching his way closer, you didn’t budge, he wasn’t gonna break you, not right now anyway.

Cupping your cheek gently, he brought your head up slowly, his eyes pretty much burning into your soul, his eyes shifted to an intense devilish stare.  
“Suga, i don’t have time to play with you right now.” His eyes widened at your sudden confidence, only causing him to smile down at you.  
“Am i that obvious?” Chuckling aloud, you yourself were a little surprised at how you greeted him.  
“You’re not exactly discreet, ya know.” Giving him a smirk, he shook his head.  
“So feisty. Don’t worry, i just wanted to say goodbye.” Leaning down, grazing his lips up your neck to your earlobe, a soft whisper tickled your skin, “But i wouldn’t object to some play time.” As much as you wanted to give in, feeling your knees grow weak, your heart beat picking up pace, you mentally prayed he couldn’t feel the temperature of your skin rise. “Ooh, somebody's getting weak.” Hearing him chuckle near your ear, he slowly backed away. Bending to your level, he brought his lips maybe a centimeter away from yours, *Is he testing me?* Cocking an eyebrow, you could feel your body trembling, but instead of back away, you pressed the tip of your nose against his, quickly pecking his lips. He huffed in amusement, “Such a tease.” With that being said, giving you not even a second to respond, Yoongi softly placed his lips to yours. Cupping your face with both hands, he gave you a short passionate kiss. “Mmm, that’s better. Until next time, kitten.”

Letting out a very heavy sigh, “Sorry about that. He insisted he get a few minutes with you.” Shooting Yoongi a cute smile,  
“I’m glad he did. Even if it was just to tease me, at least he cared enough to say goodbye.” Flashing you a returning smile, Yoongi looked as if he was in ‘awe’.  
“You never stop surprising me.” Holding out his hand to you, you quickly understood the gesture. Intertwining your fingers with his, Yoongi escorted you to the front entrance. But before you could make any move on Yoongi, you were quickly interrupted by his adorable poodle, running across the house to greet you. Completely bypassing Yoongi, Holly placed his front paws onto your leg, putting you into an ‘ahhh, he's so adorable’ moment. Picking him up, you nuzzled his face, allowing him to give you a couple of kisses on your cheek, “I’m gonna miss you too.”  
“Ya know, Holly doesn’t really take too many people, but I'm glad he likes you. Clearly likes you more than me it seems.” Letting out a sarcastic giggle,  
“Jealous that your dog likes me more than his owner?”  
“Hmpf, of course not. I’d rather he like you than hate you. Just means you can come over more often and I won't have to worry.”  
“Yeah yeah, but be careful, Holly might think I'm his new mommy and really start to like me more than you.  
“You say that like it's a bad thing.” Turning your gaze to him, he wore a soft but devious smile, only causing you to blush all over again. Speechless, you handed him to Yoongi nervously. “So, when can i see you again?” Still being at a loss for words, your mind went completely blank… Chuckling at how tense he had made you, he leaned in giving you a small kiss on your cheek, “How about I message you some time tomorrow and go from there.” Giving him a sharp nod, your intentions were to turn around and escape this awkward encounter. But you knew you’d regret it if you didn’t get to feel his lips one more time. Letting out a heavy, semi confident breath, stepping closer, watching his expression morph into confusion, you lifted yourself on your toes, placing your lips against his gently. Feeling his lips form a smirk, he cupped your cheek returning the kiss.   
Backing away for air, you watched as his breaths became heavier and more hoarse, “You should go, before I try to persuade you to stay.” Giving him a short chuckle,  
“Ya, you’re right. Then Cassie would REALLY be pissed at me.” You both exchanged a short laugh, Yoongi following it with a low sigh. “I’ll see you soon, Yoongi.”  
“See you soon, (Y/N).”

Heading in the direction of Cassie’s house, you couldn’t get either of them off your mind. Fear wasn’t really the right word anymore for this relationship, more like… worry. Worried that you wouldn’t be enough in the end, that you’d fuck up and say or do something stupid. The last thing you wanted to do was do anything to hurt or offend either one of them. Being in a relationship technically, in a way, with 2 people did scare you. But in a ‘i don’t want to lose them’ kind of way. As hard as it will be, which you knew it would be hard, probably very very hard, you still needed them in your life. Shaking your head, it was time to focus on your main goal, *Come to think of it…* Taking a sharp turn, you had a random idea that might get Cass to forgive you, at least a little bit, well, hoping it will.

Yoongi’s P.O.V

Closing the door behind you, you leaned back, harshly hitting your back against the door. Looking up to the ceiling, you let out a deep loud sigh. Allowing Holly to jump out from your grasp, you watched as he ran into the kitchen. Smiling to yourself, you followed, seeing him hop around his empty food bowl. Filling it half way, you gave him a light pat on the head before migrating to one of the couches in the living room.

Taking a harsh dramatic seat back, you stare up, mind wandering as fast as wildfire. She invaded your every thought… and his. Closing your eyes, memories from the night before ran rapid, every detail of her every move and action. How she reacted to your touch, your kisses… among-st everything else. The only problem was, with your memories came his. You could see his memories and it was MUCH more explicit. Mentally reliving that night, remembering the feel of every curve of her soft skin, that feeling when you would make the temperature of her body heat up within seconds just from caressing her, the way she so easily gave into your every whim. From the moments of physically persuading her to letting you remove her clothes to dominating every inch of her soft naked body.

With now feeling your jeans tighten, your eyes immediately sprung open. Lunging forward, you grit your teeth. Balling a hand into a tight fist, punching the arm of the couch, disgusted with both yourself and him. Growling behind your teeth, a whisper made its way through your lips, “She isn’t some sex object!” Feeling him now fade away back into his little void of silence and solitude, elbows now resting on your knees, placing your face harsh against your palms, face turning red and heated from the level of disappointment, “I don’t deserve her.”

End Yoongi’s P.O.V

Pulling up to her driveway, you took hold of your small peace treaty gift, letting out a dramatic sigh. Slowly walking up to the door, you let yourself in witnessing her lounge over her couch, hearing a low voice echo out of her speaker phone, it was obvious she was chatting with Taehyung. Your eyes squinted and your body tensed from the level of cringe he just put you through. You did not expect to walk in and the first thing you hear is what he plans to ‘do to her’ tomorrow night. It was one thing when she told you and swapped stories with you, but listening to him be all smooth and seductive towards her over the phone was a whole level of ‘NO’

“AHEM!” Watching her jump a good couple of inches off the couch, Taehyung went silent where as Cassie turned to you, her face as red as cherries which made you laugh pretty hard.   
“T...Tae, i have to go.”  
“Yeah, sure, ok. B...bye Ash. See you tomorrow, baby. Love you.” And in an instant the phone went silent. Tossing her phone to the other side of the couch, a low frustrated sigh escaped her lips,  
“First, you forget about our date, and now you walk in and give me purple ovaries. Why do you hate me!?!?” The fake cry in her tone was cute, but you did feel kinda bad. You did forget and you did interrupt there… moment. But you did say you’d be here in 20 minutes… sooooo.  
“I… brought you coffee. Venti iced white mocha… no whip.” Giving her an adorably sarcastic timbre, she couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit.  
“You got me, but you still owe me.”   
“Yeah, I figured.” Handing over her coffee, you watched as she took in a long sip, looking as if she just entered heaven and greeted the coffee gods. “I have an idea.” Tilting her head in your direction, lips resting on the tip of the straw,  
“Yesssssss???”  
“I owe you a date, so tonight. You. Me. Dinner. I’ll make reservations. Wear something hot. You and I will be the straightest lesbians there!” Hearing a small short cackle, you knew she wouldn’t be able to refuse this.  
“Deal! BUT, if you forget or ditch me for your new man, I won't forgive you!” Crossing her arms, you glared at her like, ‘really bitch.’  
“I won’t forget. So go get ready. It's 2 now, I'll pick you up in a few hours.”  
“You better!”  
“Yeah yeah, or you won’t forgive me. Bitch go get ready!!!” Giving each other a smile, you took your leave to make your way home.

Pulling into your parking lot, you went to your quiet empty apartment. The silence was deafening, peaceful but depressing. You always enjoyed living alone, what was so different now? Throwing your purse and keys onto the couch, the first thing on your to do list was shower. Heading into the bathroom, you began removing your clothes vacuously, *Why do i feel so lonely all of a sudden…* Stepping into the shower, letting the hot water hit your skin, it was almost painful. Sure it felt wonderful to get clean after sweating all night, but the thought of washing away the sin was like washing away his touch completely. You’d rather live in this new sinful world than ever wash even just his scent away.

Lathering your body, it seemed you had hit a sensitive area. Running the loofah over your collar bone, you couldn’t help but wince, *the fuck…* Quickening the shower, you stepped out, wiping your hand across the foggy mirror to catch a nicely sized bluish purple hickey right under your collar bone. You couldn’t help but smile, even though his scent and touch was now washed away, at least you had this to admire. Delicately wrapping yourself in a towel, you sat at the edge of your bed, falling onto your back. A forceful sigh escaped your lips as Yoongi once again invaded your thoughts, *i wonder what he’s doing right now…* Shaking your head, you pulled out your phone to check the time, it was still early, so there wasn’t any need to rush. But you did take the advantage to make the reservations. 

After the short phone call, glancing at the phone screen, never noticing before how boring your background picture was. Just the typical picture of a sunset that came with the phone, wishing that Yoongi was your background so you could at least glance at him from time to time. That’s when you had the idea to go onto his business website, hoping that there be a picture of him there. You didn’t see him as the type to be on social media, so why not give his website a shot. Scrolling through all the details of his work, that's when it caught your eye, a picture of a silvery haired man in a suit, a picture representing the owner, Min Yoongi. Smiling at his handsome physique, you quickly saved it, wasting no time in setting it as your background, *perfect*.

With that being done, you carried on with getting ready for your night out. And you weren’t lying when you said you’d be the straightest lesbians there, for some reason Cass enjoyed it when you would sometimes wear clothes on the more guy-ish side. It was an inside joke the two of you always had, she was the girlie one out of the two anyway, so it was fun to play dress up every once and awhile. Putting on a pair of tight black jeans, a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of ankle combat boots. But that never stopped you from putting on makeup and doing your hair, you are still a girl after all, a girly tomboy with interesting taste.

With it being that time to head out, you gave Cassie a quick call making sure she was ready.  
“Cass.”  
“What up?”  
“You ready, cos i’ll be on my way in a few minutes.”  
“So you didn’t forget!?!” You could mentally picture her childish smirk behind her sarcastic remark, rolling your eyes,  
“Told you I wouldn't! So, are you ready or what?”  
“Yes dear, i'm ready to be whisked away and eat some food, im fuckin starving.” Letting out a chuckle,  
“Yeah, me too. I haven’t eaten today. OH, what are you wearing?”  
“A dressss…. Why? Didn’t you tell me to ‘look hot’!”   
“It better be-  
“The red one? Yeah, I know! I’m not stupid.”   
“You know me so well.”  
“Duh, now hurry uuuuup, im hungryyyyy.” Shaking your head at her childish attitude, you still couldn’t help but love it, it was part of her charm.  
“Alright, i’ll be there in about 10 minutes.” Hanging up, you took hold of your purse and keys and headed out.

Pulling into her driveway, you saw that she had been glancing out of her window waiting for you. You could tell that she wasn’t going to come out, only staring, you chuckled knowing exactly what she wanted. Removing the keys from the ignition, you made your way up to her door, knocking lightly. Giving you a few seconds to wait on her, like any other woman would, she opened the door giving you a sexy sarcastic pose,  
“I’m ready for my apology dinner, handsome.” Rolling your eyes,  
“You’re just ready to eat in general.”  
“Yeah i fuckin am, lets go!”  
Stepping into the car, you hastily headed in the direction to your destination.

“Oooooh, Italian huuuuh. Fancyyyyyyy.”  
“I knew you wouldn’t complain.”   
Entering the building, the two of you were seated at a cozy isolated table decorated with a candle and delicate black place mats. Sitting across from her, her eyes were intensely glued to you.  
“Now what?”  
“Spill it! What went down at Yoongi’s place last night?” Thinking back, your mind was flooded with him all over again within less than a second, causing you to sigh. You knew she was gonna ask, it's in her nature  
“A LOT happened, that’s what.”  
“Welllllllllll??”  
“Well obviously we had sex.” You both chuckled, “And??”  
As you were about to open your mouth to get into deep detail, you were quickly interrupted by the waiter, grateful that he had come before you had started, all you needed was for the world to know about your blissful night.

With you ordering a half order of butternut squash ravioli and her chicken alfredo, you decided to also order a bottle of wine to top off the apology.   
“Ok, details. Now.” Sighing, you took a hard gulp of your wine. Not that it bothered you to tell her all of your sexcapades, it was normal. Except this time, if just thinking about him got you this flustered, then how was talking about it gonna make you feel. You didn’t need to get yourself turned on in a nice restaurant.   
“So… like i said. Obviously we had sex but-  
“BUT?”  
“It wasn’t exactly with Yoongi, per say.” Watching her eyebrow raise, you couldn’t really tell if she was confused or if it were an instant confirmation about his disorder.  
“So, does that mean those pills he takes are cos of what you suspected?” Simply nodding your head, you gave no specific expression. “Well shit! How was it? Was it weird? Exciting? Wait, is that like having sex with two different people but not? It's not cheating… is it. Nah, I mean, still one person, but two…” Bringing your palm to your face, you shook your head wanting to laugh.   
“No, Cass. It's not. Is it…?” You both looked at each other and just shrugged. *It's not cheating, it's just a separate personality.* Is what you told yourself in the most convincing way possible.

As your food arrived, you got into more and more detail about your night, not so much about his past, only that he had a rough childhood and issues with his father. Describing the differences that you’ve picked up on between the two, and of course that included the sexual experiences with them both and how it differed from one another. She definitely showed interest in the heated moments of your night, since it's been so long that you’d been sexually active until now, she was like a proud mom congratulating her kid at passing a test.

“Ok, my turn. (Y/N), i have a problem.”  
“What did he do now?” Shooting you a sharp glare, you gave her a playful smile as food dangled between your lips, causing her to smile like you knew it would. “Ok ok, it's obvious he did something. What happened?”   
“Well…. I just don’t understand why he won't just move into my house. Like, he’s ALWAYS over, brings Tan with him all the time, hell, he keeps most of his clothes at my place. The only time he’s ever gone longer than his work hours is like once a month for 2 to 3 days at a time. And during those days he doesn’t really talk to me. Like, is he cheating or something? Does he have some side bitch he has to dedicate a few days to every month or what. Like fuck, i don’t understand.” Looking into her eyes you could tell she was being dead serious, the worry and frustration in her tone and angry but sad expression. You placed a hand over hers, snapping her out of her angry bubble.  
“Hey, I highly HIGHLY doubt he’s cheating. Maybe he uses those couple of days to recoup or somethin. I mean, he is at your place like, ALL THE FUCKING TIME, but no, it doesn’t really make all that much sense. I’m guessing you haven’t tried talking to him about it!?”  
“Ugh, noooooooooooo. How would I even word it without it looking like I'm jumping down his damn throat. You know how sensitive he can get. Like, we’ve been together for a while now, he already knows i'm stupidly in love with him, cos if i weren’t i wouldn’t deal with his shit and random pissy days.”  
“Dude, just talk to him about it, im sure he has some reason, probably a stupid one, but still.”  
“Ehhhhhhh, can you doooooo iiiiiiit!?” Glaring at her with a raised brow, that was an instant ‘No!’ “Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, eventually.” Sighing aloud, thinking maybe you should at least ask him in an indirect way, *sigh*.  
“Pick out a dessert, you’ll feel better.” She sighed but you could still see the excitement in her face.

After a few hours of eating, talking and drinking. The two of you finished off the wine and a couple of cannolis you had ordered. Paying the bill, the two of you headed back to your car with the intentions of taking her home.   
“Hey, you wanna stay the night tonight?”  
“Depends, what time is the lover boy coming over tomorrow?”  
“Ugh, not till like 5. Don’t worry, I'll make sure you leave before he makes his majestic appearance.”  
“Good, be it you talking to him or getting down in bed, I don't want to be a part of it.” Reminding her of her actual plans with him, you caught her smirking to herself, happy you put her in a better mood but grossed out that you had just reminded yourself of some of the shit he was telling her over the phone. 

Reaching her place, you immediately went to the door, desperate to get the makeup off your face, you used your own key and made your way to her bathroom, washing off every speckle of makeup that sunk into your pores.  
“Hey, can i borrow a shirt?” Tossing you a large shirt without hesitation, you changed wanting to lounge more comfortably. Wandering around in her shirt and your underwear, you plopped on her couch thinking of Yoongi. Taking out your phone from your purse, you checked to see if maybe he had messaged you, but there was nothing. He did know that you’d be busy with Cassie, and knowing him he was respecting your time with her and not interrupting by messaging or calling. But checking out his pic on your phone, you couldn’t help but bite down on your lower lip. Hoping he was still awake, you took a chance at messaging him while Cass washed up.

(Y/N): Miss you  
Staring at your screen like a hopeless child, your eyes glued for what felt like hours.

Yoongi: Miss you more  
Feeling a wide smile form on your lips.

Yoongi: I’ve been bored since you left.  
Chuckling to yourself,

(Y/N): What did you do all day?

Yoongi: Went to the office cos Namjoon screwed up some papers. Then got a quick dinner with him and Jin. Been home alone since. How did the apology go?

(Y/N): I took her out to dinner, she forgave me. She always does.

Yoongi: Are you busy now?  
Feeling your cheeks heat up at his question, you would no doubt jump in your car and bolt but, it had been a long time since you’d stayed at Cass’s house, especially since Tae was always here.

(Y/N): I’m actually staying at Cassie's tonight, her boyfriend stayed home tonight so I’m keeping her company.

Yoongi: Ok :( I hope you have fun. I’ll be thinking of you. ;)

(Y/N): I’ve been thinking of you. Have fun thinking about me tonight ;)

Yoongi: You already know i will. Good night, (Y/N).

(Y/N): G’night, Yoongi

Yoongi’s P.O.V

Heading into your room after a long but relatively boring day. You began to undress to end your now lonely night. 

Sighing, you tossed your shirt and pants over a chair that sat in the corner of your room. Slipping on a pair of pajama pants, you lounge on your bed wondering what she might be up to at this hour. 

Tempted to message her, you didn’t want to interrupt in case she was still with her friend, you were happy she was having fun, even if you do wish she was with you in your bed instead. Closing your eyes, you were quickly shaken up by a harsh vibration that came from the top of your nightstand.

Checking your phone, her number being the first thing you see already made your heart flutter.

After your short but genuine conversation, you lay on your side. Embracing the pillow her head had laid on not only about 9 hours ago. Closing your eyes as you took in her scent that still lingered, thinking of her as you said you would. A smirk forming on your lips as your thoughts twist into what you’d like to do to her the next time you get her into your bed.

End Yoongi’s P.O.V

Walking out from her bathroom, Cassie sat on her couch across from you, staring at your stupid grin.   
“Yoongi?” Nodding at her question, she shook her head dramatically. “Hey, I have more wine. Wanna get drunk, watch some dirty movies and pass out?”  
“Fuck yes i do!”

Lounging on the couches, the two of you drank till for what seemed like hours, watching a couple movies, and unintentionally crashing on her couch.


	14. Girl Time

Yoongi’s P.O.V

Wincing from a sudden pain, Yoongi had awoken from his sleep. With the intentions of getting a restful sleep, he glanced at his phone noticing only 2 hours had gone by. Head pounding, he had also realized that there was another part of his body that was throbbing. Sighing as flashbacks of Suga's short lived but explicit dream, it had come to the point where he couldn’t take it. The last time Suga had been this mentally active was a full 3 years ago, only back then it was 10x’s worse. Luckily for Yoongi, Suga was in a deep mental sleep, giving him the opportunity to take the pills he should be taking daily to give him a good 2 days break. But seeing that Suga’s thoughts were getting this bad this quickly, Yoongi knew it was already time to seek counsel. 

As the hours went by, Yoongi attempted to go back to sleep, but sadly it only ended in tossing and turning every few minutes, feeling the agitation levels rise from his efforts being in vein, he instead, grabbed hold of a black plush robe and migrated downstairs to a set of doors that lead into a room that he hadn’t stepped foot into for quite some time.

Sliding the lights to a dim setting, Yoongi walked over to the farthest back wall, where he had his own personal bar area. Pouring himself a glass of scotch, he sighed as he walked to the middle of the room, grazing his finger over the keys of his black grand piano that hadn’t been played in almost three years, when Yoongi’s ex was still in his life. And even then, it had only been played a total of twice. Only ever entering the room when the maids would clean or to grab a drink, Yoongi never spent more time than he had to in there.

Giving into his desire, he took a seat at the bench, staring down at the pearly white keys, reminding him of his past, of his mother and now… you. It was all thanks to (Y/N) that his true passion could be re-entered into his life. Placing his drink aside after shooting back the harsh alcohol into his system, Yoongi let loose, cracking his neck and fingers, letting thoughts of (Y/N) re flood his mind. Only, this time, his thoughts were focused on your personality. The way you emotionally made him feel. As tired as Yoongi was, these feelings put a soft smile on his face. Reminiscing of (Y/N’s) happiness and excitement from things he did for her, Yoongi’s fingers began moving on their own, playing the songs from that special night, the first night you saw her smile so brightly in that beautiful dress, the night of the first kiss. The night Yoongi had felt true warmth and passion in his heart. 

(Y/N) P.O.V

Hours into your drunken sleep, you attempted to turn over to try to get into a more comfortable position. Forgetting you never made it to the bed, your body twisted just right to slide off, back hitting the hardwood flooring.   
“FUCK!” Scaring Cassie awake from your sudden loud raspy outburst, she groaned as she glanced in your direction,  
“Dude… the fuck did you do?”   
“What does it look like?!” Yawning out, Cass slowly made her way into a sitting position,  
“I got you, just… give me like two minutes to function.” Laying there flat, you were willing to wait, knowing that if you tried to stand on your own you would probably unintentionally pull something, it was clear you’d most likely have a bruise now, so pulling a muscle was not something you were willing to add onto the pain list.

“Ugh, alright. I’m comin.” Sluggishly making her way over, she held a hand out, grasping tightly, Cassie slowly lifted you up to your feet. “You good?”  
“As good as i’m gonna be.” Taking hold of your phone off the couch, the screen informing you that it was only 10am. You sighed, wishing you could sleep at least another 5 hours.  
“Hey, wanna grab breakfast?” Answering with a nod and dramatic yawn, the two of you began dressing, putting your pants on from the night before, Cass had let you borrow the shirt you were currently wearing so you wouldn’t have to be in an uncomfortable button up from last night's dinner. 

Stretching your arms out, you glanced over at your friend,  
“Where do you wanna eat?”  
“Mmm, anywhere that has pancakes.”  
“IHop it is then.”   
Coming to an instant agreement, the two of you headed towards Cassie's car. Reaching your destination within minutes.   
With your back still throbbing, you sip your coffee slowly while Cass enjoyed the stack of pancakes laid out in front of her.  
“How’s your back?”  
“Fuckin throbbing.”  
“Well, just have one of your men kiss it better, you’ll be fine.” Shooting her a tired glare, she couldn’t help but laugh, almost choking on one of her pancakes, making you chuckle. “So, when do you plan on seein the two again?”   
“Not really sure. He said he’d message me some time today so, guess we’ll see. I hope he messages me soon though.”  
“Maaaaan, you’re so whipped.”   
“Hey, you were the exact same way when Tae asked you out.”  
“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Rolling your eyes at how bad of a liar she was, knowing full well that no matter what, she’d do anything for that man,  
“Bitch, and you still are!”  
“Yeah, i know.” Exchanging a short chuckle, you both ate in contentment. Chatting about random little things, not realizing the two of you had lounged in at the restaurant for a good couple of hours. 

Hearing a buzz vibrate through Cassie’s purse, you watched her as she searched for it in irritation.  
“Tae?”  
“Yeah, he messaged saying he wants to come over early. That he’ll be at my house in about 2 hours, ugh.”  
“Well shit, we better head out so you can get ready and so i can pick up my car.”   
“Yeah, i guess.”  
Paying the bill, she drove back, frustrated that she had to cut time with you short. Entering her driveway, you quickly jumped out, prepared to head home. As you were about to enter your car, a loud voice echoed in your direction,  
“Hey!”  
“Hm?”  
“We need to do this again. It's been too long since we’ve done shit like this.”  
“Ha, yeah. I miss it. How about sometime next week. Till then, go get ready for your man.” Exchanging a smile, you calmly stepped into your vehicle and headed home.

Yoongi’s P.O.V

As night slowly turned to day, the rooms of the house now illuminated by sunlight. Yoongi, unable to get a wink of sleep, only found himself with 4 more glasses of scotch while glued to his piano bench. As exhausted as he felt, it was still nowhere near as bad as when Suga was mentally awake 24/7. At least with him asleep it was peaceful. Sighing to himself, Yoongi glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, revealing that it was already now close to noon. Figuring this would be as good a time as any, seeing as that he wouldn’t get distracted by the animal that lived in his head. Yoongi swiftly took out his phone to make a very important phone call,  
“Yes, hello. This is Min Yoongi, I’d like to know if Dr. Kim has any openings today?”  
“He has an opening in an hour, if that works for you.”  
“I’ll be there.” With that being said, Yoongi hurriedly hung up, preparing to take a shower and ready himself for the day.

-30 Minute Time Skip-

Grabbing hold of his keys, Yoongi migrated his way to his car with haste. One hand on the wheel and the other holding his face up from resting his elbow against the window, Yoongi drove with no particular thought in mind, only that he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Parking as close to the structure as he could, Yoongi made his way to Jin’s section of the building. Not wasting any time, his tired body moved as fast as it could until reaching the reception desk.  
“I’m here to see Dr. Kim.”  
“Min Yoongi, right. He’ll be with you in just a few minutes.” Yoongi took a seat, tapping his foot, patience wearing thin. But as the receptionist claimed, it took only minutes…  
“Yoongi!” Hearing Jin’s voice, it was no time at all for Yoongi to get to Jin’s office.  
“Yoongi, your eyes are completely bloodshot, what did you do???”  
“I haven’t slept. I stayed up drinking and playing piano.” Yoongi sighed to himself, finally feeling his exhaustion kick in.  
“Why on earth were you dri… wait, did you say playing piano?”   
“Eh, yeah. Surprising huh!”  
“To say the least, yes. So, go ahead, explain yourself!”  
“Jin… he’s already in a way starting to pull the same shit he did with Beck. Not as bad, it kind of seems as if he’s starting to ‘feel’ but, i don't want this to happen again. I refuse to lose her because of him! Maybe it's because he finally got to experience a woman or-  
“Wait wait hold up wait! Did you just say ‘experience a woman’?” Dropping his head,  
“Yes, remember he never touched Beck. She only ever met him and spent time with him which started to fuel his perverted nature. You remember how she used to be.”  
“Yeah, all too well!”  
“I don’t know what to do. Do I let it continue? Should I stop him? I don’t think he’ll allow me to take my meds daily anymore.”  
“It sounds like you’re on them now.”  
“Yeah, but he’s dead asleep so he doesn’t know. Luckily now I'll get at least a two day break.”  
“You know he’s going to be pissed, right!?”  
“Trust me, i know. But he can deal with it. I need a break. Jin, what should i do?”  
“Well, first things first. You need to go home and get some sleep. As for him… just keep an eye out. Pay attention more to his thoughts and feelings and go from there. I’ll schedule a session two weeks from now, check in with me then and tell me if there’s any sign of change. Until then, go home and get some rest.”   
“Alright.”

(Y/N) P.O.V

As you parked into your designated spot, you sat there sighing. Leaning your head back firmly against the seat, knowing that once you enter your apartment you would be completely alone. Being with Yoongi and staying with your friend the next night, it was bound to end up being a little depressing. Knowing you didn’t have work for the next couple of days, Cassie spending time with Taehyung and not wanting to contact Yoongi out of not wanting to seem desperate or clingy. So you had decided to finally do that deep clean on your home. 

With doing a deep scrub on every room, cleaning every dish and taking care of every bit of dirty laundry, the day slowly started to turn to night. With the sun slowly being replaced with the moon, you checked your phone in hopes that just maybe you’d have a message waiting for you. Being about 8pm, you did wonder what Yoongi might be up to, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t already miss him, which did sound a bit clingy. It was as if you were becoming obsessed with his company. But what could you do, it had been so long since you had been in a relationship, and a good one at that, why wouldn’t you want to spend as much time with them as possible. Attempting to not think about it, feeling grimey from the cleaning and folding, it was more than time to take a shower. Washing off every spec of cleaning products that resided on your skin, you crashed onto your bed in your towel, staring up at your ceiling, debating whether or not you should maybe take a chance at messaging your new boyfriend, you grabbed your phone, staring at your new background, thinking how beautiful and perfect Yoongi was. Making you smile, you couldn’t help yourself-

(Y/N): Hey Yoongi, I hope the rest of your day was good and that you slept well. Miss you.

With minutes ticking by, you watched the screen waiting to see if maybe he was typing with a response, but 20 mins into waiting, there was no indication that he would be getting back to you. Letting down a long soft sigh, you didn’t want to think too much into it, it was perfectly possible he was busy.   
After getting dressed and blow drying your hair, you decided to make yourself a small dinner. Eating alone as you lounged over your couch, you sat in silence with your meal, still hoping maybe he’d get back to you. But as an hour passed, your meal now done, you didn’t really have the desire to stay awake any longer. So with that thought, you took yourself to bed, your phone beside you, you let your eyes slowly fall shut before giving in to ending your night.

Yoongi's P.O.V

Doing as Jin demanded, Yoongi had forced himself to take a nap, finding himself getting a deeper sleep than he originally thought. Twisting and turning, Yoongi started to feel just how empty his stomach really was. On the verge of waking up, hearing a ding go off from his phone, Yoongi immediately opened his eyes in shock.   
Grunting, Yoongi took hold of his phone noticing the one unread message that read-

(Y/N): Hey Yoongi, I hope the rest of your day was good and that you slept well. Miss you.

There was no doubt he wanted to message you back right away. But deep down, from what you didn’t know, he just couldn’t do it, not right now. Squeezing his phone tightly, Yoongi placed his forearm over his forehead, feeling his eyes water uncontrollably, fighting the will to talk to you.


	15. Club Night

Picking up plate after plate, utterly uninterested with your day and the people around you, your thoughts at this point were for the most part blank. Not hearing from Yoongi in 4 days was starting to get to you, but what could you really do? You messaged him a few times but never got a response. Feeling as empty as you did, you ignored any other phone call and message you received, wanting to just be left alone. You were worried for him, worried that something bad might have happened. And you weren’t going to just show up at his home or place of work, then you would really look neurotic. Of course you wanted to see him, but not if he didn’t want or couldn’t see you, nor did you want to be too intrusive on his life. Letting out a deep sigh, bringing the dirty dishes to the back, happy that your work day was finally coming to its end.

Feeling your stomach grumble from lack of eating, you had decided to stay a little while longer. With the benefits of eating here for free, you sat at the bar area, ordering a cold coffee and some crepes. Eating in silence, one of your coworkers placed his elbows directly in front of you-

“Hey! Why so glum? You’ve been nothing but depressive since you’ve been back at work. Does it have anything to do with that hottie you had lunch with not too long ago?”  
Blushing immediately from how right he was, you looked down not wanting to admit it.  
“Ooooh, I knew it. Awe babe, what's goin on? Did you two get into a fight?”

“Mm, no. Just haven’t heard from him in a few days is all. I’ve messaged him a few times but he won’t get back to me. Not sure if he’s ignoring me or just busy.” 

“Ooh, i know what that's like, trust me! Why don’t you come out with Kevin and I tonight, we’re going drinking, and honey, you look like you could use a night out.”   
Very lightly chuckling at how adorable he always was when he felt the need to help you with anything-  
“Ahh there’s that smile. So you in!?”

“Yeah, why not! Where at? What time?”

“8pm, and don’t worry, we’ll pick you up. Now go home, take a shower and clean off this ratchet diner smell and put on something sexy.” Giving you a wink, you giggled to yourself, flashing him a smile,

“Ok ok, thanks Brandon. I’ll see you in a few hours then.”

(Time Skip)

After washing off the scent of diner food that lingered on your clothes. You rummaged through your closet trying to find a so-called ‘sexy’ outfit, as your coworker Brandon demanded. Trying your damnedest to not think of Yoongi in the process, a small part of you did want to try again. To just message him and hope for a positive outcome. You never called him, in fear of him either not picking up or answering purely out of irritation. So tonight, you decided that you will do everything in your power to just let loose and have some fun.

Deciding to go with a dress you haven’t worn in ages, a deep burgundy tight backless velvet dress that went down to mid thigh. Topping it off with simple but alluring makeup that consisted of a thin black cat eye and deep red lips to match your dress and low black heels, you were confident enough to say you were done and ready to go. Being not a minute late, the doorbell went off exactly at 8pm. 

Brandon being the first person in sight-

“Damn girl, be careful, looking like that you and your man just MIGHT have a fight!”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment.”

“Damn straight it is. You look hot!” 

“Yeah yeah, thanks Brandon.” Giving him a sarcastic smile, you looked over his shoulder to see a good friend you hadn’t seen in what felt like a lifetime. “Ahh, Kev!” Diving into a deep hug-

“Ahh, it's been so long (Y/N), I've missed the hell out of you. Where have you been, and why have you not contacted me in the last few months!?”

“Awe, i’m sorry Kevin, life’s been all over the place lately. But i’ve missed you so much!”

“Yeah wellllll, after tonight you better hit a bitch up once and awhile!”

“I will, I promise.” Exchanging smiles, the three of you migrated to Brandon's car to begin your night out.

Reaching the small club, you waltzed in side by side with your two good friends. Music blaring, people dancing, drinks being handed out left and right, you were definitely ready to enjoy this and get your mind to focus on funner things.   
With the bar being your first priority, you went and ordered yourself a sour apple martini. Taking that first sip you were already in heaven, you always loved a good martini and the last time you had one was when Cassie and you took that weekend trip to Vegas a few years back, thinking about that time in your life… *That was such a good but regrettable weekend.*

Downing your first drink, you happily ordered another, now standing by yourself, it didn’t take long for Kevin and Brandon to pull you onto the dance floor. Letting loose like you promised yourself you would, you let the music flow through you while sipping on your drink. Dancing in between your two friends having the time of your life.

Yoongi’s P.O.V

Wandering around the kitchen, Yoongi rummaged through his fridge attempting to find something to eat, knowing that even though he didn’t feel like it, he had to force something into his stomach to keep himself steady. Ever since taking the one pill a few days ago, Suga had again made sure that it wouldn’t happen again, or at least not any time soon. He sighed out in frustration, only grabbing himself some fruit, Yoongi made his way to his couch, eating quietly as he stared at the few messages you had sent him from previous days.

(Y/N): I hope you are ok. Message me when you can <3

(Y/N): Hey Yoongi, just checking in on you, miss you.

(Y/N): I hope nothing bad has happened, like Namjoon accidentally burning down the building :P . But if you can, let me know if you’re ok.

Another deep sigh escaped his lips, feeling bad that he had just been leaving you in the dust like a selfish arrogant asshole. Yoongi glanced at his screen, preparing to finally message you back, but, like expected, just as he was about to start typing, an interruption blasted through the speaker, *Why is Namjoon calling me now!?*

“What is it Namjoon?”

“Um, Yoongi…-

“What Joon???” 

“Did something happen between you and (Y/N)?”

“N… No, why?”

“I saw her walk into a club with two guys not too long ago… Didn’t know if you knew or not.”   
From depression forming into deep irritation and worry, it didn’t take no more than a second for Yoongi to transition,

“Which club?”  
Knowing Yoongi for as long as he has, Namjoon instantly caught onto Yoongi no longer being present.

“It...it's Club Sapphire. In the downtown area.”

Immediately hanging up after getting the information he had requested, it only took seconds for Suga to grab hold of the keys and head over to your location. 

Hoping the drive wouldn’t have taken as long as it did due to weekend traffic, Suga had finally arrived at his destination, thankfully finding a close parking spot. As he inched closer to the entrance, Suga peaked through hoping to spot you before just barging in like some cliche psycho boyfriend. Catching you in fact with two different men, dancing in between them in a short revealing burgundy red dress, that irritation just fueled into a jealous rage. On the verge of walking in to disrupt their little party, he watched as (Y/N) walked away and headed to the bar. Only then did Suga witness the two men you were with start making out with one another, squinting his eyes, it clarified that one of those men was the one coworker that (Y/N) was talking to when Yoongi went to visit her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the irritation still lingered, even though he knew he didn’t really have the right to be angry, (Y/N) was free to do what she wanted during her own free time. Making his way inside to surprise you, Suga watched as (Y/N) ordered herself a drink, wobbling in place clarifying that you were in fact drunk. Catching a tall and relatively handsome man from the corner of his eye, Suga discreetly made his way closer, with this man leaning over the counter eyeing her from head to toe, managing to catch the little conversation that was about to occur.

(Y/N) P.O.V

“My, aren’t you a pretty little thing. How about you let a guy buy you a drink?”  
Turning to face this random man, almost tripping over yourself, cheeks red from the over abundance of alcohol, you glared at him in disgust.

“No thanks.”

“Awe, come on. A girl as hot as you deserves a good guy to buy her a drink.”

“I’m good, I have a boyfriend so, sorry.”

“Oh really? Well I don't see him anywhere, it can be our little secret.”  
Feeling your head slightly spin from lack of movement, letting the alcohol officially set into your system,

“I said no! Why would i… let some random ass guy… buy me a fucking drink. I’ll have you know… i love my boyfriend… and i would never let some guy... that probably just wants to fuck me… buy me a fucking drink.”

“But come on baby, you know-

Instantly feeling the bar vibrate under your hands, you turned your head to see none other than an angered man, YOUR angered man.

“She said she has a boyfriend. So move the fuck along.” Watching him stare down this guy like he was some dirt beneath his shoe, he wrapped an arm around your waist, indicating that you were in fact already claimed..

“Whatever man, I'm outta here.”

Staring into his eyes, “Yoo… Yoongi? N.. no, Suga. Wh… what are you doing… here?” Watching him grit his teeth, it was like watching a bomb about to go off. Feeling you slightly tremble against him, Suga let out a deep raspy sigh,

“Namjoon called. Said you were here with two guys and-

“Wait… did you… are you… jealous?” Looking away from you, you couldn’t help but be a little happy, even though he had been avoiding your texts for the last few days, this showed you how much he cares for you.

“You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Drunkenly attempting to give him an angry pout, that he only viewed as adorable, watching you try to be intimidating and mad with him was entertaining. “Go tell your friends you’re leaving.”

“But whyyyy? I’m having fuuuuuun. Do we haaaaaave to go???” 

“Ugh, how do you do this to me?” Growing frustrated, watching her expression go into confusion, Suga unwillingly gave in. “Fine! Not too much longer, ok!”

“Yayyyyyyyy.” Throwing yourself at him into a tight hug, you lacked notice of the blush that covered across Suga's face. 

“Ugh, i'm getting a drink.” Watching him order a whiskey scotch, all you could think to yourself was, *How is my boyfriend so damn hot!?* Grabbing onto his hand as he sipped his drink, you couldn’t help but take advantage of the slow provocative song that was blaring out from the speakers. Feeling that you could use this moment to be as close to him as you could get right now, you stood with your back against his chest. Normally this sort of thing would be embarrassing for you, but with about 5 martini’s and a couple of shots of vodka roaming through your bloodstream, there wasn’t any mental room to care. 

Swaying your body to the slow seductive beat against his body, you didn’t think you could get any hotter than you already were. Sweating from the amount of people in the room and the liquor in your system, goes to show that the only thing that could ever set you on fire was this man. Feeling Suga’s hand grip onto your waist as you swayed your body harshly against him, you could feel his grip tighten, pulling you as close to him as he possibly could. It didn’t take long to feel a pulse against your ass, indicating that he was slowly starting to get a hard against you, which, you at the time saw as sexy, that you could make that happen by just dancing against him. 

Feeling his cheek brush against the side of your hair, without thinking twice, you leaned your head back. Making eye contact as you looked up at him with a smile. Leaning into you, it was as if Suga couldn’t help himself, placing his lips onto yours you happily accepted it. It only took seconds for the simple soft kiss to turn into a heavy passionate moment, feeling his tongue slither between your lips, you didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss. Your tongues now dancing around each others, like your body danced against his, you couldn’t help but let a slight moan escape against his mouth, causing him to immediately stop. Sighing to himself, Suga went to ear, whispering,

“I need a minute, I'll be out on the patio.” And like that his grip loosened, your body now released from him completely. Kev and Brandon witnessing the heated scene, they both grabbed you by the wrist, dragging you off the dance floor, ready to interrogate what had just happened.

Yoongi’s P.O.V

Walking out to the crowded patio, Suga had found himself at an empty table to rest at. Lounging on one of the chairs, he remained sipping on his drink as he began staring up at the sky. So many thoughts flooding his mind, thoughts he never thought he’d have. The only word that kept repeating in those thoughts were ‘love’. *Love? What does that mean…?*

Mind sinking deeper into the thoughts he didn’t understand, Suga began feeling himself fading. Feeling weak, tired and completely overwhelmed, Yoongi, without having any say in the matter had returned. Suga now in a deep sleep, with the memories of the night running rampant, he too found himself stuck with that word. *Love?*

(Y/N) P.O.V

Sitting at the bar with your two friends, slowly sipping on yet another drink, you started to feel worried. Afraid of going to him, thinking he might be angry or even reject you and tell you to go back inside, you sighed as you rested your lips against the rim of the glass.

“Girl, go to him, you know you want to!”

“I don’t know Kevin, I think he might be mad at me.”

“Hey, he has no reason to. Just try, we’ll be here if he sends you back inside, ok.” Glancing over at Brandon and Kev, you gave a small smile, happy that you had such good friends by your side.

“Alright, I’ll go.”

“Thatta girl, now hurry up!”

Tightening your grip on the glass, already feeling nervous. You stumbled across the sea of people, making your way to the back patio. Looking around, from the corner of your eye you caught a man in tight black jeans, a loose white shirt tucked under the waist line and a loose beanie. Staring up to the stars, holding onto his glass of whiskey scotch. The expression on his face was puzzling, a huge part of you wanted to just turn around and go back inside but, he looked so distressed that the other half of you felt the need to just hold him.

Taking a long sip of your martini before letting out a heavy breath. You headed over in Yoongi’s direction, coming up from behind, speaking with the faintest voice, “H… Hey.”  
Watching him turn his head, his eyes dark and lost.

“Hey.” Holding a hand out to you, you hesitated to take hold, but if you didn’t it would feel like you were rejecting to give him your company.  
Lightly placing your hand onto his, he gripped gently, pulling your body to him, forcing you onto his lap. Getting nervous from his sudden actions, Yoongi wrapped an arm around your waist without speaking. Unsure if you should say anything, you refrained from making any eye contact. “You know it's dangerous going to a club looking that good, especially if you don’t have your own man around.” Hearing the soft tone in his voice, you put your head down feeling sort of bad,

“Sorry, Yoongi.” 

“You don’t need to… wait, how do you know it was me???”  
Letting out a very short breathy chuckle,

“It's your demeanor. You always come off as much softer and shy than Suga does. I dunno, it's just easy to pick up on I guess.” Smiling up at you, you glanced down at Yoongi not knowing what to say or really should say next.

“You never cease to surprise me. But, like i was going to say, you don’t need to apologize. You’re free to go out and have fun with your friends but… In that dress, any guy you’d date would be jealous if he saw you here without him.”   
Blushing from what sounded like a compliment, you took another sip of your drink in embarrassment, causing Yoongi to laugh.  
“Don’t ya think you’ve had enough?”

“Hmpf, yeah, probably.” Feeling a hiccup deep in your throat, doing everything in your power to keep it in, but the level of alcohol that took over your entire body, feeling your stomach slowly twist as a sharp pain hit form deep down causing a bit of heartburn.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“Um… i’m not… really sure.”

“Yeeeaaahhh, let's get you home.” Nodding in agreement, Yoongi helped you to your friends to say your good-nights. Pretty much carrying you to his car, he watched as you slumped onto the passenger seat. Taking glimpses at your weak body, Yoongi only shook his head with a childish smirk, not knowing what to do with you. 

20 minutes on the road, you slowly started to feel yourself falling asleep against the passenger window. Soft sleepy breathy moans unintentionally escaping your lips, your cheeks flushed from the alcohol, Yoongi looked over, biting his lip at the adorable sexy noises that you couldn’t help but let out. Knowing that he needed to behave himself, Yoongi had finally made it back to your place. Heading to guest parking, he debated what the easiest and safest way to get your for lack of better term, ‘lifeless’ body out of the car.   
Slowly opening the car door, Yoongi gently slid an arm under your legs and the other under your upper back. Lifting you into his arms as carefully as possible, he rested your head against his shoulder as he carried you bridal style to your front door. Not thinking, he had realized not only did he not have a key, but he had no idea where yours was either. Noticing you didn’t bring a purse with you, and obviously no pockets on your dress, there was only one place he could think it may be. Blushing at the thought, Yoongi reached his arm further, sliding over your shoulder to check under the cup of your bra, a shine of silver against a credit card poked out, sighing from relief, he reached in, stealthy sliding out the key.

Finally getting you both in, Yoongi carried you into your room, gently laying you onto your bed. Turning to your side, a soft sigh slipping from your lips, feeling the soft blanket rub against the bare parts of your skin, the plush pillow under your head, a small smile forming on your lips. Yoongi couldn’t help but sit beside you, watching all of your cute little actions. Smiling down at you, you could feel soft lips brush against your forehead, letting out a soft faint whisper, “Yoongi…” Slightly still conscious, feeling his presence close, you unintentionally gripped onto the back of his shirt, enhancing the urge to make him stay.  
Escaping from your light grasp, Yoongi stripped down to his boxers to lay beside you, pulling you in by your waist, he held you tight as you slept peacefully against his chest.


	16. I Said WHAT...?

After hours of sleep, feeling constricted in your tight dress. Your eyes fluttered open as a small sharp pain throb at the temple of your head. Feeling extra heat against your back, you turned witnessing a man completely knocked out beside you. *Yoongi…?*  
Twisting your body towards him, you watched as your movements began disturbing his slumber.

Letting out a long dramatic yawn, “Mmm, good morning. How’s your head feeling?”

“It… it's not too bad. What happened last night?”

“Well, you went clubbing with two of your friends, Namjoon called and I went over, you were insanely drunk and I brought you home.” Drooping your shoulders, giving out a long lingering sigh, 

“Sorry you had to bring me home. You were probably busy and I probably ruined whatever it was you were doing.”

“Ha, no. I wasn’t doing anything special. All I was doing was eating on my couch. So all you ruined was the fruit I lacked to put back in the fridge.” Unable to control a laugh,

“I apologize for your poor fruit.” Smiling at one another, everything felt so right and comfortable. Him laying there on your bed so casually, cuddling with him while sleeping, taking care of you from making dumb decisions. It was like you’ve known him your entire life. Sure he still made you nervous a lot of the time, but in a sense, you enjoyed it. It was the feelings of him possibly ever being angry with you or ignoring you without reason, it was that kind of nervousness that you didn’t enjoy having.

“Hey, can i… ask you something?” Looking down at him, intrigued and confused,

“Ye… yeah, what is it?”

“Last night, do you remember a guy approaching you at the bar. Offering to buy you a drink, by any chance?” 

“Um, vaguely. I’m pretty sure i told him i have a boyfriend and that he should fuck off. It's all kind of hazy. Why? Wait, did you see that? No, Suga did, right? He told him to fuck off. How much DID I drink last night…!?” Looking down at him as you heard a light chuckle,

“So, you don’t remember anything else during that conversation?”

“No, not really. Why? Did i say something stupid?”

“N… no, i was just wondering… Hey! You should take a shower and clean yourself up. Don’t get me wrong, even now you look extremely hot in that dress but, your makeup is kind of-

“What? Kind of what???” Rolling off your bed, you sprinted to the bathroom, examining your face. It was more than an understatement to just say you look rough! “Oh… my god. Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Whimpering from total embarrassment. 

“Cos you look cute, I wanted to look at it a little longer, my little hot mess.” Hearing him snicker from across the room, you peaked your head out from the doorway, giving him a deadly stare. 

“See, cute!” Rolling your eyes, you shut the door behind you and prepared for that shower! Standing under the hot water, you started thinking about what Yoongi might have been talking about with the whole, ‘conversation with the random ass guy in the club.’ Did you say something weird or stupid and he just didn’t want to tell you? Did you say something you shouldn’t have? You just couldn’t pinpoint it, but from what it seems, Yoongi sees it as something important.  
After about 20 mins, exiting the shower, you notice there was no longer a sexy man lounging on your bed. *Did he leave…?* 

Sliding on your bra, a loose black shirt and black shorts, you tiptoed through the hallway, the scent of… Pancakes, flooding the air.  
Glancing over the corner of the hall, witnessing that sexy man in only tight jeans and socks, standing over your stove flipping pancakes, the sight was absolutely beautiful, but a small part of you kind of wanted to laugh, never in a million years would you imagine Yoongi cooking pancakes. 

Sneaking up behind him,  
“What ya doin?” Watching him flinch in place,

“Just, well… you said your head hurt and thought you might be hungry and-

“And?”

“And, an apology.” Yoongi’s head went down in distress. “I’m sorry I never got back to any of your text's. I know that I should have, and i’m well aware that making breakfast is a sad way to apologize.”  
“Hm, apology pancakes. I dunno, sounds like a pretty damn good start to me. You are partially forgiven.”

“Partially…?”

Grabbing the syrup from the pantry, you drizzled a small amount over a few of the pancakes that were done and placed onto a plate near the stove. Scraping off a small bit to give it a try, “Mmm, ok, mostly forgiven. I didn’t know you could cook.” Hopping onto the counter to the other side of the dish, you couldn’t help but take a couple more forks full. Earning you a smirk from your what seems to be a compliment,

“Yeah well, It gets boring at home when you’re alone all the time, so i decided to experiment with food. Plus, it's not like I have a live in cook or anything.” Finishing the last few pieces of pancakes, the plate now stacked, you didn’t hesitate to continue taking little bites despite if he wanted any or not. “So… what will have you forgive me 100%?” Watching his half naked body inch his way closer to you, feeling his hands touch the top of your bare thighs, you did everything in your power to not give into him, for in fact you were still a bit mad at him for pretty much ignoring you for almost a full week.

“Well, you can tell me why you never got back to me. You worried me. Thinking that something bad happened or… that you might have been mad at me for something.”

“Mad at you… i don’t have a reason to be mad at you. And nothing happened, I was just… it was a very busy few days is all.” Glaring deep into his eyes, fork hanging from your mouth, you could tell you were making him a little uncomfortable. 

“Yoongi, I've caught on to when you lie to me, I'm a lot more intuitive than you think. And no offense but, you’re a really terrible liar.” Chuckling at you nervously,

“Yeah, i know. At least, only around Namjoon and Jin, they always know when I'm lying. I’m actually quite good at deceiving people.” As Yoongi glanced at your glare even more intense and deadly, instantly regretting at what he just confessed. “That’s not what i meant. I’m not trying to lie to you, I don't want to lie to you. It’s just… alright, i went to see Jin because i was having some issues, i was worried about a couple of things and i didn’t want to bother you with them. A few things about ‘Him’ have been on my mind and I was attempting to figure things out on my own. I didn’t want you worrying more than you think you should. I’ve been dealing with this alone for so long that it's just, i don’t know, i-

“Yoongi, you can come to me with anything. I’ll never push you away or reject you. I want to help and be there, you are my boyfriend after all. I truly care about you, all of you. We don’t need to talk about it now, if you’re still trying to figure things out then i’ll wait. Just, don’t leave me in the dark anymore, ok!? If something is wrong and you need to see Jin about it, just tell me and I'll understand” Taking his face in your hands gently, you saw a shine to his eyes, smiling, looking as if he was going to give you happy tears, making you smile in return.

“Yeah, i’ll talk to you about it, soon. Ok?” Nodding in acceptance, you leaned down giving him a soft kiss. With him returning your action, you could already feel parts of your body heat up, as his hands still rested over the top of your bare thighs. You uncontrollably lingered your lips over his. Feeling his hands slowly slide up to your hips, Yoongi pulled you closer to him, gently deepening the kiss. Wrapping your legs around his waist, your kiss became more passionate. Rubbing up his bare chest slowly, his hands sliding up under your shirt, lightly squeezing your waist. You allowed a soft moan to escape your lips, driving him crazy.  
Wrapping your arms around his neck as he slid his hands up your back, feeling as much of your skin as he could, it seemed both of you were ready to take this elsewhere, as he was about to lift you into his arms to give you an extra ‘apology’. You were sadly interrupted by a loud bang in the direction of your front door,

“(Y/N)???” Laying your forehead against Yoongi’s shoulder, on the verge of tears from the sudden interruption, you whimpered, 

“Yes, Cassie?” Hearing her stomp into the kitchen, witnessing the scene in front of her,

“Oh, are you busy? Well too bad! I need you, it's an emergency!”

“Ok ok. I’m sorry Yoongi, sadly you should probably go.” Hearing a small chuckle,

“Don’t worry about it.” Feeling his lips brush against your ear, “It’ll just give me something to look forward to for later.” Feeling your cheeks go red as you smirked from the thought.

“Ugh, gag me with a knife. Ok, enough of your cringe fest flirting. You’ll fuck her later, was nice seeing you, Bye Yoongi.” Shaking your head, you watched as Yoongi grabbed hold of his shirt, sliding it over his head, was a very sad sight, watching this sexy man cover more of himself. Cupping your cheek, Yoongi gave you a quick peck,

“I’ll call you later, babe.” Blushing hearing Yoongi and not Suga calling you a cute pet name, Yoongi slipped on his shoes and headed to your front door. “Nice seeing you too Cassie.” 

“Yeah yeah, later.” Shutting the door behind her, Cass went into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of your dining chairs.

Crossing your arms over your chest, "Couldn't have called!?!?!?"

"BITCH, i haven't heard from you in like 3 fucking days! Besides, Taehyung and I had a fight. I need your affection! Ooh hey, are those pancakes?” Giving her a long heavy sigh, you took the plate, handing them over with your fork.

“So what did he do this time?”

“Being a big fuckin whiny ass baby, that's what he’s doing! So like, after Tae got home from work this morning, I told him about your situation with Yoongi. I didn’t use Yoongi’s name, just informed him of your situation. I didn’t think you’d mind since we’re all close. Naturally he got a bit concerned and became all, 'Oh shit, is she safe?' blah blah. I told him from what you know you're fine, and of course I'm here if anyone needs to die. But then like, i told him it doesn't really sound THAT bad. So I was like, hey, it's kinda like dating two guys at the same time and it's not cheating, sounds like a good time to me. But you know Tae, he got all offended and shit, like now he thinks he ain't good enough. That i'd be interested in having a second guy, as if he isn't enough. I can hardy handle him some days, the fuck he thinks i could handle a second fucking guy in my life! Ya know! So he got all pissy and locked himself in my room and won't talk to me." 

Busting out in a loud fit of laughter, Cass only glared at you as she began nibbling on your pancakes. “Dude, do I need to talk to him and settle this shit out? Cos i mean, as funny as it is, it is pretty childish.”

“Ugh, yes please. Hey, by the way. What did you two do yesterday? You never called me and told me that he was sleeping over last night! What else haven’t you told me since you’ve ducking my calls!”

“Uhhhh, actually… he and i didn’t have plans. He kinda picked me up from a club cos i got really drunk.”

“The fuck? And I wasn't invited! I see how it is, goin off finding new friends to hang out with.”

“Kev and Brandon invited me out, calm down. It was a last minute thing and Yoongi had been ignoring my messages so I needed a night out.”

“So that's why you haven’t been responding. Your boyfriend ignored you so you hid under a rock and ignored me, huh!?”

“Ugh, no! Just wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. I was tryin to figure out what was goin on. But ya know, there is one thing about last night that's bothering me.”

“What?”

“So, apparently Suga was the one who came to get me, and i ended up saying something to a guy that hit on me at the bar. Yoongi mentioned it this morning, it seemed important to him and I can't seem to remember and he won’t tell me.”

“Hm, what do you think it might have been about?”

“I don’t fucking know man. Hm, all i can remember is is he tried to buy me a drink, i was already drunk and i do remember telling him to fuck off but, i don’t remember any of the fine details.”

“Well, either you flirted with the guy and Suga caught you which doesn't seem to be the case, or you said something about them to this guy and Suga caught it. Just think.”

“Ok, i ordered a drink, then the guy arrived. He called me hot, I think. He offered to buy me a drink. I do remember I told him to have a boyfriend and… Oh. Fuck!”

“What? Do you remember?” Your eyes widened at the realization, only nodding in your friend's direction. “The fuck did you do?”

“I told the guy i loved him… I told him, I love my boyfriend.” Cassie choked on a bite sized full of your pancakes, staring up at you,

“Holy shit dude.”

“Ye… yeah. And they know, they heard it. They fucking heard it! Why did i say that!?”

“DO you love them? If so, then girl you have problems. It is WAY too soon!”

“I don’t fucking know! I was drunk! Do i? Ahh, what the hell do i do?”

“Well, Yoongi definitely knows. And since he didn’t didn’t tell you that he knows, I say let it go for now.”

“Yeah, probably. Dammit, i can’t love him yet. Yet? Fuck…”


	17. Past Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to those who actually enjoy this fic for taking so long. I have been very sick as of late and been too weak to really be on my computer for longer that 30 mins at a time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you look forward to the next <3

Halfway to your friends house to fix their ‘problem’, your mind only focused on your own. You were honestly surprised that your new boyfriend of only a few weeks didn’t go running after hearing your drunken confession to a complete stranger. Out of everyone you’ve ever dated in your past you have never told a single one you loved them, it took a lot for feelings that deep to attempt to develop for anyone, even your few friends had to earn it and that took longer than this. You care for Yoongi and Suga, you enjoy every second of his company, if you could you’d be with him 24/7. Was that what it means to ‘love’ someone though? The only love you’ve ever known was from your parents and your few friends. No man has ever confessed their love for you, but the biggest mystery to you is why didn’t he leave? Why did Yoongi not confront you? The thought of him loving you this early into the relationship and keeping it to himself was far from possible. There was no way he could, even though this relationship seemed perfect, love is so rare and always seemed way too out of reach. You don’t expect him to ever love you, no matter how wonderful he and the relationship was.

Pulling up to Cassie's driveway, you hopped out and did what you could to push your thoughts aside for the time being.  
As expected, the house was quiet and seemingly empty. Not even Yeontan was there to greet you. Cass went over to her couch, plopping onto the firm cushion and sighed.

“He’s all yours. Good luck.” You took in a firm breath, preparing to have one of the most ridiculous conversations of your life.

Approaching Cass’s bedroom door, you gave it a good 3 knocks, only to get rejected with silence. 

“Ugh, i’m coming in whether you like it or not!” Entering the room, ready to have your little lecture, you sighed at the site in front of you. Taehyung lying there knocked out and Tan curled up into a ball against him. “Really…”

Closing the door behind you slowly, you took in a silent deep breath. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, your movements disturbing Tan, he hopped over Taehyung startling him awake as the little fur baby made his way to you.

Tae let out a long yawn, rubbing his eyes before looking over at you, “(Y/N)? What are you doing here?”

“Tae, you know why i’m here!” You gave him a blank glare as you rubbed Tan’s belly, he being the best part of having to ditch out on your own boyfriend. 

He sat up, sighing out as he rubbed the back of his head, a guilty expression across his face. “I know i know, it was stupid. But she seemed so interested. And she’s been acting distant lately. Is she bored of me? Did I do something to make her angry with me?”

You let your irritation slide once hearing the anguish in his tone. He seemed genuinely concerned about his relationship. Placing a hand onto his shoulder, you snapped him out of his mini zone,

“Tae, you didn’t do anything. Trust me, she loves you way more than you’ll ever believe. You know her and I talk about literally everything with each other. She’s been in love with you since day one and it hasn’t changed.”

Taehyung gave a small smile, but the dejection lingered in his eyes, “Then why has she been so distant lately. I don’t understand. No matter what i try to do to put her in a good mood, she just shrugs at me and walks off.”

You sighed, almost hating that you knew what Cass’s problem was. It just wasn’t your place to have this kind of conversation with him, this wasn’t your relationship but, you didn’t really foresee Cassie talking about it with him anytime soon. This wasn’t fair to either of them, to you, they were both acting like children.

“Taehyung, listen… Cass, she just. Ahh, I don't know how to put this. She’s-

“IS THE TALK DONE YET? I’D LIKE TO GET ON WITH THE DAY!” 

You rolled your eyes at your friend’s impatience, whereas Taehyung just sighed as he felt he was just about to get the answers to his question.  
“We’ll talk about this later Tae, right now you need to just go apologize and tell her you were being childish about it, ok!?”

“Yeah alright. But we really can talk about it later, right! She won’t tell me anything and it's driving me crazy.” 

Placing your hand onto his shoulder, he looked at you with that worry expression, “I promise.” He gave you a small smile, reassuring him that eventually he will get his answers.

The two of you walked out into the living room, Cassie still lounged over her couch while playing one of her few mobile games to occupy herself. Taking a seat on your designated recliner chair that you had claimed as yours during your visits, Tae stood there not knowing what to say or how to say it.

“Go ahead Tae, tell her what you told me.” You crossed your arms, pushing him to get it over with. Watching as he rubbed the back of his head, Cass not giving him an ounce of attention, you sighed at how stubborn she was acting.

“I’m sorry babe. I was being childish and jealous for nothing. I know you’d never cheat on me or anything or want to ever bring in another person into the relationship. I was being stupid, and i know that. Please forgive me.” 

Cassie turned her phone off and dropped it onto her chest, “Yes, it was stupid. You should know by now that just you is enough, or else I wouldn't be with you this long. But you’re forgiven.” Taehyung let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to her, she bent her knees up giving him room to sit. The room went quiet after the problem was partially solved. Ready to up and leave and go back to your own man, you placed your hands on the arms of the chair, ready to lift yourself.

“Where do you think your goin?”

“Home, problem has been solved, I'm sure two probably want some ‘alone’ time now.” Cassie glanced over at you with a blank glare.

“We have a ‘alone’ time all the time. It's been a while since the three of us spent time together, or do you miss your lover boy?” She bobbed her eyebrows in your direction, which in turn caused you to shoot her with your own deadly glare.

“If i may interrupt… who is this guy anyway? I don’t even know this guy's name.” 

“Awe, look at you bein overprotective. So cute.”

“Well babe, she’s our closest friend, all i know about the guy is he has mental issues.”

Speaking up, breaking their mini convo, “His name is Yoongi.” Unlocking your phone, you gave signs to toss it over. Tae readied himself, catching it swiftly. He gazed at your phone screen, his eyes squinting at the picture.

“Is this Min Yoongi?”

“Yeah! It is. I mean, i’m sure you’ve seen him in the papers so-

“No, I went to High School with him. I know he owns his own business, he took it over after his father passed. I mean, he’s 3 years older than me so i only went to school with him for a year but I remember him. We actually became decent friends, kinda. But after High School we lost contact.”

The room went silent for a split second as you and Cassie looked at Tae in surprise. 

“So, what do you mean ‘kinda’ decent friends?”

Taehyung glanced over at you, with an expression that just said ‘uhhhhh’ across his face. “Well, i was a freshman and most of my classmates from middle school went to other schools so i didn’t really know anyone. And Yoongi, he just looked like that lonely self isolated senior that just impatiently waited for the year to end, I remember he always looked anxious and guarded. BUT, i was determined to have at least one friend and i couldn’t help but want to try to help him. So, I bugged him till he gave in.” 

“Yeah, sounds like you. You can be pretty annoying babe. So no wonder he gave in, probably did it to shut you’d up.” Cassie chuckled as Tae flashed her an immediate sarcastic irritated look.

“Well you seem to like it, or else you wouldn’t put up with it!”

“Mmm, most days.” You sighed at their stupid mini argument. Ready to break it up to get back to the original subject.

“So, how close did you two end up getting then?”

“Hmmm, well we never hung out outside of school. First it was me following him around trying to get him to at least acknowledge me. We didn’t have any classes together, naturally. But one day, I caught him sitting outside of the music room, one of the students was playing their piano piece for the school competition. He looked like he was going to break down, so I went to him and just sat beside him. I didn’t say anything, but it was the first time he didn’t tell me to get lost or to leave him alone. And after that we slowly became friends. He let me sit with him during lunch period and the rest was history, literally. I never heard from him again after he graduated.”

“I wonder if he’d recognize you today if he saw you. I would imagine he wouldn’t since you’ve changed so much over the years. But ya never know.”

“I just can’t believe you’re dating him. He didn’t look like the type that would want a girlfriend. As messed up as that sounds.”

“He did have one girlfriend before me, she’s the only one i know about anyway. I don’t know her name but it was years ago. All i do know is it didn’t end well.”

“Like I said, I don't know anything about him after high school. Other than that he owns a company. Sometimes I wonder how he’s doing. He always seemed so out of it and depressed, but i figured i’d never see him again so i kinda pushed it aside. But hey, maybe since you’re dating him now this’ll be the perfect opportunity to reconnect!” Tae gave a happy hopeful countenance at the fact that he might be able to reconnect with an old friend. 

“Maybe, but you have to remember what i told you Tae. He has a split personality, he’s most likely completely different from when you knew him.”

“True, but you never know. Maybe he needs more friends in his life to make him happy and let loose a bit.” 

“Aha, one step at a time Tae, I know you wanna help. But let's start slow. I don’t think he wants to go around telling a bunch of people about his… secrets.” Tae looked down at his hands, knowing you were right, that pushing friendship on him a second time might end negatively.

“Alright, enough of this depressing little party. I’m hungry, we should all go out to lunch.” Taehyung and you giggled in unison, knowing she would suggest that at some point.

“Yeah, you’re right. I could go for some Ramen and onigiri.”

“Ooooh yeah.” Cassie jumped from her seat readying her keys and purse. “Well let's go!”

Chillin in the back seat of Taehyung’s car, you stare out the window still thinking of your drunken confession. Stilling as still as a limp noodle, only swaying when Taehyung made a turn on the road, a vibration from within your pocket broke all concentration.

Gazing at the screen, catching it telling you that there was an unread message. Your body tingles at the text.

Yoongi: Hey, I was wondering if you’ll be busy tonight.

(Y/N): No, I don’t think so. I’m probably going to head home in an hour or so.

Yoongi: Interested in stopping by maybe?

(Y/N): I’d love to! Is 6pm ok?

Yoongi: 6pm is perfect. I’ll see you then.

A tiny part of you from deep deep down wanted to type , ‘I love you’ which kind of scared you. All you could think, ‘do I actually love him?’ Which just threw you into anxiety, especially knowing you will be seeing him later in the night.


	18. A New Tune

It was already 4:42pm and you only grew more anxious as every minute went by. It was getting closer to that time that you would be seeing him. Your anxiety was a mixture of wanting to see him and nerves spiking like sharp needles hoping he won’t want to discuss your drunken confession.

Stepping into the shower, you attempted to clear your head and just focus on positive aspects of seeing him, since your time with him was cut short earlier. You decided to just fix your hair up, cos if you don’t your head would just be a ball of frizz, which was never an attractive sight. 

Sliding on a pair of mid calf length leggings, a semi loose shirt and sandals. You grabbed a jacket and purse and slowly started to head over, knowing it would take a bit of time to reach his house. 

Pulling up into his driveway, you glanced over at the time, making it here a good 15mins early. You stare at your steering wheel taking in a soft deep inhale before gathering up enough courage to actually get out of your car. Luckily your very last memory of him was a positive one, so that gave you some confidence to chance your two possible fates, continuing where you left off or… talking about what happened.

Approaching the double doors of his home, you gave it two firm knocks. Waiting patiently, you glanced at your phone, it being a good 4mins and still standing outside of the door. Obviously he was home, with his car parked beside yours, *Maybe he’s taking a shower or somethin.*

Deciding to take a chance, you slowly turned the handle, surprised but thankful the door was unlocked.   
You wandered slowly and quietly, realizing that you had pretty much just broken into Yoongi’s house without permission. Now feeling scared and shocked by your actions, you planned on making your way back outside and just call him, what you should have done in the first place. But as you grew closer to the front door, small footprints from the distance echoed as the small claws grazed against the hardwood flooring. 

Your anxiety spiked once Holly approached you, hopping around in excitement only causing more noise to be heard.   
It only took minutes for Yoongi to respond to his dog creating the minor disturbance. Your eyes widened once Yoongi caught you standing there stiff. 

“(Y/N)... when did you get here?”

“Um… about 15 minutes or so. I knocked but-

Yoongi folded his arms looking amused, his lips forming a cute but devious smirk.

“So you let yourself in.”

“Ye… yeah. Sorry, I should have called first.” Yoongi made his way over to you slowly, your nerves spiking even though you hoped he wasn’t upset that you let yourself into his home without permission.

“Why are you sorry? It's cute. You were lucky the door was already unlocked. I was in the kitchen preparing for what I had planned for us tonight. But…” Your head tilted as he now walked away from you, confused about what he was going to do next.

You watched as he headed over to one of the random tables that rested a few decorative items, one being a crystal glass bowl that he usually used for storing his keys and wallet.   
Yoongi slid a key off the ring, having a feeling on what he was doing, it already made you slightly blush.

“Here, i have a couple of spare keys, i’ve made one for Namjoon and Jin, luckily i made a couple extra.” He waved the spare house key in front of your face, you hesitated to take hold of it, thinking it might be some sort of test. “If you think it's too soon i’ll understand.” Just the words ‘too soon’ immediately took you back to your confession, it was THAT statement that was said ‘TOO SOON’! Was it!?

“Ye… yeah.” You took it from his grasp without giving it another thought. You did want it, it made you feel that much closer to him, that he was trusting you even more so. Plus he was willingly giving you free access to stop by on your own accord from time to time, not that you’d just show up at any time of day or night without at least some permission. Last thing you wanted was to look too needy or stalkerish. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He flashed you his cute irresistible smile, that was one thing you did without a doubt for sure love, was his smile. It always knew how to warm your heart and put you at ease.

“So, the kitchen huh. What exactly is it you have planned?” You crossed your arms in confusion, thinking his intention of wanting to see you was to just hang out and continue where you left off back at your place. So him having specific plans, especially one that involved his kitchen threw you for a loop.

Yoongi took you by the hand, guiding you into a room you hadn’t seen before. You grew in shock viewing the rather large luxurious kitchen. Black marble table tops, a double oven, large kitchen island, it was in the very least, a lot to take it. But, being a woman, you were entranced in what you could cook in here, you did enjoy cooking when you had the chance or reason to, it never made sense to you to make a grand meal for just yourself in your apartment. 

You were at a loss for any words that would make sense, Yoongi just watched as your eyes bulged while you examined every inch of this restaurant like kitchen.   
“Impressed?”

“This is… insane. This is the nicest kitchen I have ever seen. If i had a kitchen like this i’d probably have motivation to cook more”

Yoongi cocked a brow, smiling to himself, “Good to know. Then I guess tonight’s your lucky night. I know i made you pancakes earlier, but i didn’t get to enjoy eating with you so, i thought, if you’re interested. You and I could cook something good but simple for dinner. Call it an ‘At home dinner date.’”

You couldn’t help but think twice when Yoongi said ‘at home’, almost as if he were saying it was also your home. He really knew how to make you comfortable and uncomfortable with a dash of confusion all at the same time. 

“I would love that! And I promise there won’t be any interruptions tonight. I’m all yours.”

“And i promise YOU there won’t be any interruptions between us. He swore he was going to let it just be you and I tonight, hopefully he keeps his word.”

You giggled at his instant serious tone, “Don’t feel like sharing huh.” Yoongi bent down to your level, his forehead grazing over your own,

“No, I don't.” Your cheeks instantly flushed at how honest and forward he was, your skin felt like it had raised a good extra 100 degrees just by how his forehead grazed over your skin. He chuckled at how he could still make you this nervous, he enjoyed it way more than you ever thought he did.

“S… so, what are we making tonight then?”

“Well, i went to the store and just picked up a bunch of random ingredients. I figured our first time cooking together could be simple but fun. So i went with Beef Bibimbap, does that sound alright to you?”

“Sounds amazing!” With that being said, you didn’t hesitate to slide on over to Yoongi’s fridge. Taking out the few ingredients you would need. He giggled at your sudden adorable actions as he took initiative to get the rice cooker started. 

In the middle of washing each vegetable, a loud pop echoed throughout the kitchen. Flinching in place, you turned to see Yoongi pouring wine into two separate glasses. Placing a glass beside you, Yoongi began chopping garlic. Sipping on your wine the two of you helped each other with small tasks, laughing and enjoying one an-other's company.

Stirring up the beef, breaking it apart in perfect little pieces, a pair of hands rested on your waist. Yoongi slowly held you from behind, interlocking his fingers together as he rested his hands against your tummy and his chin onto your shoulder.

“Mmm, smells good.” You smiled warmly to yourself thinking, *I could get used to this.* You never really saw yourself as domesticated. Sure you liked to cook and you were in general a very clean person and a bit of a homebody, but you always lived for yourself. The thought of taking care of a man never really crossed your mind but, Yoongi knew how to make you enjoy it. It made you feel useful and content.

“I know, that’s cos I'm cookin it. Now go check the rice and make those eggs.” You turned your head for a moment, giving his cheek a small kiss. Yoongi smirked, thinking how cute you were with this new semi bossy side, he took your chin from the side, swiveling your head to face him. He lay a soft kiss over your lips,

“Yes ma’am.” You shook your head at his combo of dominance and obedience. So you hated that you found it adorably hot. Sighing aloud from your thoughts, Yoongi just chuckled at your facial expressions as he took care of the eggs.

Finally done with your cooking mission, the two of you sat at the dining table, wine in hand as Yoongi had decided to serve you both.  
Taking your first bite, both Yoongi and your eyes widened,  
“Wow, we did pretty good!”

You smiled widely at his compliment, “Well, it is a pretty easy dish, plus, from what i remember from this morning, you’re not a bad cook.” 

“It was only pancakes, it doesn’t take rocket science to flip a pastry. You did most of the work tonight, so it's good because you made it.” You blushed at how he so easily switched the success onto only you. You thought you were a pretty decent cook, but it meant more that he thought so too. 

“So, i’m not sure if i had made it completely clear earlier. That when i said it would be just you and i tonight that i was pretty much asking you to stay the night. If that's alright.”

Giggling at how he played with his food, looking a bit nervous from his statement, “I wouldn’t really say that telling me it was going to be you and I was asking. It's more like… I don't want to say it was nicely demanding. But even so, when you said 7pm, I kind of already assumed I'd be staying the night.” Yoongi went speechless, realizing that no, he didn’t ask your permission, he just flat out expected you to stay.

“Well shit. Now I kind of look like an ass. But I'm happy you assumed correctly, or this would have just been embarrassing.” Laughing in unison, the two of you exchanged small talk as you ate your food and sipped your wine. You had never been this comfortable with a man, for once you truly cared about what a man thought and felt. Not to say you’ve never cared about any other guy you’ve dated, but they never put in the time, energy or effort in the relationship for you to care a whole hell of a lot. But Yoongi, every little thing mattered to you. You only wanted to see him happy, to see him smiling and laugh. Ever thinking of seeing him in pain broke your heart. Perhaps, in your own way, you do in fact love him. But you couldn’t tell him that, not yet.

Finishing up your meal, you instinctively started to gather the dirty dishes and what was left to be stored away.   
Attempting to take Yoongi’s plate from him, he swiftly took hold of your wrist. Gazing up at you, you blushed. Eyeing down at him…

“Something wrong?”

“You don’t have to do the dishes. You cooked, let me clean up.” You playfully rolled your eyes, taking the plate despite his wishes.

“How about you feed Holly and just let me take care of it. It's just dishes, plus you have a dishwasher. Won’t take me long.” You flashed him a smile, a smile he couldn’t refuse. He set your wrist free, surrendering allowing you to take the victory. “Thank you.” 

Gathering the remainder of dishes, Yoongi abide by your suggestion. Pouring Holly his nightly half bowl of food, you began rinsing off the excess food to place it into the dishwasher in an organized fashion.   
As you got down to the last few dishes, Yoongi stared you down, watching your every move. You glanced at him, feeling a bit uncomfortable at his intense stare. He could obviously sense how he was making you feel, but that didn’t stop him. He kept his lips in a smirk, unintentionally gnawing on the inside of his cheek. Approaching you, he clenched onto your waist, going in with the intentions to bury his face in the crook of your neck.  
Even though his actions were turning you on, your chores were not quite done and you being a waitress you were in full cleaning mode. 

“What are you doing?”

Yoongi grinned against your neck, giving your skin soft little kisses. “Just missed you. I told you earlier I'd look forward to continuing where we left off. Plus knowing he won’t be interrupting us tonight, I'm excited.” His words sent electrifying tingles throughout your body, there was no doubt you wanted him. You always wanted him. BUT, not while you were cleaning!

“At least let me finish putting everything away first.”

“Just leave it, I want to spend time with you.”

“Min Yoongi! Out of my kitchen right this second. You needy man!”

“YOUR kitchen, huh?” Your skin went from normal to apple red in less than a second, *did i really just say that…* As you were about to take back your words-  
”Ok ok. I’ll leave you in your kitchen.” He kissed your cheek with his sexy smirk still intact.

“That’s not what i meant! This isn’t m-

Yoongi clicked his tongue as he turned back to face you, his eyes squinted, his smirk never faded, “I like the sound of it. Your kitchen. I’ll leave you in peace, I'll be in the piano room when you’re done.” He flashed you a quick wink and slowly disappeared from your sight. 

Left there speechless, you had no idea what to even make of his words or his actions. His attitude kind of reminded you of Suga’s but cuter. Shaking it off, your next mission was to store away the leftovers. Except, you had no idea where anything was, this wasn’t YOUR kitchen!   
Searching for some tupperware, it took you a good few minutes to learn where he kept at least a good portion of where he stored the essentials.

Storing away what was left, organizing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and wiping down the dining table, it was time to meet your boyfriend in the piano room. Come to think of it, *Why did he choose to go in there?* Out of all places in his house that was honestly the last place you’d expect.   
Sneaking in, you notice Yoongi near his personal bar with a glass in his hand.

“Drinking again already?” You crossed your arms, giggling while walking over to him. 

“I always like at least one glass of whiskey after dinner, kind of a ritual.” Your face winced at the sound of whiskey,

“Oooh, i don’t know how anyone could drink that straight up. It's so harsh.”

“That’s right, you’re more of a martini girl, right?” All you could think with that was, *Why did he have to bring up THAT night???* 

“Ye… yes. I am. I’ve always enjoyed a good apple martini.” Yoongi laughed softly, smelling the whiskey on his breath, he handed over the glass to you.

“Just try it.” You took in a gulp before taking hold of the glass.

“But why???”

“You’re cute when you complain. Cos you might like it.” You sighed as you slowly put the rim to your lips, putting in all your power to take a small sip. You cocked a brow, taking a second sip.

“Good, isn’t it. A whiskey sour with amaretto. Gives it some sweetness to the sour and takes away from the bitter taste.” Your eyes migrated, feeling defeated while you took in another small taste,

“Ok ok, you got me.” With your eyes shifting, you unintentionally glanced at the grand piano. It was a beautiful white antique instrument, all you could think was when Yoongi played for you that one time. You cherished everything about that day. Remembering how his fingers effortlessly slid over each key to create a perfect melody.  
He caught your stare, causing him to lightly sigh.

“You’ve never played a piano before, have you?”

“No, only violin. But I've always been fascinated with the piano, or any instrument that is in the line of an orchestra really.” Yoongi smiled warmly, taking the drink from your hand he placed it upon the counter. Taking your hand into his, he guided you over to the bench. Taking a seat he patted, hinting for you to sit beside him.

“Would you like to learn a few notes?” Your eyes widened, nodding your head dramatically like an excited child. Yoongi huffed with a breathy giggle. Placing his large hands over the keys, he began teaching you a few notes and how to turn them into short melodies. You were fascinated by his cute teachings, wondering if this was how his mother taught years ago. 

After showing you what note belonged to which key, he played you a short snippet of a song for you to mimic. Watching his hands gracefully slide across each key, his long fingers caressing over the white acrylic. It did deep down kind of turn you on, seeing him like this, so entranced by his own passion and talent, with his eyes shut as if he were sexualizing the instrument, making her sing the tune he desired.

Yoongi let out a soft breath, smiling to himself, “Ok, wanna give that a try?” You nodded, taking in the little bit of teaching, examining him sternly. You felt you would do just as good or maybe even a bit better. It didn’t take you long to learn violin, and you wanted to attempt to impress your talented boyfriend. With that said, you began to replay what he had taught you, while throwing in a few extra little twerks to add on to the piece. 

Yoongi’s eyes widened as he watched you play, feeling proud of himself that he taught you decently well and that you were putting so much effort into something that didn’t actually matter, but was all just in fun. But what he didn’t expect was how his skin was tingling just by examining your movements, how your hands flowed and the stretch of your fingers. It turned him on in a new and exciting way, examining the grace and fluidity of your hands made it all that much more sensual and arousing.

Finishing up your small tweaked replay of Yoongi’s melody, you turned to him nervously, “How was that?”

Yoongi leaned in, placing his forehead against yours with a smile, “That was perfect.” After his small praise, he went farther, giving you a warm kiss as a reward. Your lips lingered against his, still feeling enticed from Yoongi’s every move whilst he played, you could feel his own heat radiate. As if he were feeling the same way you were, his lips were warm and soft against yours and you were nowhere near ready for them to part away.

He noticed how you refused to move, with the tips of your noses brushing and the linger of your lips, he smirked, feeling how much you wanted him. With his realization, he didn’t hesitate to press his lips harder onto yours, making the kiss last.   
The kiss was long and soft, there was no force, only passion. Until a time came where both your mouths had parted in unison, with there now being an opening to deepen the experience. You couldn’t help but brush your tongue gently over his bottom lip, physically asking for more. You felt his lips form a small smirk as a low soft growl formed deep within his throat.   
Happy to oblige, Yoongi deepened the kiss with slight force, allowing for your tongues to mingle. 

You let a moaning sigh slip through your lips, slightly vibrating his tongue. Losing a bit of control, Yoongi placed a hand upon your waist, coaxing you to come closer. Sliding that hand down to your thigh, he lifted your leg hinting for you to straddle his lap. You, with pleasure, took up that offer.  
With a leg on each side of him, he cupped your cheek with one hand while resting the other at the small of your back, pulling you closer to his chest. But in doing so, not only did your chest meet his, it caused your thin layered leggings that pretty much protected nothing, and it wasn’t like your laced panties were going to be of any extra help, making the feeling already intense against your core as he scooted you closer over his clothed manhood. You could feel his already full erection slither over your thinly covered sex, which only caused you to let out a full on moan escape into his mouth.

Yoongi’s eyes fluttered in satisfaction from your reactions to the simplest of touches, making him desperately yearn for more. But his goal tonight was to make it last, to give you a night of passion and ecstasy, even though knowing he’d have you to himself drove him to want to ravage you in his own way, and he wasn’t going to deny the words that slipped from your lips that night started to fuel him in ways he had never personally felt before. Not once did his last girlfriend ever claim to love him, this was the first time he had ever heard those words from someone other than his mother, not even his father had ever claimed to love him. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t happy, even if you didn’t mean it.

With those thoughts in mind, Yoongi slid his hand from your cheek down, feeling the curve of your waist to your hip. Pulling your body in as close as he could, he let his hands wander. Slowly rubbing up the back of your shirt, feeling the heat of your skin. It was like fire burning his hands, he relished in knowing he was the cause of your small amount of pleasure. 

Feeling his hands hit your sensitive skin, you melted in his touch. You felt the passion in his simple touch, you wanted this moment to last forever, you could kiss him for a lifetime and it still wouldn’t be long enough.   
You cupped his face gently with both hands, pressing your hips on his harder, kissing him tenderly, your tongue slowly dancing around his. You could feel your core pulsate and your chest heave from just this little bit of genuine romance. Yoongi straightened his posture, roughening the kiss ever so slightly. Sliding your hands down his soft slender neck, you clenched onto the rim of his white cotton shirt, your hands begged to have the pleasure of feeling his skin, just as he was caressing yours. You could feel the corner of Yoongi’s lips form a small smile, knowing exactly what you desired.

Breaking the kiss, Yoongi happily removed what you found to be a frustrating barrier that kept you from enjoying his perfectly toned soft body.  
Watching him slowly slide his shirt over his head, his abdomen flexing from the act, his bare chest now visible to the eye, you could feel his heat radiate from his skin before you got close to touching him, just turning you on even more. You’ve never had this type of effect on a man, you could feel your eyes unintentionally begin to water, even though you knew he didn’t quite love you, it was all you felt in this moment. Just the looks alone he’d give you, especially now, screamed love and want.

You did your best to hide your over emotional feelings, allowing yourself to enjoy this moment. Wanting the same in return, Yoongi pulled at your shirt, making you breathe out a small giggle. Lifting your arms to make it easy for him, he gave you a small smirk, lifting his brow enticed that you wished for him to remove it for you.   
Yoongi placed his hands at your waist, sliding your shirt higher, licking across his bottom lip as he caught sight of your black laced bra. His chest heaved once gazing at your perfect breasts as your shirt was fully off your body. He loved the sight, the feel of every inch of you, there’s no other body he yearned to look upon, to him, you were perfect.

Unable to help himself, he cupped the side of your neck, diving in to the opposite side, he placed small kisses along your jawline down to the crook of your neck. You tilted your head harder into Yoongi’s hand, his kisses becoming sloppy as he licked up to your ear. He grazed his teeth along your earlobe gently, causing you to sigh.   
You rubbed your hands up his chest, feeling goosebumps form on his skin from your sudden touch. Feeling the tease, Yoongi migrated his hand to the back of your head, lightly clenching onto your hair to gently tilt your head back, allowing him to give you little kisses down your neck till hitting his true destination.   
Lightly pressing his face into your cleavage, he licked your sensitive skin slowly sending electrifying tingles throughout your body. He smirked against your breasts for how your body was responding to him, biting at the hem, he wanted more. Visually and physically it wasn’t enough. Itching to feel, to taste more, Yoongi wrapped his arms around you, taking his grasp from your hair away. He aimed for the clasp, flicking it apart thoughtlessly. You looked away embarrassed, even though he’s seen you before you couldn’t help but it still made you nervous. Blushing, you stare at the wall, avoiding any eye to eye contact. Yoongi noticed the instant change in your demeanor, feeling bad that he took it too far too soon, even though this wasn’t the first time he’s undressed you. He gently took your face into his palm, making you look at him, he stare into your eyes as he looked up at you,

“Did i do something wrong?”

“Nnn… No. I’m sorry, i just… can’t help but still feel kind of embarrassed and vulnerable when you look at this much of me. I know its stupid, we’ve already done so much together, I shouldn’t still be li-

“Babe, I want you to feel vulnerable when you’re with me. I want to be the only one to make you feel that way. I love your body, I'm nothing like your past relationships. They’re fools for not appreciating the perfection that I now get to enjoy and cherish. Your body is the only body I want to look at, feel, taste. You’re mine and I'm one lucky man to say that you are.” 

You gazed down at him, your eyes watering from his sweet words. You gave him a small smile, you were at a loss for words, therefore you dropped your arms, physically telling him to continue. Catching your hint, he returned your smile, slowly and cautiously sliding the straps down your arms.   
Dropping it onto the floor, he breathed in with satisfaction. Wrapping his arms around your waist, Yoongi didn’t hesitate to graze his tongue over your left nipple, making you wince from the sudden touch of his warm wet tongue. Trapping your nipple between his teeth, you could feel the bulge in his pants pulsate under you. His hold around you tightened, his tongue circling your nipple forcefully. You let yourself loosen up, wrapping your arms around his neck, you tangled your fingers through his soft silvery hair, pressing his face harder against you. As his erection pulsed and your core overflowed with heat and desire, you let your body slowly grind against him, earning you a small growl vibrate over your nipple. The feeling of you pressing your sex against his member, intentionally forcing friction Yoongi could already feel his boxers dampen with his precum as it stuck to the sensitive skin. 

He could only imagine how wet you were for him, but just imagining was far from enough. He needed to know, he needed to feel it, to taste it. Yoongi ran his hands down to your ass, sliding roughly to meet the back of your thighs. His large hands squeezed at your flesh, lifting your body as your legs rested around his hips. He placed you atop of the keys of his piano, causing a harsh sound to escape the random keys your ass had hit.

“Yoongi, i’m going to break your piano if i sit here!” Yoongi chuckled to himself, 

“No you won’t. And even if you do, I can replace them. Now let's make a new tune a piano could never perform.” You lightly gulped as your cheeks grew hot. Yoongi smirked as he watched your blush brighten like a ripe cherry. He leaned in, his lips crazing over yours, “Lift your body for me, baby.”

You without question placed your feet on the bench, lifting the lower half of your body a few inches off of the piano carefully. Yoongi didn’t waste any time curling his fingers under the hemline of your leggings. Sliding them down your smooth thighs, taking your lace thong along with it. Forcing them off your feet, he tossed it aside, relishing in your now fully exposed body. The embarrassment re hit you, knowing that once this goes farther you’ll be tainting his piano with your juices.   
You kept yourself lifted, against the idea of ruining the piano keys with your already wet core. Yoongi furrowed his brows, confused as to why you kept that position.

“I promise you won’t break it.”

“No, that's not it. What if i… um, well it might get-

Yoongi huffed out a small laugh, “If i cared about you dirtying it up i wouldn’t have put you there. I want to see how much I can make those keys glisten.” You nibbled at your lip as you sat back down without questioning him. This was his idea so who were you to argue. “That’s my girl. Stop worrying so much.” Yoongi leaned in giving you a warm reassuring kiss. Your lips formed a small smile against his kiss. 

Breaking away, Yoongi began kissing down your body. You rested your feet on the bench letting him do whatever he wanted.   
As his lips drew closer to his destination, Yoongi took a seat, scooting his body closer to you. Placing his hands on your knees, he kissed up your inner thigh as he spread your legs farther. You could feel his hot breath inch closer to your core, at this point you could already feel your body melting, lightly trembling in his soft grip. 

He gazed upon you, swiping a finger lightly up your slit, you were already soaked for him. The feel of his finger swiping up your wet lips sent chills down your spine. Yoongi licked his bottom lip, taking in a heavy breath as he felt his dick twitch in the constriction of his pants, words couldn’t describe how turned on Yoongi was that he could make your body so weak, how easy it was for you to desire him at such high levels.   
Yoongi’s hunger grew, he held tightly onto your thighs as he took his first swift lick, making you wince from how sensitive your clit already was, his tongue only enhancing the feeling. Yoongi could feel you tremble in his grasp, forcing him to lap over your swollen clit harshly but slow.   
It was already too much and yet not enough at the same time, just from that one simple action made you breathe out a soft moan,

“Mmm, Yoo...ngi.” Yoongi’s chest heaved once hearing you whisper out his name, he wanted to hear you scream it, over and over again. He wanted to go slow tonight, that was the plan, but now he was unsure if he’d be able to keep that promise he made to himself.

Yoongi pressed his mouth against you harshly, circling your nub with his tongue at a medium pace. You couldn’t believe the level of pleasure you were already receiving, just this little amount made your stomach twist in tight knots, but you wanted to ride it out, you had no desire to give in yet. You wanted to feel his tongue, his touch for as long as possible before letting yourself go. Yoongi could feel how your body was already starting to give in to the pleasure, as much as he wanted to taste you he had no desire for your body to give into him just yet.   
Abandoning your clit, Yoongi licked his way down till he found your entrance, you were hot and dripping, his lips already covered in your delicious nectar. He didn’t take another second to insert, fucking you with his tongue roughly. The sensation of his tongue sliding against your walls was a whole new feeling, one you immediately fell in love with. Yoongi slid his tongue in and out of your core sloppily, taking in as much of you as your body would allow. Your head tilted back, relishing in feeling.

He lightly growled against your entrance causing your body to shake, moaning from the intense vibrations he had just shot into you. Your exotic sounds drove him into a frenzy, he placed his hands under your thighs, lifting your legs for them to rest upon his shoulders. Licking back up to your clit he clenched it between his lips, gently suckling causing you to arch your back in the ecstasy.   
He was ready to really feel you, suckling harder, playing with your nub with the tip of his tongue he swiftly found your entrance with a finger. You bit at your lip knowing what his next move was going to be, the anticipation ate at you, your body ached to be stretched and felt.   
Yoongi wasted no time with his next move, feeling how sleek you were he slithered his finger into you deeply. Curling his finger once feeling that beautiful sweet spot, you threw your head back, absentmindedly tangling his hair around your fingers. You clenched gently as his finger and tongue worked its magic. Thrusting into you slowly, your moans were turning into a consistent song. With every insert your chest heaved and single breathy moans escaped your lips. It was music to his ears, nothing could compare to your sensual melody that only he could create. 

Adding a second finger, he pounded into you hard, keeping the slow pace you felt your walls slowly stretch while your sweet spot continuously felt the intensity of his fingers ramming against it. You bite harder onto your lip, almost tasting blood hit the surface, attempting to keep your moans at bay. But Yoongi caught on quickly to what you were trying to do, feeling his tongue leave your swollen sensitive clit,

“Don’t hide your moans. Don’t take something I find so beautiful away from me.” You took in a harsh gulp, giving into his wishes you let your lip free, your next words were broken and breathy,

“Mmm… more. I want more, Yoongi.” Yoongi’s eyes widened at your request, that was the last thing he expected to come out of you. The look on your face was so erotic and beautiful, he too wanted more. He kept his eyes on you, his eyes taking in all of your expressions as he abide by your begs. He pressed his palm to your clit, fucking you faster with his fingers. 

Your eyes fluttered, your breathing was unsteady as he pounded his long strong fingers in and out of you. You met his eyes glued to you, as embarrassing as it was you couldn’t look away. The feeling was growing in intensity and staring into his spellbound eyes only made it intensify that much harder. You watched as Yoongi bit down at his lip while watching you, slamming his fingers into harder, faster, curling playing with that spot he saw as his own personal instrument. This is when you really feel it, your high hitting its peak. Feeling that knot twist, your legs trembled as you squeezed Yoongi’s head between them, your toes curled trying to hold it back, but it was no use.

Yoongi lifted a brow with that devious smirk, “Cum for me, baby. Let me taste you.” With that look, his voice, his wants, you couldn’t hold it in. Your head tilted back, your back arching further you let out a long seductive moan, releasing all over his fingers. Yoongi sighed in great satisfaction, exiting from you he sucked his fingers clean, “Mmm, that's my girl. Delicious.”

Your breathing was heavy and unstable, your heart pounded what felt like 100 miles per hour. Yoongi then took a stand, snapping the button to his jeans wincing from the pain of his erection being constricted for so long. As he unzipped his pants, you managed to give him a small smile. Deciding to take a little initiative for what he just gave you, you took hold of the hem of his pants, gently pulling him towards you. You looked up at him and he looked down at you, he didn’t question your actions, therefore, you leaned in giving his chest small little kisses. Resting your hands at his waist, you rubbed down pushing his pants and boxers down in a gentle motion. Yoongi hummed in relief, no longer constricted in pain. You continued placing small wet kisses over his chest, feeling his full erection rub against your thigh you took it in hand immediately causing Yoongi to let out a heavy sigh. You gave his dick a few slow pumps, looking up at him he licked his lip, gnawing on the side of his cheek. You huffed out a breathy chuckle,

“Don’t hide your moans from me.” Yoongi glanced down at you sharply, smirking cutely,

“I won’t if you won’t.” You smiled up at him, tightening your grasp slightly,

“Mmm, deal.” Yoongi jerked from the sudden pleasurable pressure.

“I’m going to hold you to that!” You bit your lip, not knowing what to expect next, not with Yoongi giving you such a devious look.   
He quickly took hold of your wrist, shocking you enough that you were no longer gripping at his dick. Instead, he took hold of his hard shaft and easily positioned himself. Your body went stiff, Yoongi was full of surprises, you never knew exactly what to expect next from him. Yoongi leaned down to your ear, his lips brushing against your skin and whispered, “Don’t break that deal.”

With that being said, Yoongi swiftly gripped onto your hip, drawing you in closer allowing his member to easily slide into you. Your voice immediately let out a screaming moan, from every part of you already sensitive from your previous high, the way his dick stretched your walls completely broke you. Your head hitting his chest, your breath brushing his skin, Yoongi cupped your face, forcing you to look up at him,

“Good girl.” He took less than a second to press his lips to yours, forcing his tongue past your lips, the kiss was instant passion. His grip still at your hip with his other hand, he began fucking you at a medium pace, your thighs pressing on the keys of the piano with every thrust causing inconsistent harmony. Both of your moaning exchanges in one another mouths, you wrapped your arms around his waist, lightly clawing at his back. You could feel his small growls vibrate throughout your mouth, his kiss became rough. Your breasts pressed against his chest, the clawing on his skin, the feel of how perfectly you hugged his dick, he began to lose himself. 

Yoongi fought off the being in his head, with him wanting to take over, he was not going to allow it. You were his tonight, and his alone. He wasn’t about to let his time with you be stolen. You could feel Yoongi’s body stiffen against you, gripping at your waist tighter, his hand that cupped your cheek now slightly shaking. You knew why this was happening, you could sense it in him, the struggle inside of him as he fought to keep his dominance, to not lose you to Suga. As much as you enjoyed Suga, you only desired Yoongi at this moment. This was his night, and you would do what you could to help.

Letting your hands wander up Yoongi’s chest, you wrapped your arms around his neck gently as you slowly broke the kiss. You arched your back, attempting to get closer to his face, you managed to kiss his cheek, running your fingers through his hair, you were as gentle as you could be, hoping that it would calm the beast within him.   
Yoongi breathed in and out heavier, opening his eyes he flashed you a soft smile. Kissing the top of your head, he grabbed onto your thighs lifting you into him. You wrapped your legs around his hips, his dick still deeply into you.

He walked over to the nearest couch, gently laying you down, his body not leaving contact with yours. Placing his forehead against yours, he only whispered two words, 

“Thank you.” You smiled, cupping his face, you softly brought him closer, gently pressing your lips together once again. Yoongi didn’t take another second to begin thrusting into you. The kiss was deep and slow, his thrusts were tender and hard. Each time he re-stretched your insides, the kiss became harder to control. Your bodies slid over each other, the sweat protruding off your skin, Yoongi started losing himself in the ecstasy.   
His thrusts picked up in speed, the kiss now broken, your back arched, your moans were now in sync. The back of your head pushing down on the couch cushion, Yoongi took advantage of your neck being so exposed. He dove in, kissing and sucking at your skin. His body moved like a snake, rolling his hips as he slammed into you harder and harder. 

“Ahh, Yoongi. Don’t… stop.” Yoongi bit down into your flesh, leaving you harsh love bites. 

“Say my name again.”

“Mmm, Yoongi!”

Yoongi heaved, his skin drenched in sweat. Hearing you say just his name was heaven to his ears.   
He grit his teeth, his true high approaching him,

“Fuck… (Y/N).” Giving you a few extra hard slams, your moans turning into beautiful screams, Yoongi released everything that had built up inside him. Your body shook under him as your second orgasm hit you. Coating his dick with your cum, he slid out of you before collapsing onto your body. Breaths uneasy, you pet his head, running your fingers through his soft hair earning you a raspy hum. 

“How did… you know? That i… almost lost?” Yoongi’s voice was raspy and cracked, his breaths too heavy to form a full sentence, but it wasn’t like you were any better,

“It's like i’ve said… in the past. I just know. It's easy… to tell.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not thinking… that i’m some kind of… freak.”

“Yoongi, you’re perfect. Just the way you are.”

“Ha, I wouldn't go as far as perfect.”

“Oh shut up. I think you are and my opinion is the only one that matters.”

“Yes ma’am!” Yoongi lifted himself from you, your body sticky and wet. He held a hand out, “Come on, lets go lay down.” He smiled down at you. You returned the smile, taking his hand, he gently helped you up.   
Gathering your belongings, the two of you migrated up to his room, crashing on his bed. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep in each others arms. 

The next morning…

You awoke to Yoongi staring at you, rubbing your back. You smiled, happy him being the first thing to see in the morning. 

“How’d you sleep?”

You chuckled, “Heavily!”

“Ha, I bet. What are your plans for today?”

“I have work later in the evening, other than that, nothing. And you?”

“I have work at 3. Are you interested in going out to breakfast?”

“Mmm, i’d love that.”

With your new goal to take a shower with your boyfriend and get ready for the day, a loud buzzing vibrated within your purse that you had brought up the night before. You sighed, uninterested in what could be interrupting your time. 

You stepped out of his bed, taking hold of your phone and plopped back next to him. Glancing at the screen, reading an unread message, the first thing Yoongi saw was your new background picture.

“Is that… my work picture?” Your cheeks immediately flushed, your body stiffened. Forgetting that you had downloaded that photo, all you did was give him a simple,

“Mhm. Oh, aha look at that. My boss needs me a little earlier. 4 instead of 6. Good to know.”

“Why did you download my work picture?”

“Well… cos… I wanted to be able to, ya know… ugh. So i could at least see you when i’m not with you, ya know…” Glancing at him, you were expecting to see him give you a sarcastic smile or make fun of you but, his expression only confused you.

“Oh. I see.” He flashed you an obvious fake smile, “Shall we get ready to go.”

“Ye… yeah, ok.” Yoongi quickly fled the bed and waited for you to join him in taking a shower. But all you could feel now was, *Did I upset him? Did I do something wrong?* You sighed, feeling it would be a waste of time to ask him about it, right now anyway. So you played along and got ready for the day as best you could without seeming upset and confused.


	19. Unexpected Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might sound like another sex scene will be happening in the following chapter after you read this one. But i promise there will be no sex lol :P

A couple hours into your work day, you managed to push aside Yoongi’s strange reaction from earlier; and it was his fault for causing your happiness to retake you. But what were you supposed to feel after you had entered the shower with him earlier only to end in passionate morning shower sex and then having a breakfast date. Especially since it seemed Yoongi had gone back to normal within a matter of minutes. So, in turn, all you thought was, maybe it just startled him that you downloaded his picture, maybe it just caught him off guard. So, that’s what you had convinced yourself, that seeing his girlfriend download his work picture surprised him enough to make him speechless.

Coming close to your first break of the day, your coworker couldn’t help but notice your obvious smile that was plastered on your face the moment you walked into the diner.   
Heading towards the back; about to pass by the bar, you were found at an instant stop once Brandon had stopped you from taking another step.

“Ok girl, details. Now!”

“What???”

“Sit!” You blinked dramatically; thankful it wasn’t a busy day; you accepted Brandon’s demands and took a seat at the bar.

“Soooo, tell me all the juicy details.”

“Brandon, what on earth are you blabbering about?”

“Girl, you have had a smile plastered on that pretty little face since you came in, and i know it ain’t cos you’re happy to be here! Spill it!”

Instantly you found yourself blushing, skin already feeling it was hitting the max heat. “I’m just happy. Does there need to be a reason?”

“Mmm, by those rosy cheeks, yes there does! What did that handsome man of yours do? You can tell lil ol’ me.” Brandon batted his eyelashes, causing you to just roll your eyes and break the news to your desperate friend.

“Well, Yoongi and i… ok, last night, we cooked dinner together and then we ended up doing something I have never done before and it was probably the most amazing experience i’ve had yet…”

Finding yourself giddy and actually happy to share your juicy story, you went into as much detail as you were comfortable with. From the cute and flirty moments while cooking to love making on Yoongi’s piano. Brandon was at a complete loss for words, his eyes only as wide as saucers while listening to this erotic scene.

“Oooooh babe, that is boujee AF! And who would have thought that my girl had a kinky side.” Brandon bobbed his eyebrows, giving you the ‘You get it bitch!’ expression.

“HEY, i enjoy sex like any other human being.”

“Mhm, sex on pianos. I am pretty sure the average human being doesn’t go that far.” He crossed his arms, giving you a smirk to prove his victory in point. 

“Ok fine. You got me. It might not be the norm, but if you ask me, everyone should try it.” You gave Brandon a wink, causing him to dramatically fan himself.

“You def got me interested. I wonder how Kev would feel about it. I got that hot piece of ass wrapped around my finger, so I'll make it happen.” The two of you exchanged a laugh. “So, what time do you get to leave this miserable place?”

“Mmmm, 2 more damn hours.”

“Any plans with lover boy after?”

“No, not tonight. He’s working late. I’ll probably pick up something to eat after my shift then head home. What about you?”

“Ugh, i still have 3 hours to go. But it's ok, Kev told me he has something special planned for us tonight. Something to look forward to.”

“I don’t even want to know.” Exchanging a few laughs and using the rest of your break to have small talk; it was time to get back into work mode.

The two hours passed by quickly; with now being 6pm, you figured you’d wander a bit and find a place to grab a meal instead of cook.

You decided to park on a main road where the streets were full of diners, cafe’s, shops, etc. The evening was cool and slightly breezy which felt particularly nice. Walking along the busy sidewalk, you came across a place that wasn’t fancy but also not a hole in the wall. You could smell the aromas of the food in the air; peaking your interest, you had decided to give it a try.

A sweet formal older gentleman escorted you to a nearby table, handing you a menu you stared upon it at all the different options. Being in a trance while you read the listing of foods and drinks; a voice echoed from behind, you paid it no mind as you were trying to choose your meal of choice. Only then after a few seconds, a hand grazed over your shoulder from behind, startling you into an almost heart attack. Glancing up…

“Hey, (Y/N). Here alone?”

“Oh, Namjoon. Ye… yes, I am. What about you?”

“No, I'm here with Jin. Our work hour ended at the same time so we decided to meet up and grab dinner. Since you’re alone, would you like to join us? I would imagine eating alone isn’t that exciting. Besides, we could all get to know each other better.”

“Yeah! That sounds great.” Taking hold of your menu and purse, you followed Namjoon to his booth where you saw Jin sipping on a glass of water. 

Taking a seat beside Namjoon; Jin gave you a happy welcome, “Long time no see (Y/N)! How have you been?”

“I’ve been really good. How about you, Jin? We didn’t really get to talk much when we first met.”

“I have been well, thank you. Yes, it was a shame we didn’t have any time to chat that day. Meeting here tonight must be fate.” 

You smiled, grateful that you had managed to choose the place where Namjoon and Jin had also chosen. The three of you exchanged small talk, chatting about your work, learning more of what both Jin and Namjoon do in their line of work. It felt in a way that you could call them friends now and not just acquaintances. Eating and laughing, Namjoon had asked a question you were in a way waiting for.

“So, Yoongi seems pretty happy these days. I take it the two of you are doing well?”

“Yes, I think we are doing really good. No one has made me as happy as he is.” The two smiled, happy for both you and Yoongi. Though, Jin slightly tilted his head, humming.

“How are things between you and his counterpart. I hope there aren't any problems between the two of you. I know he can be a handful.”

“To be honest, everything has been great. Him and I have had some moments together and each one has been very pleasant. He’s a gentleman and sweet, other than his high ego he’s a good person.

Wow, that’s good news. Because he’s been dormant for a few years, I was honestly expecting him to be more….

Jin’s silence started making you nervous, “Be more what?”

“Well, I guess reckless. Before Yoongi started his pills regularly, he didn’t really care about Yoongi’s wishes. He never harmed him but, he liked doing what he wanted to make him feel… good. But in a way I can't exactly blame him; even though it was part of the reason why Yoongi’s last relationship failed.”

“He’s never mentioned his ex to me before. Only that it was 3 years ago.”

Namjoon sighed after taking a bite of his food, “Yeah, he doesn’t like talking about her. I’m not really sure we should be. I mean, I feel kinda bad, it's his ex. But i'm kind of surprised he hasn’t said anything about her, seeing that he told you the story behind his other half, it's strange he wouldn't have mentioned her to you. I guess he really does want to forget about that part of his life.”

“Ya know, there is one thing that i have been thinking about today. I wasn’t going to let it affect me, but it just got me really curious. Curious if maybe she has a reason to do with it.”

“What is it? I’ll help if i can.”

You sighed, placing your fork on your plate; you gazed at Jin, “Well, last night. Yoongi and I had a really good time. Cooked together, he was laughing and having fun. He even got Suga to let us have the night together without interruption and it was probably the happiest i’ve seen him yet. But… ok, so a week or so ago I was looking at my phone and thought how boring the background was. I know that sounds weird but I wanted a pic of Yoongi so that i could at least see his picture on the days i wouldn’t be with him. So, I kind of downloaded his work picture from his website and put it as my background. This morning Yoongi saw it and his reaction was… not what i expected.”

Namjoon and Jin looked at each other; it was clear they knew the answer before the question. “How did he react?”

“Well, i was expecting him to give me crap about it or say something sarcastic. Like he usually does. Always in a cute funny way though. But this… he just kind, looked grim about it. All he said about it was ‘Oh, i see.’. Then he went about getting ready for the day and acted like he never saw it. I already deleted it, I didn't feel comfortable keeping it after that.”

Jin let out a soft sigh, “(Y/N), listen. I don’t believe he disliked the idea of you wanting a picture of him. I’m sure deep down it flattered him but…

“But?”

“Well, lets just say your reason for curiosity was spot on. It is because of his ex. Her name was Rebecka, also known as Beck. She-

“Jin, are you sure we should be the ones to talk about her first and not Yoongi?”

“It's fine Joon. I’m not going to spill their entire relationship.” Namjoon sighed, letting Jin take the lead. “Anyway, let's just say she… kind of ruined it for Yoongi. Their relationship was quite good at the beginning, but like with you, he didn’t mention his counterpart to her till later. He definitely told you quicker than he told her but, after a while, she started to use him for his money, among-st other things. None of her friends believed she was dating him because he’s so high class, so she began taking pictures of him sleeping with her beside him, inappropriate pictures to brag. As you know, Yoongi is quite an attractive guy, wealthy, educated and so forth. It started out as taking pictures together but her friends all told her that that can easily just be two friends taking a picture together. So she took matters into her own hands and took it TOO far. She admitted to all of it right before they broke up to make him feel like shit, which only made him paranoid of who and how many people have seen inappropriate pictures of him and her in bed. So, i'm sure seeing a picture of him on your phone just made him nervous. Remember he does have high anxiety towards certain things so, i'm sure it wasn’t because you wanted him as your background and more so that it just brought back bad memories. Especially since you downloaded it without his knowledge. I don’t blame you, you had no idea. But being his psychiatrist, i'm more than sure that’s the reason behind his reaction.”

“Wow. I never would have imagined that he went through something that terrible. With a female that is. He’s been through enough as it is. Thanks Jin, it makes me feel more at ease knowing why he acted the way he did. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t tell me that story, so I'm grateful you told me. I’m glad i deleted the picture. If ever he wants to take a picture then i’ll let him do it on his terms when he is ready.” 

“You are very sweet. I can see why Yoongi has been happy, even during our sessions recently. You are in fact making him a better person for himself. I am the one who is grateful to you.”

“I’m very happy you think so. At first i thought you didn’t like me very much, aha.” You nervously rested your arm over your head, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Oh? Why?”

“Just our first meeting. You gave me a look of uncertainty and I guess I just thought too much into it.”

Jin chuckled at your nervous honesty, “No no, i was more… worried for you. I had and have no reason to dislike you. But I see my worry was in vain.”

“Worry? Why for?”

“Because of his counterpart. That i won’t get into. That is for both of them to tell you. But I promise, when they do decide to let you in with more of Suga’s past, Namjoon and I will both be here. You have my word.”

“And mine! You're not alone, (Y/N). Remember that.” Namjoon placed a hand onto your shoulder smiling down at you. You truly felt you could trust them both; and were grateful that they have stuck by Yoongi’s side through all of his hard times. 

“Thank you so much Jin, Namjoon. It means a lot to me that you accept me and will help, and that you’ve been there for Yoongi so much over the years. I am thankful for you both.” 

Exchanging smiles, the bill made its way to your table. As you were about to take a look, Jin swiftly rejected your idea.

“How much was mine, Jin. I have cash.”

“No need, it's on me tonight.”

“But Jin. I would feel so ba-

“No no. It was fate we met up here and you were more than pleasant company. On top of that you have been good to our boy Yoongi, this is the least I can do.” Jin swiftly placed his card within the holder and handed it back to the waiter.

“Thank you Jin, I owe you.”

“All you need to do is keep being you. If you do that then I know Yoongi will be happy and so will we.”

As you all took a stand, the three of you walked out of the building together. They had decided to walk you to your car and exchange formal hugs. Saying your goodbyes you sat at the driver's seat of your car. Squeezing tightly at the wheel, you couldn’t help but think of the information Jin laid out on you. You felt so bad that you had taken one of his pictures after what you had learned; granted you didn’t know any of this therefore it didn’t cross your mind on the kind of negative aspect it could inflict. 

Ready to finally head home, another thought came to mind. Taking out your phone you made a quick text,

(Y/N): Hey Cass, you home?

Cassie: Yeah, why?

(Y/N): Are you with Tae right now?

Cassie: Nah, he got called into work. Wanna come over?

(Y/N): Exactly what i was gonna ask. I’ll be there in a few.

Heading over to your friends house, you made it in record time. Approaching her door you let yourself in; witnessing Cass eating a late dinner alone. 

“What up?”

“So, i got some news.”

“Ooooh, let's hear it.” The two of you migrated to her couch and began telling her what Jin had informed you with while at dinner.

“Damn dude. That man sure has gone through some shit! I’m gonna guess you deleted the picture from your phone then.”

“Yeah, i didn’t feel right keeping it. If he ever wants to take pictures i’ll be all for it. But till then, i'm just gonna wait it out.”

“Dude, you really know how to pick em. I mean, don’t get me wrong. He seems like a good guy and you’re happy so i’m not complaining but, DAMN! Like honestly, what more can there be to be wrong with him? I’m surprised he hasn’t completely broken yet.”

“I mean, in a way he kind of has. Suga. I’m betting if he weren’t around that if it wasn’t going to be his past ending him it would probably be his ex for the shit she pulled. I dunno man, I want to help him and be there for him. I lo-

You purse your lips tight, attempting to stop the next words from slipping.

“Yeah, i had a feeling, haha.” 

You threw your head back against the couch cushion, sighing aloud. “I just… i don’t know. I love him in my own way.”

“The fuck does that even mean?”

“I can’t explain it, I just do. All i do know is i ain’t telling him anytime soon. I know it's WAY too soon to have these feelings. I’m still trying to figure out if it is ‘love’. I’ve never loved nor ever been loved by a guy, I don't know what it's supposed to feel like.”

“Well, let's try to see it this way. You loved your mom and dad, they showed you love because you were their kid and it's natural to love your family. They made you happy and vice versa. You love Tae and I because we are your closest friends and we make each other happy, but we know you love me more; I mean, come on, it's obvious.” You lightly hit your friend on her shoulder with a short laugh. “So clearly you know what love feels like and you know how to love. Yoongi on the other hand, is all new territory. You guys make each other happy; it seems you would do anything for him. You want to help him and prove how much you care about him. And it seems he’s the same towards you. It might be early but, in a way that does sound like love. It's just the most dangerous kind.”

“You make a valid point. But, what if I mess up one day, what if I hurt him or the both of them. What if later on it doesn’t work in the end. I still don’t really know how to go about his situation; i’m always a little nervous i’ll fuck up by saying or doing the wrong thing.”

“Yeah girl, you be whipped. You love him, just accept it.”

“Ugh, shut up!” You looked at each other and grinned.

Cass took a stand; taking her empty plate to her kitchen and grabbing two beers, “Here, you could use a bit of a drink!” Twisting the cap off, you took a long hard gulp. “So, when will you be seeing him again? Weren’t you with him last night?”

“Yeah, but i'm not sure when we’ll be hanging out again. He’s working late tonight and I'm pretty sure he’d like a little bit of a break from seeing me. But he did give me a house key.”

“WHAT? Already!?!? Damn dude, I didn’t give Tae a house key till like our 6 month mark. You sure he doesn't love you!?!?”

“Hahahaha, i am sure! He probably did it cos i walked into his house without permission, plus I'm sure i’ll be at his house more often than he’ll be at mine when we do see each other.”

“That is priceless. Leave it to you to break an entering, ha.”

“Shut the fuck up!” 

After a couple hours chatting and laughing and about 3 more beers in. The click of Cassie’s front door shocked you both. Tae had let himself in, sighing from his work day.

“Hey babe. Hard day?”

“Long and hard.”

Snickering at his response, you couldn’t help but interject, “That’s what she said.”

“Haha, good one (Y/N). How have you been?”

“Oh, ya know. Working, sleeping and managing my guy.”

“Ha, welcome to the club.”

Catching up with Taehyung and having a fun time with your two best friends; your purse vibrated beside you. Taking out your phone, you checked to see that you had a new message.

Yoongi: Hey babe, what are you up to?

(Y/N): Hanging out with Cassie and her boyfriend at her house for a bit. How’s your work day going?

Yoongi: Intense. A couple new projects just landed and I've been piled up with paperwork. Having fun with your friends?

(Y/N): Yes, it's nice to catch up. I wish I could help take some of the workload off for you. Sounds stressful :/

Yoongi: Ha, yeah. But it's nothing I'm not used to unfortunately. Anyway, i was wondering if you like to spend some time together tomorrow. I know you just left my house this morning, so if you want some time to yourself i’ll understand.

(Y/N): No, i would love to spend time with you. So count me in :)

Yoongi: Well… it won’t really be me. I was told that since you and I had a night that he deserves some time with you. If that's ok… I’m not really sure what he has planned.

(Y/N): I’d like that. I do need to split my time up. So i’d be happy to have some alone time with him.

Yoongi: Then i’ll see you tomorrow, baby-girl.

(Y/N): Ya ya, i’ll see you tomorrow, Suga.

Yoongi: You catch on too quickly. You’re no fun.

(Y/N): You’re just too easy to read :P

Yoongi: Ok kitten, i’ll see you soon.

(Y/N): See you soon, Suga. I lo…

You stared at the screen, realizing what you were about to type out. Quickly deleting your sentence, you corrected yourself.

(Y/N): See you soon, Suga.


	20. First Real Date

That same night; after taking your leave from your visit with Cassie and Tae, you spent the remainder of your free night lounging in your bed whilst indulging on a pint of ice cream. Sitting alone with your thoughts, the realization hit hard that you’d be spending your time with Suga and ONLY Suga, it was starting to make you nervous. The few times you had spent time with him was always a surprise and out of random, never planned out. You didn’t count the night of your first ‘date’, seeing as that you; at the time, had no idea of his secret. Unknowing what you’d be doing and how long your time with him would be racked your nerves; both in an anxious way and excited. He was in no doubt very different from Yoongi; you were still unsure of how to really act around him. It wasn’t that he scared you but, you were mostly afraid of saying something you shouldn’t or angering him in some fashion. You did want to be around him, he came with the package and you were surely grateful to him for saving Yoongi from making any kind of rash decisions. But there was one fact that brought you happiness and boosted your excitement, being told that he wants to see you, to spend time with you; he had never shown you a bad side and was always a gentleman. You loved him too, there was no denying that; with these thoughts, a smile formed on your lips, happiness over powering your nerves. Finishing up the last few scoops of your ice cream, you placed the empty cardboard cup on your night stand and decided to call it a night.

The next day, face buried into your pillow; you lay there panting from the unexpected heat the day decided to give. Kicking the blankets away from your body, you grunted from the miserable feeling of sweat that coated your skin. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy a sunny day but, this was way too much. Taking hold of your phone, you checked the forecast. Informing you it was a deathly 98 degrees, or in other words, roughly 37 Celsius. 

It was only 10:34am which internally made you weep. Never did you wake up so early on a day off unless you were forced to. Granted you had no idea what time Suga wanted to meet up; but knowing he too wasn’t a morning person, you knew you wouldn’t have to worry about sleeping in at least a little bit. Turning to rest on your back, you place your phone on your chest and stare at the ceiling; yawning from the already heat exhaustion that filled the air of your room. 

Feeling your body slowly give out from the heat, your eyes feeling heavy, you let yourself fade in and out a light sleep. Drifting off, about 30mins passing; your eyes shot open from your chest being attacked by a harsh vibration. Gazing at your phone, you saw the notification of ‘one new message’. Letting out a deep soft breath from knowing who it was; you opened the message-

Suga: Good morning, kitten. I hope you’re still willing to see me today.

(Y/N): Of course i am. I wouldn’t have said yes if i wasn’t willing. I want to so you're stuck with me today.

Suga: Well then, I'll pick you up in an hour, kitten.

(Y/N): See you soon, Suga ^^

(Suga’s P.O.V)

Suga remained gazing at your couple of messages. He couldn’t help but stare at the words ‘I want to’ and ‘Stuck with me’. Never has anyone wanted to see him. Granted he’s only ever truly known one other person, but she never wanted to see Suga for good reasons. And to him, you feeling like you would be the one stuck with him, and not the other way around managed to make his heart flutter in ways he still didn’t quite understand. For the first time in his existence Suga began to feel… nervous.

((Y/N) P.O.V)

You sat up slowly, feet now dangling off the bed; you looked down letting out a harsh yawn. Feeling the anxiety of excitement and nervousness spiking; you attempted to push it aside and shower to rid yourself of the disgusting feeling of sweat that coated your skin. Undressing yourself; you set the water on a cooler setting. Washing yourself as quickly as possible; all you could really think about is what you would be doing today, what Suga has planned for you both. You didn’t see him as the ‘planning a day out’ type; planning a night made more sense, night would just consist of, in your thoughts, maybe dinner then hang out or a few minutes that would turn to sex. Knowing that Suga being out and about for too long caused Yoongi to feel weak. But what surprised you most was Yoongi agreeing to Suga’s request. You weren’t complaining but, it was an interesting thought that made you curious about their relationship. Were they getting along better maybe?

Exiting the shower, you wrapped yourself in a towel and enjoyed the cool air that hit your wet skin. Knowing you’d only have about an hour to get ready, you did your best to kick it into gear and not lounge and get lazy. 

Thinking of how hot the day was, you were against wearing jeans. So, rummaging through your dresser; you notice you have been neglecting to do your laundry. Having only 3 pairs of actual shorts, one pair being too small and the other two dirty, it was either skirt or dress. And for once, you weren’t against the idea; if you are to go out in this heat you were going to do anything you could do to be physically comfortable and not sweat in clothes that would just constrict you.

Looking through the few clothes that hung in your closet, your eye caught a simple dress you hadn’t worn in ages. A nice but simple thick strapped black sundress; tight from the waist up and fell loose from your waist down to mid thigh. You decided that was the winner and topped off your look with very light natural makeup while slipping on a pair of comfortable flats. All that was left now was to wait on Suga’s arrival. Being done with your ‘get ready mission’, you paced around your living room, nervous out of your mind. Growing angry with yourself; there was no reason to feel this way! Not in your opinion anyway. In the middle of calming yourself down; the shock of the doorbell made you jump in place. You quickly took hold of your purse, tossing your keys and phone into the bag. You stood in front of the door to take one final shaky breath and opened to see a beautiful man in form fitting ripped up black jeans and tight fitted Mastermind Japan brand black t-shirt and converse. 

You stood there in silence as Suga stood frozen in front of you; his hands residing in his pockets and eyes wide. Lifting a brow, you waved a hand in front of his face, breaking him from his trance.

“Uh… Suga?”

He jerked in place, his eyes now meeting yours, “Hey.” Suga mentally scolded himself for his behavior, all he could think seeing you was, *Is she trying to kill me!? Wearing that dress, why is she so fucking cute.*

“Um, hi.”

“You look… nice today.”

You tilted your head thinking, *What’s up with him today? He can’t be… nervous.* Letting a small giggle escape your lips-

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothin. You look good too, Suga.” Giving him a wide smile, “So, what exactly did you want to do today?”

“Uh, well, I figured we’d start with lunch. Knowing you, I'm sure you haven’t eaten yet.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

Suga flashed you a cheeky grin, “You can’t tell me you woke up early just to eat breakfast. You’re as bad as he is when it comes to sleep.”

You turned away, crossing your arms, “Hmpf, touche. Lets go!”

“Heh, come on.” Locking the door, Suga gently took hold of your hand; guiding you to his car. You couldn’t help but allow your cheeks to flush at his gentle actions. 

Stepping into the luxurious Cadillac; you situated yourself as you buckled up to go to this mystery restaurant. 

“It's a bit of a drive, i hope you don’t mind.”

“Nn… no, it's fine with me.” With that kind of information, all you could think was, *Where exactly is he taking me!?*

Suga turned to you, giving you a cheeky grin, “Great.” And with that, Suga began the journey. You sat there twiddling your thumbs as he drove, you weren’t sure if you should make any kind of small talk or just let him focus on getting to his destination. You notice him take mini glances at you from time to time, his expression was different than usual. Instead of that cocky confidence, his face only showed off uncertainty. That’s when you decided to break the silence as awkwardly as possible.

“So, did Yoongi teach you how to drive or are you just a natural?” *What kind of question was that???* Was all you thought after spewing out such a random question.

“Ha, I guess you could say I'm a natural. Remember, I live in his head, I tend to pick up on some things.”

“What other kinds of ‘things’ have you picked up on?”

You watched as Suga’s confidence spiked; giving you that seductive smirk, “I’m sure you can think of a few things for yourself.” You blushed what he was implying. Turning towards the window, you avoided giving him the satisfaction of witnessing your rosy cheeks. All you heard from him was a snarky chuckle while squeezing the steering wheel harder, causing the leather to squeak. 

Watching you pout against the window, Suga placed a hand over your exposed knee. His hand was soft and gentle; you couldn’t help yourself but smile. Happily accepting his touch, you placed a hand over his, slipping your fingers between his.

An hour or so into the drive, the two of you exchanged minor small talk; but with sitting in such a comfortable seat and the cold air of the A/C cooling your skin; you felt your brain start to shut down. Attempting to keep yourself awake, you placed your head against the glass of the window, allowing a small yawn to escape your lips. Your eyes unintentionally started to give out; Suga watched as you slowly fell into sleep, a smirk morphing to a soft smile. 

After another hour of being on the road, Suga parked slowly so as to not wake you. He turned to you, examining your adorable face that radiated peace and contentment. Though, one feeling tried to push through; being so vulnerable in this state, the way your dress formed over your body so perfectly, your soft skin that rested under his hand. Suga lightly nibbled down on his bottom lip, his grip slightly tightening on your knee; it only took seconds for him to catch himself as he let that hand caress up your thigh; your dress now slightly grazing over his fingers.

Once that realization hit, Suga quickly removed himself. He swiped his hair back with both hands, his breath now heavy. He then lay his head on the back of the seat, staring out the sunroof above him. His thoughts jumbled with emotions that simply just didn’t make sense; turning to face you once more, an unintentional small smile appearing on his face. Without thinking, Suga leaned in, placing a hand upon your cheek. Cupping you gently; his face inches from yours, he whispered softly-

“(Y/N), wake up.”

Your eyes fluttered once feeling a warm breath brush over your ear and the sudden heat that cupped your cheek. Letting out a short breath, you turned your head, your face now pressing harder against Suga’s palm, your eyes slowly meeting his as you became face to face. 

“Good nap?”

“Ye… yeah. Sorry, it just felt so nice in here; with the cool air and all.” 

“Well i hope you’re awake enough to humor me for the remainder of the day.” 

You giggled into his hand, “You make it sound like I'm spending time with you against my will. What happened to Mr. Confident, huh?”

Suga flashed you a playful glare; feeling a bit defeated, “Come on, lets go.”

Feeling accomplished; your confidence slightly boosted, giving you enough courage to lean in and give him a kiss on his cheek, “Ok Suga, let's get some food.” You swiftly exited the car, leaving him there in a frozen state. It was one thing for Suga to make you nervous, to dominate over you and get you to submit to his whims; be it from something simple as saying something in a certain tone just to make you blush to getting you to submit to him behind closed doors. But this… this was different, granted Suga hadn’t spent a whole hell of a lot of time with you, he still had every memory Yoongi has of you on top of his own. Ever since the word ‘love’ slipped, something started to slowly change.

“You comin or am i gonna go eat by myself?”

Suga shook his head, snapping him out of his thoughts, “Ya ya, i’m coming.”

As you waited for Suga to make his way around to you, you lacked to notice where you were. Your eyes widened as a salty breeze blew through your hair; your eyes slightly teared while gazing at the clear blue ocean.

“It's hard to top an Opera house, so i hope the beach suffices.” 

Staring among-st the blue water; stairs and vast sand between you and the ocean, you found yourself lost in thought. Suga watched as you stand there still; lifting a brow he migrated to stand beside you. Crossing his arms, he stared with you at the ocean; curious as to what was so special about the sight. 

“Are you going to say something or just stand there for the rest of the day? I’m aware it's not the most luxurious place i-

“NO, it's… it's perfect. I haven't been to the beach in years. Last time I saw the ocean was… with my parents. I’ve been wanting to come back but never gave myself a good enough reason to, i’m glad i waited. The beach is a place to make good happy memories, at least I know its a guarantee that my memory of today here will be a happy one with someone who is special to me.”

Suga turned from you, attempting to hide away the slight blush that began covering his pale cheeks, “I’m… glad you approve.” Suga then falsely cleared his throat, quickly taking hold of your hand without word and walked in the direction of where you would be eating. You couldn’t help but smile at Suga’s unexpected behavior; curious as to why such a change, you took it with a grain of salt and decided to just enjoy it and play out the rest of your time with him.

Strolling the main street hand in hand; you came up to a small cozy restaurant. Entering the building, you looked around taking in the scent of good food. Excited not only because you were on a date with Suga, but also that you were starving and it was finally time to fill your empty stomach. 

The two of you were guided to an intimate two seated table next to a large window with a perfect view of the ocean. Glancing out the window, the sight put a sweet smile on your face; Suga now sitting across from you, he rested his chin onto his palm as he held himself up by his elbow resting on the table. Staring at the smile he deep down always wanted to make you give. He made no specific expression, to him, in this state, you were a mystery. Sure he was confident, he felt he knew how to get you to give in to him with possibly anything, but seeing you like this, joyful from something so simple and irrelevant made it worth it.

Glancing at him, catching his stare, “Ye… yes?”

“It's nothing.” You lifted a brow, ready to question him but were sorely interrupted-

“Hello, i’ll be your server. Have we decided what we might be having today?”

Suga glanced upon the menu, quickly choosing his meal. “I’ll have Peach Soju along with Japchae with steak.” Suga then glanced at you with hopes that you too were ready.

“I’ll have the same.” The waiter quickly left after jotting down your requests.

“You didn’t have to order what I did if you weren’t ready, you could have just said you weren’t ready.”

“But it sounded good. It's been a little while since I've had Japchae, so I look forward to giving it a try. You ordered pretty quickly, have you been here before?”

“No, i’ve never been to the beach nor this far out of the City.” 

“Then… what made you choose to come here?”

“I… thought you might enjoy it. So before you ask, yes, i looked up places i could take you and seeing that the beach wasn’t too far, i figured this would be satisfactory.” 

“Suga… i. Thank you. That’s quite romantic of you.”

Suga leaned in, his lips forming into a playful smirk, “So you find this sort of atmosphere romantic, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

Of course I do, you’re the first guy to ever take me to the beach and out to eat; i’ve always thought it be a romantic experience to stand on the beach with your partner and watch the sunset together.” 

“You’re such a girl. But, I won't lie, I feel accomplished for being the first, and plan on being the last.” Suga shot you a wink making you blush.

Moments later your order had arrived; clearing your throat, attempting to get your shit together. You poured the soju into a small glass and began nibbling on your Japchae. Your taste buds in heaven and your empty stomach thanking you, you only focused on your meal as Suga ate slowly; examining how much you were enjoying yourself. 

Finishing your small bottle of soju and meal, your head was hazy and face reddened from the alcohol and it showed. Suga crossed his arms; he chuckled at you.

“You’re quite the lightweight.”

“I wasn’t always a lightweight, I drank a little too much in college then quit for a couple years. I’m not drunk, don’t judge me.” 

Suga gave a short laugh, “Sure, my little alcoholic. Come on.” He stood, holding a hand out to you. Reaching for him, slightly tripping on your feet, your head landed against his chest. Feeling comfortable against him, you shut your eyes enjoying the closeness causing him to sigh at himself for how hard your body was pressing against his. “L… lets go.” Taking you by the waist, he led you out of the restaurant; the fresh salty air slowly clearing your fogged up head. 

“So, what other things did you have planned today?”

“I figured I'd let you decide. I’m sure there is plenty to do around here.”

“Hmmm,” You scanned out the area as the two of you walked slowly, his arm remaining around your waist. “Hey, there's a boardwalk with little shops. Can we?”

“If that's what you want, it's fine with me.”

Reaching the boardwalk that was lined with kiosks of personal handmade goods. You found yourself in ‘awe’ as you glanced at all the little nick nacks, handmade tapestries, kite stands and so forth. It was a lively day, full of families roaming the streets and the sands of the beach. You notice Suga was particularly quiet; growing you curious.

“Everything ok? You seem kind of… tense.”

“I’m fine, I'm not used to personally being around so many people for this long. Dinners is one thing, we’re sitting, avoiding any form of contact with other people. The club was the most… ‘excitement’ i’ve had. This is all new to me.”

“Then, why did you choose a place you knew other people would be?”

“Got to get used to it at some point. Don’t worry yourself over me kitten. I’ll be fine.”

“Shh… sure.” Suga smirked from your stutter, causing him to hold you tighter against him. Only making you blush harder.

Strolling the sidewalks, you came across a specific kiosk that really caught your eye. Your feet unintentionally refused to go any further; turning your head to view the many handmade items.

“We can look if that's what you want.”

“Really?”

“You don’t need my permission. Go on.” Suga slowly loosened his hand from our waist, his arm now free of you; he couldn’t help but sigh a little as you walked further from his grasp.

You stare at all the items, examining each with deep intent.

“Shells?”

“Mhm, my dad and i used to dig for seashells when i was a kid. He let me collect them, they were always so pretty and unique to me.” Watching your face light up from the variety of items and memories of her childhood, Suga smiled to himself gazing at the shells with you.

You turned to the seller with interest, “Are all of these real or man made?”

“100% organic shells found on these shores, Miss. All chains and rings are real 14ct gold, silver or white gold. Everything you see here is authentic and real.” Eyeing a specific piece, an opalescent conch shell with green specks dangling off a white gold chain; you were tempted to give in a purchase. But noticing the price tag, $45 was a tad pricey for you, money that could be used on more practical things. You shrugged it off ready to take your leave.

“Eh, i’ll be right back. I’m going to use the bathrooms right there, guess the alcohol has finally hit my bladder. Will you be ok?”

“I’m not a child, I promise i won’t get lost and i’ll stay right here; ok mom.”

You gave him a sharp dead glare, “NOT a child huh? I dunno. I’ll be right back. Stay put!”

(Suga’s P.O.V)

Suga chuckled as he watched you take your leave, eyeing exactly where you would be going. He then turned back to the jewelry; staring at the piece you had seemed interested in. Smiling, he shook his head, whispering to himself. “Such a girl.”

Avoiding your request, Suga walked in the direction of the bathroom. He leaned against a nearby stone wall. Crossing his arms, he looked around at all the people around him; from the small families to the couples and the random men and women with friends in just their swimsuits. Testing himself, Suga eyed a few random women roaming in their tight revealing bikinis. He had never felt so bored looking at an attractive woman. No matter how skimpy some of the swimsuits were, his interest was all together non existent. 

((Y/N) P.O.V)

Moments later, you exited the bathroom to see your boyfriend leaning against a nearby wall. Huffing, you migrated over to him; a warm smile appearing on his face as his eyes came in contact with your figure.

“I thought I told you to stay put.”

“Ahh, i’m sorry. I got scared that I was going to get kidnapped or lost. Can you forgive me mom?”

Grunting, you smacked Suga’s chest with decent force, only earning you a childish laugh. Suga then leaned down, giving your forehead a gentle kiss, “Lets go.” Pouting with rosy cheeks, you felt Suga take hold of your hand, guiding you to what seemed like a specific location.

“Where are we going?”

“You said you’ve always wanted to go to the beach and watch the sunset. So, that’s where we’re going.”

You smiled as Suga took you to the shores of the beach. Removing your flats, you allowed the cool sand to touch the bottoms of your feet. Migrating closer, wanting to feel the cold ocean water to graze over feet, you stood in silence while watching the sky. Suga being a decent way away, avoiding the water all together. He notices voices carry from the breeze in the distance. Turning, there happened to be three men lounging on towels; smiling, laughing, biting their lips. That's when he caught on. How their eyes were glued to your figure with lust. Suga felt a low growl form deep within his throat. He watched as one nudged the other; they took a stand readying themselves to approach you. Suga prepared himself for any kind of fight this might start.

Feeling the cold breeze whisk through your hair and the sun coming to its end; you turned to see your boyfriend in a rather angered state. His gaze set elsewhere with a deep glare in his eyes. You came to approach him in hopes that it wasn’t you that had upset him or that he wasn’t growing bored.

“Suga…?”

Snapping him out of his moment, he looked to you, his eyes slowly going back to normal, “Yes?”

“Is everything ok?” 

“Mm, yes.” 

You watched as he turned from you, following his action, that’s when you saw the men he was eyeing. It put a small smile on your face knowing exactly why his demeanor had gone so sour. Deciding to close the gap, you placed your hands on his chest, shocking him, “Jealous?”

Suga hissed behind his teeth, “No. Protective, there’s a difference.”

Taking initiative, you cupped his cheek, turning his gaze back at you, “I’d say more of both. It doesn’t matter how many people look at me, I'm yours. And I know you wouldn’t let anything happen to me, so obsessive.”

He then gripped onto your waist, pulling you into him as hard as he could. Glancing over at the men that had decided to make contact with you swiftly turn away. Suga smirked, placing his forehead against yours, “How could i not be obsessive over someone who looks as good as you in that dress. You belong to me, no one else.” You were silenced from his words. Cheeks going warm as they began to redden once again. Smiling down at you, Suga swiftly turned you around, your back now against his chest. He rested his arms over your shoulders as he forced you to watch the sunset with him. 

With your eyes fixated on the changing colors in the sky, Suga removed his arms, quietly dipping a hand into his pocket. Without notice, he nonchalantly draped something around the front of your neck, quickly clasping it in place. Your focus broken, you placed a hand over the top of your chest to feel a chain that helped a pendant dangle.

“You… you bought it? When? How?”

“Hm, well, lets see. When you were in the bathroom and with money.”

You sighed from how he answered, “Ok, why?”

“Because your eyes were glued to it, it was obvious that you liked it.”

“But, you didn’t have to. And it was so expensive, you-

“I did it because I wanted to. And $45 isn’t expensive. So just accept it.”

Feeling your eyes water, you turned to face him, “Thank you, Suga.”

“It's no big deal. It's just a necklace.” You pouted playfully angry. “Ok, you’re welcome. Is that better?”

“Yes actually. You did something sweet that you weren’t obligated to do. Let me appreciate it.”

Suga smiled down at you, “ Ok kitten. I’m glad you like it.”

“That’s better.” With that said, you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck, pushing yourself up on your toes, you gently pressed your lips to his. Following suit, Suga wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you in close, kissing you deeply.

____________________________________________________________________

Reaching back into City limits, your fingers were clasped within Suga’s the entire drive; a smile never leaving your lips.

“So, am i, driving you home or-

“What would you like?”

“I…- Suga gulped, almost in hopes that you would rather go home. You noticed his face fluster, looking almost uncertain.

“If you’re tired and want to call it a night that’s fine. I don’t want to put you or Yoongi under any more mental stress from you being out too long. I’m ok with going home.”

“That’s… no. If you’d like to stay the night I'd be more than happy. We’ll be fine either way, I'll either end up in a deep sleep and you’ll have him for the night or you’ll be stuck with me for a little longer.”

“I’ll stay with you tonight. I prefer going to bed and waking up with you than alone.” 

Without a word, Suga only tightened his grasp on your hand, smiling to himself as he drove you both back to his place.

Reaching the gates to his home, the two of you exited the car after deciding to park in the garage. Following him inside, you were greeted to an excited Holly. Suga had left you to fill up his bowl for his nightly feeding. Waiting for him, you bent to your knees giving the pup love. Moments later, Suga called for Holly, he ran quickly to the kitchen to eat. Meeting you back in the living room, a small yawn escaped your lips.

“Worn out?”

“Ha, a bit. It's been a while since i’ve spent an entire day out.”

Suga held a hand out, “Then shall we?”

You took hold of his hand, allowing him to guide you to his room. Suga took no time in removing his shoes and socks. He walked over to his dresser, bringing out a white shirt for you to sleep in, “Here, I'm sure you’d rather sleep in this than in a dress.”

“Thank you.” Without thinking twice, you began slipping your dress down, revealing only your bra and panties. Suga grunted as he watched you, with the temptation to touch you, he fought with himself to withstand.

Removing his shirt, he caught the sight of you removing your bra. Standing there only in purple laced panties, his mind was slowly going wild. He yearned to rip it off of you and really give you a reason to be tired, to fully exhaust you. Cracking his knuckles, he gulped while removing his pants; letting them drop to the floor. He hurriedly made his way to the bed to avoid being near you in your close to naked state.

Sliding on his shirt that only covered down to ¾ of your ass, you crawled into bed to rest with him. Sitting over the bedding, your back resting on the headboard as his was, you brought your knees to your chest.

“I enjoyed our time together today. It was nice spending some quality time with you.”

“You don’t have to flatter me. I’m sure he’s easier to be around, more… normal.”

“No, not at all. For someone who has never done anything like this, you were a natural. I’d like to do it again some time. I’m sure I won't see you anywhere near as often like this but, it’d make me happy if we went out again some time.”

“You really are something else.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

Suga turned to you, taking your chin between his fingers, forcing eye contact, “Not in a bad way. Just in a strange but good way.” 

You gave him a pout but a smile shortly after, “Yeah well, you’re somethin else too. In a lot of ways.”

“Oh, I'm sure i am.” With that, Suga leaned in, planting a kiss upon your lips. Accepting his actions, you kissed him back slightly deeper, enjoying his lips on yours. You could feel yourself lose yourself in his kiss; slightly licking over his bottom lip, earning you a low grunt from deep in his throat, Suga slightly roughened the kiss, your tongues now circling each other’s. 

You went in to cup his cheek, the kiss passionate and deep. Suga found himself grazing his hand up your leg; caressing to your upper thigh, a small moan echoed in his mouth. Suga’s eyes widened at your reaction; as much as he wanted you, sex was not one of his plans tonight. 

Suga’s hand twitched against your skin; slowly breaking the kiss, he placed his forehead against yours sighing, “Lets get some sleep.”

“Ye… yeah. Ok.” 

Pushing the blanket down, Suga slid his body down; taking hold of you, he forced your body to match his. You placed your head onto his chest as he held you tightly by your waist. 

“Goodnight, Kitten.”

“Goodnight, Suga.”


	21. Reopening Past Insecurities

The following afternoon, you awoke to fingers softly stroking through your hair. Your eyes flickered before looking upon the culprit.

“Mmm, good morning, Yoongi.”

Smiling down at you, “Good morning. Did you have fun yesterday?”

“I had an amazing time. He took me to lunch and out to the beach, we watched the sunset. Oh, and he bought me this behind my back.” Laying flat on the bed, you smiled as you lifted the shell pendant that hung from your neck; showing off the beautiful gift Suga had surprised you with.

“He… bought you that!? The beach? Lunch? What a show off.”

“What do you mean? I thought you shared each other’s memories.” Cocking your head to the left; confusion taking over.

“Well, we do but, he can also lock memories away. He locks up my past memories and if I'm in a deep sleep he can lock away his memories from me. I guess he wanted to keep your date to himself. Though, from what it seems by the clothing, he didn’t touch you.”

Thinking back on the night, you sat up; exhaling a sigh. “No actually, he didn’t. He gave me a kiss goodnight and then we went to sleep. I’m not gonna lie, i was kind of surprised that’s all he did. It's like, he seemed really into the kiss but once it got a bit heated he stopped. Not that I'm complaining, I was happy just to bond with him. I don’t need sex to have a good time and enjoy myself.”

“Well what the gentlemen. Taking you to crowded places, buying you gifts, keeping his perverted hands to himself. How mature of him.”

“Am i sensing some… jealousy?” giggling at your boyfriend's feelings toward his counterpart, you couldn’t help but think it cute how much he seemed Suga as a form of competition.

“Of course not! Why would I be?”

“Mmhmmm, this isn’t a competition.” You scoot closer to him, playfully nudging his shoulder with your own. “I like you both equally. You both treat me like I'm some kind of princess just as equally. I would never choose one over the other. So you never ever have to worry about something like that.”

Yoongi tilted his head in your direction, flashing you a cute smirk. “A princess, huh? I do enjoy spoiling you.”

You looked down, baffled and blushing. Avoiding all eye contact; earning you a cute chuckle. “You… you’re missing the point, Yoongi!”

Shaking his head in amusement, “I know you like us equally. I’m not afraid of your feelings. But i don’t want HIM seeing this as some sort of competition. You are his first girlfriend after all so, i would imagine some part of him would want you to crave him more than me.”

“First… girlfriend? What do you mean by ‘first’?”

You caught Yoongi’s eyes widened at your question, as if he hadn’t meant to blurt out that kind of information. “Ah, never mind. You don’t have to tell me anything. I was just confused as to what you meant by ‘first’. It's none of my business.”

Yoongi gave out a troubling sigh; wishing he had kept his mouth shut to save this specific conversation for another day. “No, I promised you I would let you in and this is something you probably should know about him. No, you need to know; just, please don’t let it freak you out or anything. I can tell he’s getting better, faster than i ever imagined he would.”

“O...k. Well, I'm all ears.”

“So, that time i saw Jin whilst taking time to myself; it was because i was worried about his behavior… towards you. I didn’t want him to start objectifying you; you’re a person, not a walking talking sex doll. When it came to my ex… he, well lets just say that you were his first… everything.”

“So, you’re saying he never touched her?”

“Not once. She didn’t allow it. Sure she spent time with him here and there but, even though I was on my meds regularly back then; it can’t suppress him %100 24/7. He was never familiar with the term sex. She was my first; believe it or not, you’re only the second girlfriend i’ve had, let alone slept with. She was my first for everything. I just never had that much interest in romance and relationships, it wasn’t something that i saw as productive. I had my two friends, a college degree and now my own business; I always thought, what else is there to need in life when you have the essentials.”

“What made you change your mind to give her a shot?”

“Um, well her and I went to the same college; we shared a couple of the same classes, and were stuck doing the occasional project together which meant she had to come by my apartment frequently. Then she started to hang around me more often during breaks and after hours. And he started to catch on how strangely clingy she would be; oddly enough it made him uncomfortable but curious. She ended up confessing her attraction to me and she taught me everything she knew when it came to the bedroom. In the end she asked me out and I figured; we’re already close and i’m already sleeping with her, might as well make it official.”

“That’s… an interesting way to start a relationship.”

“I agree. I wasn’t completely against the idea. I had never had a girlfriend before and she was interested. I’m not going to say her and I didn't have some good times at the beginning but, part of the reason it went down south was due to him. He became obsessed with the idea of sex; having those glimpses of her and i’s time together, my memory of what her body felt like seeping into his thoughts, among-st the other finer details that comes with having sex. She taught me and he wanted her to teach him.”

“So, when was it you told her about him? Or did he just kind of make himself known?”

“She didn’t find out till about 6 months into the relationship. She noticed I was becoming a bit more… violent in bed. That’s when he slowly started to hide my meds to keep himself awake more often; which caused him to dream and fantasize on a regular basis in which only fueled my sex drive further. He mentally objectified her any chance he got; I would often wake up to my sheets covered in sweat and stained with well… the orgasms he would have whenever he found it possible to come out while I slept. It was exhausting and unhealthy.”

Yoongi had noticed how silent you had become, how your expression took on a more petrified mein. He sighed to himself, swiping his hair back and feeling as if maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. Seeing as how Suga was obviously starting to change for the better, that perhaps exposing his secrets from the past could possibly scare you away. 

He placed his hand upon your knee, hoping to snap you out of your; most liley, negative thought. “Hey…”

“HM?”

“I apologize if this is too much for you. I should have kept all of this to myself. It's not fair to you, i don’t want to make you worry and-

“NO! No, it's alright. If I want to grow closer to him, then I should learn as much as I can. Don’t worry, i’m alright. You can continue.”

“Are… you sure? I don’t want to scare you away, that's the last thing i want to do.”

“It's fine. It's just a lot to take in I guess, but it's ok. I promise.”

“Alright… Well, when she noticed the change; she started to ask questions and I felt, at the time, that I didn't have much of a choice. Plus, I did start to feel bad that I was hiding a huge part of my identity from her. Especially since at the time i thought her and i just might have an actual future together. So, when i revealed the truth she didn’t quite take it as you did; she was more i guess fascinated. It took a bit for her to process it, at first she saw it as crazy but, she quickly saw it as an opportunity to fuck with him.”

“What do you mean? I thought I was his fist.”

“And you are. But she was never actually interested in getting to know him, to actually be with him. She dated me and saw him as a joke, a play thing. She knew he wanted to have sex with her, for her to teach him what she taught me. He wanted to defile her; he saw it as a competition. That he could do better than me, which is why i mention the whole ‘him competing with me with you’. She was pretty much a cock block. Always promising him that one day he would be allowed to touch her. She would tease him in any way possible other than physically. Like undressing in front of him, take slutty pictures and send them to him, always telling him that ‘the time will come’. But she never had any interest in him, she saw it all as a joke which would just piss him off, always refusing him, rejecting him. She liked making someone crave her, to be in full control.”

“So, because she constantly played with his desires, he became like an addict?”

“An addict to getting off, and because he never got to experience actual sex, he became obsessed with what it would feel like. So, that's when porn became a big thing for him and objectifying any attractive woman he would see in public. It was disgusting and vile. But, a year after her and I broke up, that's when I started taking my meds daily. I went to therapy more often and tried to be rid of him, but no matter what i did i couldn’t fully get rid of him. After that i was against ever being in a relationship again, it didn’t feel worth it.”

“Has he… ever had those kinds of feelings towards me?”

“Uhh… he.” Yoongi dropped his head, afraid of you ever asking this question after admitting his counterpart's past. Feeling that if for any reason you would leave him, this would be it. “I’m not going to lie to you. The first time we met at that coffee shop, it was me you met, not him. But I was in fact attracted to you, there was something about you that screamed adorable and that kind of fueled him a bit. He grew curious of you and it didn’t take him long after to start fantasizing. I still took my meds daily but when they would occasionally wear off, you flooded his mind. He was definitely attracted to you from the very start and it did get a little worse after the first time you and him had sex. But lately, it doesn’t seem like it's his main focus.”

“Is that why he avoided having sex with me last night?”

“I think so. He’s never had actual feelings towards another. But from the looks of it, you seem to be changing him which honestly, i didn’t think was possible. But because of what and who he is It's going to take time for him to fully adjust to the idea of being in a relationship.”

“Yoongi…”

“Yeah?”

“You said after all that you didn’t want to get into another relationship. That it wouldn’t be worth it. So… why did you decide to give me a chance? What made me so different to change your mind?”

Yoongi smiled at your question; wrapping his arm around your shoulder he pulled you in; your head now resting against his arm. “It's because you made it feel worth trying again. There was something about you from the very beginning. At the beginning that scared me. I avoided going back to that coffee shop in fear of running into you again. Don’t get me wrong, I wondered what would happen if we ran into each other again but I just didn’t want to chance it in fear of him growing attached in a negative way.”

“So, the day that he stopped by my work when he asked me out to dinner. That had to be a coincidence.”

“Mmm, yes and no. I was in fact in that general area running an errand. I had gotten off work early that day and I managed to catch a glimpse of you through the window and that’s when I blacked out and he took over. I didn’t remember anything else from that day other than coming home later that night tasting chocolate. That’s when I knew I had to stay away from you. BUT, i personally couldn’t stop thinking of you. So I decided to go back to that coffee shop in hopes of running into you but also hoping you wouldn’t be there. I wanted to see you but I figured if you weren’t there I viewed it as I wasn't meant to see you again. But when you spilled your coffee on my jacket it scared me. I didn’t know what to do with the fact that you were there, right in front of me. I didn’t consider the possibility of you actually being there. I felt I was being selfish for growing closer to you. But after going to the music store and going to the play, i… I knew I wanted to give it a shot. Even though i know it's probably one of the most selfish decisions i've ever made.”

Hearing his confession, you faced Yoongi witnessing the caution in his features. “I’ll admit, learning all of this, it was a tad selfish. But, when you’re set on something, something you feel is worth the risk; you go for it. Sure the outcome might end up not the way you want or expect, but you don’t know until you try. And even if it doesn’t end in the way you want, at least you can say you tried, that it was in fact worth taking the risk.”

“So, does that mean being together is a risk worth taking?”

“Well, if it weren’t i wouldn’t have agreed to date you. Nor would I have stuck around after learning about Suga so, i’d say yes, it is worth the risk.”

Exchanging smiles; Yoongi placed a soft kiss upon your forehead. You weren’t sure as to what to say next; even though you wanted nothing more but to be by his side, the information that was unloaded on you through you into question. 

“So, what i told you doesn’t… put you off, does it? It was in the past, and he seems better nowadays but, i would understand if it disgusts you, knowing what you now know.”

“N… no. I mean yeah it isn't exactly what i expected. I wouldn’t have imagined that he’s like that. Or… was. It's a bit overwhelming. But, just as long as he doesn’t see me like that; i don’t want to be someone's object. I’ve been through that before and… would like not to go through that again.”

Yoongi cupped your cheek; forcing eye contact. “Hey, don’t worry, ok. I’m more than sure he doesn’t view you like that. If he did, I don't think he would have gone out of his way to take you out and do things he would never normally or even ever think of doing. And the fact that had enough control to stop himself from having sex with you last night has to mean something.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m probably just thinking too much into it. I appreciate that he sees me as something worth changing for.”

Cozying up to Yoongi’s shoulder; it seemed both of you were now at a loss for words. As the minutes ticked on by; A soft sigh made its way through Yoongi’s lips. Preparing to reopen the topic, “Hey, are you positive you’re-”

Silenced by a distant sound; you knew the disturbance was coming from your purse. Scooting away from Yoongi, you were surprisingly grateful to see you were receiving a call from work. As much as you enjoyed being by his side, this was a situation you yearned to escape. 

“Hey, this is (Y/N).   
-OH, Brandon. What’s up?  
-Both Chris AND Jess called out today!?  
-Yeah. That’s no prob. I’ll be there as soon as i can.”

“I take it you have to go?”

“Unfortunately. Two people called out today and apparently it's packed over there. I mean, just means a higher paycheck for me but, i was hoping to have the day off.”

“Is money tight for you?”

“Oh no. My parents left me money in their will. I mainly have a job to keep busy and make sure to always keep myself financially stable. It's one of the reasons why I live in an apartment, rent is cheap and I know I'll never hurt for money.”

“That's a very mature way to go about living.”

“I like to think so. Well, I should probably head out. I just… have to use the bathroom real quick.”

You quickly took hold of your clothes from last night. Taking them with you into the bathroom. Granted you desperately did have to pee but you also, right now, didn’t want to change in front of him. As ridiculous as you felt this was, you couldn’t help but let this new information get to you a little bit. And you had a past ex to thank for that.

Exiting the bathroom, Yoongi had noticed how you were no longer wearing his loose clothes. He couldn’t stop his eyes from slightly widening. Feeling that you had taken advantage of the bathroom to avoid taking your clothes off in front of him.

Stopping in your tracks, a realization hit. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I completely forgot that Suga had picked me up yesterday. My car is at home.”

“I could drive you. It's no problem.”

“No no, you don’t have to go out of your way to do that. I’d feel bad. I can call a cab.”

Yoongi huffed in amusement. Taking a stand, he chanced being close to you; taking your hands in his he flashed you a small smile. “And i would feel bad if i didn’t. No boyfriend makes his girl take a cab. I want to do it, so humor me.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course i am. Lets go.” 

Yoongi quickly changed clothes before migrating downstairs for his shoes and keys. You weren’t sure what to talk about whilst on your journey to the diner. Yoongi took mini glances at you only to see you with a blank spacey expression. You glanced out the window, avoiding contact with him. You knew you were being selfish and rude. Yoongi did nothing wrong and you knew that. 

You jumped in place as you felt Yoongi place a hand atop of yours. You could tell just by his expression as he stared out the window in front him that he was worried. And that was your fault. This wasn’t going to change your love for him, but now you couldn’t stop the feeling of caution and worry. Rotating your hand, your palms now meeting. You twined your fingers together. You caught the soft smile of reassurance; putting you in a slightly better mood. 

Reaching the diner, you unclipped your seat belt, unaware of what will happen next. With your intentions to exit; Yoongi gently tightened his grip. Turning to face him, his lower lip partially popping out. You grinned, shaking your head at his adorable pout for a goodbye kiss. You gave in; not that you didn’t want to kiss him, if it were up to you, you would kiss him all day without a breather. You leaned in; Yoongi’s spare hand now cupping your cheek. He gave you a long soft but simple kiss. A kiss so genuine it put you in an urge to cry, but you kept those tears in, fighting that intense urge.

“Will you need a ride home?”

“I’m not sure what time I'll be getting off tonight so I'll ask Brandon if he can. But if he can’t then i promise i’ll call you, mkay.”

“That’s better. I’ll talk to you later then.”

“See you later, Yoongi.”

As busy as your work day was; running around from one end of the building to another, seating family after family. But even so, the day felt it was moving in slow motion for how intensely your thoughts had consumed you. All you could really focus on was how Suga used to be and that that’s how he saw you at the very beginning. Thinking that maybe a part of him still views you that way, a way to get off to fulfill his fantasies. Though it was obvious he was trying to change, you couldn’t help but let old insecurities get the better of you.

As the hours flew by, 8pm had finally made its way. Brandon had thankfully offered to take you home seeing as that you were car-less. It didn’t take long after you got home that you had received a text from Yoongi asking you if you needed a ride and if you got home safely. You loved how much he cared for you, no man has ever shown, not even a fraction, of the level of affection Yoongi or Suga for that matter has shown you. 

But, no matter how perfect everything seemed to be, certain insecurities still stuck with you. And from everything you’ve learned today, it opened up past memories that you had suppressed for the last few years.

Thinking back on such memories- It was your 7th year of middle school. You had been friends with Cassie since your 6th year and hung around a small group of friends. All of your 6th grade year you were happy; just like now, all you needed were them; until your 7th year when you had met… him.

A transfer student by the name of John had entered your middle school; and with your friends being the kind welcoming type, it didn’t take long for them to invite him into the group. He, at the time, was a laid back kid that enjoyed the company of his group. Always suggesting to go out on weekends and have a good time; a ‘live in the moment’ kind of guy. But, it only took a couple of months of him joining your group that your friends had noticed how different he would act with you when you came around. And being as oblivious as you were and still are, you thought nothing of it. But he did eventually man up and asked you out.

You weren’t going to deny that he was attractive and your type. Outgoing, fun, taller than you (which is a personal preference), witty and a great sense of humor. But what you didn’t know was even at that age, something he had kept to himself that he was quite the man whore. And you being a virgin and unknowing of this secret; he eventually began seeing you his next ‘victim’ as you like to put it. 

By the time you had hit the second semester of your 8th grade school year; that is when he started to force that pressure. The pressure of having sex with him. Promising he would make it feel good, how much of an honor it would be if he was your first. Once the summer had hit before entering high school; you finally decided to give in to him. Only, it was nothing as he had described. From start to finish it was nothing but pain and tears. 

But as time went on; the sex became constant. The relationship lacked any form of affection or emotional connection. Over 2.5 years of that relationship you could count on one hand how many times he would take your clothes off. Always giving you the look of dissatisfaction once seeing you bare skinned. He, for almost two years only saw you as a sort of living sex doll and he wasn’t afraid to show it. And once he grew tired of your body is when he had admitted to the multiple times of cheating on you which led up to your break up. He was in short a sex addict who used woman for a good lay.

And that right there is why this worried you so much. You didn’t want to go through something like that again and the thought of Suga ever cheating on you made your heart ache. 

Changing into your pajamas; your mind was too wired to lay down. So rather than try to force yourself, you took out a bottle of wine, pouring yourself a large glass. Now Curling up on your couch with your full glass, a thought came to mind… Remembering how Jin and Namjoon promised they’d be there once learning anything new about the two loves of your life. Grateful to them both, a part of you didn’t want to stoop to that low, that if there were anyone you should talk to about your feelings it should be Yoongi. But… in this case…

*Maybe i should call Jin tomorrow.*


	22. Therapy

The following afternoon, you awoke slightly hungover; forgetting you had polished off what was left of the wine. You checked the time, surprised that it was only 12:14pm. Though you were actually pretty grateful it wasn't too god awful late; still intending to attempt to see Jin it would be that much more difficult if you ended up waking at your usual hour when having a day off work.

Taking hold of your laptop, you searched the number of his personal office. You stare at the number for a good few minutes. It started to sink in that you are in fact about to stoop to that level. Instead of just discussing your worries to your boyfriend you instead chose to unload on his therapist for guidance.

Allowing yourself to endure your guilt, you made your call; holding back the tears that started to form. 

Getting ready for the day; you had managed to make an appointment to see Jin. You didn't particularly like the idea of it being a 'therapy session'. But it was the only way you would be able to see him asap. This was just one thing you wouldn't be able to put off.

You managed to land a 1:30pm 'appointment' to see your new therapist? Thankful that your insurance covered such a thing and that a referral wasn’t required.

Leaving your apartment at 1, you figured you’d have plenty of time to reach your destination. Letting Google maps guide your way, you arrived with just a few minutes to spare. You let out a heavy sigh as you headed into the building. Following all the arrows to Dr. Kim Seokjin’s personal office space.

Reaching your destination, you informed the receptionist and waited to be called in. With being on time, it only took about 10 minutes to see Jin walk out. He gave off an expression of concern and worry once catching your figure resting on a nearby chair.

As he approached you, Jin gently placed a hand atop your shoulder. You met his gaze with troubled eyes; forcing a small grin, you greeted him.

“Good afternoon, Jin.”

“Welcome to my office, (Y/N). It's nice to see you again.”

Following behind him, you soon found yourself in a cozy office room. You glanced at the couch you would be taking a seat in, realizing that once you take that seat it would mean accepting therapy once again. After your parents passed you had your fair share of different therapists, counselors, etc. 

Jin stared at you as he took his seat, taking in how hesitant you were to stay. “A lot of people are apprehensive when it comes to therapy. But I promise you have nothing to worry about with me. If you prefer we wait it's not a problem. Don’t force it, (Y/N).”

“N… no, i’m fine.” You flashed Jin a small smile. Placing your purse down, you took your seat.

“So (Y/N), why did you make an appointment? I have to admit, I didn't expect this from you. Not that i’m complaining but, you have me a bit worried.”

You clenched your hands together tight on your lap, causing your knuckles to harshly whiten. “Um… Yoongi told me about Suga and-

“About his ex I'm guessing. But that’s not the part that’s bothering you, is it?”

You looked down as Jin’s so bluntly spoke out what you were feeling. “No, I suppose not. I just… i don’t know what to think about the other stuff. It worries me for some reason.”

“I can understand why it would. Believe it or not, I've never formally spoken with Suga. But I know the details. What about it worries you the most?”

“I’ve… been through something like that before with my very first boyfriend.”

“As in he was a womanizer?”

“Well yes but… he treated me badly. Took advantage of me and all that stuff. I gave into him because he wouldn’t stop harassing me but, it wasn’t a 100% consensual. So it worries me that Suga might see me that way at some point. I lo-” Your eyes widened at what you were about to admit to one of Yoongi’s closest friends. Afraid of the possibility of your secret coming out.

“You… love him?”

“I… do. Both of them. But please don’t tell him.”

“So you haven’t told him yet?”

“No, I'm afraid of how he’ll react. We haven’t been together long and i’m afraid that if i tell him it’ll drive him away.”

Jin flashed you a warming smile. “Don’t worry, i won’t say anything. That’s your job. So your secret is safe with me. Just, don’t spill that to Namjoon, he’ll definitely slip.”

You chuckled under your breath. “Oh I know he would. He’s very kind but I know better.”

After exchanging a short laugh, Jin cleared his throat, ready to get back on topic. “ So, if you don’t mind. Can you tell me what exactly your ex did? It's all for educational purposes, to help me know you and get a better understanding of your worries. Plus it might help you to discuss it with someone I hope you trust.”

“Of course i trust you! You’re too much of a caring genuine person to not trust. Besides, if Yoongi trusts you then I know i can trust you too.”

“I am very happy to hear that, (Y/N). And I promise you everything we discuss will be strictly confidential. It's up to you to let Yoongi into your life, not mine. I’m here for you, remember that.”

“Thank you, Jin. That means more to me than you could believe. So I… I will let you in.” You took in a deep breath exhaling a sigh. “Alright-”

As an hour rolled by, you had explained to Jin everything that happened between your ex John and you. How he made you feel, the way he in a way abused and neglected you. Not once did Jin interrupt or ask any questions. Instead he sat in silence, taking in every detail you shared with him. There wasn’t a single thing you left out, you had only once before told anyone this, and that was Cassie and Taehyung. Being your two best friends you knew you could always trust them. But allowing Jin, in a way a stranger listens too; to unload a piece of your life you wished so bad you could forget felt surprisingly good. To have someone who knew pretty much nothing about you, someone you found easy to trust, someone you felt wouldn’t judge you put your nerves at ease. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you. No one should have to go through anything like that with a partner or otherwise. I can see why you would have some worry about Suga. Has he ever in any way treated you in any similar way?”

Your eyes widened at his question. Remembering what Yoongi had told you when the two of you had first met. How Suga did in fact sexualize you at the beginning. But he is changing, isn’t he? You wanted to look at this in a positive manner, that Suga was in fact changing his ways, that he saw you not as an object but as a real girlfriend.

“He, i guess… i mean.” You sighed once again, not wanting to admit what was said to you. “Kind of. At the beginning, when we first met. But Yoongi claimed Suga was starting to change, he said he could feel him changing for the better. But i don’t know, what if he’s forcing it? What if he’s only doing it for Yoongi’s sake.”

“I highly doubt that. I don’t believe Suga would mean any sort of harm to Yoongi, but it's not like they are best buddies either. If Suga is changing, then I believe it's because he wants to. What was the last thing Suga and you did together? How did he act towards you?”

Thinking back at your last outing, being only two days ago; you couldn’t help but smile at the memory. The beach, the lunch date, staring at the sunset, buying you a gift out of the kindness of his own heart, even showing his protective jealousy when those random guys checked you out.

Jin smirked at how your conduct had changed so rapidly. “I take it by your expression that it was a happy time?”

“Aha, yes. Very much so. It was only two days ago actually; he took me out on a date to the beach.”

“The beach? You mean to tell me thee Suga willingly put himself in a situation he would normally find as a waste of time?”

“Uh, i suppose so.”

“I apologize, that came out quite harshly. You see, Suga isn’t one for large crowds. It tends to make him uncomfortable and anxious. He is quite the introvert and would prefer to stay away from places with an overabundance of people. Suga has never had a reason to venture too far from home. May i ask you what the two of you did during your date? This is truly fascinating to me.” You giggled from Jin’s minor excitement. And it being a positive topic, you were happy to share.

Getting into your time with Suga from the day before, elaborating scene by scene. He had noticed how lit up your eyes became, how you seemed truly happy. Coming to the end of your short story, you took hold of the shell pendant that hung around your neck- “He also bought this for me behind my back while i took a bathroom break.”

“He… bought you a gift. Without your knowledge…”

“Mhm. Yoongi was surprised too.”

“Well it is pretty shocking. It seems our little Suga is maturing after all. So, if you don’t my asking. What did you two do once the date was over? Did he take you home or back to his place?”

“I went back with him. He asked me if i wanted to go home, but i wanted to spend as much time with him as i could before he would vanish.”

“And how did that play out? If it's too personal of a question you’re not obligated to answer. But it helps to know if his attitude reverted back to his, for lack of better term, perverted ways.”

“Actually, he didn’t touch me. He… well he gave me clothes to sleep in and once we got in bed he kissed me. He got a little handsy but it didn’t go anywhere. It felt like he was forcing himself to stop and then he said we should go to sleep.”

You watched as Jin’s lips formed a perfect ‘O’ shape. “I have to admit i'm shocked. But, the fact that it didn’t take much for his perverted nature to reveal itself still indicates that he in fact still has some work to do to better himself. I can tell you it won’t be easy for him. But it's up to you if it's worth sticking around for. I can’t tell you if it’ll be a perfect ending; you have to look at all the possibilities. That he will in time become a better person for all three of you, or that he might lose it and become worse. It might be a never ending battle for him. I’m not here to discourage or worry you further, but i only want to see the three of you happy and it's up to you if you’re willing to play this out and help him or walk away. You need to figure out if the situation is worth taking the risk.”

“Taking… the risk.” Immediately that line reminded you of what Yoongi had asked you. If the relationship was worth taking the risk. Was this a test of your love for him? It dawned on you that walking away wasn’t only from Suga but Yoongi as well which uncontrollably caused your eyes to water. 

“(Y/N), i can’t tell you what to do. I can’t ask you to stick this through, that would be selfish of me. As much as I believe you are good for them both, the choice is yours. Just, please don’t take too long to make your final decision. It will only cause more heartbreak for all three of you.”

“Jin, i… i don’t know what to do. I love them so much but I can’t go through that again.” You couldn’t help allowing a couple tears trickle down your cheeks. Feeling genuinely concerned, Jin placed a hand upon your knee-

“Just think it over. I can tell you’re not feeling comfortable talking to Suga about this just yet. Take some time to yourself and see how you feel. How about this, give yourself a week to start, think it through and see how your heart feels. You’ll know if being with him is truly what you want, ok.”

“Yes, thank you Jin. Words can’t describe how much i appreciate you doing this for me.”

“Anytime, i’ll always be here if or when you need me. Never hesitate to seek me out.”

As you gave Jin a smile of thanks, your purse vibrated beside you. The two of you locked your eyes on said purse.

“I’m so sorry, I probably should have muted it before coming in.”

“It's no problem. You may check it if you like, it could be something important.”

Taking hold of your phone, implying you had 1 unread message, you took in a light gulp. There’s only three people who it could be, Cassie, Brandon or Yoongi.

Unlocking your phone, your eyes slightly widened as you read the message-

Yoongi/Suga: Hey babydoll, I enjoyed our date. I promise we will eventually do it again. Thinking of you.

Normally you would smile and feel butterflies from reading such a message like this but, all you could do was slump. Feeling bad for second guessing your relationship. All that really flooded your thoughts were, *What about me are you thinking of?*. You felt like utter shit for thinking such things, you love him, why did you have to allow this to hurt you so much.

“I’m guessing it's Yoongi?”

All you could do was shake your head. You found it hard to look up at Jin with the kind of expression you had. “Suga.” Jin watched as you put your phone away, neglecting to message Suga back. “He said he had a good time yesterday and promised that we’ll do it again and that he’s thinking of me.”

“What is it you’re thinking right now (Y/N)?”

“That… what exactly it could be that he’s thinking about.”

“You’re worried that because he didn’t touch you last night that he could possibly be thinking of you in a sexual manner, am i right?”

All you did was nod. It was beyond obvious how well Jin knew Suga even though he had never formally met him. This is what made you grateful for coming to see him today.

“(Y/N), if I may be so forward. I would like to give you my personal cell number. That way you can call me if ever you feel overwhelmed about the situation.” Jin glanced at his watch, sighing at his realization, “Unfortunately i have another client coming in about 15 mins. I hate that it seems like i’m kicking you out but you are a friend to me, and i’d like to help whenever i can.”

You waved your hands in embarrassment. “No no, i’m sorry for taking up so much of your time. I didn’t even consider the thought of a client coming in. This didn’t really feel like a therapy session, it's more like… talking with a friend. I apologize.”

“Please don’t apologize, you are a friend, no matter what you decide. You have my respect.” Jin then handed you a card with his cell printed on it. You took it happily to place it in your purse.

“Thank you for this Jin. I appreciate all you’re doing a lot.”

“Thank you for trusting me. Come back whenever you need or just give me a call. I’ll be here.” The two of you exchanged smiles while gathering your belongings. Walking out, you stopped mid way-

“Jin…”

“Yes?”

You turned to him, wrapping your arms around his waist as tears swelled. “Thank you.”

Jin’s eyes widened before smiling down at you. He pat your head gently, allowing you to show your appreciation. “You’re very welcome.”

“I’ll see you later Jin.” Waving your goodbyes, you found yourself back in your car, alone and a bit distraught. But after all of that, alone is exactly what you wanted to be. If you couldn’t talk with Jin any further, you wanted nothing more than time for yourself.

Making your way home, you tossed your keys onto your dining table. Taking out your phone before abandoning your purse, you slumped onto your couch and began staring at Suga’s earlier message.

You started to feel bad for not replying, but what could you possibly say right now? *I mean yeah, i can tell him that i enjoyed myself too but, what if he wants to see me right now?* Your thoughts disgusted you, never have you felt this way about someone. You’ve never been so worried about losing a man, despite the worry of Suga ever cheating or objectifying you. 

You thought back on what Jin had said, to take a week to yourself. With that you knew you wouldn’t have it in you to do your job properly. You tended to let your emotions get the better of you when too overwhelmed. So with that being the case, you decided this would be the perfect reason to finally take a real vacation from work. Luckily they were paid vacations, and with your reputation you knew it wouldn’t be a problem. The only reason you never took advantage of your vacation time was you knew how bored you would get after the first few days. Other than Cassie and Taehyung you didn’t really have anything else. Sure you had your other few friends but they had their own lives that you didn’t feel comfortable interrupting. You lived alone and never had all that much to do on your own, so why take away the one thing that would occupy your time. But, right now, it was worth the boredom.

Making that call, you had requested to take a full 2 weeks off. Surprisingly your manager was pleased with your sudden request; he had been wanting you to take a proper break and finally you were accepting his suggestion.

Sitting back, you stare up at the ceiling unsure of what to do next. It was only a little past 3pm and you had literally nothing to do. Your apartment was clean, the laundry was done, there was plenty of groceries in the kitchen. And wanting to be alone you didn't want to contact Cassie and you couldn’t talk to Yoongi. But with nothing to occupy your time, you knew this would be a long painful two weeks.

Within your alone time, you had changed into cozy pajamas and ordered a pizza. Deciding to gorge and binge a show, you lounged on your couch, huddled up with your pizza and beer. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t lonely. To you wanting to be alone and being lonely were two different things. With Yoongi and Suga in your life, they took up a good portion of your time, and if not them it was Cassie and Taehyung. Being home was just relaxing time and sleep after being out and about. You’ve never been this busy with others before, and you were starting to really enjoy it. 

Letting out a bored yawn, you felt the cushion of your couch vibrate. Glancing over at your phone, you sighed and took a look.

1 unread message

(5:32pm) Yoongi/Suga: Hey babe, I saw he messaged you earlier. I hope you’re well.

You read the message in front of you with teary eyes, you knew this was Yoongi. You knew that what you were doing was selfish, not only were you avoiding Suga, but in turn it also meant you were avoiding Yoongi as well. You felt like a hypocrite, doing what Yoongi did to you. Ignoring you, going to see Jin instead of talking with you. All you could do was stare at the message, you no doubt missed him. In your time of staring, Yoongi continued-

(5:46pm) Yoongi/Suga: I hope you’re alright. I miss you.

(6:12pm) Yoongi/Suga: I hope i’m not bothering you if you’re busy. Message me when you can.

(6:38pm) Yoongi/Suga: Know i’m thinking of you and message me when able.

(7:02pm) Yoongi/Suga: Goodnight babe. Hope to hear from you soon.

Your tears only flowed harder with every message, *I am the absolute WORST!* You held your phone tightly at your chest, crying harder than you had in quite some time. *I’m so sorry, Yoongi. Forgive me.*

-Yoongi’s P.O.V-

Yoongi sat back on his desk chair swiveling back and forth. After finishing up a meeting, he sat there bored waiting for Namjoon to deliver some paperwork. It was only about 5:30 and he anticipated when he could go home which was not too far along.

Tired of waiting, he had decided to shoot you a quick message. Yoongi smiled as he stared at his screen while waiting for a response.

After waiting a little over 10 minutes, Yoongi went along, sending another but even after over 20 minutes of nothing in return he started to worry a bit. Even though there was a possibility of you being busy. Taking a chance to send another, Namjoon had finally entered the office. 

“Finally.”

“Sorry it took so long. They just kept handing me more and more.” Namjoon stared at Yoongi, feeling the tension. “You good?”

“Hm? Yeah, i’m fine.”

“Is it (Y/N)?” 

“Why would you think that?”

“I dunno, you just seem off. You were happy earlier.”

“Everything is fine. She just hasn’t messaged me back from my few messages within the half hour. I don’t know whether to be worried or if I'm over exaggerating.”

Namjoon shook his head with a smile, “She’s probably just busy. Maybe she’s at work.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll send her one more and call it a night.” 

“You’re so whipped for her.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened. Lifting a brow, he shot a deathly scowl in Namjoons direction. “Get back to work.”

“Heh, on it boss.”

After Namjoon took his leave, Yoongi sighed heavily. Staring at his screen with no indication that you were responding, he sent one last message in hopes you would get back to him some time in the night.

After an hour of waiting, it was that hour for Yoongi to head home. And with still no reply from you, he gathered his things; thinking just how much he truly does miss you. You’ve never not responded to him before and to Yoongi it didn’t feel right.

*Maybe she is just busy.*


	23. Revelation

It's been four days since you took your time off from the world. Not once have you returned your messages or calls from Yoongi, Suga or Cassie; hell, being the longest amount of time not talking to Cass, even Tae was trying to get a hold of you out of worry. But luckily, no one came looking for you, you wouldn’t know what to do if any of them showed up at your apartment, especially Yoongi or Suga. Instead, with all motivation gone from not having to go to work, your house fully stocked with food and not visiting anyone; you’ve lounged in your house in just pajamas, gorging on snacks and taking mini cat naps from your constant lack of getting any real sleep.

Fully knowing you’re a fool from acting so ridiculous about everything, feeling like a selfish piece of shit for allowing all of your emotions to eat you up inside; you did a few times consider contacting someone, anyone. The loneliness was starting to get to you but, you knew it's what you needed right now. You did constantly think of what you should do, what the best thing for YOU would be, but thinking of leaving them, losing them, that hurt more than anything. Sure you would break if you were to ever be cheated on again, that's happened countless times before in your past, but it would hurt even more if it were Suga. You deeply yearned for a real relationship, a meaningful relationship, you didn’t need to be treated like some queen or be idolized, you just wanted something real and you started to feel like you were giving up on the first real relationship you’ve ever had. 

Thinking such things, your mind began to wander, like you had some kind of giant revelation. Maybe the reason why you were doubting yourself so much was BECAUSE you were so afraid of losing them, afraid that something WOULD destroy your very first genuine relationship. That because of your fear and learning this info about Suga was giving you a reason to push him away so you wouldn’t get hurt. But even so, could you really face him right now? Unsure of how you would end up acting around him once seeing him, that too scared you. Thinking you’d let the worst get the best of you and begin to push him further away without thinking.

Needing some guidance on your now thoughts, feelings and revelation; the first thing you thought to do was call Jin and ask for advice. So with that being said, you took out the card he had given you days ago and quickly made your call-

(Yoongi’s P.O.V)

Yoongi was on his way to his pre-scheduled appointment to see Jin. It was beginning to really worry him that he hadn’t heard from you in practically six days. He was a few times tempted to make a surprise visit, but his anxiety got in the way, not wanting to bother you or make you feel obligated to be around him. 

Finally pulling into the parking lot, Yoongi rushed into the building not wanting to waste a single second. 

Yoongi sat quietly, tapping his foot on the hardwood floors, impatient to get his session started.

“Yoongi!”

The second his name was called, Yoongi practically power walked in Jin’s direction. With entering, he wasted no time in taking his usual seat on the couch, just waiting to get this started.

“So you seem more anxious than usual. What’s going on Yoongi?”

“To be honest with you Jin, it's (Y/N). I haven’t heard from her in days and she keeps, I guess, ignoring my calls and messages. I don’t want to assume she’s ignoring me, but, i don’t know. She’s never not gotten back to me before and I don't know how to handle this properly.”

“I see. You think there’s any reason why she would find the need to not get back to you?” 

“I’m… not a hundred percent sure.”

“But you have an idea as to why, don’t you!?”

“I…” Yoongi let out a heavy sigh before continuing, not wanting to believe his own assumptions. “I… kind of told her about… HIS past with Rebecka. (Y/N) said she was ok and that it didn’t bother her but, perhaps she just said that to make me not worry.”

“Well, how exactly did she act while you were telling her?”

“She seemed understanding from what I could tell. But…-

“But what Yoongi?”

“She seemed distant before she left that morning. She tried to keep me from taking her to work and insisted take a cab, though i didn’t allow that, and she didn't really make much eye contact with me. Maybe I'm just overreacting.” Yoongi roughly swiped his fingers through his hair, frustrated with the situation. “I just… I kind of feel like I'm losing her. I didn’t give a shit when Becka left but this is different and it's all new to me. I don’t know what the fuck to do. Do I just leave her be and wait?”

“Just give her some time. If she is in fact bothered by what you’ve told her then let her sort out her thoughts. I would imagine it would be difficult for a woman to really know how to handle such information from a man she l…-” Quickly Jin silenced himself before slipping out a very important secret between you and him.

Yoongi raised a brow in curiosity, “A man she what?”

“A man she likes and enjoys being with so much. But Yoongi, when she does decide to contact you, don’t pressure her into explaining herself, ok. Let her do that in her own pace, or else you might cause a bigger problem”

Yoongi sighed in a form of despair. “Yeah. You’re right. I’ll try.”

“All i can say is give her time and sto-”

Jin was muted once hearing his cell vibrate on his desk. Yoongi tilted his head to the side, surprised at the disturbance. Quickly Jin took hold of his phone, “Sorry, probably forgot to-”

“What's the matter?”

“Actually, I'm going to take this real quick. Shouldn’t be long.” 

“Hello?”

“Ahh, hey Jin. It's (Y/N), i wasn’t sure you’d pick up since i never gave you my number.”

“I had a feeling it might have been you, so i took a chance. Is everything alright?”

“Um, i wanted to talk to you about something. Ahh, I didn't even ask if you were busy! You probably are, I'm sorry for calling you out of nowhere, I should have messaged you first.”

“No no, it's alright. No need to apologize. I am… with a patient right now but, if you would like, i can meet with you tomorrow. How’s lunch?”

“That… would be nice. Just message me the time and place. Um…-”

“Yes? What is it?”

“Are... you by chance with…-”

“Ahh, i cannot confirm nor deny.”

“Oh, ok. Yeah, of course! Thats a dumb question to ask. Thank you Jin, I look forward to tomorrow.”

“As do I, talk with you soon.”

Jin put his head down in a mental panic, hoping he hadn’t made it at all obvious to Yoongi as to who he was on the phone with.

“Since when did you give your patience your personal number? And taking them out to lunch no less. Does Jin have a crush on someone?”

“Of course not! This is just a very delicate case that needs tending to when needed no matter the cost is all.”

“Mhm, if you say so.”

“You’ve changed, Yoongi.” 

“How so?”

“You really do seem happier when she’s around. I can feel how agitated you are just by your tone and body language. I do hope the two of you talk soon, for everyone’s sake. What of Suga? How has he been dealing with her absence?”

“He’s… anxious. So much that it's been giving me headaches.”

“Have you taken any of your anti-psychotics as of late?”

“No, he flushed them. I’m not worried about myself so much as I am him once (Y/N) talks with us again.”

“Why is that? Do you think he would harm her in any way?”

“NO! At least, i don’t personally think so. I’m afraid he might let his anger get the better of him but i don’t think he would ever harm her.”

“I’m going to write you up another script, be sure to take your dosage after picking them up. Give yourself a break from him and the headaches.”

“Thanks, Jin.”

“Here you are. And Yoongi, try not to worry, alright.”

“I will. I’ll see you around Jin.”

(End Yoongi P.O.V.)

_________________

The following day, you got yourself ready to meet Jin at the location of his choosing. Luckily for you, he had decided to meet up at the diner you had run into him and Namjoon at, so you were quite grateful you didn’t have to drive around the City to search for an unfamiliar eatery.

Your meet was set up for 12:30, wasting no time, you awoke early enough to be ready ahead of schedule. You were eager to see Jin, wanting to get everything you’ve thought about off your chest and get his honest opinion about it. Hoping he will see this as a positive break through, one you should have easily thought up way sooner.

Finally driving to your much awaited lunch date, you arrived in record time in hopes he’d already be there. Scanning the area, your eyes landed on a familiar face, sittin back with some papers while skimming through a menu. Smiling to yourself, you hurriedly greeted him.

“Hi… Jin.”

“Ahh, hey (Y/N). Nice to see you. I hope you’re hungry.”

“Aha, yeah. I haven’t eaten yet today.”

“No breakfast? Is that a normal thing for you?”

“I usually don’t, I normally just stick to coffee.”

“Well then, feel free to order what you like and no objections! Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“But Jin, you really do-”

“No no, I said no objections. So, what’s on your mind? You’ve made me curious since our call.”

You sighed, putting your head down in defeat. “Well, i’ve been thinking a lot since i last saw you, and yesterday, something just kind of hit me.”

“Oh? Something good I hope.”

“In a way it is, i think. But, I think, the reason why I'm so worried about this is because it’s happened before. Yoongi is the very first relationship I've had that has truly meant anything to me. I’m afraid of losing him, both of them. But i’m also afraid of getting hurt, which is why i feel like the only way to avoid it is by pushing him away. I’m not afraid of commitment, I want a real genuine relationship, but it also scares me. I don’t want to push him away but, i know i wouldn’t be able to handle being cheated on or seen as just some living sex doll again. But if i don’t get too attached then maybe it won’t hurt as bad if that does end up being the case. I’m just… scared, of becoming too attached too soon and to something that could possibly fail. I don’t want to lose them, but what if something happens and the only way to handle it is to go separate ways.”

“You really have thought about this.”

“Aha, yeah. I mean, it shouldn’t have taken me this long to figure something like that out. But still, I don’t like being apart from him. I haven’t seen him in about a week and it doesn’t feel right. I just hate having these insecurities and worries.”

“(Y/N), i can understand where you’re coming from. It isn’t easy, but the thing is, it will never truly BE easy. Every relationship, even the ones that seem perfect will have their trials. But it takes two to care about the relationship enough to do whatever they can to face the problem and fix it. And I can tell you care very much, and I know for a fact that Yoongi definitely does as well. I’ve never seen him this truly happy till you came around, and that’s no exaggeration.” 

“I wonder how mad he’ll be when i contact him again. That also terrifies me, I hadn't even really thought of that till now. What do I tell him, how do I contact him; should I contact him today or should i still wait.” You rested your face in your palms, tears forming in your eyes. “I’m such a horrible person, I'm doing exactly what he did to me, I'm such a hypocrite. I… I don't deserve him.”

Jin's lips formed a small sweet smile, he placed a hand atop your shoulder in attempts to give you comfort. “And that right there (Y/N), is how I know just how much you love him. Your relationship might still be fresh but i can see your feelings ARE genuine, your insecurities show how much you don’t want to lose him. So, there’s just one last question you need to ask yourself before you take the next step.”

Perking your head up, your glistened eyes fixed on Jin’s heartening expression. “If… it's worth taking the risk.”

“Precisely. So (Y/N), is it? Is it worth taking the risk to be with the man you love?”

“Ye… yes. Yes it is.”

“Good then. You’ve done well in following my advice. Yoongi is more than lucky to have someone so caring in his life.”

A tear streamed down your face, but not one out of worry or insecurity, but rather gratitude. You’ve never been so grateful to a friend before, other than Cassie and Taehyung, but this felt different. Jin was kind and sincere, like he didn’t have a single negative cell in his body. You could tell he always thought of others before himself, which in your opinion, was probably why he became a therapist in the first place. But with a situation like this, you don’t know what you would do without him.

“Thank you Jin. Thank you so much. I don’t want to sound like i’m using you for advice but, i don’t think i would have been able to deal with all of this without you. You’re too kind and I haven't done anything to deserve your kindness.”

“Hey now, don’t talk like that. This is what friends are for, I know that if i had a personal problem you wouldn’t turn me down if i asked for your advice. Don’t ever hesitate to seek me out. I’ll always be here. Now, no more tears or you’ll end up making me cry. You need food in your system and relax with good company, alright.”

You chuckled at his words. “Yes, ok. And thank you again. Um… Jin.”

“Yes?”

“I do have one more question.”

“Of course. What is it?”

“When do you think i should contact him again?”

“Well, i can’t really tell you that. That is completely up to you. Do it when you feel most comfortable. But don’t wait too much longer. Yoongi misses you terribly.”

“SO, it was him… yesterday?”

Jin only smiled, flashing you a wink as he put a finger over his lips. You caught on to the gesture, knowing full well he couldn’t say if it was Yoongi or not due to doctor/patient confidentiality. But you understood perfectly what his silence had meant.

(Time Skip)

The hour was coming up late; from your lunch date starting from 12:30 and ending at almost 2, you found yourself driving around the City not wanting to go home. Even though the clock on your stereo was telling you it was already about 6pm and your car now low on gas, you pulled into a gas station knowing that you should definitely head home after in order not to waste anymore fuel.

Though hunger grew, you stopped by the closest Starbucks to get yourself a coffee and pastry to tie you over before having to make yourself a small meal at home. During your wait in the drive thru, you contemplated if tonight would be the night you contact your boyfriend. You know you’d most likely lose it if you heard his voice but felt that it would be rude and childish to just shoot him a text. 

Sighing as you came close to making your order, a thought came to mind, a thought that gave you anxiety but one you felt would be perfect. Once being asked what you wanted, you decided to order one extra drink to your list.

(Yoongi P.O.V)

Yoongi sat on his couch anxiously tapping his foot against the hardwood floors. Checking his phone every few minutes he was tempted to try and contact you even though he felt it would be a bad idea. Jin was right to give you space but it was starting to become unbearable.

Granted he did as Jin requested. The second he picked up his script he wasted no time in popping a pill, and even though Suga was dormant and his mood was chemically stable, your absence still put him over the edge in worry. Yoongi didn’t feel angry or irritated, the only thoughts he really had was the possibility of losing you.

Moments of Yoongi’s face being buried into his palms, Holly hopped up onto the couch, sensing his daddy was not ok. He placed his chin upon Yoongi’s thigh as he let out high pitched yelps as his eyes shone with little pup tears.

Petting his head. “I’m sure you miss her too, huh? I wonder what she could be doing right now? Where could your mommy be, Holly.” As those words casually slipped, Yoongi’s eyes widened. “Mommy...?” Yoongi thought to himself for a moment as Holly cuddled up to him; Yoongi couldn't help but softly smile as he loved up on his little fur baby with his own realizations. “I didn’t think it was possible for me but… I really am… in love with her. Aren’t i!”

He endured the silence of his empty house, allowing his thoughts and feelings to sink in. He had never felt this type of warmth and happiness which in a way worried him more. The thought of losing his first love scared him in a way that was completely new to him.

He sighed at the thought, also feeling that it would be too soon to confess something this big; that if you weren’t going to leave him right now, this could be something that could potentially drive you away.

As a few minutes passed, Holly dramatically jumped from the couch and sprinted in the direction of the front door. Hopping in place, tail wagging; Yoongi raised a brow, confused at his sudden excitement. 

It only took a few seconds for the doorbell to ring, causing an echo throughout the house, making Yoongi flinch in place.

“What the…”

Opening the door slowly, he caught sight of a scared, reddened faced woman holding out a cup of coffee.

“H… hey Yoon… gi.”


	24. I Missed You/Confessions/Heartbreak

Yoongi took hold of the cup that you practically shoved in his face while you only looked down to the ground, nervous to make eye contact. He took it with the utmost hesitation, unsure of exactly what he should do. Deciding to take a sip before taking any further actions, his eyes glistened once the hot liquid of an Americano hit his tongue. He knew this was a small form of an apology, and in this moment, it was more than enough for him. Just the fact that you were there, standing at his doorway directly in front of him, he didn’t care about anything else. 

Without thinking, Yoongi grasped onto the second coffee that you were clutching onto; confused, you loosened your grip, letting him confiscate it. He placed both atop the nearest table, allowing himself to embrace you without care of the repercussions. 

Your eyes widened as Yoongi took you into the tight hug. You weren’t sure how to react as he firmly held you, pressing your bodies as close together as possible. Your face being squeezed against his chest, his lips nuzzling in your hair at the top of your head. You were expecting him to be upset with you, not embrace you lovingly like you had just come home from being on vacation. 

“Yoon… gi.”

“Does this mean… you’re not leaving me?”

“WHAT?” You gently pushed him a few inches away; looking up to him, your gaze sharp. “No! Of course not! I don’t have any desire to leave you Yoongi. I… missed you.”

Yoongi exhaled a light breath; his hands now gripping lightly at the sides of your arms, Yoongi put his head down, resting his forehead atop your right shoulder. You only stood there, unknowing of what you should do or say. 

All that your heart allowed you to do was whisper while allowing a couple small tears to fall down your cheeks, “I’m sorry, Yoongi. Please… forgive me.”

Feeling Yoongi would at any moment ask you why you have been leaving him in the dark as he once did you; to interrogate you and dig out as much information as he could, he just kept on surprising you. Your simple, sorry excuse of an apology only earned you whispers and tender words.

“No. You’re here, and that’s all that matters to me right now.”

“But… Yoongi i-”

Cut off by an unexpected action, your lips were silenced by his own. The kiss was soft and filled with a desperate longing to have you near. Though you knew he cared for you and always showed it, always in his own way, putting you first, you couldn’t help but feel like you were seeing a new side of him. Yoongi being such a simple hard working man, a man who holds in so much hurt, pain and heartache. A wonderful, beautiful perfect man that saw himself to be alone for the remainder of his life. But he wasn’t just any other man with pain, insecurities and doubts; he was YOUR man! Even though he felt broken, he was your perfect, caring, genuine, selfless man. Yours and yours alone.

But you weren’t going to lie to yourself, you still were unsure of how you'd react to seeing Suga. You would imagine that out of the two, he would be the one most upset with you. The thought made you nervous and a bit on edge. But now wasn’t the time to act timorous, if Yoongi picked up on it you knew that it would cause him more worry and you had no desire to cause him any more pain than you already have. 

Slowly breaking away from your lips, Yoongi placed his forehead against yours; lightly biting the inside of his cheek. “I don’t want to sound selfish but… I hope you didn’t come here to just drop off coffee.”

“Th… that depends…”

“On.”

“If... you’re not too upset with me and want me here.”

Even though Yoongi’s frustrations at the beginning were high, the perturbed notions outweighed his mild resentment. Thinking back on his personal confession to himself before your arrival, there was no way he’d let you leave tonight, even if you wanted to.

“Then… please come in.”

A small smile formed on your lips from his attempt to hide his overjoyed invitation. Removing your shoes and discarding your purse elsewhere. The two of you took hold of your coffees and journeyed to the couch; Yoongi latched to you the whole way as if he were trying to hold you back from possibly changing your mind and running away. 

Once taking your seat, Yoongi had pulled you in close by your waist, your back now pressed firmly against his chest. No words were spoken; his arms were wrapped around you tightly, his face buried in the crook of your neck, inhaling your natural scent he missed so much. It hadn’t dawned on him how much he truly missed your scent till after it had faded from the fabrics of his sheets and pillow case. You relished in his light soothing touch that you had craved for so long now. Returning his loving gesture, you simply placed your hands over his, keeping quiet while rubbing circles with your thumbs against his soft skin. Your eyes slowly fell shut when feeling his hot breath as he breathed in and out near your collarbone, you would stay like this forever if you could; no other actions or words were needed to know how much you cared for one another. 

Feeling his light breath grow heavy, you felt his adam's apple bob up and back down from a light gulp. 

“Have you by chance eaten yet?”

You froze, knowing if you told him you had lunch with Jin earlier it would be one of the worst mistakes you could make. 

“I… had lunch earlier. Why?”

Yoongi raised a brow at your hesitation; unintentionally feeling oddly suspicious of why it sounded difficult for you to answer such a simple question.

“Are you hungry enough for dinner then?”

Chuckling at his random sudden question. “I’m actually pretty hungry. So yes, I could eat.”

Smiling against your shoulder. “Lets order something, i don’t want to move and… I kind of need to hit up the grocery store.” 

You huffed out a small giggle, taking in just how adorable this serious professional man was. Without thinking, you took your phone out of your pocket, now looking up places near by. Though you lacked notice of Yoongi’s expression once unlocking your phone, witnessing that he was no longer the image of your screen background. He was unsure of how to feel about it; though now he knew this was confirmation that his lack of interest the day he saw his work picture as your background had in fact affected you. Even though he was still uncomfortable with the act of people taking his picture, he did in fact feel bad that it had gotten you to the point of getting rid of it all together; causing him to sigh aloud.

“Are… you ok?”

“Hm, yeah. What are you in the mood for?”

Focusing on your options, scrolling through the few pages from food places nearby, the two of you had decided that Japanese sounded the best. As you prepared to place your order, Yoongi swiftly took hold of your phone, yanking it from your grasp.

“Did i forget to add something to the order?”

Yoongi remained silent as he continued to check out. Avoiding your automatic pay, he took it upon himself to type in his own information without care of how you would feel about it. After the order was officially placed with his own money, he handed you back your phone and continued to squeeze you against him.

“You always pay when we go out, I don’t mind paying at least once and a while.”

“What's your point!?”

You pouted in defeat from the inability to think of a comeback. You didn’t want to be seen as that middle class woman using her high class boyfriend for his money. He could lose everything tomorrow and your love for him wouldn’t falter in the slightest, but what could you do when this man always refused you to spend a dime while with him. Yoongi only smirked, knowing he had won. He didn’t have nor will ever have any intentions of you paying for something when together, and it was just something he would teach you to get used to whether you wanted to or not. So instead of arguing, you allowed him to continue embracing you, knowing you would lose if you did start anything.

Waiting for your food to arrive, Holly had hopped onto the couch, cuddling in your lap showing you just how much he too missed you being around. Enjoying the coddling and warmth from the two, you dropped your head at the sound of firm knocks at the front door. Yoongi too showed his level of irritation of having to let you go by exhaling a low growl like breath. He unwillingly loosened his hold on you, allowing you to walk away from his sight.

Putting on a fake smile, you greeted a tall, slightly tanned, orange haired man. It was as if he was the human form of sunshine and hope. You’d be lying if you said he wasn’t cute; he flashed you a warming adorable smile before handing over your food. You repaid the kind gesture, giving him a welcoming smile in return.

“Here you go, miss. Beautiful evening tonight.”

“Aha, yeah. I love when the sky changes colors when the sun sets.” You sometimes had the tendency of being a chatterbox when encountering an awkward situation. He was an adorably cute guy trying to make small talk with you. As much as you wanted to send him on his way you also didn’t want to be rude.

“Ahh, me too. It's so calming and pretty.”

Yoongi noticed how long you were taking to return to him. It shouldn’t take over a minute to retrieve food and move on. Taking a stand to see what was holding you up, Yoongi caught the small inconvenient conversation; his expression now bleak from the man’s familiar voice.

You felt a sudden heat against your back; an arm now hovering over your shoulder to take the food from you.

“Goodnight, Hobi.”

“Yoongi, i was surprised to see it wasn’t you answering the door. You never told me you had such pretty… friends!?”

Yoongi squinted his eyes, his hand now squeezing at your waist, pulling you closer against him. 

“Good. Night. Hoseok!”

Hoseok lightly giggled at you both, giving you a wide smile and a flirty wink. “Enjoy your meal. Bye bye.”

Yoongi sighed as he placed his face into the palm of his hand; feeling absurd that for a moment he was beginning to get a little jealous of the interaction between the two of you.

“He… a friend of yours?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say ‘friend’. I order from here often and he just so happens to always be my little delivery boy. So he’s more of an... acquaintance.”

“Oh, makes sense. He seemed like a sweet guy.”

“Yes, I'm sure he did.”

A smirk formed on your lips as you followed Yoongi to the kitchen. He portrayed annoyance as he took out the food from its bags aggressively onto the kitchen counter. You found it cute whenever he felt the need to be over protective of you when another guy came around showing interest in you. 

Sneaking up behind him as he checked what was what in the take out boxes, you slyly wrapped your arms around his waist, nuzzling your face against his back.

“Are you jealous???”

Yoongi chuckled to himself, his lips forming a tiny smile that you could not see yet still kept his distant uninterested tone and stance. “Why would I be?”

“Well… cuz… you’ve been jealous and protective before. And you sure seemed like it a few minutes ago.”

“I think you’ve mistaken me for ‘Him’.” Yoongi unexpectedly turned his body, looking down at you with a devilish smirk. His index finger and thumb at your chin, lifting your face to make full contact.

“Besides, what’s there to be jealous about when you're in my bed, not theirs.”

You felt your cheeks grow hot, helping him to notice your blushing. But from those words, you also felt as if he were saying he ‘owned’ you which only helped you to come back at him just as cocky.

Folding your arms, you lifted a brow, lightly huffing. “Technically, 95% of the time, i'm in my own bed, not yours, thank you very much.”

Yoongi chuckled, playfully ruffling your hair as he very faintly whispered to himself with certainty you wouldn’t hear, *Not for long*.

“Excuse me! What was that?”

Laughing it off, he bent down, pecking your lips softly. “Oh nothing. Come on, let's eat.” He happily slid away from you, taking hold of the food and migrating over to the couch. You only shook your head while letting out a sigh. But watching him be so happy you shrugged it off, thinking to yourself, *You’re lucky I love you.*

Joining him, you picked at each other's food, enjoying one an-other's company. Though as much as you wanted to relish in your happy moment, you felt the need to ask…-

“So…”

“Yeah, what is it? Something wrong?”

“N… no. Speaking of ‘Him’, I was just curious how… Suga was.”

Yoongi’s eyes slightly widened, knowing he should have expected you’d ask about him at some point, deep down he hoped that the topic of his counterpart would be avoided. Though he in a way blamed himself for bringing him up at all whilst in the kitchen so carelessly.

“He’s fine. I’m on my meds so… he’ll be dormant for a few days. Miss him that much?”

“You know i missed you both. I’m just surprised…-”

“Surprised at what exactly.”

“That i hadn’t seen him yet. Guess I just kinda expected to see you both since… i was gone… for so long. But now I know why so… yeah! I’m glad he’s good.” Putting on a fake smile, you hated yourself that you felt a bit relieved. Of course you wanted to see him, but not yet. You were still too nervous, too anxious. And you knew it would most likely end badly if you were to face him right now. 

Yoongi softly sighed. “Don’t worry, you’ll see him soon enough.”

“I’m not worried.” Scooting closer to him, you snuck in a sweet kiss on his cheek, throwing him off. “I’m happy spending time with just you. Surely you should know that by now.” 

He turned to see your face only centimeters from his. He smiled viewing your expression, an expression of true happiness. All he wanted was for you to be near him and to want his company. To be good enough for you to want to be around. He fought back his blush as he stared back at you, returning the gesture, Yoongi placed his lips over yours. The kiss was light and soft; he lingered there for a moment in hopes you would retaliate. It wasn’t hard to catch on to his intentions, playing hard to get just so he could get affection out of you; which, you were more than happy to oblige to his wants.

You pressed your lips harder against his, enjoying the sensation you had neglected yourself from feeling for a full week. But even after being gone for so long; Yoongi cupped your face gently, deepening the kiss, creating a passionate moment he had been longing for for days now; there was no sense of lust, only the simple sense of how much he missed everything about you, which baffled you in a way. You’ve never been ‘missed’ by an ex, at least not like this. Sure in a ‘I haven’t had sex in a while therefore i missed you’. No, this was so much different, it's because of things like this that you regretted ignoring him, even though you knew you needed it.

Finishing up your late dinner and exchanging small talk and laughs; the minutes kept ticking, late enough that a yawn unintentionally pushed its way through your lips. Yoongi only smiled at your adorably tired face.

“Ready for bed, I see.”

“Mmm, maybe a little bit.” With your yawn being contagious, Yoongi followed suit. “I see that you are.” You lightly chuckled.

“Mmm, maybe a little bit.”

You rolled your eyes but found him cute nonetheless. But that cuteness vanished into a more nervous demeanor, making you curious.

Nudging him with your shoulder, “What?”

“So, when do you have work again?”

“Not until next week. I… wanted to take some time off.”

Yoongi decided not to pry as to why, it shocked him that you took a mini vacation and wanted nothing to do with him during some of that time. But he knew that if he were to interrogate you the outcome might turn for the worst.

“I see. I too took some personal time off. I’m not due for four days.” 

You began to feel bad that you took this much time off and took you this long to see him, or even mention it really. You wanted to make it up to him, and to yourself honestly. You missed him terribly and you wanted to reassure him that you did.

Looking down at your legs, you nibbled at your bottom lip harshly. 

“Hey, what's with the face?” Yoongi poked your cheek, his expression showed interest yet was also quite bleak, only confirming that he was deep down upset.

“Well, i was just thinking that… since we both have some time off, and to make up for some lost time, that maybe… if you’d like, i could.... stay with you for a few days. If you want.”

“You… want to stay here, with me, for a few days?”

You turned away, attempting to look anywhere BUT him. “Only… if you want.”

Yoongi didn’t care how nervous you were, he was too happy that you had asked such an unexpected suggestion to something he’s been wanting to happen for a while now, to have you to himself without interruption. To start and end days with you. He took you by your chin, slowly turning your head to him. His features gave away like he was pleading you to stay, but his tone was serious.

“Is that what you want?”

You stared at him with saddened eyes and nodded. “Yes, I want to.”

He smiled at you, grazing his thumb over your cheek. “I would like it if you stayed.”

Exchanging grin’s of satisfaction, Yoongi took hold of your hand and guided you to your temporary shared room. 

He handed over one of his large shirts; changing into comfier attire, you eyed his form as he removed articles of his clothing, whereas Yoongi didn’t once look at you. You had a feeling as to why he didn’t but it for some reason made you feel a little self conscious. Even though he had seen you many times before, watching him completely bypass looking at you made you want to cover yourself up as fast as possible. 

Crawling into his bed before he could notice, you covered yourself up tightly under the blankets, waiting for him to join you. He eyed you with confusion as you lay there stiff; your face practically the only body part visible. You didn’t think of the possibility of having sex tonight, let alone the possibility of even staying over in the first place. But you were sure now that there was no way the two of you would be exchanging any sexual contact, which didn't really bother you. You didn’t come here for a one night stand, but that didn’t change your outlook on how easily it was for him to completely avoid looking at you. And now being in only a baggy-ish white shirt and your laced panties; you wanted to do what you could to hide away the parts of you that were exposed.

He attempted to rip the blanket from your tight grasp; thinking you were playing some sort of game with him.

“Gonna let me join you? Or should i say please first?”

“I… suppose.” 

You lifted only enough blanket on his side of the bed for him to slide in beside you. He lifted a brow, confused at what you were trying to do. Therefore all he did was take advantage at the fact that you allowed him just enough room for him to lay on his own bed. Though as he lay, you strived yourself on scooting away, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Just laying here like normal.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, clearly not believing your lies. “Mhm... “ So he took it upon himself to follow after you; scooting closer, obviously you were running out of mattress to escape any further; Yoongi scooped you from under your waist, sliding you over to him. He embraced you tightly, pressing his bare chest against your face as you both now lay on your sides, while caressing your bare thigh, forcing your leg to wrap over his waist. You blushed at his actions, unsure of what was going on, first he refused to look at you and now he’s making your bodies tangle around each other. It wasn’t as if you weren’t enjoying yourself, you missed his warmth and affection, but still, it made no sense to you.

Addled or not, you couldn’t refrain yourself from scooting your head away and replacing it with an arm to drape over his chest. Yoongi supported your head with his arm, running his fingers through your hair while continuing to softly fondle the back of your exposed thigh. Words couldn’t describe how much you missed his warmth, his touch, his embrace. No matter what negative thoughts and feelings filled you up, you just couldn’t resist him.

Yoongi smirked as he felt your tight grasp over his chest. “Done running away from me?”

“What are you talking about??”

“Oh nothing.”

“Yoongi!?”

Placing his lips against your forehead, Yoongi shut his eyes, exhaling heavily. “No more scooting away from me, k.”

You were about to put in your two cents and object, but you knew he was right, you were trying to escape him, so instead you just smiled, squeezing him tighter. “I won’t. Goodnight, Yoongi.”

“Good. Good night babe.”  
___________________________________

You awoke surprisingly early, from the sleep you haven’t been getting for the last week, laying next to Yoongi again put you in one of the heaviest sleeps you’ve had in a long time. Your lips formed a wide smile once catching sight of Yoongi’s tired face; his cute raspy breathing while still clung to you, you would wake up to him every day if you could just so you could see him in such an adorably vulnerable state. 

An idea came to mind, sure you surprised him with coffee last night, but who doesn’t like waking up to caffeine; not to mention that you too wouldn’t mind your usual, you hardly went a day without your normal dosage of coffee, be it a full homemade pot or the biggest cup available a cafe could give. 

Without a second thought, you slid out of Yoongi’s grasp and decided to quietly search for paper and pen. You weren’t surprised when you found a notebook filled with work info at his nightstand; now with the tools you required, you wrote a short note and snuck your way to your clothing. 

Finally at the front door, grateful Yoongi had given you a spare key, you swiftly but quietly took your leave. 

Reaching your destination to the nearest coffee shop, you grunt that this place lacked a drive thru, but you’ve come this far and you weren’t going to drive any further away from his house. Walking in you patiently waited, zoned out whilst smelling the delicious aroma of coffee beans and sweetness of pastries in the air. Your intentions were to order your two coffees and hurry back, but to your surprise, a man's voice from behind shocked you; interrupting your plans.

“(Y/N)!? Is that you?”

You turned to view where the familiar voice was coming from.

“Tae…”

“Oh my god! (Y/N), where the hell have you been?”

“I… uh. Been busy…”

Tae gave you a deadly stare; he definitely didn’t buy your lie, he was too intuitive when it came to your behavior. You sighed, feeling bad for lying to your friend, making you feel obligated to give him an explanation. You owed him for how long you’ve isolated yourself from him and Cassie. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tae raised a brow waiting for an explanation. Holding off on ordering, you suggested you take a seat and give him as short of an explanation as possible.

“SO, what’s been going on that you haven’t returned Cassie’s AND my calls?”

“Well…-”

Giving Taehyung the story in short of your absence, he gave you a face that expressed sympathy while you gave him the look of apology. 

“(Y/N), you know you could’ve come to Cass and i, we would have been there for you and helped.”

“I know Tae but, I felt like this was something I needed to figure out on my own. I really do appreciate that the two of you are always there for me and vice versa but… this really was something I needed to figure out myself.”

“I can understand that. But next time tell us that you need time to yourself. Cos Cass and I were seriously getting worried. She’s going nuts that she hasn’t heard from you and knowing your situation with your guy made me worry that something might have happened to you. The three of us have been friends for a long time, we worry and care, ok.”

“You’re right Tae, i’m sorry. And if whenever i need time to myself the two of you will be the first to know.”

The two of you exchanged smiles of understanding. But you were curious as to why he was here in the first place.

“So, why are you here Tae, you don’t really drink coffee.”

“Uhhh, well you see.” Tae rubbed the back of his head while looking down at the table. You cocked your head to the side, afraid of what he was going to say next.

“I’m here to surprise Cass with her fav. I haven’t seen her in a couple days and she’s been avoiding me.”

“So another fight, huh!?”

“Not really… she’s just been distant and ignoring me so i decided to go home until she cools down. Hoping she contacts me first or somethin.”

“Tae, we both know she’s not going to do that. I mean, look what happened last time, she came to me for help cos she didn’t know what to do with you.”

“Mmm, you’re right. But what do I do (Y/N)? What am i doing wrong?”

You let out a sigh seeing your friend in such pain. You placed a hand over his causing him to make eye contact. “I guess now is probably the best time to talk about the issue she’s having since it's just the two of us.”

“Oh my god, yes, please! Please (Y/N), please tell me what’s going on so i can fix it.”

“Well…-” You shut your eyes, taking in a deep breath. “Tae, why is it you go back to your house only a couple times a month?”

“What…”

“Why do you only go home a couple times a month? You’re at Cass’s house practically 25 days out of each month then take off for a few days. Why? What do you do when you leave?”

“I… I do it to give her some time to herself. I figured she’d appreciate a break from me from time to time. WHY? What does she think i’m doing??? She doesn’t think i'm cheating or something… does she?”

“Well…-” You glanced away, unable to watch his face distort into pure unadulterated disquiet. “Well i mean, it is a little suspicious that you would want to be around constantly then randomly take off for a few days without a word. I personally don’t think that that’s what you’re doing. You don’t have it in you to do something like that. It's just driving her nuts not knowing why. Also…-”

“Also? There’s more? What is it???”

“She… Taehyung, Cass pretty much wants you to move in with her. The two of you have been together for years and you’re ALWAYS there! To the point where Yeontan is at her place more so than yours. So yes… she is worried that you might be seeing someone on the side, that you go out of your way to schedule a few days a month to ‘spend time’ with another person. It's been eating her up inside, she doesn’t understand why you haven’t just asked to live together. She loves you Tae, she really does. As much as you two drive each other crazy at times, you don’t know just how worried she is. She doesn’t understand why you continue to pay for a place you hardly live at when you’re constantly with her. Even though I know you’d never cheat on her, if you try to see it through her eyes it does come off as a little suspicious. But when she was talking to me about this it also made me curious, why haven’t you asked her to just move in together? It would make sense to just make that part of your relationship official and all things considered.”

“She… wants that.!?”

You squeezed his hand, forcing him to see just how serious your expression is. “Yes Tae, she wants that. So why haven’t you?”

“Well it… it's because” Taehyung took hold of your other hand, squeezing so tight you swore he broke all blood circulation. His gaze turned sharp and serious. All you did was gulp, afraid of what he was going to say next. “It's because i want to ask her to marry me before we take that next step!”

Your body went stiff at his confession. Blinking your eyes dramatically, his stare still sharp. “Wait… what?”

Tae loosened his grip on you, your numb hands finally getting back its normal blood flow. He looked down at the table, letting out a heavy breath he had been keeping in. “Yeah. I’ve actually been wanting to talk to you about this for a while now. No one knows her better than you and I trust and respect you. But I've been so caught up with work lately and you being busy with work and your new boyfriend. I didn't know how to come to you for help. I wanted to ask you if she would even consider to say yes since her and i haven’t been all that close lately and i…-”

“What, Tae?”

“I wanted your help to go ring shopping for her. If… you’re interested in helping me, that is.”

You felt your eyes begin to swell with tears. You literally could not believe what he was saying but his confession made your heart joyful and knowing he trusted you enough to want your help with something so big and life changing filled you with merriment. 

Taehyung took a glimpse at you and your watery eyes, you could tell he was confused and worried from how drastic your demeanor changed.

“(Y/N)...-”

You sharply interrupted him with giddy. “Of course i’ll help you!!! And of course she’ll say yes! She loves the hell out of you Taehyung! You can count on me for anything, always remember that!”

Tae’s countenance changed within seconds, his deep pain flipping to reassurance and exuberance. The twinkle in his eye as he fought back tears of joy whilst continuously thanking you.

As happy as you were, your eyes grew wide remembering why you were here in the first place. As you hit panic mode, you rummaged through your purse frantically searching for your phone with no luck, your memory flashing back that the device was still on Yoongi’s nightstand.

“Shit.”

“What is it (Y/N)? What’s wrong?”

“Tae, what time is it?”

“Ummm, it's now 9:52, why?” 

“Shit, it's already been over 40 minutes. Yoongi is probably awake.”

“Ohhhh, so you were at Yoongi’s last night, huuuuh. You’ll have to fill me in on that. But you should probably go, i’ve taken up way more of your time than i initially intended.”

“It's not your fault Tae, i’m glad we ran into each other. I just don’t want him to worry if he has woken up. But keep in touch and we’ll figure out what to do about your situation.”

Tae flashed you a smile. “Thanks, (Y/N). It means a lot. I’ll keep in touch. I’ll see you later.”

Returning the gesture, you smiled and quickly made your way back in line to get what you initially came here for.

(Yoongi’s P.O.V)

Yoongi tossed and turned in bed, even in his sleep anxiety built in his chest feeling that something was off. Eyes still closed, he draped an arm over to where you should be, thinking you’d be right where he left you, but much to his dismay, his eyes shot open to clarify he was in fact lying there alone.

Slowly he sat up, a yawn escaping his lungs he looked towards the bathroom hoping you would be in there but the door was wide open and the light off. He noticed your phone still sat atop the nightstand but your clothes that were originally draped over the chair in the corner were gone and replaced by his shirt you had been wearing. 

Worry started to kick in; due to your phone still in his home, he internally prayed that you had snuck into the kitchen for something or playing with Holly. Yoongi took hold of a robe that hung on the back of his bathroom door, tying it over his bare chest. He then quickly walked down his staircase checking every inch of his home, even the piano room just in case but still, the house was empty.

His chest felt heavy from the lack of you being within arms reach, he had gone too long without you already and now being nowhere to be found, his anxiety spiked higher than it has in years. Yoongi had an idea but it scared him to put action in it; if he were to go outside and your car was not being right out front he wouldn’t know what he was going to do. Without really wanting to, he took in a deep inhale whilst coming close to his front door. He noticed your purse was no longer on the decorative glass table which already kind of clarified you were gone, but he had to check. And there it was, opening the door the spot was empty. You really were gone. He put his head down, a realization hit. Your phone was in fact still here so you would have to come back. Yoongi didn’t want to assume anything, but he had waited long enough the first time. So instead of over worrying, he instead sat on his couch, tapping his foot and waited patiently.

Over a half hour passed and still there was no sign of your return which was driving him over the edge. He didn’t want his anxiety to turn into anger like it has so many times before in the past. But he couldn’t just sit there anymore, he wanted so badly to try and contact you but there was no way, he had no options to get a hold of you. Now pacing around his living room, he glanced over at the clock that hung on the wall, indicating that another 15mins had passed, it was beginning to hit to an hour and now he was just worried.

*(Y/N), where did you escape to?*

(End Yoongi’s P.O.V)

Finally receiving your drinks and pastries, you hurried yourself back to Yoongi; feeling distressed from taking so long and the thought that he might have woken up to you gone, it drove you in a small sort of panic.

Coming up to his driveway, you rushed out of the car to let yourself into his home. You walked in heaving for breath, your boyfriend in pajama pants and black robe pacing around his living room in a frantic state. 

Yoongi went to you with haste.

“(Y/N), where did you go? Why did you leave?”

Your eyes widened once catching the sorrow in his eyes, the worry in his tone, his body trembling from him breathing so heavily.

“I’m so sorry, Yoongi. I didn’t intend on taking so long. I wanted to surprise you with some morning coffee and light breakfast. I wanted to message you but I forgot to bring my phone with me. I’m sorry, you must have been worried. How long did you end up waiting for me?”

Yoongi turned his head away, his demeanor slightly calmer now. “Almost an hour. When i saw you had gotten dressed and your car missing, i thought you might’ve left to go home maybe.”

You cupped his cheek gently, turning his face to you. “No, I would have told you if i were going home. I really didn’t mean to take so long and make you worry.”

“Then… what took you so long then?”

“I… I ran into a friend and we started talking and I lost track of time.”

“A friend?”

“Yeah, he was having a really hard time and needed some help.” A part of you wanted to tell him what was going on, but you felt mentioning marriage would be sort of awkward for reasons you really didn’t understand. You never saw yourself getting as far as getting married and you didn’t want Yoongi to feel obligated to have that kind of conversation.

“‘He’. I see. Well, did you manage to help him out?”

Yoongi took hold of the coffee and bags of pastries, walking away from you in a rather stiff motion.

“Ye… yes. Everything turned out fine thankfully. I really am sorry. I did leave you a note, did you not see it?”

Yoongi’s shoulders slumped, internally he beat himself up for acting so childish about the ordeal of you talking with another guy, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. 

“Note? No, i… must have not seen it.”

“It said i was going to get us coffee and that i would be back as soon as i could, just in case you did wake up before i got back.”

Yoongi turned to you with guilt. “I’m sorry, I should've known better that you wouldn’t just run off. Especially since you left your phone here. I was just… worried. Maybe if I hadn't rushed out I would have seen your note. I apologize.”

“Hey.” Practically running after him, you couldn’t help but feel bad, especially after leaving him for a full week, you knew you should have just woken him up and told him where you were going to go. It's you who should have known better. 

You took hold of his arm, putting him at a complete standstill. “I should have known better. After I… distanced myself for a week I should have woken you up and told you. I truly am sorry Yoongi, i didn’t think before i acted. 

He turned to you with an apologetic grin. “It's ok, i still shouldn’t have worried as much as I did. Come on, let's enjoy the day, ok. We’ll do whatever you want.” Yoongi bent down, kissing the top of your forehead. You could tell he truly felt as if he were in the wrong, but you weren’t going to press the matter any further. Apologies were exchanged and seeing his smile again was enough for you to move on with him.  
_____________________________________

3 out of his 4 days had finally hit and you were actually getting kind of sad that you’d be going home tomorrow so he could get along with his own life and get back to work. But everything is temporary. And you out of most know that.

It was late afternoon and the two of you had made plans to go out for a late lunch. With you showering the night before and practically living in Yoongi’s clothes, you washed your original clothing for you to wear today and left Yoongi to get ready for the day. The two of you hadn’t had sex once during your visit, its been only intimate cuddles and enjoying each others company; as much as you loved his touch, you felt like your relationship was growing, becoming more one. You didn’t need sex in order to love someone, that was just a bonus.

“Babe, i’m going to take a shower, can you rummage through my closet and pick something out for me to wear.”

“You want me to choose what you should wear today?”

Yoongi chuckled, flashing you a smirk. “I want to know what it is you like seeing me in, so yes. Have fun.”

You giggled, ecstatic that he was giving you free reign and the power to dress him in whatever you wanted. But before doing so, you dressed yourself first then dived into his full closet, analyzing every article and option.

Humming whilst scanning every shirt and pair of pants, you notice a lone open box once separating the clothing. You weren’t one to be overly nosy but something definitely caught your eye to the point of making your eyebrows scrunched together. With the closet light on full brightness, it was easy to see it was a picture of your boyfriend. Glancing to your right, hearing the water still running, you bent to your knees and rummaged through the mystery box. Your eyes widened once examining the many pictures. Pictures of him smiling with his arm around the waist of another woman, pictures of his lips on the same female. There were picture after picture and it began to fuel anger within you. With each picture you looked upon, all with him and this girl looking happy and content, it was clear this was his ex. You didn’t see him holding, kissing, caressing just anybody. You huffed while taking a stand, the pictures still in hand. All you could think was how he reacted to seeing his picture on your phone, how Jin and Namjoon had told you how much he hated his picture being taken, how his ex treated him, and yet he keeps such precious keepsakes of someone who betrayed him and put him through so much pain. 

(Yoongi’s P.O.V)

Standing under the hot water, Yoongi kept a smile on his face while rinsing the soap off his body, but that smile was all too soon to fade.

His head felt like it was starting to spin, thinking maybe he had been under the hot water too long. But that sharp stab in his temples told him otherwise. Counting the days, his eyes widened at what this physical pain meant. 

*No, no. Stay away. Please.*

As much as Yoongi pleaded to himself it was too late. Those couple of days of having his break, the high dosage of pills were finally wearing off only driving Suga into frustration. He took no time in pushing his way through, discarding Yoongi and forcing him to be locked away in the back of his mind. This was one thing Suga always hated, being forced to be dormant against his will. Especially now, the memories from the last few days crept up, meaning you were just outside of this room. He wasn’t sure how he should feel. Happy? Angry? Relieved?

Thankful that he arrived as Yoongi was finishing up his shower, Suga turned the water off, stepping out to wrap a towel around his hips. He took in a deep breath, excitement yet nervousness over taking him. He was in fact happy you were back but unsettled on not knowing why you were gone for so long. Suga swiped a hand over the fogged up mirror, his wet hair clinging to his forehead. Securing the towel, he ran his fingers through his dripping wet locks, swiping it back.

He hesitated once placing his hand on the knob; he rested his face into the palm of his free hand, huffing to himself with a smile, *The hell does she do to me to make me feel this way.*

Once stepping out, Suga took a few steps forward before looking to the right where he saw you standing there stiff. His eyes widened once catching what was in your hands. 

“...(Y/N)...”

Once looking to the man at the right of you, you noticed his stern stance and how his voice was an octave lower than usual. You knew exactly who it was that was encountering you. You knew that you’d be nervous and a little frightened once seeing him for the first time, but right now, after going through every picture that you now tightly hung on to, only rage filled your nerves.

You eyed Suga with a glare so deadly that it was as if metaphorical daggers were being pierced through his skin. 

Suga gulped, for the first time feeling fear from how intensely you stood your ground with high domination. 

“Shit.” Was all he was able to whisper out. He decided with hesitance to make his way towards you, but only after his first step you raised a single brow in agitation, physically telling him that he should stay away. You felt you could actually strike at him right now if you had it in you to do so. Instead, without any care, you stepped closer to him, your expression unchanging. Suga feeling intimidated, he backed up slowly until he no longer could. Now only inches from him, you gripped tighter on the pictures and silently slammed the pile of pictures against his bare chest, causing Suga to flinch. 

Suga didn’t bother taking hold of them, he was too scared to move; instead he let them fall to the floor as you took a step back. No matter how in charge you truly were, you couldn’t stop a tear from falling. Suga had no words, from seeing this new side of you to actually cause him great dread to you now shedding tears, he was at a complete loss. 

Even though you said you wouldn’t leave, this was something you just couldn’t let slide and forget about. This wasn’t something you could just calmly ask why he has them, no, you were full of too much anger, too much hurt. It almost felt like your heart was breaking right now, and all you wanted to do was get the hell out of there. So you did just that. Turning away from Suga you walked out, grabbing your things and drove home.


	25. Apologies and Misfortunes

As you entered your apartment, you tossed your belongings onto your arm chair before crashing on your couch. Face planting into one of the decorative pillows, your eyes bloodshot from the few tears you shed on your way home, you couldn’t help but feel that maybe you overdid it a bit. Again you let your feelings get the better of you, no doubt you were upset, there’s no reason he should hold onto something like that. Perhaps that's why it angered you so much, hurt you so damn much; why WOULD he keep those!? What’s his reasoning? All you could think was, *Is this what it's like to be in love?* This was just too new to you, you were so used to all of your past relationships meaning literally nothing, you had might as well call most of them just hookups. None of your exes ever took pictures with you, never treated you like something precious; for once you truly felt jealous of another person. You didn’t know what it meant to be ‘in love’. Sure you did in fact have your own insecurities, your own doubts and trauma, but what’s a relationship without trust, and you were just now realizing it was you who lacked the power to fully trust. Unlike the others Yoongi has never given you a reason to not trust him, no doubt it still worried you about Suga, being cheated on so many times you wouldn't be able to handle it if he ever put you through that, but could you really see him doing that to you REALLY!? It wouldn’t shock you if he didn’t want anything to do with you after this, as losing them would destroy you you would accept his decision if he were to say goodbye.

(Yoongi/Suga P.O.V)

Suga had finally decided to take hold of the pictures that were scattered at his feet. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, he scanned through each picture. Mouth partially open, he raised a brow stuck in his own confusion at just how many there were.

*Why the fuck DOES he still have these…?*

Suga sighed, tossing the pile of pictures, re-scattering them over the floor. Placing his elbows onto his knees, Suga stuffed his face against his palms; there was no way he knew how to go about a situation like this. He’s never loved anything or anyone throughout his existence, let alone have felt any remote feelings other than lust, anger and loneliness. 

With Yoongi so pushed back into his mind, Suga had no way of having any mental contact with his other half, but he didn’t need to have him wake to an empty room with just pictures of him and his ex dispersed all over the hardwood floors. And being within his own dread and distress, he had no desire to speak or deal with Yoongi, even though he had finally awoken after days of lying dormant, he’d willingly take the pills right now and fall back into a 4 days worth sleep.

Instead of being his old usual asshole self, Suga did in fact begin to develop his own version of a heart; taking some initiative, Suga took hold of that same notebook and pen you had used a few days before and wrote Yoongi a short note before forcing himself back into his dark hole.

Shaking his head, Yoongi winced at the pain. Feeling disoriented, it made no sense to him why he was back so soon, thinking he’d be locked up way longer than he was, until he saw the note placed on his lap…

He lifted a brow whilst reading the familiar handwriting…

-Do NOT contact her yet! Pick up your mess and find a way to FIX this!

*The fuck is he talking about…!?*

Yoongi looked around the room, it was clear you had disappeared. He sighed heavily before noticing the new mess that covered the flooring. Eyes widening, he leapt from the bed, hands and knees on the hardwood. His eyes scan rapidly at the multiple pictures.

“What the… How?... Where did she… Where even were these? Why do I still have them!? FUCK!*

Viewing these, Yoongi went into a major panic. From Suga’s note and you gone, all he needed was more damn problems. Finally you had returned to him after a week and now this. Yoongi’s anxiety and discouragement made him feel like a failure, which only caused Suga to fill with anger. With Suga being Yoongi’s personal little folder to hold onto all of Yoongi’s negative thoughts and feelings, Suga was starting to go into a frenzy from the intensity and overwhelment of Yoongi’s whirlwind of vehemence. 

Yoongi violently placed his hands on the sides of his head in an attempt to block out the screams. Being two halves of one person and the connection so strong, Suga’s screams and lecture was like feeling someone beat his head with a hammer. Suga continued on and on with his lectures of how irresponsible and downright stupid he was for keeping such downright physical memories of the bitch he was once with. Screaming in questions, demanding to know why you had left for a week to begin with. Accusing Yoongi for being the one to drive you away.

Yoongi shook his head, thick tears falling down his cheeks, wettening a few of the pictures below him. Yelling aloud that he did not know why you had left them, especially directly after Suga and you had your date. But with Yoongi’s mind so weak and knowing full well why you had disappeared, the memories of that night where he had spilled everything about Suga's past flooded his mind on not just words but in clips. Suga had a full visual of your reactions, your words to how you took what Yoongi had confessed, confessions that he had no right sharing. 

Not only did Suga’s seething anger grow, so did his sorrow. With you now in his life, the thoughts of what he had done in the past began to disgust him. Though he knew for a fact he would never treat you in such ways, would never cheat on you let alone be interested in another in any way. You were faithfully all he wanted. All he needed. Though he could not stop himself from feeling angry with you. In his eyes he felt he was doing enough to prove he belonged to you and only you. The fact that you had to isolate yourself from him for so long due to this made him feel like a failure but also that no matter what he did, what he has done, could do, you would not ever trust him fully. And because of that, Suga fled to a dark corner, knowing that if he let himself feel any more rage he would no doubt cause Yoongi to do something so reckless that it could possibly not just end the relationship, but himself all together. Therefore all he did was keep quiet and let Yoongi drown himself in his tears, to wallow in his agonizing despair alone.

(End Yoongi’s P.O.V)

It has only been a day since your outburst at Suga. Not once did you hear from either of them which you felt was to be expected. Suspecting that this could in fact be the end of your relationship; you hadn’t moved from your couch. It was late evening and the only time you had gotten up from your couch was to use the bathroom. You’ve neglected yourself from sleep and food, instead all you could do was hide yourself, curled up in a blanket and cry. 

Your apartment was silent, the only sounds heard were from you sniffling and the occasional car horns from outside in your complex. The last thing you expected to hear was the sounds of your phone going off, but when the buzzer vibrated your coffee table, your eyes shot wide. Too afraid to reach out for it, it went off one more time, a part of you hoped it was him but the other side of you hoped it was just some random email or social media notification that you could easily ignore without repercussion.

You shut your eyes for a moment, attempting to build up the courage to look. You raised a brow at the site of the name on the screen once indicating you had 2 Unread messages.

Tae: "Hey, are you home?"

Tae: "(Y/N), please answer. It's important."

With this you wasted no time in responding, worried something bad might have happened.

(Y/N): "Hey, what’s wrong?"

Tae: "Are you home!?"

(Y/N): "Yeah, why? What’s going on? You’re worrying me."

Tae: "Cass finally lost it. She’s worried about you. I didn’t tell her that you and I ran into each other but she’s on her way to your house."

(Y/N): "What???"

Tae: "Be prepared. She’s pissed!" 

(Y/N): "I thought you were back at your place? Did she let you back into her house?"

Tae: "Not exactly. I came over and am trying to get her to talk to me but she isn’t budging. Do you want me to come over with her so she doesn’t go crazy on you?"

(Y/N): "Yes please!"

Tae: "Alright. She’s about ready to leave. So get ready!"

You sigh to yourself from this news. You weren’t ready to see anyone right now, granted you felt bad for not contacting her for so long and out of anyone she and Tae were the ones you should have talked to. You knew they’d be there for you no matter what. You couldn’t believe how insanely selfish you have become from everything that’s happened. You did want to see her, but you definitely were not prepared for what is about to go down.

It only took about 20 minutes for you to hear her keys unlock the door. You took in a deep breath before she barged into your home, yelling out your name.

“He… hey, Cass.”

“Don’t you ‘Hey Cass’ me! Where in the ever loving fuck have you been?

“Oh, yeah know. Here and there, busy.”

Cassie raised a brow, her expression livid. “Don’t fuck with me! You wouldn’t be ignoring my calls and texts if you were simply just ‘busy’! You better have a damn good explanation!

You gulped, knowing she deserved a damn good explanation. Glancing over, you notice Taehyung peak in through the doorway. She noticed how your eyes had shifted. Gritting her teeth,

“Don’t look at him! For all its worth he isn’t here.”

Tae looked down, sighing to himself. Slithering past her, he took a seat at your chair and kept quiet, looking at you with an apologetic frown.

Crossing her arms, Cass tapped her foot after fully entering your apartment, Standing in front of your couch, Tae no longer in sight, she glared down at you, “Well!?”

“Ok ok.” You let out a heavy breath, unable to make eye contact. “Well, you see, what had happened was…”

As you described in detail about the conversation between Yoongi and you. The date you and Suga had and everything in between before what had happened yesterday. How you took time off work to figure things out on your own, Cassie found herself sitting beside you to take in all this information. Though she was still angry with you she did understand most parts. Knowing and witnessing your past with your exes helped her to understand why you did what you did. But still…

“(Y/N), why do you persist on trying to figure out shit like this on your own when it comes to things like this! Have you forgotten you have a best friend that is here to help you!?”

“Of course not! I just… needed time to myself.”

“Then next time tell me! If you ever ignore my calls again I swear imma hurt you.”

You flashed her a cheeky grin in hopes she’d forgive you a little bit. “No you won’t. You love me too much”

Cassie huffed in frustration, “Yeah well, STILL!”

“I’m sorry. Next time i’ll tell you. Better!?”

“I guess. Though, by the looks of it something else happened or else you wouldn’t be sitting here alone with red puffy eyes. What happened now? Do I have to kill him?”

“No! But… uh-”

“What? Spit it out.”

“What would you do if like… ok, how would you react if you randomly found a box full of pictures of Tae and his ex?”

“What…? What kind of pictures are we talkin bout?”

“Like, of him and her kissing, hugging, holding hands and what not.”

Cass immediately darted her focus on Tae with a sharp glare in her eyes for only a split second making him gulp.

“I’d be pissed. What would be the point of keeping something like that if you’re in a new relationship. The only pics he should have are of us, not of him and his ex looking all happy go lucky with each other. Why? Is that what happened? Did you find pics of Yoongi and his ex or somethin?”

“Pretty much…”

“Well, did you ask him why he would keep pictures of him and his psycho ex?”

“No, I kind of snapped and shoved the pics on Suga’s chest and ran out.”

“Suga??? You talking about his other half?”

You only nodded at her question, feeling even worse that all you did was act like a jealous child.

“Well shit man… I would have gone off on him and make him explain why he has them in the first place. And you said he hasn’t contacted you since?”

“No, i haven’t heard from him.” Immediately your eyes shot up in her direction, your eyes glistening. “What if he leaves me, Cass. I wouldn’t blame him if he did. I can’t help but be pissed off at him for this. Why do I always let my emotions get the better of me!? I should have just asked him up front instead of act like such a bitch.” The shine in your eyes grew brighter, unleashing a few tears to run down your cheeks. 

Cassie placed a hand over your shoulder, sighing aloud. “Because (Y/N), you’ve been hurt so many times that you let yourself worry too much. You both have your own demons to deal with but if you want to keep him around, you need to think more before you act when it comes to things like this. Granted I'm pissed for you and he shouldn’t still have those but, if he seems worth it to you then you need to ask him why he still has them and work it out.”

Again you hear those words you’ve heard so many times in your short time of being with him, ‘worth it’. Is he worth it? Is this worth it? Right now all you can think is, are YOU worth it? Do you even deserve him at this point? 

“You’re right. And yes, to me, he is worth it. But, i don’t think i deserve him. He deserves someone so much better, someone who trusts him wholeheartedly, someone who cares enough to be there and not just run out on him. I’m selfish and too insecure, he can do so much better.”

As Cass was about to speak up, a sigh was heard across the room. “(Y/N), you’re wrong. No one is always going to do the right thing when it comes to difficult situations. You both made a mistake which is going to happen. But honestly, I've never seen you happier till you met him. I know about your exes and you deserve to be happy. Besides, you were able to accept him for who is his, I'm sure not many people would be able to handle or know how to go about someone with his kind of medical condition. But you were able to overlook it and accept him for who he is and that’s because you love him. Sure you should have asked him before storming out but, you two, I feel you deserve each other, to help each other grow to be better. You’re good for each other.”

“Ugh, (Y/N), as much as i would like to ignore his statements, Tae is right. If you love him you’ll figure it out. And we are and always will be here for you, ok. Don’t EVER forget that! Understand!”

“So… with that being said, have the two of you figured your shit out yet?”

“We’re not talking about HIM! He just won’t leave my house.”

You rolled your eyes dramatically at your friend. Glancing over at Tae, you flashed him a quick smile before Cassie could catch you in the act. Taehyung smiled back knowing what you were thinking, mouthing a thank you.

“Alright well, as much as i hate to leave, i have an early shift tomorrow. But i’m sure you want some time to think of what to do now that you’ve gotten advice from the experts.”

You chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I still don’t expect him to want to stick around but i’ll hope for the best and think of what i can do.”

“Good. You, on the chair, let's go.”

Quickly Tae stood, readying himself to leave with his girl. You gave Cass a quick hug then onto Taehyung. As they took their leave, shutting the door behind them, you curled back up into that ball. Even though what they said was true, you still didn’t believe you deserved him, of course you wanted to fix this but how could you? What could you possibly do? 

Taking hold of your phone, you missed him being your background, you missed being able to see him when not physically with him, but after this, you don’t deserve him let alone a picture. You stare at his number, wanting so badly to contact him but felt it would just end badly if you did. Instead you decided to reread all the messages the two of you had exchanged over the course of your relationship. Smiling you also found yourself crying harder. You loved this man, with every centimeter of your heart, but nothing you could say or do right now would be enough. Nothing.

____________________________________________________

3 days passing and still no sign of your boyfriend, but it wasn’t like you built up any courage to contact him. *How selfish can I possibly be?* Was all you were able to think. You still refrained from leaving your place, the most you’ve done was have multiple cups of coffee and the occasional snack to hold you over from starving to death. But you lacked all motivation to do much else. 

Though one thought came to mind, unsure of how it would go, and as much as you appreciated your two best friends you did find yourself wanting to contact someone who truly would understand but you were also afraid you would be judged for your actions, especially since he didn’t know you all that well. But you needed someone, you needed him.

With the hour growing relatively late, and about 3 days already passed, you decided to give it a shot hoping it wasn’t too late to make this kind of call.

You paced around your living room as the rings echoed in your ear, praying he would answer.

Jin: “Hey (Y/N), is everything alright?”

You let out a heavy breath of relief and nervousness.

(Y/N): “Hey Jin, um. Is now a bad time to talk?”

Jin: “Not at all. What’s on your mind?”

(Y/N): “Have… you by chance… heard from Yoongi, at all?”

Jin: “Surprisingly no. He skipped out on our session yesterday, I haven't been able to get a hold of him and Namjoon informed me he extended his vacation days. Did something happen?”

(Y/N): “I see…-”

You could hear the worrying tone in Jin’s voice, knowing he took more time off and cancelled on his session filled you with sorrow, knowing it was your fault, you were the cause of this. You couldn’t help but sniffle while attempting to hold back the tears. Jin could hear the sadness, the small whimpers from your light crying.

Calmly Jin spoke: “(Y/N), tell me what happened.”

Explaining your new situation that you undoubtedly made worse, Jin was at a loss for words. 

Jin: “Oh my, this is quite the dilemma. I wasn’t aware Yoongi kept away pictures of her, that is all new news to me. I don’t have the slightest clue why he would keep them. I wonder why he’s never mentioned this to me before.” 

(Y/N): “Jin, i have no idea what to do. I’m pretty sure I've officially ruined this relationship. I don’t want to lose him Jin, but why would he keep those? Why would you want a reminder of someone who had hurt him so badly in the past? I don’t understand.”

Jin: “(Y/N), i’m afraid to say that i have no idea. Yoongi doesn’t strike me as the type to keep things like that. She was his first girlfriend which could be the reason, as some sort of keepsake to remember he did once have good times with a female but, it strikes me as odd that he’d want to. Perhaps he didn’t even realise he still had them. You said you found them in a box in his closet, yes?”

(Y/N): “That’s right. Do you think he did just forget he had them? But, wouldn’t those be something you’d toss right away after ending a bad relationship?”

Jin: “I would think so. I myself haven’t been in a long term relationship before, college and work always kept me too busy to find the one for me. This is something the two of you need to discuss with each other. With cancelling our appointment and neglecting my calls, I'm afraid that if he is too overwhelmed with negative emotions he or his counterpart might do something they would both regret.” 

(Y/N): “Something… they’d regret…-”

Jin: “Yes. Remember, Yoongi has been mentally and emotionally damaged from his past. With his parents and ex, having high anxiety and a second personality that is the embodiment of his failures, trauma and every negative emotion, there is a possibility that it might become too much for both of them which could cause something disastrous.”

(Y/N): “I… did this. If he did then, i would be the cause of of him doing som-”

Jin: “NO (Y/N), if you blame yourself the matters will only become that much worse. Right now you need to ask yourself, do you love him enough to fix this? Is this worth saving? There are pros and cons to every decision in life, but it's up to the individual to take the chance, to try and do the right thing. What is the right thing for you? And don’t just think of Yoongi, think of yourself. No good will come if a person only focuses on others, never neglect yourself and your feelings, or all you do is find others to be happy and you miserable in the end. Do you understand what i’m trying to tell you?”

(Y/N): “Yes, yes i do. I will fix this. I’ll do everything I can. And, if in the end, it isn’t enough then, i will accept it if Yoongi wants… to break it off.”

Jin: “I hope that he doesn’t. I will pray for a happy outcome. And if he does come to the decision of calling it off then i will be here for you. That is a promise. Stay strong, and keep me updated on the matter. Alright.”

(Y/N): “Yes, I will. Thank you Jin. You’re too good to me. I appreciate you being here for me when you don’t have to.” 

Jin: “I do it because I want to. You are a dear friend to me and you are good to Yoongi. I will always be here for you.”

With the last words of your conversation coming to its end, you continued to give thanks before officially ending the call. You exhaled a long breath from everything that’s gone down throughout the day. With thoughts of your situation talking with Jin, the night felt long and draining. You wanted to fix this, you needed to no matter the cost. You couldn’t lose him, he meant too much to you, both of them did and it would slowly kill you if it were to end, especially like this. 

The hour was much later than you expected, from napping throughout the day and your long phone call, it was time you really sat down and thought of what you should do, you knew you shouldn’t take too long, not with Jin telling you that Yoongi or Suga could do something harmful, but, what if they already have? The thought terrified you, it has been days and it's totally possible that one of them could have already done something terrible. It scared you thinking about these things, you wanted badly to drive over there like last time and beg for forgiveness but just showing up without a plan of what to say felt like it would be a disaster. You did not want to go off on him, you didn’t want to allow your emotions to go back into overdrive if you were to stand in front of him or Suga, no, you really had to think. To feel out what you should do and say, to build up some back bone and courage to face them.

So in times like these, you did what you do best, grab a glass of wine, wallow and go into deep thought. You sat out on your balcony in warm pajamas, curled up on a chair with that bottle of wine and stared at the starry night sky and attempted to get your thoughts and feelings in order.

-Yoongi’s P.O.V-

The last few days have been nothing but a clusterfuck of emotions for Yoongi and Suga. With Suga going in and out of consciousness, yelling to himself and to Yoongi, destroying random objects in the house out of frustration, everything inside and out was just an outright mess. And then there was Yoongi, having miniature anxiety attacks, thinking the worst, he was nothing but a ball of negative energy. Though, he didn’t feel so much as anger for you than he did for himself. He knew it shouldn’t have been him to tell of Suga’s past, knowing he should have known about the pictures, Yoongi was at a loss of what to do. There was only a small inkling of vexation towards you, feeling this could have been easily solved immediately if you had just confronted him about the photos outright instead of storming out the way you did. He understood your hurt but still, this could have been avoided.

Yoongi’s head ached with migraines from all of Suga’s outbursts, surprised he hadn’t OD'd on advil from the amount of times he’d pop a few pills every couple hours. But the pain in his head and heart were too much to bear. It hurt even worse that he hadn’t heard from you since the day of the reveal of photos. He knew he had to do something, anything to get you back into his arms where you belonged.

As he sat on the edge of his bed, he stared at the pictures that were still scattered over the hardwood floors. The longer he gazed at them the angrier he became, he wanted nothing to do with these old memories, good or bad. Becka meant nothing to him and just the sight of her face built up a hatred he didn’t even know he had towards her. Sure she hurt him, betrayed him but all in all feeling hatred in his adult age seemed too much of a wasted emotion that took too much energy to feel. But the flashbacks of every good and bad time with her opened up this emotion; Suga had been the one to control his hatred towards Yoongi’s father and swore he wouldn’t allow that particular emotion to grow from anything or anyone else, especially since that would only make Suga that much more impossible to mentally deal with. But he couldn’t help it, all he wanted in this moment was to discard her from his life and get you back.

With those thoughts, Yoongi gathered the unwanted photos in a neat stack, carrying them downstairs into his living room. His first goal being to burn them, to discard them from sight and all existence. He lit his fireplace to full flame, without a second thought or care he tossed the pile into the fire feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders as each picture crinkled into nothing but blackened ash. With one out of two goals fulfilled, it was time to think of what to do with the larger problem. He sighed out of no luck of what he should do. 

Yoongi headed back up the stairs and into his bedroom to search for any remaining advil. As he looked through his medicine cabinet he grunted at the fact that he was now out of pills. Though one thing caught his eye; staring in the mirror he noticed his hair quite oily from neglecting to take care of himself for the last few days. Feeling disgusted, Yoongi pushed himself to fix that small minor issue and hopped into the shower.

As he wrapped a towel around his hips, Yoongi migrated to his bed, belly flopping onto his mattress, his wet hair dampening the pillow below him, the pillow you usually rested on. He missed you being there, how warm the bed would get from your body heat, your scent that would seep into the fabric of the sheets and pillow case. To him this is where you belonged, laying here with him, cuddling up in the blankets and it being just the two of you. He couldn’t help but feel that this was becoming an obsession, but he just couldn’t help it, he loved you too much to care.

Yoongi took hold of his phone that sat atop his nightstand, staring at the past messages the two of you had exchanged; he sighed as he wanted to message you so badly, to call you and fix everything, but would that be enough? He began to remember how your background was once a picture of him, and as much as he hated his picture being taken he also thought it was cute that you’d go out of your way to find a pic of him just to have on your screen. With all of this a thought came to his mind, he gulped in hopes it would work.

-End Yoongi’s P.O.V-

As you slowly guzzled down your 3rd glass, your mind was still at a loss. Now you were just going into a numb depression, you were beginning to accept the fact that Yoongi might want to cut ties, it hurt feeling this way but, what could you possibly do that would be considered good enough?

You sighed as you counted the numerous stars above you. The atmosphere was dead quiet, with it being so late everyone was home and cozied up in their beds with their loved ones, everyone but you. As much as you wanted to cry you just couldn’t get one out, you’ve officially cried out every tear your eyes could let loose. 

Polishing off the bottle; you took hold of your phone with a desperate need to call him. You stared at his contact info and let your thumb go as far as hovering over the call button. You just couldn’t bring yourself to do it. But to your surprise, as you were about to discard the device, it set off a hard vibration causing your palm to go numb. Your eyes widened at the notification, it was indeed a message, a message from him. You wanted so badly to open it but all you could do was think of the worst, that maybe this was a break up text. You took in a harsh gulp while slowly opening up the message. 

Your eyes grew in utter shock at what you were seeing, this was beyond the last thing you expected from him. There was no way in hell you deserved this; a picture of him laying on his bed, his face wet from damp hair that loosely clung to his face, apologetic eyes while giving a small pouty lip. His face resting on his forearm that dug into a pillow, camera far away enough that you could see just a little past his exposed shoulder and half of his upper chest. And a message under it reading-

Yoongi/Suga: "Please forgive me. I hadn’t realized I still had those pictures. I could have sworn I got rid of those after we broke up. I promise you every single one of them is gone for good. I only want pictures of us, I miss you. Please come back."

A smile crept on your face, you didn’t deserve him, it should have been you to apologize, not him. You should have been the one to go to him and beg for forgiveness, but no, you were too selfish, too lost. But it was time to make things right!

Without a second thought, instead of only hovering, you called him right away.

Yoongi: “(Y/N)! Please, can you-”

(Y/N): “Yoongi i’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I over reacted, i shouldn’t have acted so selfish, please, Please forgive me, Yoongi pl-”

Yoongi: “I’m on my way over.”

You sniffled from those tears finally forming, “Wh… What?”

Yoongi: I know it's late, but i need to see you. We can talk about this when i get there.”

(Y/N): But Yoongi, you don’t-

Yoongi: “Just wait for me.”

Yoongi abruptly ended the call before you could get another word in. Your depression quickly shifted into nervousness. This was all too sudden for you to comprehend, but you knew you had to kick it into gear and prepare yourself to see him and apologize your heart out.

(Yoongi/Suga P.O.V)

Yoongi began speed dressing after he ended the call, uncaring that all he went for was a pair of grey sweatpants and white shirt. As he hurried to dry his damp hair, a voice began echoing in his head. No matter how happy Yoongi was at the fact that he was about to see you, that this problem was finally going to be solved, Suga still felt more frustration and disappointment. 

He wasn’t about to let this opportunity go to waste, even if it meant making the matters worse. Mentally battling with his counterpart; with Yoongi feeling so weak, Suga easily pushed him aside. Finishing up his task, he migrated downstairs, took hold of a jacket, shoes and keys and headed on his way to you.

(End Yoongi’s P.O.V)

You paced around your living room, nerves spiking but excitement overflowing. Thinking it could be any moment now, you bit at your nails with how anticipated you were feeling.

Not moments later, a light knock at your door broke you from your thoughts. Taking in a harsh gulp, you hurried yourself to let him in, only, after opening the door you weren’t greeted in any way how you thought you would.

There stood a blank uneasy man with a sour glare.

“S… Suga…?”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for taking so long to upload. Its been a very stressful month and a half for me and i haven't been mentally or emotionally stable enough to do much of anything. I was kicked out of my place with a time limit to remove myself from my home and almost ended up homeless for a 3rd time. On top of the anniversary of my best friends passing only a few weeks ago and having to get myself together for the 1 year anniversary of my brother which is just a few weeks from now. And to top it off, as i was attempting to finish up the chapter my dog hurt herself bad enough to have to take her to the pet hospital which killed me a bit. I lost a bit of love for this fic and i take full responsibility. I truly enjoy writing this and i know its very long which i hope some of you are grateful for. I know this chapter isn't as good as my last few but i hope for the handful of you that really enjoy this fic find some enjoyment. I will do my hardest to do better. Thank you so much for your patience. <3

The expression was frightening to you; yes, it was a fact that the second you saw him days ago you treated him like utter shit. Taking out your anger on Suga was more than uncalled for and you knew he didn’t deserve to be treated that way, especially after not seeing him for over a week. 

This right here is what you were initially afraid of from the beginning; saying and or doing something that would fuck everything up to upset one or both of them. Though now you had a new found worry; it was obvious enough that Yoongi and you were getting on better terms, with him coming over and wanting to talk out the issue, but how exactly would it go if you were able to fix a problem with one and not the other…? What if one wanted to end the relationship but the other didn’t? It's not like you could be with one without the other, and you certainly didn’t want that to happen. You wanted to be with both but would staying with one even be an option? Was that even possible? What if that happened and one found a new girlfriend while you stayed with the other? Would that be considered cheating? So many questions were starting to flood your mind and your heart. It truly began to dawn on you that you really have no idea how any of this works which only started to scare you further.

As you began to stare off blankly, as if you were looking right through Suga instead of at him. You were so lost at this point, you wanted to cry from all these oncoming negative thoughts but you seemed to be just too out of it to do much of anything. It was only until you hear Suga speak with a low demanding un-amused tone,

“What the fuck have i done to you to make you think i’d ever cheat on you?”

You flinched from Suga’s questioning outburst, throwing you completely off to have any sensible train of thought. “Wh… what?”

“I know that asshole snitched about my past! Why wo-”

Remembering you live in an apartment complex, having close neighbors to the left and right of you, a part of you snapped back into reality. 

Without a second thought, you cautiously took Suga by the arm, dragging him into your apartment to keep the noise at a minimum, hoping that the thick walls that separated you from your neighbors would help block out any potential shouting. 

Suga hissed behind his teeth as he walked further into your home. Running his fingers through his hair roughly; he refrained from looking in your direction.

“Why? What did I do? What did I not do?”

Turning to face him, you leaned back against your now closed door. “Suga, i-”

Suga turned to you sharply, his shouts causing your mouth to dry and your eyes squeeze shut. “What have I done to you for you not to trust me? That little shit never should have told you about my past”

“Suga.. it was my fault that conversation even happened, don’t blame-”

“NO! I have the memories, the visuals, he EASILY could have avoided the topic! You NEVER should have found out about any of this!”

“But Suga, I WANT to know everything about you. About BOTH of you. I want us to grow closer to-”

“SO YOU WANT TO KNOW THINGS THAT WILL DRIVE YOU AWAY FROM ME!? THINGS THAT MAKE YOU RUN AWAY FOR A WEEK WITHOUT SAYING A WORD! This is just his way of keeping you to himself! He doesn’t want US to be together, I bet he told you so you WOULD run from me. That jackass did this on-”

“YOU’RE WRONG! He wants me to know everything about him AND you! Not to drive me away, but to be closer with you!”

“He shared things with you he had no right sharing. If you want to know about me then you should ask ME! It's not his place to tell you that I was once a heartless womanizer. Do you HONESTLY think that if i saw you as some kind of ‘Sex object’ that i would go out of my way to go out in public and take you on a date! To go behind his back and take time off of work just so i could see you! What did i EVER do to you other than show you a side of myself that i’ve NEVER had, never KNEWi had!? I’m not even supposed to feel like this, i’m not SUPPOSED to have feelings! Do you even understand that!?”

“NO, I DON’T UNDERSTAND THAT! But I want to! I’ve been trying to understand but it's so damn hard! But i’m not going to give up either!”

“Then why don’t you fucking trust me!? What else do I need to do?” Suga turned away, staring out the balcony window he felt he could go off and break everything in sight. To storm out and take his own mental vacation. But he couldn’t, no matter the fire he felt in his chest, the rage that just kept building in his heart; everything changed after what you did.

The room went silent for only a moment, until Suga heard a noise come out of you that was not familiar to him. A noise he had no idea what to do with or how to go about fixing. In normal times, nothing could cure Suga’s manic outbursts and angered emotions. But this… this was new to him. Hearing this calmed him almost instantly, mainly out of fear that he was the cause of it and had no idea what to do about it. 

As he glanced over, Suga balled his fingers into tight fists. He watched as you wept into the back of your hands. No one has ever cried for or because of him before. He didn’t ask to be who is or was, he wasn’t something that would be considered ‘normal’ in normal society. Suga was- well, he was in ways fake, a make believe. At the end of the day he wasn’t his own person, he was forced into existence. Though he is everything that Yoongi no longer, for the most part was, all he did was share a body, a part of Yoongi’s mind. He was his own separate personality and that is all he was ever meant to be. He would never know the feeling of being just ‘him’, his own individual human being; always sharing a mind, feelings, and body of another. It was almost cruel when he would at times think about it too hard while Yoongi would be in a deep sleep. It never really got to him too intensely until you came into the picture. Until you showed him what it was like to feel something other than anger and lust. Perhaps it was just a shared feeling, maybe he was just feeding off of Yoongi’s love for you, but he knew deep down that wasn’t it. Maybe it was possible for HIM to feel true human emotions of his own, on his own. And because of that, watching you weep because of him hurt him more than Yoongi slipping about his past; the thought of losing you, hurt him.

He found it hard to look at you but also hard to look away, he felt his bitterness begin to calm down but transition into another emotion he was unfamiliar with- guilt. 

His words were low but soft, almost whispers stutters, “P… please, don’t… do that.”

Your body was beginning to feel weak, from all the crying, lack of food, rough sleep and this, you just couldn’t take much more. Your knees began to shake, not so much out of fright anymore, but out of fear that you were going to lose him for your childish, selfish stupidity. 

Allowing your body to go limp, your back slid down the door. Now crouched in a ball, the tears kept falling but you still spoke in broken whispers, “I’m sorry… please. For..give me. I trust you… i… trust you.”

Suga’s eyes shot wide, no one has ever apologized to him about anything before, he was never worthy nor cared about enough for anyone to ever apologize to him about anything. Seeing you like this, it caused his own eyes to slightly water, which, for him, was something that has never once happened. 

Suga couldn’t take much more of the sight, of the whirlwind of fervorance that began making his chest feel too heavy to bear with. He couldn’t stop his feet from moving to power walk in your direction; Suga dropped to his knees only inches from you. 

“Please, don’t… cry” Suga slowly leaned in to place his hands atop your shoulders, but your body began to shake the closer he got, feeling you didn’t deserve his gentle touch, his kind words. 

Your body flinched so hard it caused Suga to recoil. His bottom lip began to quiver, upset with himself that it had come to this. This was far from his intention, but what else could he really expect when going to your girlfriend's house to start a fight. 

“I’m sorry, Suga” Even though your words were muffled from your tears and ongoing sniffling, Suga only listened to what you had to say as he sat on his knees, stiff. “I was wrong… for assuming you’d go and… cheat on me. It's my fault. Im… selfish, insecure and full of doubt. You’re right, I should.... Have talked to you… about it. I’ll… understand if you… want to break up… with me. I don’t deserve you, neither of you.”

Saying this out loud for him to hear really made you think deeper into your situation, not so much about the potential of losing him forever, but more so of your own personal problem. How out all these years you’ve neglected to help yourself become a better version of yourself, to accept and move on from the ones who’ve hurt you in the past, from your parents death. Thinking maybe if you had worked on yourself it would be easier for you to trust in something and someone so pure, so genuine. But how does one help themselves without a push from another, without any sort of encouragement. But maybe wanting that was also selfish.

Suga backed from you, his knees pressing harder onto the floor, his ankles supporting the remainder of his weight. He couldn’t help but be baffled by your words, all that played on repeat in his head was- ‘I don’t deserve you.’ 

Putting his head down, Suga twined his fingers together tightly before placing his hands on his lap. He stared down at his pale skin turning red from just how hard he was squeezing his fingers together as he attempted to hold back his watery eyes from getting worse. 

Suga sighed, readying himself for defeat if that is what it is to come to. “Listen… I, I’m not going to sit here and pretend to know what you’ve been through. I’m not going to tell you that whatever it was ‘wasn’t that bad’. I know you’re insecure, at least about your body, that much i am sure of. And i’m not going to lie to you, at first, when we… HE first met you at the coffee shop, you did in fact catch my eye. I thought you were hot and when I managed to find where you worked, I guess i… in a way, targeted you. But after… After I took you to dinner, talked with you and, when he took you to the opera, how you seemed to affect him, you fascinated me more than anything else. But the first time you and i had sex, i will admit i… thought of you, fantasized about you… often. But for the first time, I hated myself for doing it. You’re… changing me, you’re doing something that shouldn’t even be possible. Taking you to the beach, going to lunch, that was the best day I've ever had. But it was the day at the bar that everything truly changed for me. When i… heard you say those words to the guy that tried hooking up with you. And how it made me feel to watch another man try to pick you up. I’ve never felt… jealousy before. And it's… it's because... I love you.”

Your eyes went wide from his confessions, it felt as if your heart had stopped after hearing those words. As much as you wanted to reply, your tongue felt tied. But you found it hard to stay quiet from how he was about to continue-

Suga could no longer keep in his tears, could no longer stay strong like he’s known to do. His voice became hoarse and deep, “I’m… not supposed to feel ‘love’. I wasn’t meant… to even know what… love means. No one has ever… loved me, i’m not the kind who is deserving of something so… foreign, so… unadulterated pure. I don’t…” Suga lifted his hands; glancing up, you eyed him as he paused his sentence. You watched a couple tears drip onto his palms- “I don’t know… what the hell love even is! But i… I feel it. I know I do… i know-”

Suga was silenced by an act that was far from anything he expected. Your arms now firmly wrapped around him, your face buried deep in the crook of his neck, your tears dampening his skin. He didn’t know whether he should keep still or embrace you. 

With all things considered, you couldn’t help but allow your heart to overflow with joy. Even though you felt you didn’t deserve his love, you’ve dreamed of hearing those words. For that you couldn’t help yourself but to pour your heart out.

Embracing him tighter, you let everything out in small sobs, “That night… at the bar, what i said to that guy… it wasn’t a lie. I … meant it. I love you Suga, I’ve loved you… for a while now. But i… I didn't want to tell you, or Yoongi. I was afraid… afraid it would drive you away from saying it too soon. I’m sorry, I'm so… sorry, sorry for being so selfish, so childish. I trust you, Suga. I love you… so much.”

Suga found it hard to speak, he’s never experienced the inability of speech from something so pointless as crying- so he once thought. All he could do was place his head upon your shoulder and allow the tears to flow out of him.

You only held onto him with a firm tight grip; crying wasn’t something you’d ever imagine Suga doing. You found it heartbreaking yet also sort of proud. The meaning behind his tears was out of a form of joy- a breakthrough if you will. Suga had never been so overwhelmed; personal emotions weren’t a part of his ‘contract’ with Yoongi, so for him to acknowledge and accept this kind of change was more than he could handle, no matter how happy it made him feel in the end.

Moments after shared sobs, the atmosphere went quiet and still. Being the last thing you expected from his visit and Suga breaking down not part of his equation for his visit, it was clear neither of you knew how to move on from here. 

A sigh was soon heard from Suga as his head still rested atop your shoulder; your grip on him loosened, thinking maybe he was ready for this moment to end. But to your surprise, a hoarse soft whisper broke the hushed silence.

“Don’t… move.”

A blush arose on your cheeks, as much as you would no doubt love to stay like this, you did deep down hope to at least take this to the couch. With your knees pressed hard on the hardwood for so long, you were starting to feel the potential bruising it could cause later. 

“I… um… it's not that i want to but… my knees… kind of hurt.”

Suga exhaled a low short grunt. Backing from you slowly, Suga turned his head from you, crossing his arms it was hard for you to ready his expression. His cheeks were pink, his eyes puffy and red. And yet he still seemed… irritated.

“Are… we ok now?” Your voice was soft and weepy but still his expression did not falter.

“Yeah. We’re ok now.”

“Are you sure? You still seem… kind of mad.” You looked down, twiddling your thumbs hoping you weren’t being too blunt and ruin everything.

“I’m… not. It's just-”

You gulped thinking the worst already. “Just?”

“Just…” Suga let out a growlish exhale, not really wanting to continue his sentence. “It's just… I've never… cried before.”

“Are you by chance, embarrassed?”

“You don’t have to point it out so loud you know.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, you hoped he didn’t see it as you laughing at him, you just couldn’t stop yourself. It was just too cute.

Suga’s eyes shifted to the floor, he exhaled slowly, “Did you… mean what you said?”

Your brows furrowed, tilting your head you had now idea what he was referring to. “Hm?”

“When you said you loved me. Did you really mean it?”

Your lips formed a sweet smile at his question. It was clear he wanted some validation, some reassurance. And you were more than happy to oblige.

Taking initiative you placed your hand upon his cheek, turning his head back in your direction. He stared at you with hopeful eyes. 

“Suga, I wouldn’t have said it if i didn’t mean it.”

Giving you a small smirk, Suga leaned into your hand. “Then you really are crazy.”

Your smile quickly morphed into a dramatic pout. “Yeah well, I guess that means you’re crazy too, for claiming to love someone as messed up me.” Your arm began to feel heavy causing your hand to slowly slide down his cheek. 

Suga quickly caught your hand before it could leave his skin fully. Gripping gently, he stared into your eyes. “I’m crazy by nature, but not for having feelings for you.”

Thrown off by his level of kindness, you were speechless. Your cheeks grew hot, turning a beat red. Glancing away, you managed a muffled reply. “Yeah, if you say so.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “I do say so. Now, let's get your delicate body off this floor.”

“Delicate? I’ll have you know i’m quite tough for a woman, hmpf.”

“HA. So, if I were to wrestle you, you and your oh so tough self would be able to take me down?”

“Ye… yes! Of course I would!”

“We’ll have to test that theory and put your money where your mouth is one of these days then.”

You snickered at his mockery thinking, *Oh great. What did I get myself into.*

Only a second later Suga took you into his arms, lifting you from the floor to take you over to the couch. Your butt thankful for cushion, you rub at your reddened knees gently. Suga sat beside you, leaning back into the couch while he placed an arm over the armrest and his left foot atop his right knee. He watched in silence as you remained partially hunched over. Staring at the back of your head, he noticed a slight glisten at your neckline. Suga, without thinking, traced a finger along the familiar silvery white alloy. Your skin shivered at the light touch.

“Is this… the one i got you?”

Sitting back, you removed the chain from under your shirt revealing the shell pendant. “Of course it is. I only take it off when i shower and before I go to bed.”

“You kept it on even… after everything you learned of me?”

Looking down at your lap you began to feel embarrassed. “Well yeah. Just because all that happened doesn’t mean i… stopped having feelings for you. I still loved you, even then.”

“I see. I am sorry for worrying you. He still shouldn’t have told you.”

“No, I'm glad he told me. I agree that it should have been you but i’m glad i know nonetheless. I feel like I know you better now and honestly, I do feel a lot better about everything. I should have talked it over with you. I trust you Suga, I really do.”

Pinching your chin gently, Suga turned your head to him, an eyebrow raised and an obvious smirk. “I believe you. And if ever you have questions about me, just ask. Understood.”

You lightly gulped, only nodding your head. Suga’s eyes squinted, his smirk growing wider before planting a kiss upon your lips. 

The kiss was short and sweet. A sigh brushed over your lips while Suga’s fingers slid away from your chin, his hand now wrapped around the side of your neck.

“Well babydoll, i suppose it's time for what you actually expected tonight. But I’m sure we’ll see each other real soon.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m pretty sure Yoongi wasn’t too thrilled that it was you who came over and not him.”

“He isn’t exactly thrilled with me, but he’ll get over it.” Suga placed his lips over yours one last time before transitioning, leaving Yoongi in his place.

Yoongi’s eyes widened at the sudden change, coming back with him on a couch and your warm lips brushing against his threw him into shock. 

He slowly backed away, his eyes now locking on yours. “I’m sorry.”

A brow raised at his sudden apology. “What for, Yoongi?”

“Sorry you had to put up with him so abruptly. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

You didn’t hesitate to take hold of Yoongi’s hand. Gripping onto him, both hands clinging onto his hand against your chest. “I’m glad he did. Him and I needed to talk things out eventually, everything is fine now and I'm happy. So don’t apologize on his behalf.”

“That’s… good then. He did seem a little TOO content with himself. What happened exactly?”

“Well… it did start out as a fight but after a little while fighting turned to tears and-”

“Wait. As in he made you cry?”

You sensed the agitation in Yoongi’s tone. “Ye… yeah. But he cried too and then we started talking it out and-”

“Wait wait wait. You mean to tell me HE shed tears???”

“I was surprised too. But yeah, and then we talked it out after-”

“After!? What else did he do?”

“He… told me he loved me.”

Silence filled the room for a split minute as Yoongi’s expression morphed into an irritated glare. “He said that, huh? Who does he think he is” Yoongi slid his hand out from your grasp to fold his arms. Huffing dramatically.

“Is that bad?”

“It is when he’s constantly trying to one up me with you. Especially when it comes to something as complex as love. A feeling he knows nothing about. I was going to tell you and he took that away from me.”

“You were… going to tell me?”

Yoongi’s eyes widened, his body stiff. Avoiding eye contact. “Ye… yes. I was. Because I do. Very much.”

You had no words, you weren’t prepared for confessions tonight but it filled you with joy. You stared at Yoongi with a giddy smile in silence. When he noticed just how quiet you were, Yoongi glanced in your direction catching your smile. He gulped nervously.

“I love you too, Yoongi. Very much.”

Yoongi’s lips formed a small nervous smile as his cheeks turned a light pink. He didn’t hold back to reach out for your waist. Sliding you closer until you found yourself firmly pressed against his chest. He clung to you tightly, embracing you lovingly. 

He buried his face in your hair, lightly sighing. “I still wanted to talk about our issue from earlier. I promise you, i had no idea i still had those pictures. She always wanted to take selfies and when we were having problems I tossed them all in a box and stored them in my closet. I could have sworn I threw them out after we broke up. But I didn't care enough to actually check.”

“Yoongi. You don’t have to explain yourself. I don’t see you as someone who would outright lie to me and I admit I overreacted. This is mostly my fault.”

“Well, you’re forgiven then.”

A pout formed on your lips, “Gee, thanks.”

Yoongi squeezed you happily like a child. “You’re welcome.”

“Hmpf.” You sighed, feeling a bit defeated. “Thank you. I forgive you too.”

“I don’t remember apologizing.”

Swiftly you looked up to him, unamused by his sarcasm.

“I’m kidding. I apologize.”

“Ya ya. Forgiven.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he shook his head, a smirk plastered on his face. Gently cupping your cheek, Yoongi tilted your head just enough for eye contact to be made. “So, does that mean we’re ok now?”

A shy smile appeared on your face, “Yes, we’re more than ok Yoongi.”

An immediate short yawn escaped Yoongi’s lips, “Good. I don’t want to make fighting with you a habit.”

“As long as we always find each other worth fighting for and do everything we can to fix it, then we’ll be ok. Don’t get me wrong, i don’t ever want to fight with either of you again but, when you love someone, it's bound to happen sometimes. Now c’mon, it's already past 2am. Lets go to bed. Unless, you were planning on going home.”

Yoongi squeezes you tightly against him. “Wouldn’t dream of it. But you’re right, about everything. You are more than worth my time and efforts, no matter the fight.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I have no doubt you will.”

Pressing your head against his chest harder, “And The two of you will always be more than worth it to me. No matter what.”

“Sounds like quite the challenge.” Gently pushing you away from him, Yoongi slithered past you. Taking a stand, he stretched his arms before reaching a hand out to you. “But we’re going to hold you to it.”

“Oh I'm sure you will.” Smiling, you reached out for him. Your hand grazed over his slowly; Yoongi stiffened, his body now statuesque and his palms clammed. You gazed up at him and met his now annoyed expression. His hooded eyes gave an absent glare but no words were spoken.

“Is… everything ok?”

“Not for me, it isn’t. Can’t you wait!?”

“Can’t i wait for… what?”

“No, not you.” Yoongi grunted as he sighed. Frustrated at what was about to go down. He tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling as if he was trying to control himself from exploding. 

As you were about to take a stand and attempt to snap him out of whatever he was going through. Your hand was suddenly gripped. He remained looking above him, all that changed was his once annoyed expression morphed into a playful smirk.

“I told you you’d see me real soon.”

Your cheeks flushed hearing his voice. Even though Yoongi was obviously not thrilled, you couldn’t complain. So long as you were with one of them you still felt you were with both, and that’s what you needed right now.

Gripping his hand just as tight, you finally leaned in and stood. Looking up at him. “Are you sure you aren’t the host, you sure can push Yoongi out of the way with no struggles.”

Finally Suga looked down at you, his eyes meeting yours. “I’m just way more persistent.”

“So, stubborn.”

“If that’s how you want to see it. I can go if you prefer.”

“Mmm, it's ok. As long as i can be with one of you right now, then i’m happy.”

Suga bent down to your level, his nose practically a centimeter from yours. “Then I promise I won't disappoint.” 

You forced down a light gulp, making Suga chuckle. “Don’t worry, I plan on going easy on you this time.” Before you could get a word out, Suga bent further down, wrapping his arms around your thighs he lifted you into the air, causing you to squeal. Before you could mentally process the situation, your body lay limp over Suga’s shoulder while he planned on carrying you to your room.

“I thought you said you were going to go easy!”

“Seems pretty easy to me.” Suga chuckled as he gently patted your but while proceeding to his destination. You couldn’t be mad, deep down you loved every minute of being hoisted over your man's shoulder, excited to see what else he had in store for you.

As the night slowly went on; kisses turned to soft touch. Soft touch to your clothes mingled on the floor with. Suga was right, he did take it easy on you. His every touch, kiss, caress, bite, thrust was all loving, gentle, passionate. 

It felt like hours of love making, and you’d happily do it again right now; with the hour even later, and the room heated from the amount of exchanged passion. You muttered ‘i love you’s’ and finally drifted into sleep.


End file.
